


Alene Raven's New Life

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Light BDSM, Magic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Property Damage, Very light non-con, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 93,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Alene's life take a strange turn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started almost 4 years ago, it is still ongoing. This is the first chapter, if it will be received well I will post the rest.

She knew this was it, the biggest one, the final one...

Her monstrous cock was going to cum. She was exhausted, coming for several days now, or at least, that's what she thought she felt. Her cock was so big she couldn't even see the end of it. All she knew was that her massive balls were working overtime. Every now and then she felt a monstrous wave of cum traveling up here shaft.

Then she felt it, a kiss, at the very tip of here cock. It was gentle, loving. She whispered, "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't mess around with that damn spell book, I'm so sorry." She knew this was the big one. First here balls doubled in size, she felt every inch of them, her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, it was too much. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. All along her monster of a cock vines were popping into view, some of them were bigger than her slim body.

She felt it coming, cum started to travel up her shaft, she knew this orgasm is going to be too much...

She closed her eyes and whispered: "goodbye."

But she wasn't always like this...

4 years ago, she was Alene raven, a good girl from a good home, with no monster cock, she was just a regular girl. At the age of 19 she was a good student and had just graduated first of her class. Today she went job searching with her best friend Nadia on Tottenham Court Road. In Alene's eyes Nadia was better looking than her, it was no wonder Nadia got more boys than Alene. Like always Nadia was not happy with her current boyfriend.

"He's such a jerk," Nadia said as they walked.

"I think you're over reacting, he just asked you for sex, that's all, most boys just want to have sex at this age."

"Yes, he asked, and that's the problem. I don't like being asked, if I want sex I'll tell the guy myself."

"Wait, I want to check if they need workers here," said Alene and entered a shop but came out disappointed.

"No jobs in London?" Nadia laughingly asked.

"Seems so..."

"So, I dumped him," Nadia continued their conversation from earlier.

"But you said he had a big cock, that's part of why you liked him."

"Yes, about that... he tricked me, no monster cock, just a fake bulge in his pants, stupid fucker."

"I knew you war..." Alene stopped mid-sentence. She froze, not knowing why.

"Alene," a famine whisper tempted her to fallow.

It was strange, as if that voice was all her world, it whispered again "Alene, come to me..." All Alene wanted to do was follow, and so she did, not even noticing Nadia calling her.

She came back to her senses in front of a shop. The voice spoke one last time: "come into my shop." The sigh on top of the store said "Elpis's Shop of Magic and Rare Goods."

"What the fuck happened to you?" Nadia asked.

"I don't know, didn't you hear the whisper?"

"No, what fucking whisper? You just went AWOL and didn't respond to nothing, I was worried about you so I followed you here." Nadia replied.

"Am I going crazy? The voice told me to go into this shop."

"So let's go in already and let's get this over with!" Nadia said as she barged into the shop.

The place was full of smoke from what seemed like a hundred incenses, it smelled very good. Alene could see the walls were covered with books of all sorts. Just as she adjusted to the place the voice spoke again, it was not a whisper anymore, but a loud and clear voice, coming from a woman covered in smoke, "thank you for coming as asked."

The woman came forward, Alene could finely get a good look at her. She was amazing, so beautiful and vibrant, and on top of it all she had very big boobs, (which Alene liked and wanted for herself so much).

"Thank you Nadia, for bringing her to me and keeping here safe." said the woman to a shocked Nadia.

The woman looked Alene right in the eyes, Alene felt like this woman was seeing into her very soul. "Alene, the chosen one, my name is Elpis. I know you have a lot of questions right now, but our time is so short... you are the chosen one, please take this." Elpis reached for a book on the wall and gave it to Alene, "take it, but use it well, Nadia! Keep her safe." both girls were in shock. Who is this Elpis? What does she want? How did she know their names?

Alene took the book from Elpis, and by doing so ended the life she knew. This is the start of Alene Raven's new life...

"I'll meet you again," Elpis said, and with that everything went black for the two women. They found themselves on Museum Street in front of an abounded shop.

"What just happened," Nadia asked panicky.

"I don't know," replied a panicked Alene.

"Was it a dream?"

"No, look! I have the book Elpis gave me, so it was no dream."

"A prank?" Guessed Nadia, "well let's just forget it happened OK? It's freaking me out."

"Ok, but look at this book, I think it's a spell book."

Bulls, no such thing as magic. Just a stupid prank, let me look," Nadia grabbed the book and flipped through it.

"Well this is rich, a spell for an instant orgasm, yea right... Volo ut cum hic quod iam!" Nadia started to shake and scream in ecstasy, "oh god, I'm Coming!" Alene was horrified. She rushed to Nadia's side and saw her face, she was smiling, "got you, wish I had a camera, you should have seen your face, told you there's no magic."

"Well I guess your right... ego peto maximus commodo!" Alene chanted, again nothing happened.

"So, what "spell" did you try?" Nadia asked curiously.

"It said unimaginable pleasure."

And so the girls continued the search for a job and made jokes about the book all the way home.

Next morning, Alene woke up and went to the mirror. Looking back at her was the same slim girl with brown hair. she removed the top of her PJ's to find her perky breasts, she always wanted them bigger but when life gives you lemons... she just envied Nadia and the woman from the fake store yesterday.

Suddenly, she felt a movement in her pants removing them. Looking back at her was a small cock.

Her hand moved to her mouth to muffle a terrified scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene has some fun with her new gift.

Suddenly, she felt a movement in her pants, she removed them. Looking back at her was a small cock.

Her hand moved to her mouth to muffle a terrified scream.

She couldn't believe it, a cock? Where is her beautiful pussy?

"This must be a dream," she muttered to herself. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. Hoping, no, wishing this was all a very bad dream. The water she splashed on her face gave the world a better focus. She could see the marble sink and the towels she hung there yesterday. The water did not wash away the weird truth, Alene Raven has a cock.

"No, no, this is all a very bad dream. No way this is happening, just ignore it and it will go away!" She kept telling herself.

She dressed up, grabbed her bag and went for another long day of job searching.

*5 hours later*

It was another bad day for her as she came back home empty handed. No job, no boys, no nothing... She entered her room, dropped her bag on the floor and locked the door.

She got in front of her mirror. The same mirror that frightened her so much this morning. Once again, she said to herself, "this is all a very bad dream, no way this is happening, just ignore it and it will go away!"

In her mind's eye she could see herself removing her shirt to find a masculine chest covered in hair. Slowly she removed her shirt. It was ok, looking back at her, the reflection was the same one she knew. With the small breasts, black hair and slim figure.

Now she was honestly terrified. she was about to remove her pants and once again she repeated the mantra: "This is all a very bad dream, no way this is happening, just ignore it and it will go away!"

And so, as slowly as she could, she removed her pants. She screamed again.

"Shit! Fucking shit! It's still fucking there! What the fuck is going on here?" It stroke her like lightning, like a missing piece of a puzzle. Alene knew it, why this is happening...

"The god damn book from yesterday, could it be? No, no way, Nadia also did a spell but nothing happened to her, so there's no way this is a spell." she spoke to herself as she walked along the walls of here room, trying to figure thing out...

As she turned around for another walk along the walls, her hand brushed against her new cock. It was almost paralyzing for her, she started shaking and moaned, it was so... so... good. It was the most pleasurable thing she ever felt in her life.

Before she knew it, the cock was in her hand. Ever so slowly she squeezed it gently. It was amazing, so soft and so pleasurable. She started to shiver and her cock started growing. She gave it a few more squeezes and it got fully erect.

"You're kind of small, well... I am a small girl after all..." Alene thought to herself and started jerking. Slow at first, enjoying everything so much, she picked up speed and felt the strangest thing. Slowly a pain started building in her balls. At first it was so dull she barely noticed it, but it grew and grew until it became an unbearable pain. She lifted her eyes from her cock and looked up.

Looking back at her was her reflection in the mirror, herself holding a cock. she was the most beautiful woman alive and this did the trick for Alene. It pushed her over the edge, into the bliss of an orgasm. With a scream of delight, she came.

At first there was a spike in the pain, but it suddenly stopped and so did Alene's world, she was no longer there, she was in heaven!

The first shot was a very small one, it didn't shoot far, mostly dribbling down her hand. The next shot was bigger, it hit her reflection right in the eye. The third shot was almost overwhelming, it seemed to have lasted 5 minutes for Alene (but was actually around 5 seconds long). It was so big she gave her reflection a full facial and continued to dribble down the mirror. After an eternity Alene finished. She collapsed to her knees in total shock.

The last twenty minutes were, with no doubt, the best of her life. It was mind bugling and she was speechless. Slowly she muttered:

"OH MY GOD! Unimaginable pleasure! It worked. It fucking worked!" Alene Raven had a very, very, busy night that night.

*next morning*

The world was a blur of black and white. Alene blinked a few times and tried to remember last night, she came so much. Her cock might have been small, but it sure had a lot of cum. She got up, her whole room was cover in cum: The mirror, the bed, and the walls? What the fuck? She didn't remember coming on the walls. Maybe she did, after all, she couldn't remember last night too well, all she knew was that it was the best night of her life. No wonder boys love sex so much.

She cleaned the room and washed up, blowing a quick one in the shower. She wanted to dress for another day of job searching, but wanted to measure her cock first.

Getting it hard was no problem. She placed the ruler next to it. It was hard for her to measure as her cock was pounding along with her quick heartbeat. The ruler read 5 inches.

"Ok, one last time." she said to herself and jerked of again, coming into the air. She created a small puddle of cum on the floor. "Amazing, I came at least 7 times last night plus one in the shower and one now. That's 9 times, probably more, and I am still coming as much as the first time, maybe even more. most gays I've been with are done after round three..."

Her phone rang for a text. She cleaned up the puddle of cum and read it. It was from Nadia, who said: "Where are you? Come down and let's go find you a job and me, a man!"

And so, Alene got dressed quickly and went to meet Nadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is currently an ongoing contest over at my Patreon page, open for everyone until May 1st


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene tries out new spells.

She closed the door to her room and tossed her backpack to the other side of the room. She couldn't care less about not finding a job today, or about Nadia not finding a boyfriend. All Alene cared about was the need relieve herself from the pressure in her cock. It's been building up since she came this morning. What started as a tingle in her crouch now became a paralyzing pain she had to take care of.

It was a beautiful day, the kind you see in postcards. The sun was setting in the west over the quiet suburbs, the birds were chipping, it was simple a moment to remember, and Alene had a lot to remember. She was laying on her bed, cock pointing in the air, she waited all day for this. As the setting sun lit her naked figure she came, and came hard. She could tell this orgasm was going to be especially pleasant.

She could feel her balls swell and knew she crossed the point of no return. She closed her eyes, this is going to be messy... Suddenly, her balls tightened and she could feel the veins on her 5-inch cock start to bulge as the first shot of cum launched high into the air. It landed on the pillow right next to her left ear and splashed audibly. She opened her eyes in panic and watched the rest of her orgasm in utter shock.

The next shot was big, so big is covered her neck with a thick layer of cum. The following shot covered her chest with the white hot liquid and the rest of the orgasm went to flood her bellybutton. And so, this amazing afternoon ended for Alene. She got up to shower. The shot was bigger than she thought and she had to change her sheets as well. This was definitely a cum shot that puts any porn star to shame.

As she finished her bath her mind was set. The spell book gave her an amazing gift and she will use it to its fullest! She closed the door to her room and started searching for spells. Two pages in she found the spell she needed, more money.

"Damn, this is so shallow," she muttered to herself, "but I really need it." 

"EGO postulo magis viaticus." She whispered as she got dressed and went to the mall.

*3 hours later*

She stood in front of the mall's ATM, surrounded by all the bags holding her shopping. A new hair dryer, lots and lots of new and expensive clothing, a new 1,000$ watch and much more. All in all, it must have cost her over 40,000$, but "magically" it all fitted on her credit card with no problem. As she inserted her card into the ATM and entered her pin the machine buzzed and asked Alene what to do, she asked for her balance.

"Thirty million nine thousand and forty three dollars." utter shock spread through her face as she read the balance. She took the card and her bags and ran straight home, banging the door behind her.

"Fucking shit! This is real, I'm fucking rich! I don't have to work for another day in my life." She screamed in joy, opened the spell book and started flipping the pages, looking for a way to make her life even better.

"Ok, what next? Good food? No need. A car? I can buy that, regeneration of amputated limbs? No thank you. Instant death? NOPE!" flipping some more her eyes caught something, "this could be nice, let's try it."

She got in front of her mirror and removed her top. She liked most of her body, but her perky A cup breasts annoyed her, she wanted more.

"This will be fun," she whispered, "Planto meus pectus maior." 

The first thing she felt was a tingle in her breast, it was pleasant, to pleasant. It was like an orgasm from her boobs. Squeezing the small orbs, she knew it, they were growing in her hand. The pleasure was so good all she could see was bright white light. An eternity of pleasure passed and she opened her eyes. The figure in the mirror was her own, but her breasts were no longer an A cup. She couldn't tell exactly but they looked like a D cup to her.

"Oh my god, I'm prefect." slowly she moved her gaze from her chest and saw her pants were wet, she must have cum while her breasts grew.

And so, Alene's amazing day came to an end, she changed her cloth and went to bed. She was exhausted and went to sleep. Tomorrow at 9:30 Nadia will come to visit her, they will go shopping some more. With that she fell into a great night sleep.

*Next morning*

Alene opened her eye, the night was great, she was very refreshed. Slowly she realized what happened yesterday and ran to the mirror to check, hopping it wasn't a dream.

As she removed her top she saw her breasts were definitely bigger. Good thing she now had money, because she will need a new wardrobe. Looking at the mirror she removed her pants, revealing a 5 inch cock. Suddenly, she felt it, the most crippling pain ever. She collapsed as the pain centered in her crouch, after a few painful moments the pain seemed to subside. She got up and looked in the mirror, the figure looking back at her was the same one, with one difference. The cock was bigger, much bigger. She ran and grabbed the ruler to check: 5 inches, 6, 7, slowly it came to a rest just short of 9 inches, she almost doubled in size. Her balls seemed to grow proportionally, Alene knew she had to cum. Slowly she moved one hand to her balls and the other to her long shaft. One hand squeezed as the other danced up and down the pole, it was so good. Soon she was nearing the edge of an orgasm. Just then the door busted open and Nadia came in.

"God damn girl! Its 10:30' where..." Nadia started to complain but froze, seeing Alene masturbating in her room. This was all Alene needed, she came, and came hard. The first shot flow across the room and nailed Nadia square in the chest, it was a big shot that covered her chest and drenched her shirt. If this shot was big the next one was a real monster. It shot straight over Nadia's head and smashed into the door, it continued for about 30 seconds, creating a small poll of cum under the door. Nadia's mouth opened in shock as the next shot fired. The biggest one yet, so big is shot straight to Nadia's mouth, filled it, then drenched her face and left her white with what felt like a gallon of cum. After 6 smaller shots the orgasm ended and Nadia was white with shock and cum.

Alene started to regain herself and apologized, "I'm so sorry Nadia."

Nadia didn't respond, she just turned around and ran away...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Nadia come back?

Alene didn't leave her bed for 7 days now. Not having to work thanks to the money spell, all she did was lie in bed and cry over what she did to Nadia. How could she have scarred her like that? What kind of best friend cums on a person like that? She felt like trash... Even her throbbing cock didn't interest her. She couldn't think about jerking at a time like this. She tried to call Nadia again, the answering machine recorded her message for maybe the 30th time today.

"Nadia, I'm so sorry, please pick-up, call me, just let me know you're ok. I'm a horrible person, I'm just so sorry, please, I beg you, call me back. I can't keep living with this feeling, I want to die..." After a few moments of silence, she hung up the phone and slept some more.

The ringing of her phone woke her up.

"Hello?" she whispered with tears.

"Hi," answered Nadia's voice over the earpiece.

Alene couldn't speak, she was petrified.

"You there?" Nadia asked hesitantly.

Alene couldn't help it, she busted into tears, "I am such a horrible person, I deserve to die, I'm so sorry."

"You're right on all accounts, you just forgot one thing," Nadia whispered back, "I shouldn't have entered your room like that."

"You're right," Alene laughed lightly, "please let me explain."

"Ok, just because I like you and we've been best friends for so long, I'll be at your place in ten."

"Thank you." Whispered Alene.

"Don't thank me just yet." Nadia answered and ended the call.

Ten minutes late the door to Alene's apartment opened. As always, Nadia seemed like an angel in Alene's eyes, "please come in."

The girls set in Alene's bedroom.

"Can I get you..." Alene started to speak.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I saw, I expect you to tell me the rest." Nadia declared, ignoring Alene's politeness, "I saw you with a monster cock and then I saw and felt a gallon of cum hitting and drenching me, I was shocked. I saw you naked, you are a girl, I saw your pussy, how do you have a cock?"

*Alene explained everything to Nadia*

"So, you expect me to believe this story? The spell book is fake damn it! I wasted my time here!" Nadia said angrily and got up to leave.

Alene knew this was her last chance, now or never. She did the only thing she could think of, she undressed and revealed her cock. "Wait," she yelled, "give me one more chance to show you I'm not lying." Nadia stopped in her tracks.

"What spell did you try?" Alene asked.

"The instant orgasm one, I think" answered Nadia.

"Right," Alene said slowly, " Volo-ut-cum-hic-quod-iam!" She emphasized every word. then she looked up at Nadia and called her name. The result was instant, this time Nadia was not faking it. She collapsed, Coming hard. She screamed in ecstasy and couldn't help herself from touching her pussy to prolong the ecstasy, Alene envied her...

After 5 magnificent minutes Nadia dragged herself from the floor and got up, she looked shocked.

"Ok, I believe you. I just need some time to process this. I'll be here tomorrow at nine AM and we'll continue this."

*next morning 9:00 AM*

Alene over slept. The light woke her up. Someone was sitting next to her. It was Nadia, she rubbed her eyes.

"Wake up sleepyhead, I need to tell you something."

Alene got up and set next to Nadia, "ok, I'm listening."

"You're my best friend. I know you since we were three, before you even got boobs like this," Nadia grab Alene's left breast and squeezed gently, "I like you, Alene, a lot. I can't help but say I think I'm attracted to you, I never thought of a woman the way I think about you."

Alene was shocked, she admired Nadia and more than once thought about her in a sexual way, but she never made a move as Nadia always thought about big dicked boys. This was a sort of a dream for her, she pinched herself to see if she's dreaming, it was real, as real as it gets.

She tried to speak but Nadia stopped her, "look, it's hard for me as it is, don't make it harder." Slowly Alene started getting morning wood and as Nadia finished Alene was at full attention.

"Please let me enjoy you." Nadia half asked, half begged. Alene nodded yes.

Slowly Nadia removed Alene's PJ's top and grabs her boobs, she licked her nipples and sucked on them. Then took a step back and removed her shirt and bra, revealing her big boobs, "like them?" 

Alene nodded again as she started licking Nadia's nipples, she longed this. Suddenly Nadia took a step back "you are something... you came already?" she said, pointing at the wet spot that formed on Alene's PJs.

"No, not yet, this is just my precum. You saw and felt it, I cum a lot more" Alene replied with a smile.

"I want to see it." Nadia requested.

Alene didn't answer, she just undressed. Revealing her 9-inch cock.

"Ok, it's nice, but I saw bigger." Nadia examined it, gently touching the skin. Slowly she took the shaft into her mouth. It was big but Nadia was experienced, little by little, inch by inch she took the cock for all its worth. She was good, way too good for Alene.

"Oh god, my balls, squeeze them," Alene whimpered passionately and Nadia did as asked. She squeezed and massaged the balls and took Alene all the way in, deep-throating her like a professional.

"Oh god Nadia, it's so good, you're so good, I'm going to cum." Alene cried in pleasure.

Nadia took the cock out of her mouth. "Good girl, let it all out, I can deal with your best." Alene gave her a smile and Nadia resumed her sucking.

Up and down, Alene was in Nadia's throat again, and this was all it took, Alene was well over the edge.

The first shot was manageable for Nadia, as the cock was already in her throat, it just flowed down. The next was large, way too large, it started strong and got even stronger, making Nadia feel like she's going to throw up or choke. She took the cock out of her mouth just as the third blast started. This was the biggest one yet. It wasn't a blast, but a stream that covered Nadia's face, hair and went on to cover her boobs completely. Finely after 30 seconds of firing, the third blast ended. The rest of the orgasm just blasted into the air and pooled in Alene's lap.

Nadia was shocked, it was so much to take in. After a minute she mumbled "You may not be the biggest cock I ever saw, but you definitely are the heaviest cummer, next time I'll take it all in, you just took me by surprise."

"You are more than welcome to try, but I'm just getting started with you." Alene answered with a smile, waving the spell book in her hand.

Nadia "slept" over at Alene's room that night...


	5. Chapter  5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene and Nadia enjoy a morning work out.

The world was a haze of smells and blurred images for Alene as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes, the world came into focus. The heavy smell of cum was clearly present in the room, It was all coming back to her. Last night was amazing, Nadia must have made her cum a dozen times. She remembered every monstrous blast of cum she shot at Nadia. She looked to her left and saw her, Nadia, utterly covered in cum, Alene's cum, there was so much, it looked like gallons. She must have exhausted Nadia. Looking at all the cum she was amazed she wasn't exhausted herself.

Slowly but surely the morning worked its wonders on Alene as it did on any mortal man, Alene started getting morning wood. Her shaft rose to half its size and just as that happened Nadia opened her eyes to the sight of Alene inflating cock.

"No, no way," said Nadia in a sleepy voice, "how can this be?"

"What? I don't get your astonishment." Alene answered gullibly.

"Why the fuck are you getting hard?"

"It's called morning wood silly, you've been with boys before, right?"

"You moron, I know what a morning wood is. I just can't understand how you can get one after everything that happened last night."

"I think you're a bit overreacting Nadia."

"Overreacting? Well how should I react to a cock that kept me awake till 6:30, that Came more than 30 times, each shot bigger than the last and now wants more?" Nadia said cupping some cum from her body and throwing it at a shocked Alene.

"Thirty times?"

"Fuck yea, where you think all this cum came from?"

Alene looked back at her life, just a week ago she was willing to kill herself for what she did to Nadia, and now the sexy vixen is in her bed, they both love each other.

"I want to fuck you," Alene said, "I want to shoot this load in your pussy."

Nadia didn't answer, she just got on top of Alene and started guiding the 9-inch beast to her lower lips.

"You shouldn't be much of a challenge, I took 11 inches you know. Let's see if you have any more surprises for me." Nadia teased and started taking the cock. It was thick and hard as it fought its way in, inch by inch. Both Alene and Nadia moaning with pleasure form the amazing feeling. Finally, after some time Nadia took the last inch.

"Nadia, your pussy is amazing, it's like your milking my cock."

"Good, now it's my turn to have some fun," Nadia whispered and started Coming hard, squeezing Alene's cock.

"Nadia stop please, you're making me cum, ohh god!" Alene cried in pleasure.

Nadia was in heaven as Alene spoke, she could hear her but just didn't care, "please cum, I need more!" she whimpered from the haze of her orgasm.

Alene felt it, first in her balls, it was monstrous, the biggest one so far, a monster cum shot. "I'm coming, oh god in coming," she yelled as the shot traveled up her shaft, but something was wrong...

Nadia opened her eyes wide and awoke from her orgasmic haze in shock, "what the fuck is going on?" this time it was Alene's turn to not hear.

"Fuck girl, I can't believe it, are you fucking growing inside me?" Nadia shot at a dazed Alene, "Alene! Alene! Stop please! You're getting bigger and it hurts."

Tears were running down Nadia's chicks as Alene grow more and more. She was definitely Nadia's biggest and she kept growing, now past her cervix. Nadia panicked and in an act of desperation slapped Alene hard on the cheek, bringing her back to reality.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Alene asked angrily. Nadia didn't answer, she just wiped the tears from her eyes and pointed silently at her pussy.

The sight was a shock for Alene. she was massive, filling every inch Nadia's pussy had to give and more, she must have been 8 inches around.

"I'm so sorry Nadia." Alene murmured in disbelief.

"It's ok, I like them big, it just happened suddenly and I panicked. I need to get you out of my pussy."

Alene nodded in agreement, "Wonder how big it got."

"We'll find out soon," answered Nadia, "Feels to me like 15 inches long, it sure is the biggest I ever took."

Nadia tried to get up but there was a problem, she couldn't. "Shit! This is new." She said.

"What is?" inquired Alene.

"You're too big, I can't get you out of me, we're stock."

As the harsh reality set on Nadia she started riding Alene's cock hard. "Stop," Alene demanded, "You want to make me even bigger?"

"No," Nadia panted hard, "I want you to cum. If you go soft I'll mange to take you out of my pussy."

Alene got the idea and helped Nadia, shortly afterward she came. First Nadia orgasmed, then the pulses of her orgasm started Alene's.

It started as always in her balls, Alene felt them swell from the massive load she was going to shot. They touched the inside of her thighs as they grew to the size of melons. Cum started traveling up the shaft, making it grow bigger and making its outline clearly visible on Nadia's belly.

Nadia screamed in shock and ecstasy as the first shot fired and filled any space left in her over stretched womb with hot cum, Alene was just getting started. The next shot was her biggest yet, clearly visible on Nadia's belly, making it bulge slightly as cum couldn't get out, "Oh god! Your Cumming too much," Nadia cried but all the girls could do was wait for Alene's orgasm to end.

The third shot made the bulge bigger and Nadia placed her hands on it, feeling at least a gallon of cum sloshing around in there. "Please finish quickly." She begged Alene, but the dickgirl had no control over her monster...

As the twenties shot fired inside Nadia, she looked 9 months pregnant from all the gallons of cum Alene deposited into her, she was crying in shock.

Alene hugged her hard and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Both the girls fell asleep from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life finds a way.

Alene and Nadia walked to Alene's apartment. The shopping day was a tiring one and both girls couldn't wait for the long walk to end. They both needed a shower and some good sleep, especially Nadia who, by now, was getting stuffed by Alene's monster on a daily basis. Both girls loved each other and as hard as life got they stuck together. Today was a very special day, one month ago they first had sex, life was good, mostly.

Slowly walking to the apartment door Nadia and Alene knew something was out of order. The front door was wide open, Nadia rushed in to check, no sign of forced entry. Whoever did this was planning, and planning well...

The girls looked around to see if anything was taken, but everything was as they left it, the cash, the TV and the jewelry.

"I don't get it! Why plan a break in but not take the loot?" Nadia wondered.

"Only one option then, the thief is still inside, maybe we can stop him," Alene answered.

"Ok, you call the police and I'll go get us some weapons," Nadia commended as if leading an assault on an enemy base.

***7 days ago***

Nadia opened her eyes in panic, it was early morning, the sun hasn't risen yet. She tried to remember where she was. Her head hurt, and she felt a body next to her, it was Alene's. She was in her home, it all started to come back to her. The monster cock, the inflating cumshot, everything was coming back. Alene filled her with enough cum to make her look 9 months pregnant.

"Shit," she whispered as she reached for her belly, it was flat, all the cum must have leaked out while she slept, or maybe it was a bad dream, yes! A bad dream. No way this can happen, no one cums so much. She called Alene, the woman turned around and to her amazement, Alene's cock was as big as she remembered. The balls, full of cum, where the size of melons. Nadia couldn't help but scream.

***Now***

Nadia came back with two knives, a giant one for her and a butter knife for Alene.

"Ok, very funny, I get the joke, Alene can't fight." Alene mocked at the butter knife as she cast a spell, turning the knife to a gun. The girls went inside the house and got up to the second floor.

"You take the right room, I'll take the left." Nadia commended.

They split, Nadia went to the left door as Alene took the corridor to the right and left Nadia's view.

Slowly Nadia turned the doorknob to the left and rushed in, knife ready to slash the intruder. The room was empty, just the heavy smell of cum in the air and the sperm-soaked sheets on the bed.

***5 days ago***

"Oh god, Nadia you are a goddess, just one more time please," Alene begged.

"Ok, one more shot and you let me empty myself?" Nadia demanded.

"Thank you, love," Alene said as she started her fifth orgasm of the day. Massive shots of cum fired into Nadia's overstuffed belly, she looked like she was pregnant with a dozen babies and as Alene's monster kept pumping it looked like the pregnancy was in full term. 

"Are you done?" Nadia asked.

"For now. let me get out so you can empty yourself," Alene answered as she pulled the cock out. As it left the pussy a study stream of cum shot out, the lovers laid down and talked.

"Can I have a rest today?" Nadia wondered, "in the last 48 hours I had more sex with you than possible, and you cum with no end. I need to rest, and we need new sheets."

"Ok love, I fully understand. You need rest, I'll take care of myself ok? You just rest and regain your strength, we'll go get sheets later." Alene answered lovingly.

"How big did you say it was?" Nadia wondered.

"Last I checked it was 15 inches long."

"And I took this monster all the way in?" Nadia wondered gullibly.

"Yes, the monster and the gallons of cum, thank god you are on the pill."

Nadia mounted Alene again, "I can rest after this round, give me your best." she said, taking Alene's cock all the way in.

***now***

"We totally forgot about the sheets," Nadia mumbled to herself.

Suddenly the quiet was pierced by a single scream and a gunshot. Nadia knew this was Alene's voice screaming and she knew something was very wrong. Wasting no time, she sprinted across the corridor preying her love is unharmed.

***3 days ago***

"Please, just one more time, I haven't even emptied half of it," Alene begged.

Nadia was sitting in her hot tub, Alene filled it with cum to the point of overflowing.

"No! Enough Alene!" Nadia yelled as she started to cry. the tears burly showing as her face was completely covered in cum, "I spend all my time pleasuring you, I can't take it, I need a rest!"

"Don't say that love, I let you rest, you rested yesterday, didn't you?" Alene replied.

"Yes, after you came 9 times inside me and made me pass out from the pressure. I spent the whole day emptying, that isn't called resting!" Nadia answered angrily as she stood up from the tub, her body covered in white. "I've had it! Find a solution!" she declared as she left the bathroom and banged the door behind her, leaving a trail of cum and a horrifying silence in her wake.

***now***

Nadia rushed to the room, it was dark, yet some light from the setting sun lingered inside. Alene was standing at the door.

"I'm ok, it's all ok," she declared, her voice calm.

As Nadia looked around she saw a new figure, someone she didn't know, all she could tell was that the figure was slender and famine. the setting sun obscured the rest of her features. next to her head was a bullet hole in the window.

"Hell of a welcoming party," the figure spoke in a feminine voice, "You summoned me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some plot to move the story

"Hell of a welcoming party," the figure spoke in a feminine voice, "you summoned me?"

Nadia tried to piece everything together. Who is she? She isn't an intruder, is she? Welcoming party? "We summoned her?" The thought jumped from her mind to her mouth.

"Well, not you," the figure answered and pointed at Alene, "she summoned me." Alene nodded her head.

"Summoned?" Nadia wondered, "what's going on? Alene?"

"Nadia, I need to tell you something." Alene started to speak but the figure interrupted, "I guess it will be best if we just start at the beginning," she took a step forward and Nadia could finally see her. she was slender, about the same height as Nadia. Her hair was brown and she was dressed in tight jeans and an even tighter T-shirt, revealing her boobs to be bigger than Nadia's.

"My name is Jennifer black, but you can call me Jen. The only reason I'm here is that your friend, Alene raven, used her magic to summon me here." 

"You lying bitch, no way, I'm with her all the time, she never did any summoning! and how do you know about her magic? Have you been spying on us?" Nadia demanded to know, she was furious, how dare this woman enter her home and act this way.

"She is telling the truth, Nadia," Alene whispered. Nadia was shocked, Alene could see she was speechless so she continued explaining, "you remember a few days ago, we fucked in the tub, you remember storming out, telling me I have to find a solution?" Nadia nodded, "yes."

"Well, I tried to help, to keep us together. I found a spell in the book, it was a summoning spell, it should have summoned a solution to our problem, and it did."

"A solution? I don't get it? How is this thief a solution?" Nadia asked, unable to figure things out.

"Well, let me put it in layman terms for you sweet pea, I am here for Alene's sexual pleasure and I can fill all her sexual needs." Jen said in a voice that sounded so condescending and arrogant to Nadia's ears. It was too much for Nadia, she was way over her head in this. She stormed out of the house, unable to understand what's going on, the only thing she knew was she needed some fresh air.

Nadia set on the sidewalk, the shock was so big she didn't know what to do. Nadia did the only thing she could do in this situation, she started crying, releasing the shock and pain and complexity of those last few weeks.

Going from her old life to life with Alene was great, she loved her, she was safe with her, and Alene used her money to give Nadia everything she ever wanted. At the same time the sex, as good as it was, was too much, she faced huge cocks before but Alene was something beyond huge. She was enormous with her 15-inch pole, and getting stuffed with all her cum was nice and pleasurable but at the same time, it scared her like hell. It was just too much for one little girl to take.

After a while she felt a hug from behind, it was her lover, of course, it was Alene.

"I love you." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Alene." She answered.

Alene sat next to Nadia, it was clear she cried as well.

"I know, this is too much, the shock of the last weeks, it's too much for me too. I don't want to lose you, I love you!"

"So please explain. Who is this Jen?" Nadia asked.

"You remember storming out of the bathroom?" Nadia nodded "I decided I won't lose you. It seems my sexual needs are too much for you alone, so I went to the book and found a solution, I did a spell."

"Ok," Nadia said, "what did the spell do?"

"It called Jen, she is perfect for sating my sexual need. She is here to help you deal with all my needs, so we can spend less time having sex and more time just being together."

"You'll have to take her under your wing and care for her, you know?" Nadia asked.

"Yea I know, we can do it, she can have the other room in the house, or we can move to something bigger, if you want," Alene answered, "there is one thing..."

Nadia looked worried, "what is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I will give her a free wish for her services, it's part of the spell," Alene answered worriedly.

"We'll manage," Nadia said with a smile. She got up and entered the house, Jen was there. she was rather attractive. 'Maybe this can work, maybe I'll even enjoy her myself.' Nadia thought to herself.

"So, Jen, I want to apologize for my actions, please let me start again. I'm Nadia Everlin, Alene's girlfriend and I find you very attractive. Before we go to bed to see how good you are for Alene, I'd like to ask you one thing." said Nadia. 

"Go for it, Betty Boop," said Jen in a happy and teasing voice, as if only waiting to get in bed.

"What do you think of moving to Bristol?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.

"Bristol? So, I see you want to move?" Alene wondered.

"Sure, we are three girls and we only have 3 rooms. I heard Bristol is nice and quiet, so maybe if we move there I can scream as much as I want as you fill me." Nadia answered teasingly.

"I'm fine with Bristol. Can we get some action now? I haven't had sex for the last three days..." Jen busted in.

There was a stressful silence in the air as none of the girls wanted to be the one to act first. "Fuck this," Jen whispered and made a move. She walked up to Nadia and passionately kissed her, she was so soft and pleasant. Jen didn't want to break the kiss and it seemed like Nadia didn't mind either. Jen reached down and touched Nadia's jeans, it was too much, she broke the kiss, "you're soaking, darling."

It was true, and it was clear, a wet spot started showing on Nadia's jeans.

"You can't blame her," Alene interrupted, "not with those boobs of yours..." and she squished Jen's right boob, it was soft but firm, so nice she started feeling a shift in her crouch.

Nadia, knowing Alene all too well noticed the shift and spoke, "I think you should tell her, she is going to know in a few moments anyway..."

"Tell me what?" Jen wondered as Alene took a step back and took off her shirt, revealing her breasts, "I could have guessed you were flat without..." Jen started mocking as Alene took her pants off, exposing her cock and balls and silencing Jen, who had a totally shocked look on her face.

"Alene, you dummy, I said tell her, not show and shock her." Nadia broke the silence. She came up to Jen and hugged her, "don't worry, she is a girl. It's one of her spells, don't be afraid."

Jen broke the hug, "I knew she had a cock, it was in my dreams since she summoned me, I just didn't know it was so huge. It's the biggest I've ever seen, and she isn't hard, is she?"

"No, it gets to about 15 inches when I'm hard," Alene answered.

Like a bullet from a gun, one second Jen was next to Nadia and the next second she was on her knees sucking Alene's cock. It was so soft and nice, Jen could feel it growing bigger in her mouth. Suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her left breast, sending electricity through her body, as another hand entered her jeans and started playing with her clit. It was clear Nadia joined in and it was great. Jen felt her orgasm building up.

Jen was amazed again, orgasm? So soon? She just started having fun, what the fuck? She fought the urge to cum.

Nadia sensed somehow that Jen was straggling and whispered in her ear, "are you about to cum?" Jen sounded a muffled yes, her mouth filled by Alene's growing monster.

"Don't fight it. Just let it happen. You'll have many more before the end of this session." Nadia whispered. Jen took her advice, letting herself go, she exploded like never before, shaking and quivering she took the cock out of her mouth and screamed in joy. Riding each wave of contractions for all its worth, she was in heaven.

When she came down she could see a wet spot on her jeans, she lifted her gaze to the goddess standing before her, 15 inches of rock hard pleasure pulsating with anticipation.

"So how was your first orgasm from us?" Alene wondered.

"Bedroom now!" Jen commended, "I need more!"

Alene had her evil grin on, she knew this time she can let go, she will be satisfied and Nadia won't be hurt.

As they entered the bedroom Nadia and Jen undressed and Jen took control.

"Alene, lay down on the bad please," Jen instructed and Alene did as asked. laying down, her cock reached her relatively small breasts. Jen thought of ways to progress and it seemed like the girls were waiting for her. She looked down at her boobs and then at Nadia's, she knew what is going to happen next.

She walked to Alene's left side, "Nadia, please come here to her other side." Jen asked and Nadia agreed. Then Jen took Alene's cock and lifted it up between the two girls, it was so hard and heavy. She put the monster between her boobs, it was clear Alene was too thick for Jen's boobs "Nadia, give me a hand, will you?" Jen asked. "You mean a boob," Nadia asked coyly with a smile as she pressed her boobs against Jen's, encircling Alene's shaft.

"Now slowly and together," Jen directed, "up!" she girls moved but Nadia moved too much, the circle broke. "Sorry," Nadia apologized, "let's try again. Down." Jen directed but this time it was Jen's mistake, she went too slow and the circle broke again.

"This isn't working," Alene commented.

"Wait, I have an idea," Jen instructed Nadia to support both her and Jen's boobs, Jen sent her left hand to Nadia's clit and her right hand grabbed Nadia's neck gently, she kissed Nadia passionately. For a moment she broke the kiss, "up!" The girls lifted at the same time, "down," Alene entered, keeping the pace as the girls kept their passionate kiss. "Up, down, up, down." She set the pace as the girls enjoyed themselves.

After about 20 minutes of boobs sliding up and down her shaft, Alene felt the edge coming. "Girls, I'm close!" She whimpered in pleasure. Nadia and Jen where in their own world now, kissing, Coming and having a piece of heaven.

"I'm Coming." Alene cried in pleasure, and the world stopped around her.

The first blast was the biggest, it was huge. The girls felt it pushing against their breasts as cum traveled up Alene's Shaft. It fired directly into Nadia and Jen's chins, coloring there faces white, blasting everywhere, their hairs drenched in sticky white cum. The next blast was smaller than the first but was still bigger than any load a man ever shot before. It pooled in their cleavages and soon overflowed. The mattress absorbed as much as it could. Jen felt Alene's orgasm end, she broke the kiss slowly and wiped the cum from her eyes.

First, she saw the pool of cum between their breasts, it was a lot. Never before had she seen so much cum. Then she looked around and was shocked. The drenched girls stood in the middle of a pool, the mattress was so full of cum it couldn't absorb any more. Cum pooled in a puddle around the girls.

"My fucking god! You pack one hell of a beast, bet you won't be able to do this again for at least week." Jen said as she marveled in the mess, Alene started smiling.

"Actually," Nadia said, "she just started, it is going to be a lot messier before we finish."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets going.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Jen said, almost screaming. She broke the breast circle around Alene's cock, the pool of cum spilled onto the puddle. She looked frantically around.

"What's wrong?" Nadia wondered. Alene looked as baffled as she was.

"Listen! I can accept someone coming this much from a very good stimulation, a year of saving and a whole lot of magic, but are you telling me this is just the start? I can't accept that..." Jen screamed with shock as she stood up from the bed she started shaking, it was clear she was panicking.

"Jen, I think you're a bit overreacting, try and relax. She did cum a lot but try and control yourself." Nadia tried helping, she stood up and approached her.

In the meanwhile, Alene was resting from the small workout she got from Coming so much. Resting in the pool of cum, she started getting hard again, the scene before her was starting to turn her on, the two girls covered in her cum combined with the knowledge she won't have to hold back at all got her more than ready. Alene couldn't help herself and spoke the words on her mind "Jen, calm down, will you? How can we fuck when you're like this?"

Jen just stood there and shook as Alene's words sank in. "Fuck me?" she said in a trembling voice, "with that monster of yours?" Alene nodded, her cock pulsing with every beat of her heart.

"No way Alene, no fucking way. The deal is off! No way I am taking it. You'll rip me in half. There is no way I'm letting you flood me with even half the amount you poured on the poor bed!" Jen yelled and started crying.

Nadia looked at the panicking Jen, she cried. Nadia couldn't help but see herself just a few days ago, she felt for the girl. She liked her the girl and it was hard for her to see Jen like this. She did the only thing she could do, she hugged Jen with all her might, a strong motherly hug. An action that held so much power, a thousand words could not do what Nadia did in that second.

"Don't worry," Nadia whispered in Jen's ear, "you are among friend. We won't hurt you, we love you and want to give you the best pleasure we can."

"But how can you say that?" Jen asked in a tearful voice, "it's just too much."

"I know. I was afraid to, but her cum is magical, like her cock, it helps you deal with the amount and the stretching." Nadia raised her voice and talked to Alene who in the meanwhile got up from the bed, "you won't hurt Jen in any way, will you Alene?" Alene nodded.

"You see Jen, we love you, and you are safe," Nadia said as Alene joined the hug.

"I know you are afraid," Nadia broke the hug and kissed Jen passionately, "so I'll go first. Will you please help me? I need you to go down on me Jen. I need to be ready for Alene." And so, Nadia laid her back on the bed, spreading her legs and revealing her pussy. Jen noticed it wasn't starched from all the sex with Alene.

"Ok, thank you," Jen said as she went down on the amazingly beautiful pussy before her. She licked the clit, drawing circles around it and from time to time passing over it. As she went on Nadia whimpered with pleasure and became very wet. After about five minutes or so Jen inserted her finger into Nadia's wet hole and started playing, up and down, left and right, circles and just random movements.

"Ohh god!" Nadia yelled with pleasure, "I'm Coming!" She started shaking as Jen kept playing, feeling Nadia's walls tightening around her finger. It was heaven, Nadia was very tight...

As Nadia came down from her heaven Alene took Jen's place, "lay next to her," she instructed Jen, "you are in for one hell of a show." Jen started kissing Nadia as Alene positioned herself.

"Ok, I'm ready, start," Nadia confirmed and Alene started pushing. It was insane, with Alene's massive size she entered Nadia like she was very loose. First, the head entered with a pop sound and the rest of the shaft followed. Nadia was taking the whole thing, she seemed to be much more then ok, moaning and groaning, she didn't seem to be hurting, she was in heaven.

"Don't worry about it," Alene said to Jen as she started pumping in and out of Nadia, "she can handle it all with no problems thanks to my cum." as Alene was speaking Nadia went rigged. "You're Coming love?" Alene asked.

"GOOOOOD YEESSSSS, PLEASE MORE," Nadia screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sure love, as much as you want," Alene replied and kept pumping. Jen was utterly shocked and tried helping the only way she could, she went to town on Nadia's breasts, enjoying the soft yet solid form, she sucked and played with them.

After about 20 minutes Alene suddenly stopped, she tilted her head back and moaned. Jen understood she was going to cum inside Nadia, she wanted to see it happen, and she stopped sucking Nadia's nipple just in time for the show.

At first, she saw Alene balls swell to about 4 times their size, they were so big they rested on the bed as Alene was at her knees. then she literally heard the fluid traveling up the shaft. A visible outline could be seen on Nadia's belly as the flow finished the long journey up the pole. Nadia suddenly opened her eyes wide and screamed with pleasure as her belly started bulging with cum. To Jen it was insane, and just as suddenly as it started so did it end.

Alene and Nadia were back from heaven. Nadia seemed like she was pregnant, Jen couldn't help but stare.

"It's ok, you can touch, it doesn't hurt," Nadia said as she saw Jen's amazed face. She reached her hand and grabbed Jen's, guiding her to the bulge. It was soft and she felt Alene's cum flowing inside, it was so nice.

"Ok girls, I think I can try too." Jen said, "but be gentle with me please, I don't know if I'm wet," both girls started laughing hysterically, "look where you are." Alene said laughingly.

She looked between her legs and saw she was literally dripping wet, she was damn ready. She spread her legs, waiting for Alene to pull out of Nadia and come to her.

"Is it ok with you?" Alene asked Nadia. "Sure thing," Nadia said with a kiss and Alene pulled out with a loud pop sound. A massive stream of cum leaving Nadia's womb as she emptied her stretched out belly.

Alene positioned herself at Jen's entrance and looked directly into her eyes.

"Are you ok? Can we start?" she asked.

"I think I am, just go slow at first," Jen said in a calm voice, she rubbed her pussy against Alene's monster.

"I wonder how are you going to be a solution to my problem. Anyway, I'll start, tell me if it hurts," she instructed and started the slow entry. It was clear she was Jen's biggest and she only had the tip of the head in, slowly pushing her pussy lips apart.

"My god, you're huge, wait a bit, let me adjust." Jen requested and Alene did as told. In the meantime, Nadia emptied and was ready for some more action. She started by kissing Jen and playing with her clit, it was great and after a few minutes it started a nice orgasm, sending shots of pleasure into Jen's mind and making her shake.

As it ended Jen spoke "Thank you, Nadia, I really needed that. Alene, please give me more." Alene was more the happy to do as requested and resumed her pushing, more and more of the head entered. First, it was half in, then three quarters and after about 10 minutes of pushing and pulling the head was in. "ohhhh god, I'm so full," Jen whimpered, "I'm Coming!" And with that, the shaking started again but this time it was different, Alene felt the walls of flash around her, repealing along her cock, each wave pulled her in more and more. At first it was almost unnoticeable. As it went on, inch by inch Alene started noticing, but the orgasm just didn't end and Alene kept entering. Halfway in, it was clear, Jen was in heaven. She didn't suffer and Alene let the whole thing slide in, pulse after delightful pulse.

In the meanwhile, Nadia noticed Jen was well into her orgasm and went behind Alene. Playing with her pussy in one hand as the other caressed her breasts as she squished herself into Alene's back.

As Alene came to a rest 15 inches into Jen, the orgasmic bliss was over and Jen came back to herself she spoke, "that was the best orgasm of my life." she said with a smile. She looked down she saw Alene was all the way inside her, "when did this happen?" 

"In the last 15 minutes of your orgasm," Nadia answered.

"God, I think this cum thing is true, this is so weird, it doesn't hurt at all" Jen wondered as her eyes crossed Alene's, it was clear, she was on the edge of Coming, and Jen's moving and talking sent her over that edge.

"COMMMIIINNNGGGGGG!" Alene screamed at the top of her lungs.

At first, Nadia felt Alene's balls growing, they rested on the bed. Then her finger inside Alene's pussy was squeezed so hard she thought it might break.

Then all the girls noticed the cum stream traveling from Alene's base along the shaft, making it expended. It drew an outline on Jens abdomen.

"Fucking shit," Jen yelled, orgasming herself. Alene poured gallons of cum into the poor womb as it expended to contain her load, Jen started getting a pregnant belly that kept growing for the next 2 minutes.

As all ended, the girls came down.

"Please, Alene I beg you, give me more, DON'T HOLD BACK!" Jen screamed.

Alene took a deep breath and released, as if a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders and the show began.

"Oh god, no way!" Jen whispered passionately, "are you getting bigger?"

"Yes, finally I can let go," Alene said in a serene voice, as if all her needs are answered. It was clear to all three girls Alene was growing, the point where her cock entered Jen got wider and wider, as thick as her wrists put together.

She was bigger than ever before and Nadia couldn't help but let go of Alene and yelp as she felt Alene's balls growing so large they shoved Nadia's legs. they set there on the bad, as big as cantaloupes. The sloshing of cum inside could be heard clearly. It was clear to the girls that this is going to be something.

Nadia couldn't help herself, she reached out and squeezed the massive, soft balls in front of her. It was well beyond Alene's abilities to stop now, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "god no..." screaming so hard her voice gave and she couldn't finish the sentence.

At first, her cock got so wide it was as thick as her thigh. Then the sound was heard again, gallons upon gallons of cum, pushing through her and into Jen.

Jen on her end was Coming nonstop. Mumbling silently, "more, more please more." In the meantime, Nadia massaged Alene's balls for all they were worth, making her ejaculate more. Jen's belly grew so huge she can't see Alene and Nadia at all.

As things started winding down 15 minutes later Alene blew one last monster shot, blotting Jens boobs from a size E to an H cup.

And so, Alene pulled her cock out of Jen. It was massive, Nadia guessed it to be about 20 inches. As she pulled out Jen emptied, squirting the load on Alene and Nadia, covering the girls and flooding the poor bed again.

Alene laid on the bed. Her monster going soft, for the first time since she did the spell she was spent, satisfied. "Jen, you are one hell of a solution," She said and fell asleep. It was heaven for the poor exhausted girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen has a Request.

It has been 11 months since Alene's life changed for the better. A year ago, her life was so meaningless, so sad, and now it was so very much better.

'Amazing how life can turn around so fast,' Alene thought to herself as she entered her new house in Bristol. Since Jen came into her life, she and Nadia decided her little flat is way too small. And so. the girls took themselves to the nice and quiet Bristol and bought a new house with nice neighbors. With Alene having so much money they didn't even bother selling her old flat.

The new house was a true monster. It was built on a field of 3 square miles had a big garden surrounded by a high brick wall, the girls had all the privacy they needed. The house had 2 Floors and a wine cellar as big as the house itself.

At first, as they walked through Bristol Alene and Nadia looked for a lot to build on but as Jen laid eyes on this place she insisted it was meant for the girls. And so, after some encouragement in the form of sex with Jen, Alene walked straight up the front door and told the owner to name his price for the place. Jokingly he said it will cost her 30 billion euros and as he named his price Alene pulled her checkbook and wrote 30 billion, asking him how many zeros should she write, after going to the bank with her check he left the house in less than a week, leaving all the furniture behind.

Jen waited for her in the lobby, the girls started walking to the kitchen.

"So, did you think about it?" Jen asked in a tempting voice.

"The answer is still no," said Alene, ignoring Jen's voice.

Since their first fuck, Jen fell in love with Alene's cock. She asked her for a spell to give Jen a cock too, said it's a fair trade for her services to Alene, part of the deal between them. Alene refused, claiming it will ruin Jen's life. Jen insisted.

"Alene, it's not fair of you, please, you said I get one wish for all this," Jen demanded.

"Jen for the last time, NO damn it! all the good I'm giving you should be more than enough. Stop asking or ask for something else." Alene said.

"You broke our deal, but damn, I still can't get enough of you!" Jen whispered and kissed Alene. "Do me again," she asked as she broke the kiss and undressed.

Alene knew Nadia won't be home until later and she needed some relief. Jen was as good looking as ever, her huge breasts and shaved pussy called her and she didn't mind having some fun.

Slowly Alene took Jen's left breast and started sucking on it, massaging her right one with her free hand, enjoying the soft texture. At the same time, Jen played with Alene's pants, feeling her monster gaining in size, it was already as thick as her fist, Alene was really in need of some relief. As she got closer to her full size her pants stretched and the fabric screamed from the tension. Alene took the breast out of her mouth and tried to open her pants but it was too late and with an audible sound her pants tore from the zipper all along her cock, revealing her right leg.

"I hope for your own good you are ready for me," Alene said and helped Jen climb on the kitchen counter where she spread her legs, revealing her wet pussy.

"Always ready for you." She taunted.

Alene placed the head of her snake at the waiting pussy entrance and started shoving. it was clear to both girls Alene has grown a lot since their first encounter. Now she was at least two feet long and as thick as Jen's thigh. But Jen had no problem with her size, she actually liked it a lot.

Slowly Alene entered head first, then the shaft. Towards the middle of the monster, Jen felt her orgasm taking over, pulling Alene in the rest of the way. After 5 minutes of pulling and Coming Jen was full with Alene's shaft, and the goddess started pumping, in and out, moving a foot of her monster to the depth of Jen's womb, she felt her balls growing, she was so full of cum, she had to release, and Jen was more than happy to accept.

"Ohhhh god, I'm close," Alene said after 30 minutes of great fucking. First, her balls inflated heavily, the sound of cum was clear to Jen. Then the veins along Alene's cock busted out, letting the girls know this was a massive one.

"I'm Coming!!" Alene screamed.

"Will you grant my wish?" Jen interrupted just as Alene was getting ready to blow.

"NO!" Alene screamed in ecstasy.

"I warned you," Jen whispered. Her voice disappeared in the sound of cum pumping, a clear 'whoosh, whoosh,' sound was heard but then Alene started screaming in pain.

She pulled out of Jen, the voice of cum subsiding but not even a drop of cum left Alene's cock, Alene was utterly shocked.

"What the fuck? it hurts, I felt like I'm Cumming into myself"

Jen stood up and dressed, "that's what you get for not keeping your end of the deal," she said in a harsh voice, "call me when you change your fucking mind." With those words she left the house.

***later that night***

Nadia walked to her house, wanting to hug and love Alene after a long day. As she entered the lobby she was greeted by a weird sight.

On the floor Alene set in a puddle of lube with not a drop of cum, her cock huge with veins nearly exploding, her balls larger than life and her face full of tears.

"God, are you ok? Where's Jen? What happened here?" Nadia asked as she rushed to hug the weeping Alene.

"She left, she did something to me, Nadia. Revenge for not granting her wish for a cock." Alene busted into tears, "it hurts so much Nadia, no matter what I do, I can't get relief, I can't cum..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of year one.

It has been two weeks since Nadia came back home to find the crying, helpless Alene. Two weeks since Jen disappeared without a trace, two weeks of holding back.

Alene couldn't sleep tonight, just like last night, just like every night since that awful day two weeks ago. At first, she tried her best to cum, she watched porn, fucked Nadia for hours on end, but to no avail, she could not cum. the frustration was rising, not only in her but in Nadia as well. Not being able to help her lover was the worst thing she ever experienced.

"Are you ok?" Nadia asked, half asleep.

"I guess, I just can't sleep," Alene answered almost mechanically, she was tired of being asked if she's ok...

"Can't sleep because of the cum, right?" Nadia asked and Alene nodded.

"I can't say I didn't think about giving Jen her wish and getting this over with," Alene said, as she spoke Nadia shifted her position on the bed so she could look Alene in the eyes.

"Alene don't! You'll rune her life, she doesn't know what she's asking for," Nadia advised, but Alene was aroused enough not to listen anymore, she started giving herself head again.

Nadia looked around her, it was almost morning. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Alene stop!" she demanded, "I have an idea." Alene did as asked.

"I want you to fuck me, really fuck me," she said.

Alene looked at Nadia with a strange look, "very funny, we tried that already..."

"I know, what I want you to do this time is use a spell, make yourself cum, like you did to me. Maybe your spell will break Jen's." Nadia explained.

"Ok, I can go with that," she said, and in no time Alene was on top of Nadia. She started pushing slowly into the moaning Nadia, shifting her insides as she nudged deeper and deeper into Nadia's womb. In no time she was so deep into Nadia her tip made a huge bulge between Nadia's breasts, with each pulse of Alene's cock Nadia's breasts wobbled. After two weeks of not Cumming, it wasn't a hard job getting Alene to the edge of orgasm and after 10 minutes Alene was moaning hard, it was clear she was almost there.

"Now... Ahhh... Do the spell now," Nadia whispered in her orgasmic haze.

"Nunc ego adepto an orgasm!" Alene commended.

The girls waited, slowly the sun was rising. Light entering the dark room, a new day breaking on another failure, Alene didn't cum again. Tears started running down her cheeks.

Nadia, Alene's cock still deep in her, hugged the crying lover, knowing there is nothing she can do. The girls just hugged and Alene cried and cried till she could cry no more...

She lifted herself off Nadia, frustration clear in her eyes. Her cock was still deep in her lover, desperate, she had no other choice.

"I'm sorry Nadia," she said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll try again," Nadia replied, she wiggled her hips to tease Alene, but Alene did not cooperate.

"I'm sorry Nadia," she said again, "but I have to give her what she wants..."

Nadia's face went from teasing to terror, but she didn't have time to protest.

"Da Jen gallus gallinaceus meus!" she commended, giving Jen her wish and finally getting her relief.

All of Alene's pent up sexual need from the last two weeks was now free, and it was clear her mind is no longer active, only a primal need, so ancient it was embedded in her very essence. She must pass her genes on, she must empty every single drop of cum into the poor girl taking her cock.

Alene's balls almost exploded with cum, growing so big they lifted Alene off the bed. They were so heavy and full of cum the bed gave way and crashed to the floor.

Alene roared, half-crazed, as her cock grew. So thick and deep, Nadia just screamed in pain, starch marks appearing around her poor pussy.

"Alene, please stop, you're killing me!" Nadia cried, pleading for mercy.

Alene was no longer home. A need was controlling this body now, "AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her balls started pumping frantically, the whole room shaking.

"OH god," Nadia screamed, "you're tearing me apar..."

Suddenly the room was quiet, Alene couldn't hear any noise, even the monster orgasm was no longer there.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Nadia was there, but she was frozen in mid-scream, Alene's monster still inside her.

"Nadia?" Alene called, "Nadia? What's going on?"

Nadia remained still, she was practically frozen. Alene pulled her cock out yet Nadia's pussy remained wide open as if the cock was still there.

Alene couldn't understand what the hell is going on. Slowly she tipped her balance and stood on her legs, her balls behind her. Gently she turned around.

There stood Elpis, the woman she didn't see for a year. She didn't change one bit. How did she get there? Why is Nadia frozen? What's going on? Alene had so many questions it was almost too much for her poor psyche, she just stood still in the silent room.

"Alene, Alene, Alene..." Elpis broke the silence with a very responsible and parental voice, "I expected so much more from you, you disappoint me, you almost killed our last hope..."

\-- Epilogue --

"Alene, Alene, Alene..." Elpis broke the silence with a very responsible and parental voice, "I expected so much more from you, you disappoint me, you almost killed our last hope..."

Alene's brain was running a hundred miles an hour. So many questions jumped to her mind, so many things she wanted to know. Elpis, almost as if reading her mind broke the silence and started talking.

"You are confused, I can understand why, let me start at the beginning and after that, if you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer you. First, do you remember me?" said Elpis in a clear and charming voice.

"Yes," replied Alene, "you're the woman who gave me the spell book a year ago, in the shop at Museum Street in London"

"That is right, I gave you the book," Elpis resumed her explanation, "I told you to keep it safe, to use it well and to keep both of you girls safe. Somehow, Alene raven, you only kept the book safe. Misusing the book and not keeping both of you safe, how did you go down that road?"

"I'm sorry, I still don't get what's going on here? Who gave you the right to barge in here and why is Nadia like that?" Alene pointed at the frozen lover trying to make some sense of the whole alien scene.

"I took you out on time so we could have this, much-needed talk. I also stopped you from killing your guardian." Elpis took her ground again.

"What do you mean killing Nadia? She took me many times, she could totally manage me," Alene tried to regain some ground from Elpis but failed as the woman talked again.

"Did you see what your dick did to her poor pussy?"

Alene looked at Nadia. Her lover had true fear and pain in her eyes. Her pussy, frozen in time around what was Alene's cock, was starched so wide Alene could see deep inside. The burning stretch marks were so painful. Alene tried like a little girl to dodge the accusations, "it isn't so bad, I sure did hurt her but going as far as killing her is a bit of an exaggeration."

Elpis ignored her claim and answered calmly, "did you look at your balls, Alene?"

Alene could feel it, she had no need for looking. Her balls were immense, they rested on the floor and pressed on Alene's legs and butt, her pussy was pressed so hard by her balls it hurt a bit, it was clear to Alene they were bigger than ever.

"You see Alene, if you'd cum this load inside Nadia, you'll kill her." Elpis explained, "and let's not talk about misusing the book..."

Alene felt like she was pressed against the wall, with an act of desperation she tried attacking, "you're such a bitch, coming into my home like that after just giving me the book and claiming to explain everything later, you never explained! How dare you? You stupid bitch!" And with that Alene busted into tears.

"Alene, please, I'm sorry. I tried contacting you again but every time I tried I was stopped by your spells and actions," Elpis said in a loving voice as she hugged Alene hard, "let's take this somewhere else." Elpis took a step back and clicked her fingers, suddenly the girls were at the beach. The sand was white and warm, the waves caressing the shore. Alene was back to her former self, with no balls or cock. There was not a soul around for miles, just Alene and Elpis.

"Please, Alene, just sit with me and I'll explain what happened," Elpis explained as the girls set on the nice, clean sand.

"I gave you the book and disappeared, it took a lot of energy from me to hold the store and contact you, and it took me time to regain enough energy again. When I could do it again you did the spell to get money, and I had no choice but to act for you. Alene, be logical, if you were a bank, and suddenly an account jumped from very poor to the richest person ever, would you not ask questions?"

"Of course I would," Alene answered.

"And so did your bank, I had to use the energy I saved to make sure you wouldn't get into trouble, didn't you wonder why your account was in US Dollars and not in Ponds or Euros?" Alene looked dumb footed, "let's just say Uncle Sam sent you a gift..." Elpis went on, "so I had to wait again, and when the time came, you blasted Nadia in the face and she ran from you. I was sure you'd soon die from sorrow, I had to act..."

Alene looked shocked, "you made Nadia love me? All her feelings for me are fake?" tears started filling her eyes again.

"No, no wait, I didn't, relax. All I did was speed things up a bit. Instead of taking a month, it took only a week. But Alene, what you and Nadia have is true, non-magical love." Elpis explained.

"So what happened next?" Alene wondered.

"Next, I waited to regain my powers and you on your side kept going, and going big"

"What do you mean?" Alene questioned

"Let's just say women aren't meant to go beyond 9 months pregnant Alene, and you took Nadia well beyond that," Elpis caught Alene blushing "I know it's fun coming so much, but you need to be careful. I intervened and stopped you from killing her, next time make sure you use a spell to let her deal with the load."

"After that I had to wait, saving Nadia took a lot of energy and I had to rest and then you summoned Jen, I knew I had to stop you from hurting her too and so I reduced your cum production and made some adjustments to her capabilities."

Alene looked as if things started connecting in her head, "ohm, so that is why Jen could deal with me," Elpis nodded in confirmation.

"Alene, again our time is short. I am sorry for being late and not explaining, I almost must go, so listen closely. I fear that you, giving Jen a cock, changed the game. Be careful of her, she could be your demise. I will give you back your 16-inch cock and fix the damage you did to Nadia. Please, I beg of you, be careful and keep yourself and Nadia safe." Elpis started fading.

"I will do my best, will I see you again?" Alene asked.

"Yes, but now I need to rest, please help me help you and Nadia." With those words, Elpis disappeared and Alene found herself back in her room, her cock now in its older more manageable size. Nadia was simply asleep and the world was quiet and calm.

The shock of what Elpis explained hit her and she came to realize what she had done. She fell to her knees and the tears started running down her face. She just cried and a decision came to her heart, she will be more responsible from now on, no more playing games...

And so, we come to the end of the first year in the new life of Alene Raven.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year II begins.

Nicky strolled through the park. It was a nice and clear day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything was just fine, A perfect day.

She sat down on a bench, in the shade of the trees around her. Her blond, long hair playing around as a gentle breeze went by. She opened her lunch box and took out a sandwich. Unwrapping its plastic packing she noticed something was not as it should be... she tried to figure out what it was.

The birds stopped singing. As the realization stroke her so did a shockwave, a massive one, almost throwing her off the bench. A massive earthquake was taking place. Luckily Nicky was in the open park and under no danger but she could hear the people around her screaming in fear and panic. Her mind was an explosion of thoughts, but to get things in perspective she needed to first know what's going on, two things could have caused this quake, she needed to know which one was is. She learned first aid and in one option she could help the wounded, but in the other option...

As the shaking stopped she started running, she needed a clear view of the horizon, she ran past trees and people, as fast as she could, dashing for her life. She didn't care about the lunch box she left behind, nor did she care about her wallet that fell out of her pocket as she ran. All that mattered is seeing the horizon.

As Nicky approached a clearing it was slowly becoming clear, the horrible truth... no first aid will help here, nothing can help, this is the end and there's no point fighting it. All she could do is marvel at the cock that stood there, covering the horizon with the ruin of mankind around it. It was colossal and as Nicky took a deep breath and accepted the inevitable, she could see the monster flexing to double its size before the shock wave hit her and knocked her out cold.

2.5 years earlier

The rain was falling on the street outside of Alene's office window. She took a break from work, she could afford taking as many breaks as she wanted, since last year she had more money than anyone needed, but after a year and a half of unemployment, she needed some change. And so, she took this job, advertising Tobbuc Inc. it was a no brainer thanks to some magic and she worked hard to make sure nothing went wrong. She got her own office and things were pretty good for Alene.

She needed fresh air but the rain outside made it impossible, she couldn't risk getting wet at work with an important meeting coming up in two hours. Ironically the only balcony with a roof above it was at her boss's office and Alene was trying to dodge her boss after a failed campaign she launched. She had to make do with a half-open window and the air she got from it.

Slowly her mind drifted to Nadia. Since Elpis set her cock back to a more manageable 15 inches, her life with Nadia got better and better. Nadia didn't mind having another girl in bed with them every now and then. She allowed Alene to fuck any girl she pleased. After the events of last year, Nadia knew Alene really loved her and had no fear of losing her.

From Nadia, her mind drifted to Jen. She went AWOL half a year ago and Alene wondered what is she doing right now?

With all the rain pouring down Alene felt like taking a piss, she closed the window and went to the bathroom.

Coming back to her office, she noticed a letter on her desk. She took it and noticed the engraved Tobbuc Inc. She opened the envelope, another, smaller, envelope fell out but Alene read the letter first, it was short:

"I know everything, I have proof! My office in twenty minutes. Tell no one! Miss Ashtoreth."

Alene was baffled, Paula Ashtoreth is her boss and the owner of Tobbuc Inc. What does she want with Alene?

"Maybe she knows about the failed campaign? I'm in so much trouble," Alene thought to herself as she opened the smaller envelope, her eyes went wide with shock.

"I... I... I'm in so much trouble..." Alene muttered.

The content of the smaller envelope shouldn't even exist, how in hell's name could this exist? Somehow someone managed to get the picture inside the envelope. A picture of Nadia and Alene in bad, naked, with a lot of Alene very deep inside Nadia, Coming like there's no tomorrow.

Her heart was pounding like crazy and her mind exploded with fear and questions, she needed answers and she needed them now.

She stormed into Paula's office without knocking, inside she noticed a girl she didn't know.

"Out now!" Alene commended the girl, she was in such an emotional rush she didn't notice using magic to influence the girl, she walked out without even thinking.

Paula was in her leather chair, her long crimson hair tied to a tight ponytail, her large blue eyes looking at Alene.

"I believe the note said 20 minutes," she said nonchalantly.

"How did you get this?" Alene demanded, she tossed the picture on the desk between them.

"With a camera you dummy, did you think I sat across the street from you and drew it? I'm very good but not that good." She said with a condescending voice.

"Are there any copies?"

"But of course, and not only of this one," Paula said, "you should really take care to close your Curtains here in quite Bristol, especially with such a vocal partner."

"Stalking me? So low..." Alene knew she was in trouble, "you hired me so you can blackmail me?"

"Kind of," Paula said as got up from her chair, "I was in my home, across the street from you, I had a good life, a nice husband. Until you and your girls fucked it up for me."

Alene was confused. She never messed with Paula, she didn't even know who she was until she started working here.

"Your slut stole my man!" Paula declared.

"Nadia stole your man? When?" Alene was confused.

"No, not Nadia, her name was Jennifer." Paula said, her voice suddenly full of rage, "she stole my man! Now I'll get my payback on you girls."

"Look, I'm sorry to hear about your man, I really am," Alene apologized, "but Jennifer is no longer with me and Nadia, it didn't work and she hurt us too."

Paula looked a bit surprised but regained herself. Taking a deep breath, she talked in a slow pace, as if considering every word that left her mouth, "I think I don't need to tell you what will happen if you won't do as I say, right?"

"Ok, so what do you want?" Alene asked in a wondering voice, her mind was running wild with a plan. She'll play along for now and when the time is right she'll do a spell to mind control poor Paula and set things right. Only one problem stood in her way, in all this mess she forgot the spell...

Paula got up and walked to the door. She was as high as Alene and had a similar build. A click from the lock told the girls no one is going to disturb them. 'I have her exactly where I wanted,' both girls thought to themselves.

"So, let's get this show on the road Alene, you will do anything I tell you to." Paula started commending as she walked towards Alene, "if you fail to do as I tell you... well you know how fast things become viral these days..." 

As Paula stood next to her, Alene had to admit she was quite attractive, "I want to see what you have to offer, from across the street it looked like you are equipped. I want to see it up close, take your clothes off." She demanded.

Alene was embarrassed, she hesitated, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't recall the spell she needed, suddenly Alene noticed she drifted off.

"Ok, I guess I can't make you undress." Paula turned away and pulled her smartphone out, "I'll just go to my email account and..."

"No, wait, sorry I froze." Alene cut her mid-sentence, Paula turned around to a naked Alene.

She was a sight to be seen, slim and soft with the biggest cock and balls Paula ever saw. She was sure the cock was longer than her forearm and the balls were as big as apples. The cherry on top was the fact Alene was as hard as a rock. Surely she wanted this, just as much as Paula wanted it.

"Impressive," Paula mumbled, "so, the first order from your new mistress, you don't cum unless I tell you to, no matter what, you don't cum."

"I'll do my best," Alene said, suddenly Paula slapped her hard on the cheek, knocking her off her balance, she fell to the floor.

"No! You will not do your best! You will do exactly as I say!" Paula shouted, "now Get up! I want to enjoy you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene is placed in an unpleasant position.

Alene was in a bit of a shock, it's been a long time since someone slapped her like that.

"Now get up! I want to enjoy you," Paula half shouted half commended. Her voice was so strong Alene got back on her feet almost solely from its power.

"You look good," Paula circled Alene, checking her body out, it was well tuned and super sexy. Paula hardly stopped herself from raping Alene, she slapped Alene's firm ass hard.

"What do you want me to do?" Alene asked in a clearly submitting voice. She didn't give in to Paula, no, what she needed was time, so she tried getting as much of it as she could. Sooner or later she will remember the spell to control Paula and then she'll get her turn, first she'll take back the incriminating photos and then she'll talk to Nadia so they can sort things out.

"Let's start with your top," Paula said as she completed a circle around Alene and stopped right in front of her. Alene's breasts, they were bigger than ever and she couldn't help but wonder how her body developed since the spell she cast more than a year and a half ago. It was amazing, all the changes she's been through.

"They must be at least a G Cup," Paula commented as she slowly grabbed Alene's right breast with both hands, "it's so huge, suck your other nipple for me," she demanded, but Alene was still pondering the changes that ravaged her body.

The pain was so sudden and sharp it brought tears to Alene's eyes, Paula slapped her left breast so hard, "I told you to lick your nipple! are you daft?" she yelled at her. The slap returned Alene back to earth and left a burning handprint on her boob. It was so painful, almost crippling...

"Ok, I see and understand," Paula angrily said, slowly walking to her desk, "if you're not game, it's ok by me, I'll just get back to my work and post those photos on the net." that threat was much more painful than the pain in her left breast. Alene took her boobs in her hands, standing in Paula's office buck naked she started licking them.

"WOW." Was all Paula Could say as she stared at the sight before her. The woman was about 5 and a half feet tall, a damn supermodel with huge breasts and to top it all off she had the biggest cock Paula ever saw between her legs.

"Just wow," Paula repeated and got up from her desk, slowly striding towards Alene. She undid her shirt and bra, reviling her nice firm D cup breasts. As she got to Alene she gripped her cock, right at the base. Her other hand went to Alene's boob, playing with her nipple.

"Flex your cock for me," Paula demanded. She wanted to feel the cum-tube expending in her hand, the thing must be huge, the cock was definitely bigger than 10 inches... way bigger...

Alene did as asked and could see the shock in Paula's eyes. "Fuck," Paula muttered, "your cum-tube is as thick as my pinky." Silence hung in the room after the words left Paula's mouth. She was shocked by this discovery, she spied on Alene and Nadia for a long time but she had no idea Alene was so well endowed, when she did see Alene's cock in the photos she dismissed it as a bad picture.

Alene on her behalf was fluttered, she liked seeing Paula so impressed with her cock, she was good looking and if things hadn't gone the way they did she would have probably tried seducing Paula in a few months. 

Paula let her hand slide from Alene's cock to her balls, it was her little secret, the thing only her cheating husband knew about her, she had a little addiction... she liked big cum loads, she liked them a lot, the bigger the better...

She gave Alene's balls a good squeeze. Noticing they were proportional to her cock, again the biggest she ever saw, they were bigger than lemons. Alene gave a soft moan as she got even harder. "How much do you cum exactly?" Paula demanded.

"I don't know exa..." Before she could finish, Alene crippled with pain, as Paula smashed her ball sack. It was so painful, tears started falling down her cheeks as she completely lost her erection.

"Again bitch, answer and do as you are told! Now how much do you cum?" Paula Demanded.

Alene took a deep breath and looked Paula straight in the eyes, "About 2 gallons, maybe a bit more."

Paula was again amazed by Alene's sexual ability. Two gallons? She must be exaggerating. Maybe she meant it as a metaphor, no one comes a gallon, let alone two, she's messing with me, that stupid bitch is messing with me. "I hope you aren't lying to my Alene, if you are I'll fucking let the whole world know."

"I'm not," Alene said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Prove it," Paula demanded, she got to her desk and opened the paper grinder, spilling the paper shreds on the floor, she took the bucket and looked at Alene.

"This is a five-gallon bucket, I think you are shitting me to say the truth, but I'll give you a last chance Alene." Paula said angrily, "fill it to a third and I'll believe you, fail and I'll post everything by tomorrow morning."

Alene was well aware of her abilities, filling that little bucket was no big deal for her. She started massaging her cock in long soft strokes, moving her hand from the head of her cock to the base, slowly and deliberately. Sometimes squeezing and sometimes just gliding along the length, her cock got to its full length as she noticed Paula.

"Would you like to give me a hand?" Alene asked, placing both her hands on her cock and barely covering a third of it.

Paula was waiting for this. If everything Alene said was true, this slave of hers can fulfill all her cum fantasies. She slowly approached Alene's cock and placed the bucket in front of her, then she dropped to her knees and marveled at the beast, its veins pulsing with Alene's heartbeat. She placed both hands on the shaft and started moving along with Alene's hands. The thing was so huge, all four hands never got in each other's way, and so they went on, Alene moaning and growling from the pleasure as Paula was awestruck.

After about 5 minutes Paula got accustomed to the 4-hand job and noticed the head of the monster was still almost untouched. It was huge and hard, demanding her attention. She shifted and moved the monster to her mouth and opened as wide as she could. She started taking the head in, but it soon filled her mouth and she realized she could take no more than the head of Alene's monster, she started sucking on it.

Alene on her end was going to heaven, she was no longer in the office, she was about to explode, she could feel her balls swelling slowly. "I'm going to cum," she whimpered.

Paula heard and barely acted in time. She let go of the cock and grabbed the trash bin, placing it in front of the cock. Watching Alene push herself over the edge, she couldn't help but notice Alene's balls almost doubled in size.

"Ohhhhhh GOD I'M COMING!!" Alene yelled and the show began. She blasted a huge stream of cum into the bucket, it lasted about 5 seconds and shocked Paula from the audible impact to Alene it was just the tip of the iceberg.

Before Paula's amazed eyes Alene's cock almost doubled its girth and resumed the cumshot. If the last shot was big this one was a monster, the stream itself was thicker than her husband's cock, and it just didn't stop pouring out for a good 20 seconds, filling the bin to half capacity, Paula was silent with awe as Alene went on to forget about her and fill the bin to overflowing and create a nice puddle of cum on Paula's carpet.

'Just about done,' Alene thought to herself, trying to slow down her orgasm as Paula opened her mouth and let out an amazed cry that startled Alene. She lifted her gaze from the bin to Paula to see Paula's face, Alene's cock followed her eyes as it let out one final stream, flying straight from her cock to Paula's face, covering the awestruck women with 30 seconds of cum, drenching her whole upper body, her hair, face and breasts.

The room was silent, Alene was petrified, she disobeyed Paula's orders, she waited for the pain to come.

The sound of cum dripping from Paula was overcome with a slow mutter from Paula's cum covered lips, "oh my god, I need you inside me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene meets a new friend.

"I need you inside me," she muttered. The sound of cum dripping to the floor was well heard as Paula let go of the cum filled bin and stood up. She wiped the cum from her face and opened her eyes. The sight before her was unbelievable, Alene was clearly not done, her cock seemed only bigger, it was surely bigger than her forearm and so thick it was hard to believe anyone can fuck it. Cum was dripping from the tip at a study rate, hitting the puddle on the floor, the huge puddle Paula and the cum filled bin stood in. Paula had to wonder how such a small girl can make such a mess.

She had to see the damage Alene did to her body. Slowly she turned and walked to the mirror. Alene was Dead silent and each step Paula took was followed by the sounds of dripping and slushing. looking at the mirror she saw the girl she liked, sexy and slim, with D cup breasts, but the rest of her features were obscured, covered by an amount of cum only a thousand man can produce. Her hair was colored white, her face had only two blue eyes in a sea of white and even her nipples disappeared in this white ocean, only a thousand man or more can cum like that, but this was the work of only one woman.

Alene didn't know what was going through Paula's mind but was sure this is it, she disobeyed Paula and the punishment will soon be upon her.

The silence was broken by the phone in Paula's office. The first ring startled both girls but by the third ring Paula regained herself and answered, "I asked not to be bothered, didn't I?"

"I'm sorry Miss Ashtoreth," said Angie, "but your meeting with Weavings Inc. is about to start, we should leave or we'll be late."

Paula couldn't help but smile, a great plan was forming in her mind, "cancel it, tell them I don't feel well. Then please come into my office, I need some help. I'll be outside catching some fresh air, when you come in, don't forget to lock the door"

Paula hung up the phone, she looked at Alene. "You are a true marvel of nature, but we have a problem, you are big, way too big for a good pussy like mine." 

Alene was a bit dumb-footed, so what if she's big? She has magic to solve that problem.

Paula continued with her plan, "so here is what we'll do, I'll let you have my Angie and after you have your fun with her you'll be more manageable, then I'll take you. Just remember you belong to me, and so is Angie, never forget that..."

The truth stroke Alene like a freight train, the whole place was under Paula's grip, she wasn't the first. Alene could feel the rage welling up inside her, she was set on revenging every girl Paula harassed, but for now, she had no choice other than to play along...

"Go to the balcony, it's safe and no one can see us there, take a sit, wait and keep that beast at its biggest, got it?" Alene nodded and started walking. Her cock was so big it swung before her, splashing cum left in her tubing on the floor. As she passed Paula she felt a slap on her ass, "Quicker! I hope you can cum more after that little show you gave me." Paula harassed her again.

The balcony was big, it had a nice sofa set and Alene could finally breathe some fresh air. She tried to remember what the spell she needed was but to no avail, she couldn't recall it. She took a sit on the sofa and did as she was told, she started massaging her cock to its fullest.

Angie worked for Miss Ashtoreth for 7 years. After the first year, she was blackmailed by her boss. Somehow, she found some nude pic of her. Angie had no choice but to do the only thing she could... Comply... She hated her boss but soon learned that she was not the only one, almost every girl in the office was her slave. She took some comfort in that...

As she locked the door to Miss Ashtoreth's office she couldn't help but notice a puddle of white fluid on the floor and a trash bin filled with the same liquid. She couldn't tell what was the nature of the fluid but it stroke fear in her heart. She wanted to check it but knew too well the ways of her boss, she better hurry to the balcony.

Alene was at her fullest, her cock almost bursting out of its skin. She was so big Paula couldn't help but sneak a pick every now and then.

"Angie, come in, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Paula said just as Alene noticed Angie. She was a bit shorter then Alene with long, blond hair and slander physic, but the girl's breasts were her greeting card. She had the biggest breasts Alene ever saw, only Nadia got bigger but it took some mojo to get her that big. Angie must have had at least HHH cup breasts.

"Hello Alene," Angie started saying but stopped in her tracks as she noticed Alene's appendage.

Paula could see her shock, "I see you noticed your job for today."

"Well, it's pretty hard," Angie stated, totally shocked, it took her a minute to complete her sentence, "to miss."

Paula couldn't stop a peal of short laughter from leaving her mouth, "yes, as you noticed it is rather large, and that's where I need you." She started striding towards Alene, "you see, if I take her when she is like that," she gave Alene's cock a little tap, "my little pussy will be ripped to shreds."

Angie was in total shock as Paula went on, "so I need you to soften her up for me, ok?"

Alene was sure Angie is going to pass out, hack, she herself is going to pass out from the tension. She felt really sorry for Angie, either way, this is going to end badly for her...

"No." Angie said, building some confidence, "she'll rip me apart too, I won't do..." Angie's sentence was cut short as Paula punched her right breast, taking her breath away. It was so hard, her huge breasts partially broke free from her bra and looked so massive that a triple H cup was no less than a bad joke for them.

"DO AS YOU ARE TOLD BITCH!" Paula shouted, pushing Angie to the floor. She looked at Alene, "she is all yours, do what you need with her, when you can't cum no more I'll wait for you inside," and with that, she stormed out of the porch.

Alene got up and approached Angie but the strangest thing happened, instead of receiving Alene's help to get up, Angie started backing away in fear.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alene said in a soft voice, "she is making me do this, I don't want to hurt anyone, she's blackmailing me too..."

Angie stopped in her tracks. Slowly she reached for Alene's hand and pulled herself to a standing position.

"look, I want us to talk," said Alene, "but if Paula gets back here and catches us just sitting and talking... I don't want to think about what she'll do."

"I won't take you inside me!" Angie stated as she backed away.

"You moron, I didn't ask you to take me! Just give me a hand job so when Paula comes in we'll have a cover story."

Angie realized she was in a panic and took a big breath, Paula was bad news, but maybe Alene wasn't that bad...

Alene sat back on the sofa letting her cock flex. It was a true monster, at least 20 inches long and thicker than her wrist. Angie marveled at the beast, deep inside she felt an urge to satisfy its every need... an even deeper feeling told her quietly that fucking this monster is perfectly safe.

She placed her hand on the shaft and started almost robotically moving up and down, Alene was clearly enjoying the hand job but broke the silence to start a talk, "so is she blackmailing you too?"

"Yes, she has pictures of me in a BDSM club, if they get out I'm done, and you?"

"Me fucking my girlfriend," Alene replied, "but I have a way to stop her and end this."

"I tried the police already," Angie started but stopped as she heard Paula's hills clicking on the floor just before she entered the balcony. Alene on her part was moaning in pleasure, she had no need to fake because Angie gave her a very good hand job. "I see you girls are already at it," Paula said with a grin, "Angie, I think it will go faster if you used your other hand as well." And with that, she left the girls.

"How did you know she'll come back?" Angie asked.

"I didn't, but better safe than sorry..." Alene resumed her plan, "ok, Angie I need your help to stop Paula."

"You want to jump her? I think we can do it, but what then?" Angie thought out loud.

Alene couldn't help but laugh from the idea, as she did Angie was clearly insulted, she stopped the hand job, "it's not very nice of you..."

"You're right. I'm sorry, ok, my plan is kind of weird," Alene started, "first, do you believe in real magic? Not card tricks, the real thing?"

Angie shook her head no, it was a question she wasn't expecting.

"It's how I got this cock, and the puddle you saw when you entered Paula's office is my cum, I can do magic."

"Ha Ha, very funny Alene, I almost thought you could save..." as Angie commented sarcastically, Alene said a few words in Latin and broke Angie mid-sentence.

Angie fell to the floor like a rock, she wasn't inside her body, she was in heaven as her body trembled with all its might, shaking and orgasming for the better part of five minutes.

It took her a few more moments to catch her breath, trying to come back from her nirvana. "We don't have much time" Alene busted her bubble, "do you believe me now or do I need to give you a few more orgasms?"

Angie was a true believer, it was all the proof she needed, "ok, so what do we do?"

"Good. first, we'll give her a show, we are going to have some of the best sex you'll ever have." As Alene spoke Angie got a frightful look on her face, Alene noticed, "I'll do some spells on you, so no harm will come to you, you'll be perfectly safe. After I'll start fucking Paula I'll charm her with a spell, ok?"

Angie was a bit unsure, but the orgasm spell was a good enough proof for her, "ok, I hope you know what you're doing, let's get this show on the road." she said in a more confident voice.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene and Angie try to have some fun.

Alene and Angie only knew each other from their short coffee breaks but now thanks to Paula's control over them they had lots of ground to cover.

"So, how do you want to start?" Angie asked.

"Well, under these circumstances I think I can afford to be rude," Alene went on with a calm voice, "can you use your pillows?"

"Ummm, you mean my tits?" Angie asked. Slowly she took her shirt off, it was clearly visible that her bra was going through hell with holding her tits. They were without a doubt the biggest Alene ever saw. With all the power her spells gave, her Alene was still human, and no human can ignore breasts like Angie's. As she went to her bra Alene was getting harder than diamond, and Angie couldn't help but notice.

"Like what you see?" Alene nodded yes as the bra fell to the floor and the huge boobs stood on their own, a true wonder of nature. Angie's areolas, as big as dinner plates, looked perfectly natural on her boobs.

It was clear that Alene was turned on, her cock almost bursting from its skin. "You can touch them if you want," Angie half offered half implored. She was getting turned on as well. Alene reached and grabbed a handful of Angie's left breast, not covering even a quarter of the total space. She felt the soft but firm flash, this foreplay was making her precum heavily.

"Let's get this going," Alene suggested as she went to sit on the sofa, her cock was now a mess of precum. Angie got on her knees in front of Alene and wrapped her huge breasts around Alene's hot monster. It was sheer magic, they were the perfect fit, wrapping around her with some room to spare, covering enough length but leaving the head clear so Angie could suck it.

Angie started moving up and down, "you want me to give you a blowjob?" She asked coyly as Alene was moaning and grunting her way to the edge. "yyyyessss, pp... p... plea... please," Alene whimpered in pleasure, her cock bouncing and pulsing with delight.

Angie placed her lips on Alene's cock and started playing. Licking from side to side, up and down, sucking and releasing, all the while moving her massive breasts around Alene's cock, squeezing them as hard as she could.

After a while Alene could go no more, the edge was there and Angie, with one big movement of her Breasts, pushed Alene over it.

At first, her balls exploded in size and Angie could feel them hitting her leg, but she went on, thinking it was just Alene that moved and hit her a bit. Next, her cum slit almost busted open. "GOD," Alene yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'm Cumming!!" it was such a loud yell that even Paula heard it and walked quietly to the balcony to watch.

Angie instinct was to let the cock out of her mouth and squeeze on it as hard as she possibly could with her tits.

Alene was going wild, her cock started bucking hard, blasting with such force that Angie's breasts shook with each pulse, but no cum was blasting out. Alene started screaming in Pain as her orgasm was getting stronger and stronger but no cum appeared. Angie on her part was having a small orgasm of her own from her breasts shaking so hard. She didn't notice Alene's balls growing, but after about a minute she came down from it and realized what happened.

As Alene was Coming, Angie's breasts were squeezing her cum tube, effectively blocking it. As soon as she realized, she released Alene's cock from between her boobs.

What happened next amazed the girls. Alene's cock gave a few squeezes as her cum-tube exploded so wide, Angie could push a whole hand in. Then with one massive pulse Alene did the impossible again. Her cock launched a single stream of cum to the air. for a few seconds, Alene's cum was the highest thing in Bristol, maybe even in the UK. It was thicker than Angie's leg, almost ripping her cock as it left her, it looked almost unnatural, even majestic.

But like all things in life, what comes up must come down. The stream went gracefully over the edge of the balcony. For a second the girls relaxed, but the crashing sound they heard sent all three to the edge.

Far below, on the street, one very unlucky car was parked in the wrong parking spot on the wrong day. Alene's cum blast was so strong, so heavy, it literally smashed the car's roof in, blowing out the windows and painting the whole thing white. The girls arrived at the ledge just as the car alarm went off.

"I can't believe you just did that," was all Angie could mutter in her shock. Paula was absolutely impressed. Alene's balls were definitely beyond anything she ever saw.

The silence hung in the air, Alene couldn't believe she just came so hard, but she was still so turned on. She wanted to come like this again. She literally jumped Angie, pushing her to the floor. She placed her monster between her breasts again, pointing it at Paula's office.

"Let's go again!" Alene demanded, her cock as hard as a rock, "I want to blast again," Angie on her side was happy to comply, holding her massive tits around Alene as she started humping. Up and down, up and down, from time to time Angie used her mouth to suck and after a good five minutes, Alene was at it again.

"Yesssss! Squeeze harder!" she was bucking and pulsing just like before, sending Angie to her own orgasm.

Paula was, in honest, a bit bored. She wanted Alene to finish her business with Angie so she could fuck her, but after two orgasms Alene showed no sign of stopping at all. Her growing balls told Paula she had so much more.

Paula decided to act. A rage waking up inside her, as Alene's balls grew to the size of beach balls. She walked up behind Alene, to her ever-growing balls, "Don't let go yet," Alene said to Angie in a painful voice. Paula took her right leg a bit back and forcefully kicked Alene's ball sack.

What happened next was not what Paula expected. First Alene's scrotum grew to almost double in size, pushing Paula back a bit. Next, she started yelling and crying in pain as her cock exploded from the base up to tip, so big and hard Angie's breasts couldn't wrap around it anymore. Then Alene's cum tube grow to accommodate what came next.

The blast was the biggest any of the girls ever saw, breaking the window on its way to flood Paula's office, it just kept going, hitting the wall and pouring down to the floor, flooding Paula's office knee high while the end of the massive blast was still inside Alene's balls. Paula acted to save her drowning office, she opened the windows that didn't break and let the cum ocean leave her office onto the balcony, it was so hot...

As Alene came down, she saw what she did, the cum was ankle high and the poor draining hole on the balcony floor was working overtime, she was still rock hard, she needed more!

She lowered herself down to Angie's ear and whispered, "I'm going to use some magic to help me fuck you, you are safe, I won't harm you." As scared as she was from Alene's display of power Angie took a big breath and relaxed, clearly the girl knew what she was doing.

"Angie suus multa superstes erit mihi pussy," Alene whispered and went to work. Placing her oversized monster at Angie's entrance, she saw the spell was working, Angie was so wet she made a puddle of her own in Alene's ocean of cum.

Slowly but with confident Alene started pushing into Angie. To everyone's surprise the huge fuck-pole faced no resistant, it slipped in as if it was only a few inches long but to Angie the feeling was heavenly.

When Alene's cock was halfway in her, Angie was clearly no longer there. Her orgasms so close to each other she couldn't tell when one ended and the next began. Angie was in her orgasm heaven as Alene went farther and farther into her love tunnel, coming closer and closer to the edge of blowing.

Paula just stood there and waited, she wouldn't admit it for her image's sake, but Alene's display of sexual divinity was pushing her buttons. She wanted to be there in Angie's place, fucked so hard she couldn't comprehend the world around her. But she had to keep her body safe. This sexual experience will probably ruin Angie for any other man or woman. Paula couldn't risk doing this to herself.

Her thoughts broke as Alene yelled, "ohhhhh good, here I CUM," rising to her knees instinctively. Alene cock was so hard it went with her, lifting Angie with her massive breasts off the floor. Held in midair by the monster that was about to do the impossible again.

First, her Balls exploded to their biggest yet. Next, as big as it was her cock grow again, its outline clearly visible on Angie's body. Paula could swear she can hear Alene's body pumping the cum out as Angie's belly exploded to a full pregnant look, but Alene was clearly not close to finishing. She pumped and pumped, dumping so much cum into Angie that it started shooting out, spraying Alene, covering her in cum to and flooding the balcony just above Paula's knees.

After who knows how long Alene was done. Her limp cock left Angie, letting the still orgasming girl rest on the sofa.

Slowly she turned to Paula, keeping her cock down, she looked her straight in the eyes, "I did as you asked, I am ready for you."

In her mind she thought to herself, 'It's payback time.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn.

Alene just stood there after her immense display of sexual prowess. The floor below her was nothing more than a knee-high ocean of her cum. On the island that was the couch, Angie was still shaking in orgasm, long after Alene left her body.

"I did as you asked," she said in a confident voice. Her cock was limp but it was still the biggest thing Paula ever saw, it rested all the way to her knees just burly touching the cum on the floor. 

"I am ready for you," Alene said in a calm serene voice. She tried not to show it, but her sexual drive was anything but empty. She could easily go another five rounds before she could even think about relaxing. But she had to, she wanted to end the tyrannical control Paula had over everyone and in a deep part of her heart, she wanted to help Angie. She had to keep calm, keep her cock flaccid until told to do otherwise.

"What a show Alene," Paula declared, "I wouldn't believe it, had I not seen it with my own two eyes."

"I just did as you ordered mistress, I can cum no more," Alene repeated in an almost robotic voice, trying to appeal to Paula's sadistic nature, it seemed to work.

Paula slowly circled Alene, remnants of Alene's cum still covered her body. She stopped behind Alene and suddenly gave her a hug, grubbing and rubbing her sensitive boobs. Alene moaned in pleasure, fighting her arousal. She must fight it, if she gets hard now, Paula will understand Alene lied and god knows what she'll do...

Paula on her end was in heaven. She played with Angie's giant boobs before and loved how fluffy soft they were but Alene's boobs were a completely different story. They were firm and seemed to hold their form, ignoring gravity by some magical force. She squished and pulled her nipples.

'People are dying from starvation in Africa... life in a room full of bugs... mathematics...' Alene tried her best to think of anything that could take her mind off the pleasure, unfortunately, her balls didn't care. Paula suddenly stopped caressing Alene's boobs when she heard her giant balls rumble.

'That's it, she's on to me,' Alene thought as her balls audibly Demanded release, producing even more cum. Alene was too distressed to notice her cum production was way above her normal. Usually, she would cum a huge amount, filling a room to waist level, but by now she flooded Paula's office and balcony to knee height, crashed a car with her cum and filled Angie's womb up to the brim. After all that, her balls were still bigger and fuller than ever.

Paula took a step back. Alene could feel her burning gaze and trembled, knowing retribution is coming and it will be painful. "Alene, Alene, Alene..." Paula repeated her name with clear amazement in her voice, "you are one hell of a surprise. Look at how much you came already and still, your balls are hungry?"

"Yes mistress, they still want more," Alene answered with fear.

"Well, after such a display of sexual prowess I believe you earned a small prize," Paula declared as she undressed. Alene took a Deep breath, her plan worked, Paula didn't get that her sexual arousal was off the charts.

Paula walked to her huge mahogany desk and with a little push lie on her back, legs open, revealing her shaved, pale, dripping wet pussy, another test of will for Alene's mental control of her body.

"Remember," Paula declared, "do precisely as I say or else..."

"Yes, mistress."

I want you to fuck me," Paula instructed. Alene was fighting her cock, reminding herself she must keep it from awakening. "I know your cock isn't erect but with such a huge beast I'm sure you'll manage it somehow."

"Y.. yes, mistress." Alene stuttered, doing her best to fight her urges.

"good pet, now come over here and fuck me."

Alene walked between Paula's smooth legs and placed her dormant cock an inch away from Paula's pussy.

"I'm excited. Now listen to me Alene," Paula resumed her instructions, "I saw what you did to Angie. She is my toy and I have used big toys on her pussy before, but they were nothing compared to you. I can't have you doing the same to my young... soft... tiny... delicate... pussy" Paula emphasized every single word, torturing Alene's self-control, "so we'll need a precaution, a safe word. Do you know what a safe word is Alene?"

"Yes, mistress, it's a word that when spoken ends all sexual activity." Alene said in the most robotic voice, doing her best to calm her cock by thinking of anything other than Paula."

"Very nice pet! Ours will be finch. So, when I say finch what do you do, bitch?"

"I stop immediately, mistress." Alene played along. She had no real intention of stopping, once she gains control she will fuck Paula and give her the payoff she deserves.

"Good, now start working, you bitch," Paula demanded.

Alene, on her end, was fighting a losing battle. Her cock was fighting her will, it wanted to grow bigger than ever, to take the pussy before her. Alene ever so slowly moved her cock into contact with Paula's pussy. The tiny hole disappeared behind Alene's monster. Paula was very wet, dripping. With a bit of a push, Alene entered her pussy with a gasp. Not much was inside Paula, maybe just a quarter of the head, but it was the biggest she ever had.

"Ohh, good pet, you're huge but keep going," Paula commented.

Alene was fighting for dear life. The more her cock entered the more it wanted to grow, to unleash its prowess. Soon the head was in Paula.

"Ohh good, so good, sooooo good," Paula howled, "more, more."

Alene moved more and more of her cock into Paula and soon arrived at her cervix.

"wow, you're half in and you reached my end, feels so good!" Paula mumbled through the haze of pleasure clouding her mind, "good thing I let you fuck Angie first. My little lady couldn't deal with what you did to her. Now keep going, bitch!"

Alene didn't respond, she just stood there. "Again with your games whore?" did you not hear me?"

Alene stayed in the same position, deep in thought, "Alene Raven," Paula yelled, "I'll count to three! One..." Alene was frozen, eyes closed, "Two... three. OK Alene, your choice. Get off me, I need to post something to Reddit."

Angie came down from the bliss of an endless orgasm. She noticed her womb was full of cum. Slowly she rose to a sitting position, adjusting her balance to counter the added weight of the cum. She looked around, cum covered the floor and in the office, on the huge desk Angie knew too well from everything Paula put her through, was Alene, fucking Paula.

"Alene! FINCH!" Paula shouted. Angie knew this was her favorite safe word. For some reason, Alene was frozen like a block of ice.

Paula slapped Alene across the face hard, Angie trembled from the sound it produced. What came up next was something none of the girls expected.

First Alene opened her eyes, she had a beastly gaze that stirred something inside Paula's soul. Paula's subconscious yelled at her, 'you are in danger, she is out of your league, RUN,' but it was too late.

Next, a very loud tremble sounded from Alene's cock and balls and her balls grew so large they hit the floor and made Alene spread her legs even farther.

Then her cock exploded in size. In less than 10 seconds she grew into Paula's womb, making her scream in pain and shock and with no place left to grow the cock pushed Paula along the table, crashing her back into her computer screen.

"Alene! What's wrong with you? You crazy bitch, what have you done to my poor pussy?" Paula cried as she understood what came to transpire. Her pussy was stretched wide, holding a cock as big as her leg and about 2 feet long, probably more.

Angie got to her feet and made her way through the knee-high cum poll into the office. Alene didn't notice her. Her eyes were wild with desire and sexual need. "IT'S PAYBACK TIME PAULA," Alene yelled, "YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN MESS WITH MY LIFE AND GET AWAY WITH IT? I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU SO HARD!" Paula understood she messed with the wrong girl.

"Please... Please, I'm begging, don't kill me," Paula cried in true fear as she tried hopelessly escaping Alene's cock, "I'll destroy the photos, I'll leave you alone, just don't kill me."

"Too late bitch, now you'll feel what Angie and I felt."

A cum covered hand touched Alene's shoulder, it was Angie. "Alene, I know how much you want to hurt her right now, I want her to suffer too," she spoke in a calm assertive voice, "but this is not the way. If you do this, you are no better than Paula."

Alene took a deep breath and relaxed, the spell she needed suddenly jumped to her head.

"Paula Epistola quod dico facies."

Just like that, it was over. Paula's eyes went from fearful to serene as her body stopped struggling, "Yes, mistress."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan forms in the girls' minds.

"Do you understand?" Alene asked in a clear voice.

"Yes, mistress," Paula replied in a monotonic voice, "I will stay still and quiet."

"Angie, could you please support me in case I lose my balance?" Alene reached a hand to the girl.

And so, Alene slowly started pulling her monstrous cock out of Paula. Inch by inch, it left Paula's pussy, leaving behind a hole as wide as two fingers. As Alene's cock became free it pulsed and contracted, expressing its discontent at stopping before achieving gratification, which made Alene lose her balance. She fell back into Angie's cum covered boobs.

Alene's arousal was off the charts, never was she so horny. "deep breathes Alene," she said to herself as she looked at her cock, "you'll get your action later, please, I need to focus." 

As if her cock heard her, it deflated back to its dormant proportion and her balls shrunk, as if saying: "ok, I'll rest for now but when I awake next I won't go easy on you."

Alene exhaled and stood up. "Thank you, Angie, now let us fix this little problem." Both girls nodded yes and got to work.

"Paula, you will obey Angie just like you obey me." Alene commended.

"Lift your right hand," Angie ordered and Paula did, "great, so how do we do this?" she asked.

"Paula, I want to know the name of every person you extorted."

Paula took a piece of paper and wrote down about 20 names including her own and Angie's.

"Now, I want you to destroy everything you have on them." Paula opened her pc screen and started clicking and deleting while Angie kept a watchful eye, making sure Paula didn't hide something.

After about 30 minutes most of the cum flooding the office drained as Paula announced, "I did as you requested, Mistress," Angie confirmed.

"So what next?" Angie asked, slapping the unresponsive Paula across the face, "are we going to keep the witch like that forever?" 

"We can't, the spell will end in a few hours."

"And then?" Angie asked.

"She regains her free will and can do with it what she wishes." Both girls went silent, thinking hard to find a solution.

"I got it," Angie declared, "let's do to her what she did to us," Alene looked baffled.

"First of all, we need pictures of her, private pictures. We'll blackmail her, this way we can have leverage if she tries to fuck with us again."

"Good idea, but we need more," Alene explained, "this woman is clearly not sane, she is in this business for years, she had experience blackmailing 20 women. How many did you blackmail, Angie, because I personally had zero."

"you got a point there." Angie agreed, depressed.

After 10 minutes of thinking Angie jumped again. "This time I got it! I know how to solve this." Alene nodded her head, signaling Angie to go on. "What weapon did Paula use on us?"

"She had photos of us, but we said it wouldn't work you dummy," Alene resented.

"No Alene, you got it all wrong. The pictures are just a tool, the bullets for the weapon!" Angie went on, "her weapon was fear! Our fear made us do what we did!"

As she heard it, Alene's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "OMG, you're right girl," she almost yelled, "all we have to do is get her to fear us and she won't mess with us again."

Angie's face suddenly turned serious, "Alene, I trusted you when you asked. I've been working with Paula for the last seven years. I know her inside and out. I was her toy and most of all - I Want My Revenge!" the fire in her eyes burned furiously, "please let me lead this, trust me like I trusted you."

After such a show of determination, Alene couldn't say anything other than, "lead the way."

Angie grabbed her phone and started recording a video of Paula, naked with legs wide open revealing her open pussy.

"Tell us about the blackmails Paula," Angie commended.

"I blackmailed 20 women, I had nude photos of them and threatened to post them online, the first one was 10 years ago..." Paula went on for 20 minutes telling the camera everything.

Angie ended the video and took a few photos. She backed everything up and went on, "now Paula, open your bank account."

Paula clicked a few times and the screen before them showed everything they needed.

"She has 300 grand in her savings. Paula, how much is 300,000 divided by 20?"

Paula opened the calculator and crunched the numbers, "15,000 mistress."

"Good, now look here." Angie instructed and handed Paula the list of her 20 victims, "call your bank and have each person receive 15 grand from your saving, then make me an active partner in your account."

Paula did as instructed and even though her banker was a bit shocked he did as she told him.

"Now, call all the girls and apologize." Paula did as asked.

While she made the calls, Angie talked to Alene.

"Are you sexually done, girl?" Angie asked.

"Far from it, I didn't even start, what you experienced was the tip of the iceberg," Alene replied causing Angie's eyes to widen.

"Your magic sure is something, it's hard for me to comprehend, but seeing is believing."

"So what next?" Alene asked, "I really would like to talk to my girlfriend and let her know of this."

"Next, we go to Paula's house and you let your beast loose on her." Angie started explaining her plan...

"How could this happen to us Alene? We have to be more careful from now on," Nadia said with a fearful voice over the phone.

"You're right, we should. Thanks to Angie we'll fix it, but listen, I need you to do as I ask."

"Sure Alene, for you anything" Nadia obeyed with a voice full of love.

"Take the book, get in your car and drive to the address I'll text you. We'll be there in an hour."

"Sure thing love, stay safe," Nadia said as she ended the call, she grabbed the spell book and stormed to her car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene and the girls get their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little odd, It was one where I focused on non-con sex and BDSM.  
> This chapter has 2 versions, the one published here is a mild version. If you wish to read the extreme version feel welcomed to contact me and I will send it to you.

'Did I lock the door?' Nadia thought to herself as her car stormed down the highway, 'it doesn't matter, I have to get to...' her thought abruptly ended as she noticed an oncoming car and turned the wheel at the last moment.

"Stay focused Nadia, Alene's counting on you," she ordered. After everything Alene told her happened, she couldn't stop thinking: 'Who is this Paula? What does she want with us? Who is this Angie and what's her plan?'

"Take the next left," her GPS declared and she did as she was instructed. She was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by miles and miles of fields, she came upon a house. "you have reached your destination," she parked next to a car she knew was Alene's and switched off the car.

The house was smaller than her home, I had one floor with an ugly brown roof, "I hope Alene doesn't decide to move us here," she mumbled to herself, grabbed the book and walked to the front door.

Before she had a chance to knock, Alene opened the door and hugged her, "OMG! I'm so glad you're here, I need you so much right now." Nadia hugged her back and gave her a loving kiss, "It's OK love, I'm here for you, always." 

Angie came up to the door and the first thing Naida noticed were her huge natural breasts, she couldn't help but stare at them. "yes, I Know, they're huge," Angie snapped Nadia from her thoughts.

The girls took Nadia into the house. "So, are we moving here Alene?" she wondered.

"No, this is Paula's summer getaway, and this, is Paula." Alene introduced Nadia, "She is under my spell and will do as we say, but we have to act fast, she won't be like this forever."

"so? What are we going to do?" Nadia asked.

"I'll explain my plan while we eat our dinner," Angie declared, "Paula?"

"Yes mistress," she answered in a robotic voice.

"We need to eat, make dinner ASAP," she ordered, "Paula can cook like a pro, I can't wait for her food."

"Right away mistress," Paula said and stormed to the kitchen. 30 minutes later they were sitting around the big table and having a feast.

"so, here is the plan," Angie said, "we deleted everything Paula had on her victims, made a video where she incriminates herself, confessing everything she did. We also made her call her victims and apologize as well as transfer money to them as compensation."

"well done," Nadia hailed. 

"Now, for the last part, the revenge. Alene, I want you to have sex with Paula."

"With pleasure," Alene said joyfully.

"I remember what you did to me and I think it's safe to assume she won't be able to move after you are done, when that happens I want you to let me talk to her." Angie finished her plan.

Alene took the book from Nadia and flipped through it. "Paula come here," she ordered and Paula came.

"Paula hac ex fore incolumes sexus." Alene cast the spell, "OK girls, we can start, I'm very full so please be patient with me."

"Don't worry Alene," Angie calmed her, "being Paula's secretary I can assure you we have all the time in the world to care for this little bitch, I have cleared our calendars."

"Nice," Alene said as she walked into the leaving room hall. It was a large room filled with what looked like expensive furniture. 

"This is Paula's favorite room," Angie explained, she pointed at the couch, "this is where we used to have sex."

Alene walked towards the couch and took off her shirt and skirt, revealing her magnificent body, "My girlfriend is a goddess," Nadia marveled. "Yes... she is." Angie fully agreed.

Alene took a deep breath, "OK, as promised, you can have your fun now," she talked to no one. Suddenly her balls started to expand. When they reached her knees, Alene directed them towards the couch. They grew and grew until they came to rest on the couch. She was so full of cum the couch made cracking sounds as her balls stopped growing.

"Wow, Alene what did Paula did to you? Why are your balls so big?" Nadia wondered but Angie barged in, "This isn't normal for her?"

"Shhhhh..." Alene said and took another deep breath, letting her cock grow. The 15-inch pole started to rise from between her legs and stood in level with her big boobs. "this is the cock I know and love. Such a perfect th..." Nadia started to say but froze when she realized it was still growing.

With each pulse, her cock became bigger and bigger. First, it came up to her neck where Angie corrected Nadia, "isn't this her size?" but both girls were in for a surprise as the beast kept on flexing and growing.

"OMG!" Both girls said in shock as Alene's cock leveled with her eyes.

"We have to move on with our plan," Alene instructed as she opened her eyes.

"Do you want us to go down on you and Paula so you can start?" Angie asked.

"No need, thank you," Alene said and used both hands to make her cock horizontal. "Paula, come over here and undress," she commended.

"Yes mistress," Paula said and came. In front of the girls, she took off her dress, out of the four girls she had the smallest cup size by far.

"Surgit," Alene cast the spell and Paula regained control of her body, she remembered everything that happened and realized her jig was up.

"OK, you win girls, I understand the error in my way and won't do it again," Paula said.

"So, you're not looking to kill us?" Angie wondered.

"Not at all, I just want to go back to my life, but I can't, not before I get some of Alene's love, can we fuck Alene?" Paula amazed the girls. 

"Take my cock as deep as you can into your pussy," Alene instructed.

Nadia and Angie gasped, taking something this size with no foreplay was unfathomable for the girls but Paula didn't even think twice. "yes, mistress." She said as she used both hands to aim the cock head between her legs to her soft tiny pussy.

Inch by inch Paula backed into Alene's cock until a foot of her cock was inside her. She showed no sign of pain, only pure pleasure.

"This is the best I could do, mistress," Paula proclaimed.

"No, you will take more," Alene demanded.

Paula started to move towards Alene, pushing more of her monster into her womb. Paula's pussy no longer looked like its former self. Her lips stretched so wide it was just a ring of flash tightly stretched around Alene's cock with no sight of her clit. Along her belly, the outline of Alene's cock could be seen clearly, the tip reached her breasts.

The room was silent for a moment before Angie and Nadia started talking, "I can't believe what I'm seeing. How is she even Alive?" Nadia asked.

"Alene cast a spell to help her deal with it," Angie muttered half to herself and half to the room.

"OK girls, now the fun starts," Alene talked, "this might take some time, but trust me, I know what I'm doing, please be patient." Both girls nodded yes.

Paula looked at her pussy to see what Alene's cock did to it and noticed its outline on her belly and chest. She moaned and groaned with pleasure. She turned her head to Alene, "OMG, you're amazing, this feels so good," she complimented Alene. "Aaaahhh" Alene sighed as her cock flexed from the stimulation inside Paula's pussy, making Paula yelp and quiver in pleasure.

"Stop moving Paula, I'm really close to coming," Alene warned her, Paula tried to pull herself off Alene's cock.

The girls jumped as a huge cracking noise was heard. The couch holding Alene's balls gave under their weight and cracked. Next Alene yelled and closed her eyes.

"My god," both girls said as they understood what's going to happen next.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," Paula yelled as she understood what she did. Alene's cock thickened, filling any empty bit in Paula's pussy.

Whoooosh, whoooosh, came the sound of her balls pumping, the progress her cum made could clearly be seen on Alene's cock. From the base of her cock the cum vain inflated towards Paula's pussy and when it reached her, Paula could do nothing to fight the orgasm that overtook her body and mind, her legs gave and only Alene's cock held her.

When the cum reached the tip of the cock both Paula and Alene were no longer there. The first blast of cum inflated Paula's belly, and each preceding shoot made her grow and grow until the outline of Alene's cock was no longer visible in the ocean of cum she deposited into Paula's womb. After About 5 minutes Both girls came down from heaven and Paula's legs supported her again, noticing the added weight Alene placed in her womb.

Paula moaned as she came to grasp what Alene did, "my pussy, my beautiful pussy, it feels so good," she said.

"Enjoy love," Alene answered in a calm voice as if trying to relax herself.

Upon hearing Alene's declaration Paula started moving again, trying to get the oversized cock to unload.

"You better stop unless you want me to come," Alene warned Paula, but the woman didn't listen. After a minute Alene moaned and her balls declared the oncoming ejaculation with a loud pumping noise. Soon, Paula stopped struggling and started coming herself, her legs gave and only Alene's cock held her in place again. this orgasm made her previous one look like a drop in the true ocean. Paula's belly exploded in size with every flex of Alene's cock, growing from a mere full-term with triplets to an unimaginable size. Nadia and Angie looked in awe at the sexual display before them, both girls couldn't resist becoming aroused considering the sexual display.

Suddenly Paula started screaming. Paula wasn't a "quiet sex" girl, she yelled and moaned throughout her orgasms, enjoying every electrical jolt that shocked her body. It was clear to Nadia and Angie why her belly was huge with cum.

"So, this is why Alene told her to stop moving?" Nadia wondered, "I think her belly just started growing..." Angie realized.

Paula's cum filled belly came to rest on the floor, big enough to fill a bathtub. This time, when she came back from her orgasm she felt no need to support her weight with her legs, her belly was so big it held her weight.

"MY GOD ALENE," Nadia yelped, "look at your balls!" the girls all saw that even after pumping so much into Paula Alene's balls did not reduce in size.

Alene took a deep breath, "I know, I can feel them you know, I never felt so full before," Alene gave a smile, "and it's all going into this cum dumpster," she tapped Paula's ass.

"You can come closer now girls, Paula won't hurt you," Alene instructed.

Angie and Nadia walked up to Paula. "So," Angie asked first "how does it feel?"

Paula moaned and shook.

"Can you feel this?" Nadia asked Paula as she poked her cum filled belly.

"I can tell you it feels great!" Alene answered her and flexed her cock, causing ripples along Paula's overstretched belly, "this is going to take some time girls, please be patient, we won't be leaving here soon."

"It's OK Alene, take your time," Nadia assured her, "I'm so horny watching you love."

"Thank you," Alene winked but suddenly moaned as another orgasm took her and Paula.

"Well, Nadia," Angie said as she walked towards the dinner table and sat on it, "watching Alene, I must say, I've never been as horny as I am now," she spread her legs wide open revealing a huge wet spot on her jeans.

Nadia's eyes gleamed with joy, "so, are you game?"

"only if you are as well," Angie said and took off her clothing, revealing her monster breasts.

"How can you even walk with these beauties? How big are they?" Nadia wondered as she approached.

"I'm a 32J, and you?" Angie said as she cupped her breasts with her hands.

"I was a 36D before Alene gave me those," Nadia took off her cloth, " now I'm A 36H".

As Angie and Nadia talked, Alene kept releasing cum into an ever-growing Paula.

"I'm so hot, I had enough of this foreplay," Nadia declared and before Angie could answer she was upon her, kissing, squeezing her breasts, making sweet love to her as Alene pumped more and more cum into Paula.

\-----

"What time is it?" Nadia asked.

"4:30, you were amazing, how are you feeling?" Angie answered.

"Great, you were no less amazing," Nadia said as she rubbed her eyes, "Alene and Paula are still at it?"

"Almost done," Alene yelled. She was still inside Paula.

"Take your time," Angie shot back at her, "I woke up about an hour ago and she was still at it," she whispered to Nadia.

"Amazing," Nadia said, her hand went to her pussy and she started to play with herself.

"Wasn't I enough for you Nadia?" Angie asked.

"Please don't be offended, I need something a little bigger," she gestured to Alene.

"It's OK, I'm no different," Angie said and revealed her own hand playing with her pussy.

As Alene kept coming, her balls were back to the size Nadia knew. "So... magic..." Angie wondered.

"Yes, magic... really pulls the carpet from under you," Nadia answered.

"Nadia, Angie, come over here and please bring the book with you," Alene requested and the girls did as told.

Alene flipped through the book and called out loud, "Ceruicem sana eam," and started backing out of Paula. With a loud pop, her cock was free from the stretched pussy and it shrank back to the familiar 15-inch length. Even though Angie and Nadia waited for the cum to escape Paula, nothing came out.

"I healed her cervix before I left her," Alene announced as she walked around the huge blob that was Paula's womb and stopped in front of her face. Paula didn't speak, her voice gave long ago. Angie came next to Alene, looking up to catch Paula's face as her belly lifted her 8 feet off the ground.

"Are you ok?" Angie said to a silently weeping Paula, "your body will absorb the cum, it will take a while but you will be free. You don't need to eat or drink with all this cum in your womb."

"We'll be outside Angie," Alene said as she and Nadia dressed and left the house.

"Be right out," Angie said and lowered her voice, "I'll take care of OUR company, when you can walk again report to my office and we'll see what we can do with you."

With that Angie close the door and went to the car, "so? Breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Alene shouted, "I'm starving!"

"Breakfast it is," Nadia said and started the car.

\----

"Linn," Angie said as she slurped down another pancake.

"Angie Linn," Alene reverberated the name, "I never knew that."

Alene whispered something into Nadia's ear that made her smile.

"Angie Linn, after everything we've been through," Nadia started, "Alene and I would love it if you'd move in with us?"

"We can give you your own suite, you can live with us, it will be fun! What do you say?" Alene barged in with enthusiasm.

Angie was confused, "mmmm, thank you girls, you're amazing, thank you."

"So, it's a yes?" Alene wondered.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm grateful but this day was so strange," Angie started explaining, "24 hours ago I was Paula's bitch, my life was a wreck. And now I'm in a different place, things changed... there's fucking magic in the world!"

"It's a lot to take in, I know," Nadia said as she hugged Angie, Alene came and hugged her too.

"we'll drop you at your house," Alene said, "if you want to move in with us just give me a call, the offer will always be on the table."

"Thank you, girls," Angie said with tears of joy in her eyes.

\--

After dropping Angie off at her apartment, the girls parked the car. Hand in hand they walked to the door of their home.

"What's this?" Nadia noticed a note on the door.

"A gift from an old friend -J" Alene read it.

The door was unlocked, they pushed it open.

Inside, the room was a mess, cum was everywhere and in the center laid a girl covered in cum. The only things Alene and Nadia could tell was that she once had long blond hair and that her belly looked extremely pregnant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cum covered girl.

Alene stormed into the house, she cared not for the cum that stained her dress. As she reached the cum covered girl she remembered what she learned in first aid class. First, she felt for the girl's pulse in her right wrist, under the cum covering her skin she could feel her pulse, it was steady. Next, she moved her hand in front of the girl's mouth, she could feel her breath.

She made sure her airway was clear and lifted the girl's legs as she learned in class.

"Is she OK?" Nadia said in fear "what's going on here?"

"I don't know, but we have to take care of her first," Alene said and Nadia agreed. She closed the door and went to get a glass of water that has no cum on it.

Finally, Nadia found a glass, she grabbed it but just as she did a scream startled her and the glass dropped from her hand and shattered on the counter.

The girl awoke with a scream, "GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled as she backed away, her belly clearly slushing with cum, she backed herself into a wall, "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"Please relax ma'am," Alene tried to calm her to no avail.

"Lady, please chill," nothing Naida said seemed to reach the girl. She looked dangerous but something inside Nadia told her what to do.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" She screamed as Nadia came towards her.

"I don't know what happened to you, love, but me and Alene here don't want to hurt you," Nadia explained in a calm, soft voice as she moved towards the girl.

"Stay away! Please," the girl yelled but she broke into tears midway.

Nadia was right in front of her. "I won't hurt you," Nadia said as she hugged the girl who busted into tears. Alene joined the hug.

As the girls backed away the girl seemed more relaxed, as if her panic attack subsided.

"Come with us to the kitchen," Nadia offered, "I'll make you some tea to calm your nerves."

"Thank you," the girl mumbled with a broken voice. She slowly got up and tried to gain her balance as she wobbled towards the kitchen counter. Her belly was full of cum, it was something the girls were used to, but she was a mess.

"No sugar?" Alene asked.

"No, can I ask where I am? And who you girls are?" the girl asked.

"I'm Alene and this is Nadia," Alene presented herself, "we own this house."

"Alene Raven?" the girl wondered. Alene nodded yes.

"You have a huge cock! and you," she pointed at Nadia, "are Nadia Everlin."

"How do you know that?" Alene and Nadia said with shock on their face.

The girl's face filled with terror again, "Jennifer black told me about you."

"Jen?" Alene asked with dread as she handed her the cup, "how do you know her?"

The girl trembled, fighting to control her body, "she... she..." tears came to her eyes, "she is the one who did this to me."

The room went silent for a moment.

"She wanted me to tell you she appreciates the gift," she spoke directly to Alene, "she said she liked her new toy and that she will contact you." Finishing what she had to say the girl collapsed into tears, it was clear to Nadia and Alene that she was a rack and whatever Jen did to her, it was a nightmare.

Nadia hugged her again "shhhh, there, there, relax love, you are safe now. As long as you're here no one will hurt you." She calmed the girl.

"You can stay here for now," Alene spoke, "let's start with cleaning you up."

Alene and Nadia showed the girl to the big bathroom, "you have everything you need inside," Alene explained, "feel free to take as much time as you need and if you have any problem, call for Nadia or me."

"Thank you," the girl said in a quiet voice and started walking into the bathroom, Nadia grabbed her arm gently and whispered, "squat and take very deep breaths, it really helps to remove the cum from your womb, and use Dr. Nono's Hair shampoo, it will remove the cum from your hair easy peasy," Nadia spoke from personal experience.

As the girl took a long shower, Alene and Nadia cleaned the cum left behind.

"What the hell does Jen want with us?" Nadia wondered.

"I really have no idea, I granted her wish. Maybe we can call her?" Alene offered.

"You can try, but please be careful, whatever she did to that girl was insane, did you see how broken she was?"

"I'll try," said Alene and picked her phone, dialing Jens old number. The phone announced, "the number you have dialed is disconnected."

"Well, we tried..." Alene said, "what do you think we should do with the girl?"

"It looks like she needs someone who can understand her, and I believe we can, but first of all, I think she needs to rest. We should offer her a ride home or the option to crash here."

"I agree," Alene said, "but we're wasting time cleaning this up!"

She opened her spell book and found the spell she wanted, "Redige cubiculum hanc," and in a blink of an eye, the room was clean.

"I'll cook something for her," Nadia said, "could you please go check if she's OK?"

"Sure," Alene said and walked to the bathroom.

After waiting about five minutes outside the bathroom the girl came out. Her long blond hair was silky clean and her belly was significantly smaller, only slightly bulging out.

"Feeling better?" Alene asked, she couldn't ignore the beauty before her.

The girl nodded yes, "thank you, Alene, do you think you could lend me something to wear?"

"Yeah, sure, back in a sec," Alene said and bolted to her room to get something for the girl. "There you go, Nadia is making you something to eat so get dressed and come to the kitchen, OK?"

"Thank you so much," the girl answered as she got dressed, her voice shaking, "I'm starving, I'd like to eat please."

Alene took her to the kitchen where Nadia served her beacon and sausage which she eagerly ate. Then she started talking, "I'm grateful for the way you treated me, thank you, Alene and Nadia."

"Sure, it's the least we could do after finding you here..." Nadia shot at her, "I don't think you gave us your name though."

"My name is Nicky Rada."

"Nice to meet you," Alene greeted her, "where are you from?"

"I live here in Bristol," Nicky answered.

"I'm sure you're exhausted," Nadia said, "we need to talk, but it can wait for tomorrow, would you like me to drive you home?"

Nicky started to tremble and weep, she was clearly afraid.

"Would you like to stay here? We can give you a room for the night," Alene offered.

"Y... Yes," Nicky shuddered, her voice full of fright.

"OK, we'll take you to your room," Alene and Nadia guided Nicky to the room next to theirs. They set the bed for her and showed her the house.

"We are next door if you need anything just call us," Nadia concluded, "you are safe here, we won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you," Nicky said in an appreciative voice.

The girls want to their room and switched to their PJ's. The sun was slowly setting on the crazy two days that came before.

"I can't believe we can finally sleep," Nadia said in a sleepy voice.

"You're one to talk," Alene fired back at her, "you slept after playing with Angie, I saw you two sleeping for 3 hours at least."

"Your point being?" Nadia taunted.

"I haven't slept for over 30 hours Nadia," Alene said in a cranky tone, "I think I literally came more than the whole population of Bristol did in the last year."

"OK, OK, sorry, I was just teasing you," Nadia apologized as they got into bed.

The girls easily fall vast asleep.

As the sun rose, Alene woke to a pleasant sensation, Nadia wasted no time and started going down on her while she slept.

"Good morning love, I missed you." Nadia greeted her, "And I missed this beast," she proclaimed as she grabbed Alene's rock-hard cock with one hand and place her other hand on Alene's taunt scrotum.

"So, what's stopping you?" Alene teased.

"You grew a lot after What Paula did to you, how long are you?" Nadia asked curiously. She placed her right hand around the base of the cock and her left hand above it, then she relocated her right hand above the left. Repeating the process until her right hand touched the tip of Alene's cock.

"Nine hands," Nadia stated.

"Thank god for Nadia's precise measuring system," Alene mocked her, "could you please get the measuring tape? I want to know how big my cock is."

"OK," Nadia said and got off the bed. Her leg felt something soft and warm on her skin. As she looked down, a yelp of fear escaped her mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene's long day.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Alene responded to Nadia's fearful yelp as she lifted her upper body to get a better view of the room.

Nadia took a deep breath, "I'm fine." She said and as she did, Nicky's head popped up at the bed's feet. She rose to her knees and Alene saw that she was naked.

"What are you doing here? Didn't we give you a room?" Alene wondered.

"Yes, sorry," Nicky yawned, "when I was in my room I was so frightened I couldn't sleep. I just needed some company, you girls make me feel safe." As she opened her eyes her gaze fell upon Alene's morning wood and she froze.

Nadia noticed Nicky's shock, "it's massive, we know," she said, "you don't have to..."

"Why are you so small?" Nicky barged in, not letting Nadia finish her sentence.

"Excuse me?" Alene said astounded.

"Jen was much bigger then you," Nicky explained, "and she said you made her like that with your spells, did the student surpass the teacher?"

"First of all, I'm not her teacher, Jen brought us a great deal of pain," Alene explained, "second, just how big is she?"

"4 feet long, 4 feet around," Nicky chanted.

"Wow, thank you for the exact measurements," Alene marveled, "and just how do you know that?"

"She kept singing it as she raped me," Nicky said in a robotic voice.

"I'm so sorry," Alene said with caution, she realized it was a sensitive subject.

"Would you like to tell us, Nicky?" Nadia asked, "we won't judge you, we just want to know what happened and help you leave it behind you."

Nick thought for a moment, "I'll tell you, better out than in." She took a deep breath and started: "I met her in a club, I'm bisexual and we bonded. When we got to my home she showed me her cock and told me about you girls. After hearing her I wanted out, but she didn't let me, she jumped me and raped me. I don't know how long it went on but all the time she sang to herself: '4 feet long 4 feet around, enough cum to cover the ground'. I begged her to stop"

Nadia went over and hugged the girl, "you're safe now, it's OK."

"Thank you, Nadia," she said, it seemed like she's dealing with the stress rather well, "at some point, it was all a blur and I lost it, next thing I know I woke up here."

"I'm so glad you shared your trauma Nicky," Alene encouraged her, "I would like to offer you two things: first, you can move here if you want, your room is yours until you feel you want to leave."

"Thank you," Nicky said, she was clearly happy.

"Second, I want you to go to a Psychologist for some mental support. I can see you are dealing with what happened well but... please, just so we can all rest well? I'll pay for it"

Nicky agreed, "Thank you, Alene."

The girls mumbled on for a bit. Nicky's story made the girls lose the sexual arousal and so, they went on with their day. They made breakfast, made an appointment with a psychologist for Nicky, and watched TV. Around 12 PM Alene's phone rang, it was Angie.

"Hi Alene," her voice said over the phone.

"Good to hear from you Angie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm great, thank you. Listen, can I pick you up in, say, 30 minutes?"

"Sure," Alene affirmed, "you want Nadia to come with us?"

Nadia tapped her on the shoulder, "I rather stay here with Nicky."

"If she wants," Angie answered.

"She'd rather stay home, I'll be ready in 30 minutes," Alene concluded.

"Charming, see you." Angie ended the call.

Alene got dressed and 30 minutes late on the dot Angie was outside her door, she hugged Alene and Nadia and made her acquaints with Nicky.

"So, where are we going?" Alene wondered as she placed her seatbelt on.

"First stop is Paula's house, I want to see if she's still alive," Angie explained and started the car, "then we need to go to Tobbuc Inc. Paula demanded that you move to her office and help her work," Angie was clearly satiric. As the car made her way to Paula's Alene told Angie about Nicky and Jen.

It was around 13:30 when the car pulled up next to Paula's house. The place was dead quiet, the fields surrounding the house were empty and the sky showed signs of upcoming rain.

"I hope she's still alive," Angie said as she unlocked the door. The living room was dark and silent, the smell of sex was clear in the air. In the middle of the room Paula slept on her huge belly, a small waterfall of cum came out of her pussy and pooled on the floor.

"I can't believe you came so much," Angie marveled at the sight before her, "she leaked so much and still she's as big as when we left her. I can't imagine what you girls felt going through this."

"It was something," Alene admitted, "I never came this much, and it felt so great."

"Help," Paula said, apparently the girl's conversation woke her up.

"What's wrong P?" Angie asked in a playful voice.

"Angie?" Paula said as the girls stood before her, "Please, Angie, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" she started crying, "please help me, save me, I'm begging you!"

"No, Paula! Bad girl! You did wrong and you have to pay the price," Angie lectured her, "besides, Alene is here, don't you want to talk to her?" Alene waved.

Paula was crying her heart out. "You brought this on yourself," Alene said and started tapping her balls, "she's alive, we can leave Angie, before I decide I want to empty my balls again."

Paula started yelling at the top of her lungs, "NO, NO, NO, NO..."

"Yes, let's go," Angie said as she walked to the door followed by Alene.

Another 30 minutes on the road and the girls were in the parking spot clearly labeled "Tobbuc Inc. CEO," Alene joked, "I don't think she'll mind."

"No, I don't think so either," Angie smiled, "let's take the private elevator."

Angie took her employee card and opened the elevator. It was a small nice elevator, "it goes straight into Paula's office," Angie explained.

All the cum drained from the room and balcony but the smell of sex still lingered here as well. Angie took a sit at Paula's desk and gestured for Alene to sit.

"Look, I went through everything here yesterday. Our positions here are safe..." Angie explained but Alene interrupted her.

"Angie honey, why did you bring me here? Paula will do as we say, there's no need to worry. After what we did to her I don't believe she'll say no to anything we say."

"You're right," Angie admitted, "just two days ago things were so different. Honestly, since you came into my life things only improved. I know you're romantic with Nadia and I respect that."

"Thank you," Alene said.

"I would like to take your offer to move in with you girls," Angie continued.

"Really? Great! let me call Nadia," Alene yelped and gave her girlfriend a call. "Yes, she's moving in with us!" Angie could hear that Nadia liked the idea as much as Alene did.

As Alene ended the call she turned towards a topless Angie, "see something you like?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all," Alene said jokingly and took her dress off, revealing her cock, rock hard, and balls full of the day's load.

"Wow," Angie said in a shocked voice, "you grew A LOT."

"You girls aren't really helping me," Alene shot back at her.

"Want me to cover them?" Angie pointed at her huge boobs.

"No, just bring them over here, my baby needs a closer look," she tapped her cock.

"Yes, Mam!" Angie said playfully and took her breasts to Alene's cock. The huge orbs couldn't surround Alene's massive cock. Angie was at a bit of a loss. Alene's cock was the first she couldn't drown in her ocean of boob flash. Never the less Angie licked and sucked on the cock's tip as she moved her boobs up and down along the pole.

Alene on her part enjoyed Angie's attempts but it was far from amazing. She decided to offer a helping hand, "Angie honey, your boobs are too small..."

Angie stopped making love to Alene's cock and gave a depressed sigh, "I'm sorry Alene, I never thought I'd hear complaints on them being too small," she complained, "I can't do much about them, I don't know how to fix this to your liking." She was clearly pissed and offended.

"Angie, don't worry, we'll fix it," Alene tried to calm her down.

"How? I don't want to have silicone in them," Angie started but Alene started laughing to her dismay.

"We have magic Angie," Alene explained, "we can make you any size you want."

"What? Like any size?" Angie wondered, "does it hurt?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Come on, I'll show you. What size do you want?"

"Can you make me a T cup?" Angie challenged.

"You might want to sit down." Alene offered but Angie insisted on standing.

"Suit yourself. T fac ei poculum." Alene cast the spell.

Angie looked at her boobs. Before her very eyes, they started growing. She was shocked, not only was it not painful, it was pleasant. She played with her nipples as her tits grew and grew. Before too long she realized Alene was right, she should have sat down, the newly added weight tipped her balance and she fell to the floor.

"Told you to sit down," Alene joked and helped her up.

Angie wasted no time and wrapped her new boobs around the cock, this time it was a much better fit, and Angie went to town on Alene, it was so good Alene started moaning.

After a few minutes, Alene cried, "I'm cumming!" Angie did what worked best for her last time, she squeezed her boobs on Alene's cock, blocking the cum tube. Alene pumped and screamed but no cum escaped.

After Alene came down from her denied orgasm, Angie still held her cock between her pillows. Alene's balls were monstrous in size and full of cum, they were so big they touched the floor.

"Again!" Alene demanded and Angie obeyed. She moved her boobs up and down the long shaft. She played with her nipples and it was clear to her Alene's magic affected her boobs, they were super sensitive.

Suddenly Angie froze and moaned, it was clear to Alene she was cumming. Her body shivered with pleasure and her tits vibrated in accord, sending Alene over the edge.

Both girls moaned and trembled as Angie's boobs held Alene's cum inside her balls.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Alene declared as she opened her eyes, her Balls firmly placed on the floor. But just as she talked the phone in the office rang, Angie picked it up.

"Yes, right, true," Angie said, "can't it wait? I see... right away."

She hung up the phone and looked at Alene with a face full of disappointment. "We have to end, I need to take care of a few things."

"OK," Alene said with an understanding voice, "but when you're done we go home. I'll need both you and Nadia for this!"

Angie nodded yes and almost went out but she noticed her bare chest, "can you do something about this?" Alene rolled her eyes and said, "Ad normalis." Angie's breasts shrunk back to their former size, she put on her dress and left the room.

Alene took the time to sit in the fresh air of the balcony, her balls dragged behind her as she made her way. In the balcony, an idea came to her.

"You're so big," she said as she tapped her balls, "I bet I can sit on you."

Alene slowly lowered herself onto her balls, the massive orbs taking her weight with ease. Her balls gargled and she could feel the cum sloshing inside. "ohhhh," she moaned, "I'm so full, Nadia and Angie are going to work extra hard tonight." As soon as she said that she noticed she's going to lose her balance, her balls were growing.

She concentrated on standing up and walked towards the couch. She sat on it and gave her balls the space to grow as much as they needed.

-

When Angie came back the time was around 6 PM. She found Alene in the balcony, "Can we go home now Angie?" Alene asked, her balls the size of small bean bags.

"OMG!" Angie gasped, "What The Fuck?"

"We need to get home," Alene said.

"How are we going to get you out of here?" Angie said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry," Alene instructed in a calm voice, "Ad normalis." And her balls shrunk small enough for her to walk. The drive home was slow and uneventful.

\--

The door to the house busted open, startling Nadia and Nicky. "You won't believe this Nadia!" Angie said as she walked in with Alene and closed the door.

"What?" Nadia wondered, she was clearly happy with Angie's arrival.

"It seems we have work to do, turns out we both denied Alene her relief, now she wants compensation!" Angie explained.

Alene walked right up to Nicky "listen, love, I know you're new and we had a rough day," Nicky nodded in understanding, "I need to fuck Angie and Nadia, the whole house is here for your comfort and convenience."

"Thank you," Nicky said, a bit shocked.

"When we finish we'll let you know," Alene wrapped her explanation and signaled the girls to come with her.

"How bad can it be?" Nadia asked as Alene laid her back on the bed.

"Very bad," Alene said, "Revenite." Her balls grew back, covering the bed and making the wood groan.

"Shit," Nadia said as Alene's cock started pouring precum by the gallon.

"So, who's first?" Alene asked.

"What? No foreplay?" Angie complained.

"I'm after a daylong Foreplay session, so no. Who's first?"

Nadia stepped forward, "I'm more experienced, I'll take the first wave."

Impressing Angie with her courage, Nadia undressed, climbed the bed and placed Alene's cock between her legs, "I'm always yours love."

Alene flexed her cock, it jumped but didn't enter Nadia, a pulse of pre-cum followed and made sure the pussy before Alene was wet enough. Slowly Nadia lowered herself onto Alene's beast. The cock parted Nadia's lower lips and filled her to the brim. Angie was amazed at the sight before her, Nadia took more and more of Alene's cock into her pussy. Her back was to Angie but she was sure the cock's outline can be seen on Nadia's belly.

Nadia moaned loudly and started orgasming, it was clear to the girls she'll finish cumming only when Alene left her.

Alene could feel Nadia's pussy convulsing around her, she grabbed Nadia's boobs and started sucking, a soft moan escaping her lips every now and then. Angie just stood there, enjoying the show and playing with herself, her focus broke when she noticed a loud rumbling.

Alene was cumming, her balls shaking as her cock pumped cum. Naida was lost in orgasm and didn't respond to her exploding belly. Alene could feel her through the orgasm, Nadia's belly started resting on Alene as she delivered gallons of cum into the once slim girl's expanding womb.

After 5 minutes of pumping, Alene came down. "Angie, come help me," she asked, Angie approached and saw Nadia's belly, full of cum, covering Alene from her cock to her neck.

"Please help her off me, you're next." Angie nodded and helped Nadia get up, she worked hard to stand up and Angie marveled at her ability to carry so much cum, she was sure Alene's magic was at work. Slowly she supported Nadia and placed her by the wall. 

Next, Angie did what Nadia did, she placed her pussy above Alene's cock, she was very wet but the cock still released a gallon of precum. "don't worry, you are safe, I won't hurt you." Alene said.

Angie took a deep breath and lowered herself, she could feel the huge cock starching her love tunnel to its limit and then some more, she gasped and moaned. Wasting no time, Angie grabbed Alene's breasts, she remembered Nadia's orgasm and knew she will be in the same state soon, yet she kept taking more and more of the beast who now filled her womb.

Alene grabbed Angie's boobs and started sucking, Angie was helpless against the orgasm that overtook her and Alene wasn't far behind.

Moaning and screaming in pleasure, she unloaded a ton of cum inside the trembling Angie, inflating her just like she did Nadia.

"Thank you, love," she said to Angie who got up, mumbled something about being done for today and crashed beside Nadia. Alene wasn't done though, her balls the size of beach balls.

She looked around and saw Nadia and Angie resting on the floor, each looked full-term pregnant with multiple babies. "but... I'm not done," Alene mumbled to herself, she needed more but she didn't want to hurt the girls.

"Ummm..." a hesitant voice came from the door, "maybe I can help."

Alene saw Nicky at the door, "you don't need to help," Alene responded, "you had a bad sexual experience, you don't have to do this."

Nicky walked into full view, she was naked and clearly wet. "I want to help. Jen did a number on me, I do need help, but I feel like you're different. I think I can handle you." Nicky said in a confident voice.

"I respect that," Alene said, "let me help you with a spell?" Nicky nodded yes, "Facile."

"I don't feel different," Nicky said.

"You shouldn't feel it now, it will help you later," Alene assured her.

Nicky approached the bed and rested on her side facing Alene, the girls wasted no time and kissed passionately, caressing and gently sailing on each other's skin. A fire was clearly burning between them.

Nicky signaled Alene to move above her, "I want you inside me," she whispered in Alene's ear. Alene wasted no time and entered her with ease all the way into Nicky's womb.

"How can you take me so easily?" Alene wondered.

"Jen was bigger than you, and much more aggressive, you feel perfect," Nicky said as she wiggled her hips.

Alene was amazed by the girl, she turned her on so much and as she wiggled her hips Alene lost control.

"wow, you feel so good," Nicky said as her womb inflated with cum, her hands reaching to feel the cum flowing into her, Nicky orgasmed hard.

After a long time, Alene and Nicky came back from their heaven of orgasms.

"I have an idea," Nicky said, "come with me," Alene cooperated. Nicky walked to Angie who was spooning Naida and laid beside her, spooning Angie.

"Now spoon me, Alene." Nicky instructed and Alene did as asked, "now you can empty the rest into me."

Alene took a deep breath and unloaded everything she had. Five minutes later the girls where vast asleep, Nicky's belly as big as Angie's and Naida's while the huge cock still rested in her womb. The beautiful vixens had two things in common: they all slept deeply and had a huge satisfied smile on.

\--

"Good morning girls." Alene heard a voice, the girl opened her eyes and allowed the world to come into focus, she noticed her body felt great. She saw the other girls were awake as well, their belly back to normal.

"Wake up, we need to talk" the voice spoke again. Alene looked in its direction and saw Elpis.

"I'm in so much trouble," she said to herself.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get some answers before the fun starts.

"I'm in so much trouble," Alene said to herself as Elpis giggled.

"OMG, I know you!" Nadia yelled, "the witch from the shop." Angie and Nicky were as lost as two little lambs.

"You did nothing wrong Alene," Elpis Said, "it's actually the other way around."

"OK," Angie regained her composure, "I really don't know what's going on," Nicky nodded in agreement and added, "Alene, could you please explain?"

"This is Elpis," she said, "she is the witch who gave me the magic book..."

"I did," Elpis interrupted Alene, "Let's make this easier," she said as she approached Angie and Nicky and place her index fingers on their foreheads. For a moment their eyes rolled back.

"Wow, I understand," Both girls said at the same time.

"Now you Nadia." Elpis said and did the same to her, "now let's sit for a talk."

Elpis didn't seem to care for the fact the girls were naked. She walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs, the girls followed her and sat as well.

"Overall, you did well Alene," Elpis started.

Alene lifted an eyebrow, "You don't know about Paula, do you?" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Of course, I know about her," Elpis said, "you handled her very well."

"Are we talking about the same Paula?" Nadia interrupted.

"Paula Ashtoreth, CEO of Tobbuc Inc." Elpis said, "now resting in her house with over four hundred Gallons of your cum still in her womb."

"My god," Angie marveled, "how does she know that?"

"I'm a witch, guardian" Elpis said, talking to Angie.

"My name is Angie," she corrected her.

"I know guardian," Elpis dismissed Angie and turned to Alene, "So I see you started collecting your guardians Alene."

Alene didn't really understand what Elpis meant, "Guardian?"

Elpis looked with compassion at Alene, "I never explained, we didn't have time. I'm sorry, we'll fix it."

"I would love that," Alene answered.

"You know the word guardian, right?" Elpis started and Alene nodded yes, "the girls around this table are your guardians. They are here to protect you."

"We are?" Nadia, Angie and Nicky said at the same time.

"Correct, Alene's safety is your goal. If it isn't, you can leave this table and walk away now," Elpis declared and waited for the girls' response, none walked away. "See? You are incapable of leaving her, you want to keep her safe."

"You gave me half a year to rest," Elpis continued, "thank you, Alene."

"But what about Paula? It was a mess," Alene demanded.

"What about her?" Elpis shot back.

"She discovered us and blackmailed us, I had to use magic on her irresponsibly!" Alene stood her ground.

"She blackmailed Angie long before you came, she was a sick person before you met her," Elpis crushed Alene's claims, "and you used magic to give her what she deserved, you even saved her life by casting a spell to let her survive your cum, the same way you did with all your girls. You also learned how to perform spells without the incantation."

"OK... I did?" Alene said in shock.

"Didn't you notice? I left you with 15 inches, you are now far from that, and you cum much more, did you cast a spell for that?" Elpis asked.

"My god Alene, she's right," Nadia admitted. Alene couldn't ignore the facts, she didn't need spells anymore.

"Now focus," Elpis continued, "You have five guardians, each one has her own uniqueness. You haven't found all of them, only four. But time will bring the last one to you."

"Huge breasts are my uniqueness," Angie exclaimed, Elpis nodded no, causing Angie's eyes to widen with shock.

"I can't tell you who's who, time will teach you that," Elpis explained.

"You said I met 4, but the girls are 3. What did you mean?" Alene inquired.

"Jen is the missing one, she walked away from her duty." Elpis said, "She will confront you soon and I have an advice to give you."

"I'd love advice after I heard her size from Nicky." Alene half begged.

"Look at your other guardians Alene," Elpis instructed, "why are they all here? What do they have in common?"

"They are all beautiful amazing ladies," Alene stated the obvious.

"I can't argue with facts," Elpis said to herself, "but they are also all here at their own accord, you didn't make them come here in any way, they made the choices in their lives."

"I... I made Jen come here with a spell..." Alene murmured to herself.

"More than that, you grunted her wish, but did you notice what spell you cast that day?"

"It was: 'Da Jen gallus gallinaceous meus!' I remember very well," Alene recalled.

"Please bring the book," Elpis requested and Alene did as asked. She opened the book on the kitchen counter flipping to the right page, the girls noticed Alene's face turning white.

"What's wrong Alene," Angie wondered.

"I never read it," Alene stuttered, "the spell gave her more than just a cock..."

"You gave her a cock that knows no satisfaction, she will always crave sex," Elpis explained.

"That is why she raped me like that?" Nicky wondered.

"And why she slept with Paula's husband, turning Paula against us," Nadia added to what Nicky said.

"Jen suffers from all this... I did this," Alene said to herself, then she looked at Elpis, "can I fix this?" Elpis nodded yes, "but I can't tell you how Alene, you'll have to figure it on your own."

"Ladies, I will soon have to go again, I have one last thing to tell you." Elpis declared, the girls' focus on her, "soon another guardian will come to you, she will need your help fitting in here, I hope you find a place in your heart to accept her."

"We will try," they all said at the same time.

"Goodbye, I'm proud of you all." Elpis smiled and faded away, leaving the girls in a silent room to ponder what happened.

"I don't know what's stopping me but Elpis is right, I can't even think about leaving." Angie broke the silence.

"It's inconceivable," Nicky said.

"I'm sorry for putting you girls in this position," Alene apologized.

"Don't be Alene," Nadia spoke with passion in her eyes, "we are here at our own accord, we chose to be with you because we all love you." Both Nicky and Angie nodded in agreement.

"But Nicky, you only met me two days ago," Alene tried to contradict Nicky.

"Yes, and in those two days you helped start my recovery from Jen, gave me the best sex of my life, a place to call home," Nicky said gratefully, "and with you, I feel safe again." Alene had nothing to say against that, she just sat there, taking in the love the girls gave her.

"I'm starving," Angie broke the silence. The girls started cooking and soon they all ate to their heart's content.

"so, what are we doing today?" Nadia asked.

"I'm basically free," Angie said, "our boss is busy today and won't need us." She winked at Alene.

"I don't have a job," Nadia said and smiled, "so I'm free."

"I can take a sick day," Nicky said, faking a cough. Alene laughed hard, Nadia and Angie joined her, Nicky looked offended, "that's not nice of you."

Nadia calmed her down, "darling, didn't you wonder how we can afford this lifestyle with no real jobs? Look at the house you're in."

"You are my guardian Nicky," Alene said in a motherly voice, "you don't have to work, we have money and we can support you."

"Plus, with all the money from Tobbuc Inc. we won't be missing an income any time soon," Angie concluded.

Nicky was clearly amazed by the generosity shown to her, "I can quit my job?" Alene nodded yes. Nicky took her cell and made the call...

"Yes, thank you, good luck in the future." Nicky concluded and a smile settled on her face "Guess what," she teased the girls, "I have an eternity off."

"so, what are we going to do today?" Nadia addressed the elephant in the room.

"Sex?" Alene asked jokingly as she moved to the living room and crashed on the couch.

"You won't hear complaints from me," Nadia said as she sat next to her and shared a passionate kiss.

Angie came in front of Alene and wrapped her huge boobs around her cock, "I'm ready to go." She informed Alene. Nadia broke her kiss and protested, "I want to do her first!"

"You can't have her!" Angie yelped and lifted her boobs so they would cover the tip, causing Alene to moan.

"Stop being a baby," Nadia teased her.

"Girls!" Alene raised her voice to quiet them. "Can I have a say in who fucks me first?" she asked.

"Right, Alene decides," Nadia offered, Angie took her breasts off Alene's cock in agreement.

"When two women argue," she recited and turned to look at Nicky, "the third rejoices. Would you like to go first, Nicky?"

"Me?" Nicky wondered, "sure, but can I ask for something?" Alene nodded yes as Nicky lifted herself to sit on the kitchen counter and spread her legs, "I want you to go down on me first."

Alene wasted no time. She walked over to Nicky, her cock and balls swinging with each step, splattering drops of precum in her wake. She took a chair in front of Nicky's pink young pussy and she couldn't avoid noticing for the first time how big her clit was. Suddenly an idea jumped to her head.

"You have a huge clit," she motioned.

"True, want a taste?" Nicky teased.

"It's like a small dick, are you trying to compete with me over the girls?" Alene teased.

"Maybe, think you can't keep up?" she teased back.

"We shall see," Alene declared, she placed her hand on Nicky's crouch and focused through Nicky's moans of pleasure. Slowly she lifted her hand to reveal a big cock instead of her clit and below it, her pussy, the girls gasped at the results of the spell. 

"Couldn't you make me bigger?" Nicky complained and kissed Alene, her new cock waking up in the process.

"Crybaby," Alene said, "I'll give you first pick just to be fair, who do you want to fuck?"

"Nadia," Nicky said without much thought, "are you game?"

"You're not as big as I'm used to but I'm willing to give you a shot," Nadia said as she walked up to Nicky, kneeled before her and took the cock in her mouth. She sucked and played, dancing with her tongue around the pole as Nicky moaned and groaned, enjoying the new sensation.

Alene walked over to Angie on the sofa, "I guess you are mine," she said as she pushed Angie on her back and spread her legs, revealing a wet pussy eager to stretch for her. She went down on Angie, enjoying the sight of her jiggling boobs as she shook with pleasure.

And so, Alene and Nadia went down on their respective girls, enjoying the taste and marveling in their partner's pleasure. Nadia took Nicky out of her mouth, looking at the huge cock before her, "you aren't my biggest, that is Alene, but you are definitely my second biggest, I want you inside me!" she said as she climbed the counter and opened her pussy for Nicky. To Nicky's amazement even though Nadia had a lot of sex with Alene, her pussy was tiny. She came close and placed her cock before Nadia's lower lips.

Alene noticed Nicky's progress and decided to move on, she took her rock-hard cock and placed it between Angie's boobs. The vixen knew exactly what to do, she placed her hands on both sides of her boobs and squeezed hard, wrapping them around the cock, giving Alene the boob-job she loved so much. Alene pushed her cock into Angie's cleavage and received a pleasant surprise in the form of a blowjob, making her moan.

Nadia's pussy was clearly experienced, she opened up for Nicky with ease, letting her slide in. Nicky was amazed, "no wonder guys love sex so much, this is amazing!" she exclaimed amongst the moans of pleasure that filled the room.

The moans in the room abruptly ended as Alene yelled. she was coming and Angie did her trick again, blocking Alene's cum-tube, preventing the cum from leaving her and forcing her to store it for a bigger orgasm later as her balls inflated.

The sight and sensation overwhelming Nicky's mind but she could feel something changing inside her, "s... sss... something's happening," She stuttered between moans.

"What Love?" Nadia asked through her own sexual haze, she didn't want to admit it but Nick was a great lover, she pushed all her buttons.

"I don't... I don't know, I feel great," Nicky exclaimed.

Suddenly Nadia froze, eyes wide open, she could feel Nicky grow a bit bigger, "you're cumming!"

Alene's orgasm ended as she heard Nadia, she and Angie watched, curious to see what Nicky can do. Nicky could feel her new cock flexing, it was the most pleasant thing she ever felt, she could feel the cum traveling up her shaft and leaving her to stay in Nadia's womb. She blasted and blasted, each blast causing the two girls to gasp.

After a few moments Nicky came down and noticed her handy work, Nadia patted a pregnant belly that looked at full term. "WOW," Nicky exclaimed, "it's amazing Alene, thank you."

Alene giggled at Nicky's compliment and then went back to Angie, she effortlessly drove her cock into the girl's womb, making her abdomen budge with the outline of her cock. "Can't lose to such a small dick," she muttered to herself as she started fucking Angie, making her boobs wiggle.

"Nice work girl," Nadia complimented Nicky, "it felt great."

"Thank you, you are amazing, this feels amazing," Nicky said with a smile, "can I please go again?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Nadia started moving her hips, taking the initiative and setting the pace. Before long Nicky came again, she could feel her cock pumping even more cum into Nadia, but this time it was different, this time was bigger. Nadia moaned and yelped in ecstasy as her belly grew and grew to the proportions she was used to when Alene did her. She rested on the counter as the orgasm ended and hugged her massive belly as Nicky tried to catch her breath, "you have a rather alarming competition here," Nadia shouted at Alene.

Alene saw what Nicky did to Nadia and lost her focus, dropping over the edge into an orgasm. The quiet room filled with the noise of liquid pumping. Alene's cock flexed so hard she lifted Angie off the sofa, the vixen rubbing her nipples and crying in ecstasy. This display of sexual prowess made Nadia and Nicky marvel and moan as Alene started filling Angie. In the window of a minute, Alene placed so much cum in Angie's womb that her cock could no longer support her as she came to rest on the groaning sofa, filled with cum.

Alene caught her breath and enjoyed the sight of Angie's belly shaking in unison with her breasts as she went on with her own orgasm. In the background, she heard moans and groans and turned to compare between Angie's and Naida's bellies, convinced she outdid Nicky's cum output. To her amazement Nadia's belly covered the counter as Nicky spilled more cum into her again, she was clearly much bigger than Angie. The sight turned Alene back on, the pulsation of Angie's love-tunnel as she orgasmed, was all it took to send her into another cum frenzy.

"My god," Nadia muttered, "I'm so full."

"So, no more?" Nicky asked.

"No, I'm done until I drain," Nadia said as Nicky slowly pulled her cock out, letting the cum leave Nadia's pussy.

"You are amazing!" Nadia said as she fell into a deep sleep, recovering from what happened.

Nicky looked around her, Alene just finished pumping Angie with cum to a size similar to Nadia's belly and was catching her breath.

"Nice work," Nicky complimented.

"Thank you," Alene said as she pulled out of Angie and kissed her on the forehead, "rest love, thank you."

"Looks like a tie," Nicky said.

"Only looks like, I'm up for one more," Alene answered, pointing at her still hard, cum covered cock.

"Great, me too, but we have a problem," Nicky said, "Angie and Nadia are out of the game."

"And?" Alene asked, seeing no problem.

"Who will we fuck?" Nicky wondered.

"We both have lady bits!" Alene explained.

Nicky giggled as she realized what's going to happen, "but wait, Alene, one thing first." Alene listened, "can I keep this thing?" she begged.

"If you like it, it's the least I can do for my guardian," Alene approved as Nicky's face smiled so hard Alene feared she might become stuck smiling forever.

"Let the final round begin," Nicky yelled with joy and laid on the floor between the kitchen and the living room, she rested on her side, "lay opposite me Alene," she instructed.

"Like this?" Alene asked mirroring Nicky's pose. "Right, this way we can grow without interrupting each other."

"Now for the tricky part," Nicky said and got to work, "push your cock down," Alene did as asked and lowered her cock towards Nicky who grabbed the head with both hands and placed the cock head before her entrance. "Now, push a bit," Nicky instructed as the cock went into her, making her cry with pleasure.

"My turn," Nicky whispered, pushing her cock down, she could feel Alene's hand grab and guide it to her pussy, with a light shove she was inside Alene. "move towards me," she asked as the girls closed the gap, Alene's cock clearly visible on her Abdomen while she made a small bump in Alene's belly. As the girl's reached each other's wombs it was clear to them both this won't take long, both where orgasming without end, their pussies massaging and caressing the others cock. Alene went over the edge first.

With a mighty roar, she unloaded everything she had into a screaming Nicky, exploding her belly to a size matching Nadia's and Angie's, it was enough to send Nicky into her own cum frenzy, she unloaded an equally massive load into Alene, inflating her to similar proportions.

"God, you are amazing Nicky, looks like we have a tie, we're both done," Alene wheezed, clearly done and with empty balls.

Nicky was laughing as she tried to catch her breath, "I'm not done, I have some more."

Alene was shocked as she felt Nicky sending more cum into her, but her shock soon gave way to final orgasm, she lost herself in the pleasure as she fell asleep.

Nicky pumped a few more times as exhaustion took over her body, her cock still filling Alene's womb to double the size it was before. "I think we found my uniqueness," she said with a smile in her face and happiness in her heart as she too fell asleep.

The 4 girls rested, their Pussies flooding the floor with an absurd amount cum as the sun set on another day in the new Life of Alene Raven and her guardians.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

The sound of birds chirping cheerfully broke into Angie's dream, slowly she opened her eyes, the world a blur of color. The first thing she noticed after the bird's song was the thick smell of cum that lingered in the air, yesterday's events came back to her. She had good sex with Alene, no, not any good sex, she saw two goddesses duel it out. Angie recalled Alene's massive beast filling her womb and stretching her pussy before cumming so hard she inflated Angie to unnatural proportions, she could feel the weight of the cum still in her belly. The world started to come into focus and Angie wiggled her feet, she noticed the sofa below her was soaked with what must have been cum that escaped her when she slept. she patted her belly and a smile came to her face, it felt like she was full term, maybe a bit smaller. Slowly but surely Angie lifted herself on the wet sofa, trying to balance herself, a stream of cum leaked out of her and hit the carpet. She watched her belly deflate to about 5 months pregnant as the carpet was ruined.

"That was heavenly," she declared to herself and turned towards the kitchen. Nadia was on the counter, her back turned to Angie who made her way over quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. Her foot landed on something wet, she looked down, it was an ocean of cum surrounding the counter Nadia rested on.

====== 

"Nadia?" A soft voice pierced her deep slumber. Nadia felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder, "wake up love, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Nadia's voice cracked, her throat was dry. She felt her belly, stretched out with cum. She loved it when she had so much cum inside her womb. She reached to feel her belly, it was huge.

"Feeling well?" The voice asked again, Nadia's eyes focused on Angie's face. "Yes, can you bring me a glass of water?" Nadia asked as she lifted her body to sit on the counter.

"So, how was Nicky?" Angie asked as she handed the glass to Naida who swallowed the whole thing down.

"Wow," Nadia recalled the events that transpired the day before, "Nicky was amazing, her cock wasn't as big as Alene's but she sure knows how to use it."

"Clearly," Angie said and pointed at the cum covered floor around the counter and focused on Nadia's abdomen.

"You're no pushover either," Nadia fired back at Angie while her pussy leaked cum, helping the pool at Angie's feet to grow.

"so, where are the two goddesses?" Angie asked.

"I don't know," Nadia said, "the last thing I remember was Nicky's massive orgasm ending as I fell asleep."

====== 

Alene heard voices talking. She felt great, slept well. She remembered what happened the day before. She gave Nicky a cock, and it worked great, unlike what happened with Jen. Alene could feel her skin rest on a wet surface, she could guess it was cum by the smell. Tasting a bit, she knew it wasn't her cum, she cast a spell to make her cum a sweet mango flavor but this was more of a salty-sweet taste. "Nicky's cum must have leaked out of me," Alene thought as she opened her eyes and saw Angie and Nicky across the sea of cum surrounding her.

"I'm over here," she called the girls, their eyes filled with shock as they noticed her.

"Who did this to you?" Nadia asked as she and Angie came to her.

"Did what?" she inquired, not understanding what's wrong.

"Alene, your belly," Angie said. Alene placed her hand on her stomach and gasped at what she felt. Looking down she could clearly see her belly, extended with massive amounts of cum. "So, this is how you feel girls?" Alene wondered, "feels amazing."

"We know," the girls said in unison, caressing their bellies.

"I must look pregnant with quadruplets," Alene announced, "can you please help me up?"

The girls each took a hand and pulled Alene to a standing position. as she became accustomed to her new center of mass a torrential stream of cum escaped her cunt and audibly crushed on the floor, causing her to gasp. "I need a bath," Alene complained as she noticed her right half was covered with cum.

"We all do," Angie said.

"But where's Nicky?" Nadia wondered.

"Right there," Alene pointed at Nicky, she was sleeping on the floor in a pool of cum. Her belly slightly inflated. Between her legs, cum was flowing in a gentle trickle out of her pussy and above it rested a small penis. She smiled and yawned deeply, "good morning girls."

"Good morning princess." Alene giggled.

"Great morning," Nicky corrected her, "thank you."

"No, thank you," Alene said as she petted her huge belly, "I never imagined how amazing this feels."

Nicky got on her feet, cum covering her back and hair. Angie and Naida felt lost, clearly something happened yesterday after they fell asleep.

"Alene, Nicky, could you please tell us what happened?" Nadia asked.

"Basically, we fucked each other simultaneously," Alene summarized.

"At the same time?" Angie marveled.

"Yes," Alene continued, "And Nicky won, look what she did to me." She pointed at her abdomen.

"This is my uniqueness, I think..." Nicky said with an unsure voice.

"I'll agree with that," Nadia said addressing Alene, "only time I saw someone come more was when you fucked Paula."

"I'm really glad for you," Angie complimented Nicky, "but can we please, please, please shower now?"

The girls laughed and agreed with her, taking to the showers to freshen up. When they finished they spent the morning cleaning the living room and kitchen, a complex task as from time to time one of the girls would moan as more cum left her womb and crashed to the floor. With hard work (and a sprinkle of magic), they sat down for lunch in the clean kitchen.

"This cleaning is a nightmare," Complained Nicky.

"Don't whine," Alene teased her, "most of the mess came out of you, you should work double hard on cleaning."

Angie and Nadia looked at each other with a smile. Knowing what goes on in her friend's mind Nadia spoke: "If that's your logic Angie and I should rest and have drinks while you girls clean, we don't have cum."

"OK, OK," Alene said, "point taken, we have to find a solution for cleaning the house."

Angie had an interesting look on her face, "Alene, how far are we willing to go with this solution?"

"As far as we want. We have money, so whatever solution we come up with, we can fund it."

"I have an idea then," Angie exclaimed, "look, you're cumming a lot, and now with Nicky in our life there's even more cum to deal with, Mops won't cut it here. I say we go for a renovation for the house, a makeover to better suit our needs."

Nadia's mind was clearly racing after hearing Angie: "Wow, that's a wonderful idea, we can have drains running along the floor and we'll have robot's that wipe the floor!"

Nicky was on her phone, her mind also ablaze with ideas, "we can get waterproof furniture, that way we can cum as much as we want!"

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon planning, thinking and working on how to make the makeover a reality. By 7 PM they managed to find a female contractor ready for work and made her sign a nondisclosure agreement.

"How much?" Nicky asked.

"Two hundred grand and a one-night stand with us once the contract is finished," Alene explained.

"Can we stay here while they work?" Angie inquired.

"Sadly no," Nadia explained, "we should leave the house for a month, we need to find a place to stay for now."

"I'd offer my place but I think it's too small, the whole thing is one small room," Angie said in an unhappy voice.

Nicky looked worried, "I'd offer my place, but I don't want to go back there after what happened with Jen."

"It's OK Nicky," Naida calmed her, "you don't have to go back there if you don't want to. Alene, ideas?"

"Well, we do have money, I'll tell you what I want but please don't make fun of me?" Alene asked and the girls leaned in to hear her. "I want us all to go to the US, I've never been there before, it can be fun."

Nadia's eyes lit up, "that's a great idea, let's work on that." The girls wasted no time, like a squad of skilled soldiers, they worked on closing all the loose ends. In a few hours, they wrapped everything up.

"So, we have three days to choose all the furniture, pack our stuff and board the plane to Florida?" Alene concluded.

"Right," Angie confirmed, "I also called our friend Paula, she started walking again, she'll manage the work while we are away."

Alene looked at Angie, the busty vixen had such a great influence on her life. She helped Alene with Paula and took care of Tobbuc Inc. and was simply there for her and Nadia. She wanted to do something for her. "Thank you for all your help, Angie," Alene said as she approached her and placed a hand on her right breast, "I wish you'd find your gift."

"Thank you, Alene, you don't have an idea how much my life changed since you came into them." Angie hugged her and the girls joined for a group hug. "I'm so sleepy," Angie exclaimed as the hug prolonged.

"Alene, can we sleep together tonight?" Nadia asked.

"If Nicky and Angie don't mind," Alene looked at the two girls. Angie had her hand at Nicky's crouch while Nicky played with her massive boobs.

"We don't care as long as you don't care if we spend the night in our own room," Angie said. Both parties kissed good night and went to their rooms on opposite sides of the house.

===Alene & Nadia===

"Angie and Nicky are going to have so much fun," Alene said as she closed the door.

"Alene?" Naida mumbled, "I want to ask you something and I need to hear the truth."

"Sure," Alene exclaimed, "what is it?"

"Can you remember what our lives looked like a year and a half ago?" Nadia started to reminisce, "I was looking for a big cock and you looked for a job?" she sighed.

"We both found what we were looking for," Alene said waving her cock, "I don't think you ever had anyone bigger than me."

Nadia's face beamed seriousness, "I miss those days."

"What are you saying, Nadia? Are you unhappy with our lives?" Alene asked with a fearful voice.

"No, I've never been happier," Naida defended herself, "I just miss the time when our sex was simple."

Alene thought about it for a moment. "You mean when my cock was 9 inches and I shot about a shot glass of cum?"

"Alene for the life of me, you never came just one shot glass, the first time we had sex you came so much you ruined your room and covered me," Nadia corrected her.

Alene giggled a bit but slowly her smile faded into deep concern, "you want me to be smaller? To cum less with you? Don't you love our sex? Whatever you want Nadia, I'll do it for you!"

"I don't know what I want," Nadia said, "this is so strange, I'm confused, I love your sexuality but I also miss the fun gentle sex we used to have."

"I want to show you something," Alene said and went to her drawer, she pulled out the spell book and placed it on the bed. "Come over" she invited Nadia who kneeled beside her, looking at the book.

"I saw this spell a long time ago," Alene explained, "at first I thought about giving it to Jen but I think it will help serve you better."

"What does it do?"

"It gives you control, do you trust me, Nadia?" Alene asked.

"With my life," Nadia said without even thinking about it, the answer was clear to her.

Alene took Naida's hands, "Dabo Illi Potestatem," she cast the spell.

===Angie & Nicky=== 

As Angie closed the door behind them Nicky was naked, her cock hard and waiting.

"I watched you fuck Nadia, it was amazing! and I'm not even talking about what you did to Alene, I have to try you," Angie demanded as she took her own garments off.

"Nice to know you're game," Nicky said seductively as she approached Angie. She stopped in front of Angie, her eye's transfixed on Angie's and placed both hands on her boobs. Giving them a squeeze, Angie moaned and Nicky felt something wet hit her own breasts. Looking down she gasped, milk was shooting from Angie's breasts and hitting her.

"Are you lactating?" Nicky asked.

===Alene & Nadia===

"I feel the same," Nadia said but Alene didn't look surprised.

"My cock is too long for you right?" she asked.

"A bit," Nadia answered, wondering where this is going.

"Place your hands on its tip and its base."

"I'm not in the mood for sex Alene," Nadia tried to protest but caught Alene angry gaze and changed her mind, doing as Alene told her.

"Now think about what size better suits you," Alene instructed. Nadia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she exhaled she noticed her hands moved closer to one another. She opened her eyes to see Alene's cock shrinking.

"Am I doing this?" Nadia muttered.

"Yes, you dummy, you can change me to whatever fits your needs," Alene said.

Nadia took her hands to her breasts, trying to make them grow. "silly you, it only works on me, and specifically my cock and balls." Alene said with a giggle.

"Can I try?" she asked, Alene gave her an inviting look.

Nadia grabbed the tip and the bottom, shrinking Alene until she was very small. "This was your size when we first did it." Then she made it grow a bit more, "10 inches, the size of the biggest cock I found on a guy."

Alene looked amused, letting Nadia play. Naida made her cock grow some more, this time when Nadia stopped she recognized the size, "I grew to this size when I was inside you."

"Nice Alene," Nadia proclaimed, "15 inches, I loved that size." Then Nadia placed her hands on Alene's massive balls and they started to shrink. Nadia looked at the cock before her with hungry eyes and for the first time in over a year took it into her mouth. It was a very tight fit, Alene was bigger than any man alive, but Nadia licked and sucked on her with all her might, making Alene groan and flinch with pleasure, playing with her balls all the while.

Nadia took as much of Alene's cock into her mouth as she could and gave her an amazing blowjob. "I can enjoy this for a very long time," Alene bragged, suddenly her eyes opened wide and she yelled, "I'm cumming". For the first time in a long time, Nadia guided her hand behind Alene's balls, touched her wet pussy and shoved a finger inside, triggering an unexpected orgasm.

Alene's cock was lodged deep down Nadia's throat, it blasted cum directly into Nadia's belly. She could feel the streams, every time Alene's cock released cum inside her, she could feel it and counted in her head.

By the time Nadia counted 20 shots Alene came down and pulled her cock out of Nadia's mouth. Before her kneeled a Sexy goddess with a very slight bulge in her belly.

===Angie & Nicky=== 

Angie was clearly as surprised as Nicky, "I'm so sorry, it never happened to me before." The flow slowed down to a gentle stream that showed no sign of stopping, running down Angie's abdomen and legs to pool at her feet. "I've ruined the moment, didn't I?" she asked in a fearful voice.

As Angie lifted her gaze to Nicky she saw it was far from over, her huge cock, harder than ever before, was oozing pre-cum in massive amounts. "can I taste you?" Nicky asked. Angie lifted her right breast to her own mouth and drank, it was sweet and flavorful. "I taste great, you have to try." She said a squeezed her left breast, causing it to shoot a huge stream of milk that arched all the way to Nicky's face, she drank it with pleasure.

"My god you taste great," Nicky said as the stream ended, "I have to get it straight from the tap." She closed the distance and grabbed Angie's left breast. For some time, the girls drank from Angie's never-ending reservoirs.

Suddenly Nicky released Angie's breast and stood up, looking Angie right in the eyes, "On the bed now!"

===Alene & Nadia===

"How big can I make it?" Nadia asked.

"As big as you want."

"Let's give it a shot," Nadia said and rose to her feet. She kissed Alene passionately and directed her to one side of the room. She placed her hands on Alene's balls, they grew and grew until they touched the floor. Nadia showed no sign of stopping.

"I don't think I can move with them this size, let me sit on them to make this more manageable," Alene asked and Nadia paused. Alene sat down on her balls, they were as big as the time she fucked Paula, "plan to go bigger?" she asked Nadia.

Nadia said nothing, she just allowed Alene's balls to grow and grow. The sight was a wonder, Alene's ball sack grew to the size of a pickup truck, making the floor creak under the weight of her cum. Nadia took her hand off Alene's wobbling balls and looked at her.

"Now for your cock," she reached up and grabbed the tip of her cock, making it grow. It was soon back to its former 3 feet length. Nadia stopped its growth, "I want to see what you'll become."

Alene smiled with agreement, letting Nadia enjoy her new gift. The girl pulled Alene's cock, letting the growth continue, soon Nadia was a good 7 feet away from Alene. "Are you sure this is your cock?" Nadia Jokingly asked, "I think you stole it off a blue whale."

Alene laughed, "I promise you, it's not stolen!"

"Can we go bigger?" Naida asked.

"I think so, it feels good," Alene moaned. Nadia made her grow again, this time stopping when her back hit the wall, a good 16 feet of cock before her, she could see Alene at the other end, enjoying the sensations one can only imagine a cock this size will give to its owner, Alene's cock was as wide as Nadia's body. She lifted the huge head with both hands and placed it in front of her face, "cum on me, love."

"NO! LET IT GO NADIA! MOVE AWAY!" Alene commended, Nadia could see she was fighting something big and did as Alene asked. She came to Alene's side.

"Are you ok?" Nadia asked.

"I can feel it, I'm going to cum very soon," Alene said, her voice breaking with moans of pleasure, "good thing we plan on fixing this house soon."

"I think you're overreacting," Nadia tried to calm her down, but Alene nodded her head. "Stay close to me love, I'm c..." Alene couldn't even finish the sentence as her orgasm started.

The whole room trembled as Alene's balls pushed inhuman amounts of cum up her shaft. Nadia hugged her balls as she realized what's going to happen. The blast leaving Alene's cock was as wide as Nadia's thigh, Nadia could almost see it move in slow motion. It slammed against the wall and splattered around the room painting the wall and covering the furniture in a thick layer of cum. The flow was insane, it just went on as Alene whimpered in pleasure.

After about 5 seconds the floor was covered with cum that reached Naida's waists. Alene gave a huge scream, "IT'S COMING, I'M CUMMING!"

"Yea I noticed," Nadia said sarcastically.

"NO, NADIA, THE SECOND BLAST IS STARTING!" Alene yelled before losing herself to the pleasure again. Nadia noticed it, suddenly the stream of cum flooding the room doubled. It looked like Alene couldn't get the first shot of cum out of her fast enough and now the second shot came to join her. The massive shot made a huge cracking noise as it slammed against the wall. Even though the shot went on and on, the level of cum in the room didn't rise and remained at Nadia's waist.

After about 15 minutes Alene's orgasm seemed to subside. The room and both girls in it were covered in massive amounts of jizz. The first thing Nadia did once the orgasm ended was to bring Alene back to her normal size. The girls stood in the pool of cum and Looked in shock at their handy work. Nadia was the first to notice the hole in the wall, "OMG Alene look."

===Angie & Nicky===

Angie placed her back on the bed and played with her breasts, the milk flow didn't show any sign of ending anytime soon. She drank some more and opened her legs for Nicky. The pink cute pussy before her bagged for attention, Angie was very wet and as Nicky came closer to give her head she tasted how divine her pussy was. Nicky licked and sucked, making Angie moan and groan as her pussy flexed and her clit fired up with pleasure.

Angie moaned as her body tensed up, locking her into a pleasant orgasm, she was lost in heaven. Nicky looked up at the goddess before her and saw her tits. The stream of milk was wild, gushing and covering Angie's body before pooling on the bed.

The sight before her made Nicky lose it, she moved forward and shoved her massive cock into Angie's pulsating womb, the orgasming girl hardly noticed the foot and a half of cock sliding into her. Nicky took one boob in her mouth and directed the other to Angie's mouth, both girls sucked with all they had but still milk kept coming.

Before too long Nicky felt an orgasm starting deep inside her, her blissful cry was muffled by the milk in her mouth, as she pumped gallons into Angie's womb. To both girl's amazement, this starts a magical loop, the girls fueling each other's lust, for a very long time Nicky kept cumming and filling Angie while drinking her delicious milk that still left her breasts. Before Nicky and Angie fell asleep they felt Nicky's cum escaping Angie's overfilled womb, it felt like a never-ending stream, the more Nicky pumped the more escaped.

===Alene & Nadia===

Alene approached the wall where her cum splashed and inspected the hole, she was amazed at the power of her orgasm. The room next to them took most of the cum, the windows shattered and allowed the excess cum out. "And you wanted me to cum on your face!" Alene yelled at Nadia. Nadia didn't reply, as Alene turned she saw Nadia laying on her back on top their bed, her legs wide open, exposing her dripping pussy. The room was still full of cum and the bed was still about an inch below the cum level. "NOW!" was all Nadia could say before a sexual frenzy took over her after the sexual display Alene gave her.

Alene Got on top of Nadia and slid her cock into Nadia's eager slit, filling her to the brim and revealing her cock's outline on her belly. Nadia didn't care, she was in heaven. Alene fucked her, moving in and out of her starched pussy, when suddenly she stopped.

"Nadia, you're changing my cock inside your pussy!" Alene yelled in shock as her cock became shorted but thicker, starching Nadia's pussy to unrecognizable sizes.

Alene resumed her fucking, her motion creating waves across the pool of cum. The sensation was amazing and before too long Alene was Cumming, in mere moments Nadia grew to the size Paula was when Alene fucked her, the bed cracked and came crashing to the ground as huge amounts of cum traveled from Alene's baby making factory to Nadia's waiting womb. Both Nadia and Alene Fell asleep, exhausted, as Alene kept pouring her love into Nadia.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> US adventures & the end of your two.

Nicky slowly opened the door to Alene and Nadia's room, the smell of cum flooded her nose. The light of day spilled into the room through the window and revealed Nadia and Alene resting on the bed. Nadia's belly was swollen with cum. Alene's monster cock rested between the girls.

Nicky surveyed the room, she marveled at Alene's sexual prowess. Clearly, her cum drained downstairs but everything was still wet and drenched with cum. Angie came from behind her and hugged her, "you were amazing," she said and kisses Nicky passionately.

As Angie let go of Nicky's head the girl gasped. "What's wrong Nicky?" the big boobed girl asked, Nicky simply pointed at the wall behind Angie. Turning around the girl gasped herself as she noticed the hole in the wall.

"W... what is this? What happened here?" Nicky asked.

"Did Alene do this?" Angie speculated as she walked towards the hole, "yes, definitely Alene's handiwork." The room behind the wall was full of cum up to the edge of the hole. The girl's conversation disturbed Alene's and Nadia's slumber.

"Good morning girls," Alene said in a sleepy voice, "how was your night?"

"Amazing," Angie said with excitement, "I found my uniqueness!"

"Really? What is it? Please show me." Alene inquired.

Angie had no need to talk, she just turned towards Alene and concentrated for a moment. Before too long her boobs started to leak milk and soon enough the milk came out in a study flow. "Does it taste good?" Alene asked.

"It tastes Great," said Nicky and took a sip.

"Can we have a taste?" Nadia said.

Angie walked up to the girls, flooding the floor with her milk. Nadia and Alene each took a breast and started drinking, savoring the sweet flavor of Angie's milk as the massive breasted Vixen moaned with pleasure.

Nick broke Angie's moans with a question, "so... what happened here?"

"I did that," Alene said admittingly and returned to suck on Angie's breast.

"Clearly, but how?" Nicky kept pressing the subject.

"With my help," Nadia admitted, "I also found my uniqueness, look." Angie moved aside and Nadia placed her hand on Alene's cock tip and pulled, the cock lengthen with her hand and grow massively.

"You have control over Alene's cock?" Angie marveled, "how big was she when she blasted the wall?"

"I was over 15 feet long and my balls were the size of a small truck," Alene explained.

"I'm so happy you found your gift, Nadia," Angie said and hugged the girl.

The girls didn't really bother to clean the house, after a quick shower they left the place and went shopping for furniture to fit their renovated flat. The next two days where full of plans and before the girls know it, they were on board the flight to Florida. Alene took special care to use a spell to repress the gangs' sexual need, she couldn't afford to risk it on the plane.

After a few hours in the air, the girls landed in the Sunshine State. Everything went well and they found themselves in the motel room Angie arranged for. It was a very nice and speciose room, it could easily host 8 people and was a perfect fit for the girls. The most amazing thing was that Angie made sure the room was super excluded; Surrounded by 10 feet high walls, it was actually a 10-minute walk from the motel itself. The girls could have all the fun they wanted without having to fear for their privacy. The gang spent the next two weeks having fun, seeing Florida and most important having sex all around the clock.

By the third weekend the girls became acquainted with the local life in Florida. They knew where the best pizza was and what night club had the best music. They knew the bartenders and the girls in the reception and even the cleaner, most of the regular people going on with their lives. The girls did their best not to disturb the local life.

One woman out of the motel staff stood out for the girls, her name was Rose and she was one of the receptionists.

"I'm sure she can take 3 feet of your cock with no magical help," Nicky said in a confident voice as the gang walked to their room.

"No way, she's not that big. I say she won't survive 2 feet" Nadia fired back.

"Are you for real?" Angie butted in, "the amazon is over 7 feet tall!" Alene just giggled and enjoyed the talk. She had to admit that even though Rose was a tall girl she found her attractive.

"Do you want me to invite her Alene?" Nicky asked, "I don't mind asking for you."

Alene looked at the girls, "do you want me to have sex with her?" I'll do it but you must promise you won't bet on it."

The gang looked each other in the eyes and back at Alene, they all talked in unison "We promise!"

"OK, Nicky, go and ask her if she's into us and if so, bring her to our room." Alene instructed, "I have a load her size waiting for her before we leave back to the UK."

============ 

Rose just ended her shift when Nicky approached her, noticing the girl she greeted her politely "Hi, my shift just ended," the towering woman said, "if you need anything don't hesitate to call on the current receptionist."

Nicky heard Rose and as she came closer her gaze looked up to see the giantess's eyes "you're free? Great, we need to talk, come sit with me." Rose found it hard not to sit with the lovely polite girl.

Nicky didn't really give any thought as to how to lure the Amazon back to Alene, she was improvising and hoping for the best. "Let's put our cards on the table," she started, my gang are into girls and we want to have sex with you!"

'If Alene knew this was my plan she would have stopped me.' Nicky thought to herself as she waited for Rose's response.

The Amazon was clearly not as shock as Nicky expected her to be, "I'd love that," she said with a smile, "most girls can't deal with me, arranging a threesome is a big deal so, when 4 girls want to have sex with little me it's hard to say no." the sight before Nicky was too funny and she couldn't help but laugh, the massive Amazon calling herself little was hilarious in Nicky's eyes Rose joined the girl's laughter. After calming down Nicky went on, "one of our girls has a 3 feet long cock."

"No Way!" Rose whispered.

"I have a little beast of my own" Nicky said and moved closer to the giant girl, "Want to feel?" Rose sent her hand down Nicky's pants and couldn't help but gasp as she felt the girl's cock and pussy.

"Let's go!" Rose said as she stood up and walked after Nicky. On the way there, Nicky explained how she got a cock and told Rose all she could about Alene's magic. Even though Rose found it hard to believe she decided to go with the flow on this one, worst case she can just walk away.

Nicky opened the door to the room and gestured Rose inside. The room had a heavy smell of sex and the girls inside where naked. The first thing she saw was Nadia sucking on Angie's tit while the other tit rested in Alene's mouth. Alene's cock stood proud, fully erect as her full balls rested on the floor. "one heck of a welcome you have here." Rose said as Nicky closed the door and undressed herself.

The girls noticed Rose and addressed her, "Welcome Rose." They all said and introduced themselves. "Feel free to undress," Nadia invited her.

Rose smiled, feeling she should go with the flow on this. She took off her clothes, revealing her firm body and small breasts, sat in front of the girls and said: "so, magic?" Alene nodded yes, "care to demonstrate?"

"I really like your red hair," Alene said nonchalant, ignoring the request for a moment. She turned her look to Nicky, "please bring the book." Alene Asked. Before too long Nicky came back with the book. She handed it to Alene who gave up her place next to Angie's breast, Nicky started sucking with all her might in a vain attempt to drain Angie's boobs of milk.

While Alene worked her way through the book looking for spell Nadia stopped sucking and turned her gaze to the amazon woman, "you look amazing," she said.

"Thank you," answered Rose, "you're no pushover either," she complimented the girl. Nadia walked over to the towering woman and stopped just a few feet away from her.

"My name is Nadia, want to get some?" Nadia tempted her, pressing her tits together.

Rose really did find the girl attractive, she decided to waste no time and went for a passionate kiss. Nadia tasted sweet and Rose could still feel the aftertaste of Angie's milk in her mouth, it was heavenly. Nadia on her part started sending her hands to the giantess' breasts and cunt, a deep moan escaped her mouth.

"How tall are you Rose?" Alene asked, breaking the girls' passionate embrace.

"Just short of 7 feet," Rose answered, breaking away from the kiss.

"Want to be bigger?" Alene wondered, flipping through the book.

"Right, but don't mess with me," Rose taunted Alene, "don't make me 7 feet and an inch, I want to see some real magic."

"Then you better go outside," Alene instructed and Rose obeyed, followed by Nadia. "Hope you enjoy your wish," Alene said and murmured something under her breath that escaped the girls' ears. They were back at It, groping and kissing and moaning, caressing each other's body.

Rose could feel her whole-body tingle, she wasn't sure what's going on and dismissed it as an oncoming orgasm. She felt light tremors move through her body.

"Are you girls ok?" Angie yelled at Rose and Nadia between the gasps of pleasure the sucking girl at her nipple caused her.

Rose and Nadia didn't reply and just kept on with their game of pleasure. Rose noticed the girls inside the house started to move towards her, probably for a better view. Suddenly Rose noticed something was wrong, her neck was under a lot of stress, she probably leaned down too much with Nadia. She broke the kiss and flexed her neck back, her hands still playing with Nadia's perfect body. She found it hard to reach her lover's crouch, she had to bend a knee to get her hand there. Nadia was the first to break her assault on Rose's body, taking a step back. Rose snapped from her sexual haze and took the world in, "are you shrinking, Nadia?" she asked in a surprised voice. Nadia giggled, "no, you're growing, Alene's spell is working on you." The giantess was clearly growing and soon could place her hand on the roof of their house to support her growing mass

"My god Alene!" Nadia said as she took in the giant Amazon towering over the house.

"She must be over 15 feet tall," Angie assessed, "you overdid it, Alene."

"No way I can fuck her like that," Nicky said in a depressed voice as she looked up at the giant pussy located between Rose's legs.

"Nicky, you can have Angie, take the room." Alene explained her plan, "Nadia, I need you here with me. Rose, when you feel like you adjusted to your new size let me know."

Everyone did as asked and soon Alene could hear Angie and Nicky at it in their room. "I feel better, I can't believe I'm so big," Rose said.

"Do you want to return to your former size or do you want me to fuck you when you're this big?" Alene laid out the options. Rose's answered by sitting down and letting her back rest on the ground behind her, exposing her monster pussy to Alene, "Hope I could feel your tiny cock" she teased Alene and her cock.

"Don't worry love," Nadia shot back at the giantess, "she's very small right now."

Rose lifted her head and looked at the girls, Alene walked over to her pussy, "I can easily put my arm in you and still have plenty of room." Alene said.

"Look at her clit, it's as big as your tip," Nadia said, she couldn't resist and gave the huge button a lick, causing Rose to moan and groan, her pussy started to get wet and created a small pool on the grass beneath her.

"Focus Nadia," Alene instructed, "I want her to suck me off first." Alene walked to Roses side with Nadia in toe. She whispered something in Nadia's ear and climbed Roses belly, sitting just below Roses now massive breasts. "you're bigger than Angie." Alene complimented the giantess and placed her cock between the girl's cleavage, her tip rested on Rose's chin. Nadia placed her hand on Alene's thigh and focused hard.

Alene watched her cock inflate with Nadia's gift and enjoyed the sensation of filling up rose's cleavage to the brim, rose went along with the girls and took the growing beast in her hot eager mouth when she reached her lips. When Alene felt the girl's gullet against the tip of her cock she signaled Nadia to stop.

"Tastes good?" Alene asked, Rose groaned. "do you spit or swallow?" Alene never asked the girls about their preferences because she knew them so well, but having no knowledge of rose's likes and dislikes she felt obliged to ask.

"Phwalo!" was all Rose could say with the huge cock in her mouth but Alene understood her well. Rose wasted no time and started to suck, Alene savored the feeling of the massive tongue playing around with her shaft. Nadia marveled at the sight, Alene was almost this big when she broke the wall in their home back in Bristol three weeks ago but in proportion to this giantess she was totally manageable. The thought turned Nadia on and knowing Alene won't need her for a bit she walked into the house to check on Angie and Nicky. By the time she got there the girls where deep into their ecstatic trance. Nicky was in Angie's womb pumping gallons of cum while Angie gave Nicky every drop of milk her huge boobs could produce. Both girls' midsection looked bloated with cum or milk and Nadia couldn't help but wonder if the girls worked like a kind of perpetual mechanism, converting cum to milk and back again indefinitely, however, this worked. Nadia gazed upon the amazing act before her with awe.

Suddenly Nadia heard Alene yell, "I'm coming." She stormed outside to see her lover pump huge amounts of cum down rose's throat, Nadia could hear the cum flowing from Alene's balls into Rose's belly. Those amounts would inflate her in mere moments but on this giant woman only cause a very slight bulge. Rose on her end looked delighted to have such a massive load pumped into her, noticing Nadia she decided to help her join the action. The giantess used one hand to wrap her boobs around Alene's pulsating cock while the other hand found her way to Nadia's wet pussy, the girl was not ready for what happened next. Rose pushed her index finger into Nadia's love tunnel, stretching her pussy wide around her massive finger. Nadia felt full and as Rose started moving her finger in and out of her, Nadia exploded into a mind shattering orgasm of her own.

After what felt to Nadia like an eternity, Rose pulled her finger out. Alene concluded her orgasm. She enabled her cock to shrink out of Rose's mouth. As she came down from her climax, Nadia assumed she wanted to fuck the giantess' pussy next and did this for better mobility, she was right.

"How was our warm-up Rose?" Alene asked.

"I never thought a girl like you can have so much cum, it was amazing!" Rose half screamed, "Please tell me you can do it again."

"Sure, it was just a small warm up, but I'm going to need you to move, we need more space if we want to go all out," Alene explained. Rose stood up and with her new height had no problem finding a clearing in the field behind the motel.

"Is this OK?" Rose asked Alene. Surveying the surrounding Alene said: "Yes, looks great! Please ley on your stomach and spread your legs, Rose did as asked.

Alene placed her cock at the slit and shoved the head in with ease, "giant girls can handle me much better," she thought to herself. "Nadia, I want you to fill my balls first please, I think the size of a car is a good start, just let me find my balance on those babies." Nadia placed her hands on Alene's ball sack and waited, when her lover gave her the OK she started inflating the massive orbs, she could feel the fluid slosh inside.

"Now make my cock grow," Alene led the show, allowing it to extend until she could feel she had a firm hold inside the giant woman. "Rose, please rise to your hands and knees." Rose did as instructed, her pussy slightly taller than Alene.

The sight was magnificent, Nadia gasped and Alene noticed, "when I finish growing go and take care of yourself Nadia" Nadia smiled and thanked Alene.

"Next I need to be on her level Nadia," Alene said, feeling her balls grow to the size of trucks below her, "Go and treat yourself, Nadia, I'll manage it from here."

"Thank you, love, have fun girls," Nadia said as she walked back to the house to masturbate to the sight of Nicky and Angie.

Rose looked at Alene, "I can't believe this is happening, you feel so good, Alene." Alene's balls caught her eyes, "how much cum do you think you have?"

"I don't really know but I'm sure you'll tell me soon enough," Alene said as her cock started to grow deep into Rose's pussy, both girls moaned and yelled with pleasure and lighting filling their mind. Rose started moving her body back and forward along Alene's cock, massaging the massive rod. After a short session of fucking Rose felt Alene hit her cervix.

"My god! Alene are you still growing?" Rose asked playfully, Alene smiled.

"Yes, almost done, just a bit more," Alene said as her cock reached the back of rose's womb, pushing her over the edge, both girls now fucked with all they had to give.

======== 

Nadia looked from the top of the house. She could see both girls rather clearly, well, actually, she could clearly see Rose but it was hard to tell where Alene was, she could only see her truck size balls and the cock going into Rose. Nadia wanted to watch Angie and Nicky at first but after seeing the two giant goddesses fuck she wanted to masturbate to the sight. so, she went to the roof and started playing with herself.

Soon she heard Alene's voice screaming from the distance, "OH here I go!" Nadia could swear she heard the flow of cum splashing inside Rose and sure enough, she noticed Rose's midsection inflate to monumental proportions. Nadia never imagined Alene could do this, it was well beyond what she did to Paula or to the house before, the thought pushed Nadia over the edge and her tiny pussy squeezed her finger forcefully. Nadia was too lost in her orgasm to notice ludicrous amounts of cum escaping the giant woman's pussy and painting the surroundings white as Alene pumped cum into her like there's no tomorrow. Huge drops of cum fired into the sky and crashed around a trembling Nadia.

As things calmed down in Nadia's mind she saw the cum covered world around her as she Alene finished her own orgasm, rose's belly was a giant ball of cum bigger than the house Nadia stood on. Just then A giant drop of cum crushed next to Nadia, a final drop of cum from her girlfriend's spectacular orgasm. The splash was big enough to cover Nadia's entire front with thick cum, immediately sending her into another orgasm.

Epilogue

The rain tapped against the roof of Alene's car as she parked outside her home. About two months passed since the girls came back from the US. She looked at her phone, a message from Rose read: "It was amazing, can't wait to meet you girls again, if you ever set foot on US soil again be sure to give me a call. Alene smiled to herself, life was good. She was surrounded by people who loved her as she was, and the sex itself was amazing.

After the girls landed they drove to their renovated house to sleep the night. The place was wonderful, the contractor did a great job and everything was as planned. Alene, being an honest girl, whose word is her bond, paid the contractor on the very next day of her return. She and the girls fucked her for two passions filled days straight, paying her in full and even leaving a tip for her professional work.

A lightning bolt ripped the clouded sky as thunder roared in Alene's ears. The house itself was a work of art. After seeing the hole Alene's cum left in the wall the contractor went out of her way and straighten the whole house. The girls tested the house's endurance by letting Nicky and Alene cum until they were empty, it all drained away and the waterproof furniture the girls ordered handled the load very well. Just as an added safety measure they added a 500-gallon reservoir that set next to the front door. If for some reason the load on the drainage system was too much for the sewer to handle the flow went to the reservoir until things cleared so the house won't flood like before. When Alene and Nicky went at it together they used about 50 gallons from the reservoir so they knew the house was in no risk of flooding.  
Alene thought about the night before her and how her life changed over the last two years. While a storm will rage outside, she and the girls will whip up their own storm and have all the sex they wanted. She knew the girls were waiting for her inside and didn't want to wait anymore, she turned the car off and slowly walked to the house, savoring every moment. She didn't mind getting wet from the rain, she loved it.

As she reached the front door the roof shielded her from the rain that kept falling. She was so glad she decided to add the reservoir, looking at it she noticed something was off, the meter on its side read 500 gallons. Thinking it must be faulty Alene knocked on the metal frame, it was clearly full. Alene couldn't understand what's happening, she reached for the door and grabbed the key to unlock it. To her dismay the door wasn't locked, the room behind it dark. Alene reached for the light switch but nothing happened. A flesh of lightning shed enough light for Alene to notice the floor was covered in cum. The pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place for Alene: First Nicky couldn't wait for her and started early, she fucked Nadia and Angie. This coupled with a faulty reservoir flooded the floor, the lights not turning on was clearly a power outage.

"Where are you, girls?" Alene shouted but no answer came. Another flash of light, followed by the monstrous crack of thunder, revealed a folded note on the counter, Alene picked it up for examination. "For Alene Raven" was written on the note in a beautiful style that looked familiar to Alene. Opening the note, she read to herself:

"My name is Jen, Goddess of Goddesses; Look on my works, Alene Raven, and despair!"

Alene couldn't even think straight, her mind flooded with fear and anxiety. Dropping the note into the cum covered floor, she made her way through the empty, silent house. When she reached her own bedroom, something caught her eye outside the window that looked at the back yard, she walked closer. the light fell upon the bodies of Nadia, Angie and Nicky. The girls were resting on cum filled bellies. Each bigger than Paula... bigger than Rose... Bigger than Alene could ever imagine possible. there was no grass visible in the yard, just the stretched skin of her cum-filled lovers.

Alene crashed to the floor, her eyes running with tears. She wept and howled, the sorrow of the sight before her crashing her soul. She held the sole responsibility for whatever happened here. This knowledge coupled with the emotional flood kept Alene on the floor in ruin...

And so, we come to the end of the second year in the new life of Alene Raven.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene's 3rd Year Starts.

Angie was so full, she couldn't believe so much cum was in her womb. feeling her skin stretch and push against the surrounding buildings as more cum was pumped into her, she was as big as a house herself. As the sun was setting and night started taking its place, Angie wondered how much time passed since things became the way they are. She heard Nicky groan as another orgasm overtook her and she continued pumping cum into Angie, who suddenly felt one of the buildings around her collapse and give way to the ever-expanding belly. Her breasts were almost tiny in comparison with her midsection.

Angie looked back at the wall of flesh a few blocks away, Alene's cock was nothing short of a colossus, its head alone much bigger than Angie's belly, and at its tip an unimaginable stream of cum. The amounts of cum leaving Nicky's body looked like a drop in the ocean that was leaving Alene's body.

Angie noticed Nadia standing on the top of a nearby building that somehow managed to survive Alene's growth. She was naked, her body was nothing short of perfect, she made her way to the edge of the building, right to the tip of the cock. "I love you, Alene, I'll never give up on you!" The woman screamed as loud as she could before planting a tiny kiss on the cock's very tip.

A very noisy rumble was heard in the distance. Veins started appearing along the cock's length, they were huge. Suddenly, the wall of flesh moved extremely close to Angie. At first, she thought Alene moved her cock, but as the rumbling noise became louder and moved closer a realization befell Angie, Alene grew and was going to produce her biggest cumshot yet.

"Nicky, we have to move now, or we'll die!" Angie yelled in panic but all she heard was the deafening whoosh of millions of gallons of cum.

A Year Ago

The sun was setting on another lovely day. The waves gently caressing the warm white sands, Alene couldn't help but smile, thinking how lucky she was. She was looking at the horizon as the half-disk that is the sun slowly sank into the silent ocean and took in every passing moment. In the background, the girls were chatting about something Alene couldn't quite figure out.

"I don't think blue ponaticols are better than a liter of ponaticols," Nadia said. Alene turned around to look at the girls. They were resting on the sands, three beautiful, perfect ladies.

"You don't know what you're talking about Nadia," protested Nicky, "Blue ponaticols don't have 47 wings!" The girls started laughing out loud, Alene joined them, she was so happy. She moved closer to Nadia, "I love you, baby," she whispered and moved above the girl so she could mount and fuck her.

"I don't love you," Nadia answered, "I loved your cock, but I hate you. Now that you don't have a cock I feel nothing for you." As she finished speaking, Nadia and the girls melted into the scorching desert sands, Alene was alone.

"Anyone here?" she yelled, feeling the heat of the desert, "Hello!"

There was no sound, no wind or birds, just silence. It was so hot, Alene felt like she was going to faint as she made her way over the sands, not knowing where she was headed, nor for how long was she walking. "One foot in front of the other," she kept reciting to keep herself focused, "where am I?" she wondered as she misplaced her foot and stumbled to the ground. She crushed into wetness, it was water, she needed air and so, swam to the surface. Noticing an island nearby, Alene made her way to its shore where she could rest and catch her breath.

"Hi love," Alene heard Nadia's voice and turned her head towards the source, Nadia was sitting on the beach, naked, her legs folded against her chest, "You ruined my life Alene."

"I did?" Alene wondered, giving Nadia a serious look.

"You did, you gave me these massive boobs," she said, Alene noticed her Breasts started inflating.

"What do you mean? You asked for them." Alene resisted.

"No, I didn't, along with this monster cock," she opened her legs, revealing a huge cock and a pair of hefty balls, "you did this to me Alene." Alene rubbed her eyes and when she opened them she saw that Nadia was no longer there, in her place stood Jen. The girl was nothing short of a goddess.

"You ruined my life Alene," Jen made her way over, "And now, it's time I ruin yours!"

Alene didn't try to struggle or resist as Jen placed her giant cock at her entrance, she knew Jen was right, she had this coming when she started playing with the book. Her cock was almost as thick around as Alene's waist, its tip completely concealing the tiny pussy.

Jen pushed, and Alene pushed back, the cock popped in, making Alene scream as she felt the invader starch her to inhuman proportions...

Her bedroom was frozen, she had no idea how long she was there, nor did she care. Looking out the window again to see the same thing she saw before, her three guardians, three massive orbs of cum, twisted creations of Jen. Alene's heart suddenly filled with fear, are they even alive? She picked herself up and made her way to the garden. The whole way she prayed to whoever was listening, "please let them be ok, please let them be alive." She knew that if one of them died because of her irresponsibility she won't be able to go on with her life.

As she reached the door to the back garden she saw the girls up close. The grass was covered with cum and each step Alene took made a squelching sound. As Alene was making her way to the closest orb, Nadia, she made so much noise walking, suddenly she heard Nadia's voice, "who goes there?" Alene could tell the voice was broken, Nadia cried recently.

"It's me Nadia," Alene answered her call and started making her way around her cum filled belly.

"Alene," Nadia yelled with joy, suddenly her voice became flat, "look what Jen did to us Alene, she did this to us..." as Alene reached Nadia, the girl broke into tears. Alene wasted no time and hugged the sobbing Nadia.

"I'm here, we'll fix this, we'll fix this and then we'll go hunt Jen down-"

"No, no more, please Alene," Nadia pleaded, "Jen said that if we undo her spell she'll leave us alone, she said that if we don't, she'll come here and take us any time she feels a need to cum, please, no more... no more Alene."

Alene let go of Nadia, she knew what she had to do, but first, she had to check on Angie and Nicky. It was then that she heard their voices, "Is it you Alene?" both wondered.

Alene found Angie and Nicky back to back, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"We'll be ok Alene," Angie calmed her "did Jen hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, I just have to go fix this,"

"Please Alene, stop fighting her, we always get hurt when it comes to Jen." Nicky implored, tears in her eyes as she recalled the day Jen raped her. Angie agreed and went on to console her friend.

"No more fighting," Alene said as she walked back into the house, "no more magic."

Nobody spoke, silence filled the house as Alene walked up to her bedroom, took the book and sat down on her bed, looking through the pages with tear stained eyes. The night came as Alene lifted her head, she took her hands and covered her eyes, her lips silently murmured, "Nullum Factum," she exploded into a fit of crying before falling asleep.

\---------

The bright light of day flooded the room, birds sang songs outside and the voice of children's laughter woke Alene from her nightmarish dreams. She surveyed her room, it was clean and neat. She tried to get up from her bed but lost her balance, she looked down at her body and saw she was back to her former self, her chest was flat, and her massive cock and balls were gone, in their place was her pussy. She took a moment to get used to her new balance and got up, she noticed how much lighter she was without her breasts and cock, she felt as if a ton of bricks were lifted off her body.

As Alene made her way to the door she paused and took a deep breath before unlocking it. She headed downstairs to the living room, it was a huge room, the big screen TV was on and before it on the sofa sat three naked girls. There was no clue to what took place in this very room just a day ago.

"Hi," Alene said in a fearful voice, understanding that this talk is going to be a rough one. The three girls didn't speak, they just got on their feet and turned towards Alene. They too were back to their former selves. Naida's breasts were back to the old D cup breasts which Alene envied her for all these years ago. Angie's massive rack was also back to its former size, she was bigger than Nadia, almost twice as big, and Alene noticed she was still lactating heavily. Nicky's rack was a nice c cup, but Alene couldn't help but notice she kept her huge cock.

"Hi Love," Nadia spoke first, "are you okay?"

"No..."

"Are you hurt Alene?" Angie wondered.

"No..." Alene repeated, her voice took a shallow monotonic tune.

"You undid the spells love," Nadia mentioned the fact to a motionless Alene.

"But at least we got to keep our uniqueness," Nicky tried to lighten the mood but with no success.

Alene simply walked over to her empty couch and crushed onto it, her eyes full of tears, the girls sat down as well, and a long painful silence took over the room as Nadia turned the TV off.

"I am so sorry girls, I failed you," Alene said and with those words, she busted out crying. After a few moments she calmed down enough to regain her composure and keep talking, "It was my fault Jen raped you, it was my fault, me and my misuse of magic." Alene said, as her tears choked her once more.

All three girls looked at each other, they were thinking of something and wanted to make sure it was the same thing. Nadia spoke first, "Alene you know I love you right? We all do. But we must face the facts the way they are, we have to call the child by its name. Jen raped us, she raped Angie, Nicky and me, and at the end of the day there is only one person responsible for that-"

Alene couldn't hold her composure for even another second, she cried her heart out again, knowing she was the only one to blame, "I failed you, you trusted me, and I failed you girls, I don't deserve guardians like you..."

Nadia couldn't help it, she got up and hugged Alene, it was a warm, loving hug. Angie and Nicky joined in. Nadia finished her sentence, "there is only one person responsible for that, Jen."

The girls broke the hug and returned to their sofa, except Nadia who sat next to Alene, now that she didn't have her endowments her couch had plenty of free space for Nadia to cuddle her.

"We talked about it Alene, we don't blame you for what Jen did, we all love you. I just hope that now, with all the magic gone she'll leave us alone, it was a brave move canceling your own magic just for our sake. Now could you please give us back our old assets? Angie's breasts are too small to hold all her milk production in and it's messing up the sofa."

"No," Alene whispered, "no more magic. It brought us so much pain, no more..." Alene paused for a moment before going on, "I won't use magic anymore."

"Alene," Nadia looked deep into her lover's brown eyes, "we respect you, and we won't press you to do anything you don't want, I love you Alene Raven." And with that Nadia kissed Alene deeply.

"I love you too Alene," Angie agreed. Nicky smiled and added, "Me as well, we all want the best for you."

"Is... is it okay if I'll go upstairs to sleep?" Alene wondered.

"sure love, want us to come with you?" Nadia said in a motherly voice.

"Thank you, but I want to be alone." The girls hugged an emotionally drained Alene and sent her upstairs to her bed, where she fell into an uneasy slumber filled with nightmares and fears.

\---------

Alene woke up to the sound of a scream, it was Nadia's. The night reigned outside, and Alene jumped out of bed, she won't fail her guardians again, she made her way to the source of the scream, the room across the hall from her. Another moan escaped the room, this time Nicky's. The room was one of the vacant bedrooms the house had, the girls used it when they knew there was going to be a lot of cum, but they didn't want to ruin their own bedrooms or the living room.

Slowly, Alene turned the handle, she wanted to get the drop on Jen, the light in the room was low and the scent of apples filled Alene's nose. She looked around, on the bed was Nicky, on her back, on top of her Nadia was moving up and down slowly, leaning above Nicky's face was Angie's big breasts, she was sucking on them. It took a moment for Alene to grasp what she was seeing, the girls were having sex, at that moment Angie noticed her and the girls stopped and looked at Alene.

"Are you okay love?" Nadia asked as she lifted herself off Nicky, her penis flexed in protest and ejected a massive glop of precum as it left Nadia.

"Y... Yes, I just heard you scream and thought you were in troubles..." Alene answered, a bit in shock.

"Sorry for starting without you Alene," Angie took her seat at the side of the bed, "since you stopped your magic our bodies went back to the way they were, but our gifts stayed with us."

Nadia tried to explain, "you know Angie's uniqueness is her lactation, right? When she had your magic, her breasts were huge and she could store all the milk her body made."

"We tested it while you slept," Angie elaborated, "I make a ton of milk every day, my breasts can't hold so much, they leak the excess."

"Same with me," Nicky added, "I leak cum, that's why we have to relieve ourselves."

Alene didn't move, "can I watch?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Nadia said, she went back to the bed and took Nicky's cock into her, Angie on her end placed her right nipple into Nicky's eager mouth. Nadia moved her body skillfully along the large pole, it looked tiny compared to what the girls in this house were used to, yet Nadia went all out on it. She slowly pulled up, gently releasing it and just before the head left her pussy Nadia slammed back down, engulfing the cock. She repeated the process but every once in a while, she went into a frenzy and started moving up and down the shaft aggressively before coming herself.

Angie on her end was fingering herself as Nicky sucked on her boobs, Angie too broke into an orgasm occasionally, her free breast would spray milk on the girls and after a few moments would return to its previous leakage.

Before too long it was Nicky's turn to unload, "here I go," she announced. Alene knew she was a sight to behold when coming, she moved around to the front of the bed to see how she inflates Naida. The sound of cum firing deep into her lover was clearly heard, Nadia's belly bulged ever so slightly. Alene waited for Nadia to keep growing but to her disappointment saw the cum explode out of the connection between Nadia's pussy and Nicky's cock, it flooded the bed and spilled to the floor.

Nicky seemed to calm down from her orgasm and Nadia released her still throbbing cock, she got off the bed and Angie took her place riding Nicky's fuck pole. Nadia walked up to Alene, allowing the two girls to fuck.

"Are you ok?" Nadia asked Alene in a soothing voice.

"I will be, just give me some time," Alene whispered, "what happened to you?"

Nadia was perplexed, "what do you mean?"

"I had sex with you," Alene expressed herself, "I saw you inflate when much smaller loads went into you, but this time you just allowed Nicky cum to leave you, why? Is that a new thing?"

"We don't have magic Alene, our bellies can't do that anymore, I took everything I could from Nicky and the rest escaped me. Her gift is hard to handle." Nadia explained, it was now Alene's turn to look puzzled, "Angie and I made her cum a lot to calm her down last night, you can go and check the next room, go on, see for yourself."

Just as Nadia finished Nicky broke out in a scream and exploded into Angie, again the poor bed flooded and even more of Nicky's cum covered the flood, she was coming gallons.

"My turn to ride the Nicky train," Nadia said and went to help Angie off before taking Nicky back into her love tunnel while Angie went to Alene's side to talk.

"It's hard taking Nicky," Angie said, "God help me that girl is huge, you have to make sure she won't reach your womb, hurts like hell."

"But Angie, "Alene protested, "you took much bigger, I myself fucked you with a cock 5 times bigger than Nicky's, you loved it when I fucked your womb."

Angie went silent for a moment, "that was when we had magic..." Angie's breasts exploded with a stream of milk all of a sudden and at the same time Nicky unloaded onto the bed and floor a third time, "damn milk, I can't even walk down the street without covering them in menstrual pads to absorb the excess flow. Well, my turn."

"Wait," Alene stopped Angie, "how long is this going to go on?"

Nicky heard Alene and yelled, "Feels like I have about another 10 rounds in me for now."

Angie walked over to Nicky and took positioned her shaft before slowly descending until she came to rest on top Nicky, "my arms are a bit tired, care to help me?" she asked Nicky.

"Sure thing, bring them over," Nicky said and pointed at Angie's breasts. She took her right nipple in her mouth and started drinking while her other hand started squeezing the left orb, letting the milk stain the bed.

"what are they doing?" Alene wondered.

"Nicky is trying to make Angie cum," Nadia started explaining, "you see, they both know they have a long way to go and want to conserve their strength. If Angie starts to fuck Nicky it will drain her, with no magic we can't go forever and had to find other ways..."

Alene looked baffled, she had no idea her magic helped the girls in so many ways. Suddenly, Angie started moaning on the bed, "I'm coming, keep going, more, please more..." her mantra dragged on and on.

Nadia went on with her explanation, "now that Angie is coming, her pussy is convulsing and pulsing around Nicky, milking it, and soon enough..."

As if on queue, Nicky moaned and another massive discharge of cum left her body and filled the floor, completely covering it. "shouldn't you take her place?" Alene asked Nadia.

"No, when we fuck like this it's better that we each take a few consecutive rounds, lets the other rest more" Nadia explained as another eruption left Nicky's body, "this could take a while, want to go and see the room we fucked in last night?" Alene nodded yes and both girls left Angie and Nicky to have their fun.

The door to the dark room was wide open, the unmistaken aroma of sex filled Alene's nose. "we fucked here" Nadia pointed at the bed, it was a broken shadow of how Alene remembered it, there was not a spot in the room that wasn't covered in cum, Alene tried to turn the light to see a bit better, but they didn't work. "Nicky broke the bulb with one of her shots," Nadia explained.

"How long did you fuck in here Nadia?" Alene asked.

"About 2 days, why?"

Alene looked stressed, "Two days? How?"

"Right, since you fell asleep," Nadia explained.

"I've been sleeping for two days?" Alene marveled, Nadia confirmed and gave Alene a big hug. "I know you've been through hell, we've all been through hell with that bitch Jen, we'll get through it Alene, I won't leave you, I love you." And with that, both girls kissed passionately, "cock or no cock, Alene Raven, you are the love of my life," Nadia said.

Both girls kissed and hugged a bit longer before going back to find Nicky waiting for more, next to her rested a cum covered, panting Angie, the room was filled with cum and milk from the girls' euphoric adventures.

"My turn," Nadia took the initiative but before she could act Alene stopped her.

"She is my guardian, I should take care of her," Alene said.

"Are you sure you want this Alene? I still have a couple of rounds in me." Nicky asked.

"Yes, please let me do it, I need to do this for myself," Alene said as she climbed the bed, her feet pressed on the soaked mattress and produced squelching sounds as she positioned herself over the cock, it looked to her like a 15 incher and she recalled Angie's words of advice as she lowered herself onto the wet, pulsating beast. First her lower lips parted to make way for the giant head, she felt as if Nicky's pole was burning hot as it made its way up Alene's tunnel, before too long Alene felt what Angie talked about, as if the cock reached her end and if she went any farther it would hurt her, bad. She paused.

"If it's too much for you we can stop," Nicky offered.

"No, just give me some time." Alene requested. Suddenly, she felt someone behind her, it was Nadia, as always in the right place at the right time. She hugged Alene and whispered in her ear, "need a hand?" Alene whispered, "yes."

"She is at your cervix, if she keeps going this way she'll arrive in your womb and hurt you, you have to move her, trust me." Nadia said and helped Alene lean back a little then she placed her hand on Nicky's cock and pushed it towards Nicky's abdomen. "now slowly lower yourself, if it hurts stop." Alene did as instructed and to her amazement, more of Nicky's pole entered, it wasn't painful, the other way around it was mind-bogglingly pleasant.

"It's because she is no longer fucking your cervix but your fornix," Nadia explained and went on to massage Alene's flat chest and play with her clit.

Before too long both Alene and Nicky exploded, flooding the room once more. Alene from the depths of her sexual haze came with an amazing Idea, she reached back and inserted a finger into Nadia's snatch, making the girl exploded and double her effort, the moment Nicky finished unloading she felt another orgasm take over her and as she poured gallons of cum into Alene and back out to the bed and floor, she fell into a deep slumber.

Alene and Nadia came down from their orgasmic chain a few minutes later and cuddled, intending to go to sleep.

"Good night my lovely Alene, I love you so much," Nadia lulled the girl to sleep, "will you marry me?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene starts dealing with life.

"I... I..." Alene whimpered, her mind running at a thousand miles an hour, she was physically drained from the sex, but her mind couldn't comprehend the question Nadia asked. Alene knew that one day the question will surface, she'll meet a guy, they'll have the best time of their lives and then he will pop the question, never had the thought of Nadia taking the place of said guy crossed her mind, something inside her snapped.

"Please don't hate me, Nadia," Alene whispered, tears flooding her heart and then her eyes, "I don't know..."

The words hung in the air, Alene waited to hear Nadia's reaction as time starched on like chewing gum, but no answer came. Things couldn't get any worse for Alene, she slowly turned her head towards Nadia, expecting to find her lover in tears, but she was vast asleep, exhausted from the long day.

Alene tried to calm down, her whole world was shattered once more and in such a surprising way. She felt ambivalent, one side of her wanted Nadia to wake up so they could talk and figure things out, the other half feared refusing Nadia's question. All poor Alene could do was lay across the cum soaked bed and let her mind run from one thought to the next, she really loved Nadia but was she ready to tie the knot? To give up her single life?

After god knows how long the sandman finally visited Alene, she drifted into a nightmarish sleep.

Nadia looked at her, a long glare that immediately aroused discomfort in Alene. She tried to move but just couldn't, Alene had no control over her body but for some reason, she didn't panic.

"I loved you, Alene," Nadia said, "but you wasted our time, now I'm no longer yours."

"Wait, Nadia," Alene tried explaining herself, "I just said I didn't know-"

"You never know Alene, you always wait..." Nadia turned to Jen, she was standing across from her, naked with a cock twice her size, "Jen is much more decisive than you, now I love her."

Nadia wasted no time and took Jen's cock, the sight was a ridicule one, Nadia taking a cock bigger than her whole body, yet somehow it just slid into Nadia's snatch, starching her belly to unreasonable sizes.

"Please, Nadia, no..." Alene weakly tried to protest but understood she brought this on herself and went quiet.

"I am going to cum so hard you are going to die," Jen declared.

Nadia smiled, she showed no sign of fear. "Go right ahead love, kill me with your cum, at least you take action, unlike that slutty Alene."

And with that Jen exploded, growing Nadia huge, so large her belly crushed Alene's body under it...

"NOOOOO!!" Alene woke up in a scream, waking up all the girls. It was dark outside as the day just started to break broke.

"Are you OK love?" Nadia wondered.

"Are you in pain?" Nicky added.

"I'm not in pain," Alene answered as she caught her breath, "I had a nightmare..."

"About what?" Angie moved next to Alene.

"I dreamed Jen was fucking Nadia to death," Alene answered in a silent, depressed voice.

"Love..." Nadia moved in closer and hugged her, Nicky and Angie also joined the hug, "We are okay, it was just a bad dream. Jen will leave us alone now, you undid her spell, we should have no problems with her."

Alene broke into a silent whimper as the girls kept hugging and comforting her, after a while, she regained her composure. "I think I need professional help with this..."

The girls parted their hug and looked at each other, thinking to themselves what to do, Angie was the first to speak, "I think you're right Alene, but I also think this subject is really important, we shouldn't discuss it while we're half asleep, covered in cum on a soaking wet bed."

"Right," Nadia agreed, "let's all get a shower and meet in the kitchen, I'll make coffee to wake us up a little. The girls agreed, and each took one bathroom to clean and freshen for the upcoming day.

Alene's shower was nerve-racking, every time she closed her eyes she saw Jen killing her guardians. Alene was on edge and at one point the shower curtain touched her back, she screamed in panic, thinking it was Jen who came to rape her.

Sometime later, the girls all gathered in the kitchen over steaming hot mugs of coffee, silence befell the room as the girls wore faces filled with anxiety. The girls were halfway through their coffee when Nadia decided to break the quiet and speak about the elephant in the room.

"I am sick of it, I had an amazing life here with you girl, I love each and every one of you, don't you love me back?" she asked.

"We do Nadia," Angie spook, "we all care about each other."

"It's time we talk about the hard issues and not just about when we have sex again or what to eat next." Nadia took on a serious demeanor, "let's face the facts, things are bad, what we used to have is no more, can we all agree we have to talk about this?"

The girls nodded in agreement. "We have to talk over the cold hard facts, I want to take an hour and review everything, I suggest you do the same loves," Nadia added.

It took them well over 3 hours, but the girls sat down to the table once more, Nadia brought a mountain of paperwork with her.

Angie was the first to speak, "can I start? Thank you, I went over my most pressing issue, my milk production. As you all know it is out of hand, my research went down three paths, the first is Alene using magic to help me-"

"No more magic," Alene interrupted Angie

"Two options then," Angie corrected, "I can use menstrual pads like I used up until now, but that will be costly in the long run, I need a packet a day with means a lot of money over the years. The other option is a special pad I found online, it's super expensive but I only need two and we are set for the next 5 years."

"How expensive are we talking?" Nicky wondered "I also looked into a solution for my cock but mostly came up with heavy duty condoms."

"The menstrual pads will be about 3,000 pounds a year, so over 5 years we are talking about over 15,000 pounds." The girls gasped at the amount, "the other option will have us parting with 14,500 pounds."

Nicky looked worried, "I looked into condoms, turns out one company here in Bristol is the only company in the world who makes condoms for girls like me, it's can be used multiple times and they claim it can hold 2 gallons at a time, apparently, this stuff is intended for horses. It will, however, cost us about 13,000."

Nadia looked worried, she went through her papers, marking numbers and punching keys on her calculator, before too long she sighed, "I have some bad news girls, but first of all, let's deal with our most pressing issue, do we all agree Alene should seek professional help? Even at the cost of our discomfort?"

The girls agreed wholeheartedly, Nadia went on, "One of the things we lost when Alene stopped using her magic is our income, we don't work and in our current state, I am the only one who can really take a full-time job. Nicky and Angie, you girls can't work with this leakage issue and Alene, you're not in a stable mental condition to work as well."

Alene, Angie, and Nicky didn't even try to protest, they knew Nadia was right, "The way things stand right now we have a lot of money left behind, to be precise we have half a million pounds in our balance right now, our expenses aren't too high, but we have to keep an eye on our budget. Taking 30,000 to fix Angie and Nicky as well as about the same amount for Alene leaves us with about 470,000 pounds, that might sound like much but if we don't watch ourselves it can be gone before we know it."

"Where do we start?" Alene asked.

"We find you a therapist love, and I think I found a few good ones. Can I ask what you want from your therapist?" Nadia inquired.

Alene thought for a moment, "I want my therapist to be a woman, no way I'm openly talking about my life with a man, I also don't want her to judge me or ignore my magic talk."

"Well," Nadia said as she scanned another list, "I do have two who might fit, let me make a call to see how they react to magic and sex and we'll see what to do next..."

\-----

Alene stepped into the white, sunlit room. One wall was a glass window from top to bottom. The room had a large white couch and a rocking chair, both white. Alene found the room inviting, "Dr. Kynaston? I am your 13:00 Appointment."

Alene waited a moment and sure enough a woman walked into the room from the wall opposite Alene, the door was crafted to blend into the wall and Alene was a bit surprised. The woman was as tall as Alene, her body slender and attractive in Alene's eyes. Just like her, the woman had a flat chest and raven black long hair framing a welcoming face.

"Hello, Alene, welcome." The woman said, her tone soft and inviting.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Kynaston," Alene responded.

"Please, call me Sabrina. A study found the title you use prevents people from talking openly," the woman requested.

"Sure thing, Sabrina." Alene smiled

"Take a seat wherever you like," Sabrina offered and Alene accepted, taking the couch. Sabrina wasted no time and took the rocking chair.

"Welcome to my clinic Alene. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible when you are here," Sabrina looked deep into Alene's eyes, "so if you find the subjects we'll cover difficult or unpleasant please stop me."

Alene smiled, "Sure thing Sabrina, I've never been to a therapist before, so how do we start? Have you done your research and read on me? Did you talk to Nadia for the backstory?"

"No, I haven't done any of those things, and I presume Nadia is the woman who booked your appointment. You see Alene, in this line of work you must come to the table with an open mind. I try to let go of any impressions I have on you, I want to hear your story from you and you alone."

Alene looked hesitantly at Sabrina, "Just how open-minded are you?"

"As much as you need me to be, so you could tell me about your life."

"So... we can talk about magic?" Alene almost jumped with excitement.

"Sure thing Alene, I advised shamans, witches, and even a few rabbis in my years, I am open to the subject." Sabrina's voice was comforting.

"And, can we talk about sexual subjects?" Alene prodded.

"Is sex a part of your life Alene?" Sabrina wondered, Alene immediately nodded yes, "then it is an integral part of the story I want to hear, but only if you feel comfortable."

"Okay, so... where do I start?"

"At the beginning," Sabrina answered with a smile.

"Really? So the cliché is real?" Alene marveled.

"No," Sabrina giggled, "just kidding, start wherever you feel comfortable."

"Please don't be offended but I find it hard to open up to a stranger," Alene said, her face turning red.

"Let me help you, let's talk about Nadia," Sabrina directed, "who is she to you?"

"That's easy, Nadia is my girlfriend, we are romantically involved, I have known her since I was a little girl, but we only turned the page 2 years ago."

"I see, so you two love each other?"

Alene hesitated, "it's not only that, we said magic is ok in this room, right?" Sabrina nodded, "she is my guardian, along with Nicky and Angie."

"Could you please explain, in what way is Nadia your guardian?" Sabrina inquired.

"She keeps me safe, out of harm's way," Alene answered.

Sabrina took a moment to think about what Alene said, "Could you tell me about the other names you mentioned, Angie and Nicky."

"They are also my guardians, but our connection is not as deep as Nadia's and mine," Alene explained, "our relationship is more based on sex."

"Not to say it's a bad thing, I want to note that you seem to have a rather high sexual life, three girls and we just started..." Sabrina said, her voice had no judgment in it, it was clear to Alene she was simply stating the facts.

"You have to be this sexually active when you have what I have," Alene said, not considering the words that left her mouth.

"If you have a sexual issue you should tell me Alene, I can have a sexologist join us in our meetings, it could really help with those kinds of issues." Sabrina offered.

"No... wait, let me explain myself," Alene backed off, "We used magic to increase my libido..."

"Oh... I see, so that is why you need 3 women to take care of you sexually?"

"well, that and my giant cock and balls." Alene bragged, not thinking things through. The room filled with silence and Alene moved her hands to cover her mouth once she understood what escaped her lips. "I am so sorry Sabrina, I shouldn't have said that." 

Sabrina seemed undeterred by Alene's statement, "It is perfectly fine Alene, if a giant male penis is part of your story it is completely legitimate to mention it."

"Really?" Alene asked, she was clearly a little shocked.

"Yes, it is your story that I want to hear..."

"Okay," Alene said, considering her words carefully, "until recently I had a giant cock, and massive balls, everything worked super well..."

"I see," Sabrina surveyed Alene's body, "Looking at you now and considering your choice of words, I deduce you no longer have the penis." Alene nodded yes. "want to tell me more?"

"it's very simple actually, magic gave me my cock and I gave up on magic lately so no more giant cock," Alene answered quickly, she didn't want to talk about why she stopped using magic, Sabrina picked up on it.

"Sounds like you loved having magic in your life Alene, why did you give up on it?"

"It's fresh," Alene said, melancholy clear in her voice.

"We don't have to talk about it," Sabrina took control, "but I want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Sabrina," Alene said hesitantly.

"Do you want to end our session?" Sabrina wondered.

Alene thought to herself, she wanted to leave but knew this was something she had to face sooner or later. "It's like a Band-Aid, right?" Sabrina looked curious, "better to take it off quickly and deal with the pain."

"Some find it helps them deal, but it's not a universal cure Alene." Sabrina expressed her opinion.

"Still, I'll just say it out loud..." Alene took a deep breath and spoke in a clear voice, "I had another guardian, her name is Jen, one of my spells backfired and she got hurt, it was my fault... recently she raped my other guardians..." as the words left her lips she exploded into tears, Sabrina simply placed a box of tissue on the table and waited for Alene to calm down.

After a while, Alene came down, "Thank you for not judging me Sabrina."

"Who am I to judge you, Alene? Like I said I just want to hear your story." Just as Sabrina finished her phone beeped, "well, out time for today is up Alene, would you like us to continue another day?"

Alene took a deep breath and smiled, "yes, same time next week?"

"Preferably," Sabrina agreed and showed Alene out with a smile.

\------

Alene arrived home, she opened the door and found an amazing sight. Nadia, Angie, and Nicky stood before her, behind them a table full of food, Alene noticed all her favorite dishes.

"Welcome home Alene." All the girls said in unison.

"Wow," was all Alene could say.

"I missed you Alene," Nadia said and approached her, giving Alene a loving hug and a passionate kiss which she gladly accepted. "How was your day love? How was Sabrina?" Nadia asked as she stepped back.

"It was nice, she's very welcoming-" Alene answered.

"Did you have sex with her?" Nicky interrupted.

"Nicky!" Angie laughed, "she's her therapist, they aren't going to have sex."

Nicky gave Angie the knowing eye, "Bet you they'll have sex the next time they meet."

"Drop it, Nicky. The food is getting cold, why don't we sit down and eat." Nadia offered, and the girls took their sits.

"So," Alene wondered as she took a big slice of her favorite shepherd's pie, "what have I done to deserve this?"

Nadia smiled back at her, "Nothing Alene, we just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you, we also took care of all our sexual needs for you."

Angie pointed at her breasts, "The pad is working great, we tasted it earlier while you were at Sabrina's, the thing can absorb crazy amounts."

"I soaked one with 3 gallons of water and it didn't even drip," Nicky added.

Angie stood up and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her white lace bra, supporting her massive boobs. Below the bra, Alene noticed two bright orange squares right where her nipples are.

"Nice," Alene smiled, "so no sex tonight?"

"Not unless you want love," Nadia explained, "tonight is about you Alene."

And with that the girls went on with their feast, they talked about their days and Alene's meeting with Sabrina. After the dinner was over and the girls washed the dishes they formed a line before Alene.

"We have movies." Angie offered.

"We can watch something on Netflix," Nicky added another option.

"Or we can play a few board games," Nadia smiled, "whatever you want Alene."

Alene thought to herself for a moment, not saying a word.

"Well Alene, what will it be?" Nadia asked.

"Can I be perfectly honest with you girls?" Alene said hesitantly.

"Sure Alene," Nadia said.

"I need to be fucked," Alene said, "like really bad."

"Okay..." Nadia said. Alene's answered certainly surprised her, "we can do that if that's what you want Alene, we'll get our room ready, give us five and come join us."

The girls started to walk towards the stairs when Alene stopped them. "Girls, please don't take this the wrong way, I really need to be fucked, hard. I need a cock, and only one of you has what I need..."

The girls turned back to Alene, Nadia and Angie were clearly disappointed, "Well, if that is what you want Alene..." Nadia complied, "Have fun with Nicky, we'll wait right here."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Nadia." Alene apologized.

Nadia took a deep breath, "No, it's fine Alene, go have your fun with Nicky, I love you and I'll wait for you, take your time." It was clear to Alene Nadia gave her approval.

"Let's go Nicky," Alene said and grabbed the blond girl by the hand, leading her upstairs to a room, she closed the door behind her.

"I am flattered you decided I am the one you want tonight," Nicky said as she undressed, her nipples erect from the cool air, "But why me and not the other girls?"

"It's really simple Nicky, you are the only one with a cock," Alene explained and removed her panties, she had no need for a bra since her breasts shrank.

"Well, you can give them a cock Alene." Nicky offered.

"No," Alene sat on the bed, "no more magic."

"I respect that Alene," Nicky removed the pad from the tip of her massive leaking cock, "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Just stand right there Nicky, let me serve your perfect body."

Nicky didn't protest, she just stood there. Her cock, half erect, reached down to her knees and dripped cum slowly to the floor. Alene got up and walked over to her, the girls' eyes transfixed on each other as Alene stood right in front of Nicky. A smile filled her face as she reached her right hand and grabbed Nicky's cock, it was massive in her hand. Nicky gasped, and her cock pulsed in response to Alene's warm hand.

"Do you like my hands, Nicky?" Alene asked.

"Y... Yes..." Nicky mumbled, lost in her pleasure.

"Good," Alene commented and dropped to her knees. She inspected the cock before her, "good god... I want you so much."

"Then take me Alene, I'm yours."

Alene paused for a moment upon hearing Nicky's words, looking at the almost erect beast before her, it demanded satisfaction. Alene stormed the rod, taking the head into her mouth, she started sucking as hard as she could, the thing was huge, the whole head was in her mouth and her two hands massaged the long pole but still, there was so much more room.

Nicky gasped as she felt Alene's tongue dancing against her sensitive skin, every now and then she placed her tongue at the very tip and pushed gentle, making Nicky scream in pleasure. The suction pulled more and more of her inside Alene's mouth, and soon enough there was no more room, Alene's mouth was full of Nicky's magnificence, and still, so much of her was outside.

Nicky suddenly felt Alene stop, she came back from her pleasure induced heaven and looked down to find Alene. Her eye's looking up at Nicky with a gratifying blaze. She held herself for just a moment and then plunged forward, taking Nicky down her gullet, earning a gasp from the woman.

Alene went on and on, choking herself on the massive thing while Nicky moaned and groaned with ecstasy. After a few moments, Alene took the cock out of her mouth and gasped for air, her face was red.

"You overdid it Alene," Nicky said as she took her side, her cock still erect, "you need to breathe."

"I don't deserve to breathe, I only deserve satisfying you after what I did to you girls." Alene's voice was broken.

"I want you to fuck me Nicky, like Jen fucked you, I want you to take me until your needs are met, don't hold back," Alene said with a hoarse voice.

"You mean like BDSM? Roleplaying?" Nicky tried to understand.

"Just fuck me like Jen did you. Rip my pussy, I don't care what you call it." Alene yelled, Nicky was a little scared.

"If that is what you want Alene, let's just say the safe word is red right?"

"Whatever, just rape me already!" Alene demanded.

Nicky nodded and took the role of the dominant one, she grabbed Alene's jet-black hair and pulled hard, making Alene gasp. Nicky got on her feet and directed Alene's mouth to the tip of her cock by the girl's hair.

"Make me cum bitch!" she demanded and smashed Alene's mouth against her pole, going right into her throat. Alene didn't protest. Nicky pushed and pulled Alene's head along the massive rod, the pleasure from earlier accumulated and pushed her farther and farther down the road. Soon enough the words left her mouth.

"Take my load slut! AAAHHHH." And with that Nicky unloaded right down Alene's esophagus directly into her stomach, before too long the cum started escaping the seal Alene's lips formed around the cock and splashing back onto Nicky's midsection in massive amounts.

Once Nicky felt like she had enough of Alene's mouth she pulled the girl's hair and removed Alene from her cock, but she knew her cock was far from unloading. She aimed her cock with her free hand and fired the first of many shots, blasting Alene right in the forehead, the shot had enough force that it bounced, leaving only a white streak across Alene's hair.

The next few shots did the trick, Alene's face was white with cum. she didn't protest as Nicky covered every inch of her features before moving on to cover her flat chest with four final blasts.

Silence hung in the room, the only sound was Nicky's panting and her cum dripping down Alene's body and crashing against the floor.

"Thank you, mistress, please use my pussy and womb now," Alene whispered, her eyes closed and her body tense with anticipation for what's to come. She felt Nicky push her onto her back and penetrating her inner temple. Nicky was ruthless as she fucked Alene, within seconds she was smashing against her cervix, but Alene was dead silent, her eyes transfixed on the ceiling. She didn't react, and Nicky presumed she was lost in the pleasure.

Soon enough Nicky exploded, flooding the girl and creating a pool of cum around herself. She just kept going on and on until, after her fifteenth orgasm ended, Nicky crashed beside Alene and fell asleep. her cock shrunk and left Alene's abused snatch.

Alene couldn't close her eyes, her cum covered face still as tears started to form and create a path down her chicks as she laid there.

"Th... This is how my magic made Nicky feel?" Alene whispered as she softly whimpered. The night was long and dark for Alene.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Takes Its Toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all story and was written at a bad time in my life, I will come back to it at a later time and give it the makeover it deserves.

"How was your week Alene?" Sabrina wondered as she placed a cup of tea next to Alene.

"Nightmarish, I keep having bad dreams..." Alene gazed at the floor below her, her eyes bloodshot, she was skinnier than ever before, a shell of her former self.

"Still can't sleep?" Sabrina asked, her voice full of concern, "this is our fifth meeting Alene, you want to tell me you didn't sleep for over a month?"

"Not really, I sometimes get a short nap but it's never longer than a few hours and I wake up screaming and crying." Alene took a sip of the tea, a futile attempt to gain a small measure of comfort. "Can I be honest Sabrina?"

"Of course you can Alene. Your opinion in this room is not judged." Sabrina said, trying to put on a positive smile for her patient.

"I stopped having sex, I am no longer sexually active..." Tears started forming in Alene's eyes, the words felt like hot knives as the left her pale lips.

"I have to admit I am concerned with what you just said. You strike me as a very sexual individual, am I right." Alene nodded yes, she was once a goddess of sex but now... now she is a broken shell...

"I want to hear about your social life, are you going out with the girls? When was the last time you took any of them on a date?" Sabrina talked in a slow, deliberate voice, she considered every word that left her ruby lips, when she finished silence filled the air as Alene thought about the question. Sabrina used the time to adjust her bra, she felt it was too tight like her breasts were growing bigger recently.

"I think it was a few days before Jen's visit," Alene said in a hesitant voice.

"You mean before the rape?" Sabrina shot at her, secretly gauging her reaction. Alene nodded in silence, tears started to stream down her face. Again, Sabrina noticed and reacted. "I seem to have upset you, Alene, I am sorry, here, wipe the tears," she handed a box of tissue paper to the now weeping girl, "please go outside and take a few moments before we move on."

When Alene returned to the room Sabrina set in her chair with a small booklet by her side, "Well Alene, there are some bad news and some good news. Please take a seat," Alene did as asked and listened attentively to what Sabrina had to say. "The bad news is that I have concluded my assessment of your mental state and I have the results. I am going to say a few words that might come off as scary and offensive but please understand that they are only labels to help us find a way to overcome this ordeal." Alene nodded and listened carefully, "I have diagnosed two problems, the first is post-traumatic stress, you probably know it as PTSD, have you ever heard of this?"

"I did," Alene rubbed her face as if trying to hide it, "but doesn't it only happen to soldiers?"

"That is a common misconception," Sabrina explained, "it can happen to anyone who goes through a traumatic event. On top of that, you seem to suffer from depression, an issue that probably stems from your traumatic stress. I believe you understand depression better than PTSD, right?"

"Right, and the good news?" Alene asked, she felt devastated by the diagnosis and reached for any thread of hope she could.

"The good news is that both of these disorders seem to manifest with low intensity and are both treatable." Sabrina smiled at Alene, looking for a reaction that didn't come. "I know this is hard to take in, but I believe we can solve this and get you back on track, but before we move on I have to ask you something, Alene. The most important thing is that this choice comes from you, I can't force you into anything, you have to decide we are going to fix this and get you back on your feet. Do you want to fix this Alene?"

"I do, I want nothing more in this life than to fix this." Alene exploded into tears, her lean body shivering with each whimper of her breath. Sabrina comforted her for the remainder of the meeting. "We are not going to try pills and drugs. Let's start with giving you breathing exercises, they will help calm your nerves."

When the meeting concluded Alene drove back to her house. All the way there she exercised her breathing, she felt it was relieving the stress off her heart. The house was empty, Angie, Nadia, and Nicky went out for errands. Now that magic was out of their lives the girls were always busy. Alene felt exhausted, she poured herself a glass of Feigling and went to the living room, sat in her chair and looked aimlessly at the black TV screen, practicing her breathing.

Alene didn't notice time, it was dark outside when she heard the door open and the girls came in. "Hello Alene," they said in unison and walked into the house, it was clear to Alene that they were all exhausted from the day's work. "Hi girls," Alene said in a plain voice, Angie and Nicky nodded at her and wished her a good night before heading right into their rooms, both girls knew that Alene's condition meant no sex in the foreseeable future.

Nadia walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of Feigling, it was the girls' drink, they loved it. "How was your day Love?" she asked as her body dropped into the chair next to Alene, it was clear both girls had a nightmarish day.

"It was crap, Sabrina said I had issues, mental issues." Alene repositioned herself in her seat, retracting her legs into a fetal position, she felt as if the words crushed her soul.

"Well... She always tells you that, I know you will make it Alene," Nadia made a move and rested her hand on Alene's shoulder with the hope of comforting her lover.

"Whatever." Was all Alene felt like saying. Nadia felt her lover tensed to the touch as if closing up to her.

"Well, we seem to have found a moment alone Alene," Alene could swear she heard a faint hint of happiness in Nadia's voice, "have you thought about my offer? Will you marry me? Will you make our day a little better?"

Since that night when the offer was made Alene didn't think about the subject, she was dead scared of it and her mind was screaming 'RUN!' Alene didn't know what to do, she tried breathing for a moment before speaking but once she opened her mouth any self-control she had was lost.

"Leave me alone Nadia," Alene's voice was full of delirium, "I... I can't..." she jumped to her feet, her face a dark mask of fear, "NO! Leave me alone Nadia, I can't deal with your childish games right now, just go away!"

Nadia was shocked with Alene's answer, her eyes started tearing and her voice whimpered, "But... don't you love me?" Nadia didn't wait for an answer, she got up on her feet and stormed to her room. Before Alene had a chance to grasp what she did Nadia was back with a suitcase, "Hope you're happy Alene Raven!"

Nadia didn't give Alene a chance to answer, she slapped her hand across Alene's face, the clash of skin was extremely noisy, "I hate you for this Alene." was the last thing Nadia said as she slammed the door behind her.

Alene had no time to recover, Angie and Nicky came down the stairs. "What happened Alene? You and Nadia had a fight?" Angie asked.

Alene felt like her world was falling apart, and now this, she just wanted to die, "Go away. Leave me" she whispered, feeling her grip on reality fade.

"Is everything okay Alene?" Nicky asked the girls feared for their lover.

"LEAVE NOW! GO AWAY" Alene shrieked with rage and grabbed a chair from the kitchen, she threw it at the wall and it collided with a deafening crack. Angie and Nicky needed no farther persuasion, they went to their rooms and a moment later were out of the house. Alene was by herself.

Alene was Rage, she took another chair and walked over to the TV, smashing the screen and causing sparks to fly everywhere. She had no idea what was happening to her, she just felt a need to destroy anything in her path. She grabbed the table and tried to flip it, it was a heavy oak table, yet Alene gave it her best. With tears running down her cheeks she gave up and fell to the floor by the table, crying her heart out as the night lingered on and on...

Alene woke up, her head filled with pain. She had enough experience to know she was having a hangover; the bitter taste of liquor still filled her mouth. She noticed the radio was playing songs. "And oh my love remind me, what was it that I did? / Did I drink too much? / Am I losing touch? / Did I build this ship to wreck?" Florence sang, bringing the memories of last night and the tears back into Alene's eyes.

Abruptly, the doorbell rang. "Go away!" Alene yelled instinctively but the bell sounded again. Getting up was a struggle for the broken Alene, she limped to the door and said, "Nobody here! Go away." The bell started ringing nonstop, Alene cringed with pain as the noise overwhelmed her poor brain. "OK, OK, you win." She yelled and swung the door open.

Jen was wearing a skimpy "fuck me" green dress, her finger still on the doorbell. Alene's mental state slowed her reaction speed to a crawl.

"Jen? What are you doing here?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Finds a Way.

Terror filled Alene's heart, the last thing she needed after last night was this. Jen stood at her doorstep, the woman who turned her life into a living nightmare.

"Jen? What are you doing here?" Alene asked. While her body wanted to escape, her mind was still fuzzy with last night's alcohol. She knew she should run but as last night came back to her she remained locked in place. "I deserve whatever you'll do to me, I've been foolish and ruined our lives," Alene said in a voice that came to terms with what was going to happen.

For a moment the girls' eyes locked, Jen's blue eyes pierced Alene's soul. "Do it, punish me, I deserve it." Once again Alene encouraged Jen to act. For an eternity the girls were frozen in their places.

Jen was the first to move, the moment she started Alene reacted. She closed her jet-black eyes, turned her head and lifted her hands to protect herself from the incoming attack, she waited for the pain to come...

No pain came, she returned to her former position and saw Jen, she was on her knees, looking at the floor. For the first time in two years, she heard her former lover's voice. "I cannot start to make up for what happened, I do not expect you to forgive me, I just want to say that I come in peace..."

Alene couldn't believe what her ears were hearing, she had a hard time processing the words into an understandable sentence. "Are you for real? Am I dreaming?" Alene pinched her arm, she didn't know if there is any truth to the concept of a pinch waking you up from a dream, but she had to try. It hurt her, this was no dream. "You cursed me," Alene started recounting her pain, "you got me into trouble with my boss, you RAPED my friends and threatened us. I am calling the cops right now!" Alene walked inside to look for her phone, but Jen's voice stopped her.

"I did... Everything was my work, I have brought you so much pain, I have no intention of providing you with excuses so you could forgive me. I deserve to be punished, if you want me to I would kill myself right here and now." As Jen spoke she pulled out a knife and placed it over her wrist.

"No..." Alene shouted when she understood Jen's intentions, "please, no more... Come in."

Jen got up and walked in, she was clearly as shocked as Alene was. She closed the door behind her. Alene walked to the kitchen and took a seat, she gestured Jen to join her at the table, which Jen did.

"it's been two years..." Alene started, "two years of constant fear, for you and from you Jen. Why are you even here? Didn't you promise you'd leave us alone if I undid your spell? I stopped using magic..."

"I promised, but I am a fool Alene, I am a stupid bitch and I made so many mistakes..." Jen paused, "How do I even start? It was a fucked-up plan just showing at your door and asking for redemption..."

Jen remained silent. "We both made mistakes..." Alene admitted, "please start from the beginning, I need to know what happened... I need to hear it..."

"It was a bad idea, asking for a cock like yours, it was too much, you were right, you were trying to protect me from this, but I didn't listen. After I left I traveled to France, stayed there for a few weeks... one morning I woke up with something I never thought possible..."

"A cock..." Alene whispered in amazement.

"No... The cock was no surprise, I saw yours after all. I woke up with a sexual appetite... I never thought someone could crave sex on such a level... I was rock hard, and every inch of my body yelled for sex, I couldn't even think." Jen took a deep breath, "I fucked so many people while making my way back here. I can't even remember how many..."

"That is what happened to Paula's husband..." Alene felt the pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place.

"Who is Paula?" Jen said, snapping back out of her memories.

"Never mind, please tell me what happened next." Alene implored.

"I don't know, I just know that at some point I started thinking again, I understood what was going on, I understood that you cursed me with this... I was not thinking clearly, no. I wasn't thinking at all... I fucked a girl and left her at your house to let you know I got back. I don't remember it too clearly, I just remember leaving her here." Jen pointed to the point where she and Nadia found Nicky.

"What happened next?" Alene understood that the scene that filled all her nightmares over the last month was coming up.

"I lost any grasp I had on common sense Alene, I won't sugar coat it, I raped your girls, I just wanted to stop feeling the sexual need for a moment, for a nano-second. I told them to deliver a message, to tell you I want you to stop my spell."

"I stopped Jen, just like you demanded, no more magic, you see?" Alene lifted her skirt and exposed her lower region to Jen, "no cock, no magic!"

Jen got up and peered into Alene's soul, her movements were slow and deliberate, "then please tell me, Alene," Jen lifted her own skirt up, "why do I still have this?" Jen's cock dangled below her knees, it was a flaccid monster.

Understanding dawned on Alene's face, "You are my guardian..."

"I don't understand Alene, it just won't go away," it was clear Jen was confused, she started crying. "It just won't go away, I can hardly walk down the street with it. You stopped using magic but it's still here. I tried everything, I came, I fucked, no matter what I do it's still here!"

Alene inspected the woman before her. She was slim and tender, about Alene's height. Her hair, a shiny brown, fell down her shoulders and stopped mid-way down her chest where a pair of massive breasts heaved with each shuddered breath. Even after everything that Jennifer black put her through she couldn't help but see the poor, confused and frustrated woman before her as she cried.

Elpis's words came back to her from last year, she knew what had to be done. Against her better judgment she opened her mouth, "Jen, I am so sorry to see how things turned out. You brought me a world of fear and pain... I can't believe I am doing this but please come stay with us." Both girls were shocked with what Alene said. 

"I can't, I raped your girls Alene. How could I look them in the eyes?" Jen cried, lost and confused.

"You can't, and that is why we need some help. Just please, before I do this, give me your word that we are done hurting each other."

"You have my word Alene, I swear, I am done hurting you or anyone. I just want to go back to the way things were."

"Very well, come with me, we need to go see Sabrina." Jen was confused, "she is my psychologist, if anyone can help us sort this out it is here. Let me just make a call and we'll be on our way."

Alene picked up her cell and called Sabrina.

"Hi Alene, how are you doing?" her soft voice came through the earpiece.

"Ahmmm... well, like everything in my life, it's complicated... I need to meet you."

"Sure, are you free Sunday?" Sabrina wondered, it seemed to Alene she was used to this type of calls.

"No, no, I mean now. Can you meet us now?"

"I am sorry Alene but now is not a good time. how about Saturday?"

"I'll pay you triple..." Alene had no idea where she found the audacity to say what she said but after a moment of silence, Sabrina spoke again.

"It's a real emergency, I don't usually do this but come over, I am here and free for the next three hours. No need to pay me triple..."

"Thank you, Sabrina, we're on our way." Alene smiled to herself.

"Drive safely. By the way, who is we?"

"You won't believe this... it's Jen." Alene was said in a rushed voice.

"The Jen?" Sabrina asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes, I'll explain everything when I get there." And with that Alene ended the call, she turned to Jen and noticed she stopped crying. "Come with me Jen, the car is outside."

Jen nodded in silent compliance. The girls walked to Alene's car and drove off to Sabrina's clinic.

\----------- 

"Thank you for accepting us on such a short notice Sabrina," Alene said as she opened the door to the office. "Jen is outside at the moment, I want to get you up to date before I call her in."

"That is reasonable, please come in and close the door behind you." Alene did as she was told and took a seat before Sabrina. "Listen, Alene, I want you to know you are safe here. I remember what Jen did to you and your girlfriends," Sabrina pulled a remote control and showed it to Alene, "This controls my office, just say the word and I'll get the police here. We'll be safe, she won't even know we call the cops until they get here, just say the word, Alene."

"No, Sabrina, there's no need for that, it's quite the way around, I think Jen want to amend for what she did." Alene felt like she needed to get things back on track, "ok, please hear me out, Sabrina. Last night I had a fight with Nadia and was just plain stupid, the girls left me for now but don't worry about that, I'll solve that issue by myself. This morning Jen came to my door, she wants to make amends. Could you please help us with that?"

Sabrina was a bit shocked, she had experience with couple therapy before but a story like Alene's was something new to her. "Ok, I'll do it. Just take the remote Alene, if for any reason you feel in danger click the button with the bell, it will get the police here in 60 seconds."

Alene nodded at Sabrina, "Jen, please come in." She called out.

The girls waited a moment before the door opened and in walked Jen. "Good morning doctor."

"Please call me Sabrina, how are you feeling Jen? Please sit down." Sabrina pointed to a chair, making sure she and Alene won't be physically close.

"Alene said I can be honest with you, I feel like I want to die." Sabrina had experience under her belt, she took notice of Jen's soft, submitting voice as she said those harsh words. Alene is right, this woman is not here for a fight.

"Please, Jen," Sabrina tried to calm her down "I understand what you are saying, but please give me a chance to help you, don't you want to fix the situation?" Jen nodded yes, her eyes started to tear up. "Please start from the top, I want Alene to hear your side of the story."

"I was stupid, that's my side of the story. Did Alene talk to you about her magic and what it did to us?" Jen asked Sabrina.

"I did," Alene answered the question, "I told her everything."

"I envied her body, what she could do, I wanted to be like her... I was stupid, I have no excuses."

"Envy is a natural human reaction, you have no reason to be ashamed of it." Sabrina attempted explaining human nature with the hope it will encourage Jen to open up.

"Envy is normal, blackmailing your lover to get what you want is not, it's fucked up and that's exactly what I did." Jen started outright crying. Sabrina felt like this cry was an honest call for help.

"Alene told me I should drop it, she told me I don't want it and she was right, but I was too foolish to listen..." Jen went silent for a moment, she sobbed and went on, "I fucked my life, I fucked her life. I'm a damn rapist just because I didn't listen."

The room was shocked by Jen's words, yet she moved on. "I thought that if the magic went away I would get better, I was wrong again, I was stuck with this..." she lifted her dress a little and exposed her giant penis. Sabrina couldn't help but look at it with awe.

Alene brought Sabrina out of her shock, "Sabrina, I want to do something that might seem like the most witless idea."

"Please don't judge yourself, girls, this clinic has no room for judgment, Let's hear your idea, Alene." Sabrina took control.

"We both made mistakes, big mistakes... but what happened cannot be changed, I want us to open a new page, Jen, leave everything behind and start over." As Alene spoke her eyes started filling with tears, Sabrina could tell she is being brutally honest. "Don't you want to start over Jen? Get things right this time?"

"I do Alene, more than anything," Jen looked at Sabrina, "but do you think it's a good idea?"

"Well," Sabrina felt strangely comfortable with the girls, "you can do it, but you have to set rules if you hope for this to work. Any relationship is based on an unwritten ruleset, yours shouldn't be any different. Pick a neutral place and start from there..."

Jen thought for a moment, she looked Alene in the eyes, right into her soul. "Please let me fix the problem I created Alene... please... let me treat us to an hotel I know, it's called Sunset Cabin, I can pay if you want, you're invited as well, Sabrina."

Alene smiled, "I'll go, but on one condition Jen, we split the bill."

Jen smiled back, it was the first smile Alene saw on her face since they parted. She turned to Sabrina, "will you join us?"

Sabrina was content with the achievements of the meeting, "I have other patients, but I'll drop for a visit tomorrow."

Alene paid Sabrina and the girls left to the car. "can we start with lunch? I'm starving." Jen asked.

"Sure thing, Pasta? I have the perfect place" Alene offered.

"After everything I put you through you still remember my favorites... Pasta please." Jen smiled.

Alene drove them to a place she knew Jen loved, the girl sat down and had a decent meal.

"Where did you live all this time?" Alene asked, trying to fill the gap.

"Basically, on the street. I spent the nights either on the street or at the houses of people I fucked." Jen was opening her cards like there's no tomorrow.

"Must have been a nightmare."

"It was, I hardly remember most of it, I just remember the sexual need." Jen admitted, "you didn't have an easy time either right?"

"At first when you left life was good, but soon enough I learned what happened to you and I have to say I found it scared me. I was afraid you'd rape me like you did all the others..." Alene looked at the table, "I am still afraid of it."

"I know we fell out and you have no reason to believe me, but I promise Alene, I will never rape you, never!" Jen felt like she couldn't convey the message clearly enough, "Let me rephrase that, I will kill myself before I think of raping you, Alene Raven..."

The words that left Jen's mouth had unbelievable power, Alene and Jen looked into each other's eyes and silence filled their world. Alene felt like Jen was telling the truth and did the unexpected.

"Jennifer Black, can I take you on a date tonight?" Alene offered. It sounded crazy, but she felt like it was the right thing to say.

"With pleasure." Jen's face filled with a smile, her cheeks lifting up, 

"Now," Alene tried to lighten the situation, "I want you to know I never have sex on the first date."

"I know for a fact you're lying Alene, I remember the first time we met, you fucked me and Nadia like the world was ending." Jen reminisced

"Too true, well, shall we go?" Alene offered, and the girls were off again.

\-------- 

The sunset colored the world around Alene and Jen shades of gentle red and loving pink. The girls walked along the shore and talked about everything, catching up on the life they missed.

"So, I am your guardian?" Jen tried to understand.

"Right," Alene confirmed.

"And that is why my cock is still here even after you stopped using magic?"

"100% correct," Alene answered.

Jen stopped in her tracks, "Now that things changed, that I no longer want to harm you, will you go back to magic?" she asked.

"I... I..." Alene found it hard to answer the question, "I don't know, I haven't thought about that."

"It's getting dark," Jen mentioned the world around them, "We should head back to our hotel." Alene agreed, and the girls walked along the shoreline to their hotel as the sun cleared the sky and the moon took her place.

Once they reached their room and closed the door behind them Jen led Alene over to the window, on the 15th floor they had a view to the sea and the best part was that this was a one-way window, the girls had all the privacy they needed.

"I should change," Alene thought out loud, "I'll use the bathroom."

"You can change here, we saw each other naked before, it's no big deal." Jen offered but saw Alene was Hesitating, "look, I'll go first." And with no other warning, Jen unclipped the shoulders of her dress and allowed the green garment to succumb to gravity. Within seconds She undid her bra and was naked before Alene.

"Umm..." Alene was a little surprised but snapped out of it, "ok... You know what, I'm game, you promised not to hurt me, and I believe you." Alene started undressing. She slowly removed her dress and tossed it at the corner of the bed, she had no need for a bra, with no magic in her life she was flat as a board, she remained in her white panties. Jen was mesmerized by Alene's figure. "You are so different from the last time I saw you..."

"Well, you saw me with magic, this is the real me... the real, simple, factory default Alene."

"You are amazing," Jen muttered. Alene noticed the girl's cock started to stiffen and grow.

"I'm turning you on, aren't I?" Alene asked.

"You are, but please don't think anything of it," Jen reached out and grabbed her expending rod with both hands as it reached an awe-inspiring size, " you never have sex on the first date, right?"

"well, I... I think I broke that rule a long time ago..." Now Alene took her turn to gaze at the beautiful woman before her, "besides this isn't our first date."

"I want you, it's not something I can deny," Jen motioned to her cock, "but I really don't want to pressure you into doing it."

"You aren't... Can I please touch it?" Alene wondered.

Jen didn't speak, she just motioned her head, letting Alene know she can. The girl closed the distance between them and placed her hand on Jen's warm cock, its skin soft and gentle, she had no veins running along its length. She felt it's mass drop onto her as Jen let go of it and looked down at her lover. Alene looked back and started moving her hands across the penis. Her pace was slow, she took her time and looked for Jen's reaction to her movement: did she moan when Alene's hand cascaded from her tip to the thick base? How she reacted to the little kisses she placed on the head. Every little movement was noted, and soon enough Jen was wailing and moaning with pleasure.

Jen backed away suddenly. "Did I do something wrong?" Alene wondered.

"No..." she gasped, "I am close to coming," her cock started leaking lightly.

"I wanted you to come," Alene protested.

"I know but I can't come more than once, I guess in that aspect I'm more like a man..."

Alene walked over to the bed and rested on her back, "Want to fuck me and unload inside me?"

"Are you sure that's what you want Alene?"

Alene smiled at Jen, "More than anything in the world." Jen walked over and placed the tip against Alene's dripping lower lips, she was burning with need. "Just be gentle with me," Alene asked

"Promise," Jen said as she started pushing. Alene's body showed no resistance, her lips parted, inviting the giant pole into her love tunnel. Alene was horny, her sexual need was oppressed for too long and suddenly it was free, more and more of Jen entered her and soon she felt it. Her body locked, and electricity fried her brain, Alene was coming hard.

Jen couldn't remain ignorant to the sight of the divine girl that shock around her pole, Alene pushed and squeezed with no control. Jen knew she was going to lose. Her body locked as well, and a primal scream escaped her lips. Her cock spasmed and deposited a pool of pearly white cum into Alene's depths.

Once both girls came down Jen leaned to kiss Alene, she was greeted with a warm hug and a kiss of passion. "Thank you, Alene, I'm done, you were amazing. I'll get out of you in a few moments."

"You were serious, one round and you have to rest?" Alene asked and saw Jen nodding in admittance. She thought deeply for a moment while savoring the moment.

Jen started pulling her cock out when Alene stopped her, "No, I need more, I know you can't do more, but I can."

"What do you mean Alene?" Jen had a vague idea in her head but was unsure.

"Durum Factui Sunt!" Alene whispered. Jen didn't have time to understand what was taking place. Her cock crushed into Alene's cervix, she was as hard as stone. Alene moaned with joy, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" she said before slipping into another orgasmic chain.

Jen started moving her hips, the cock moved in and out at a slow pace, each tie she moved in she felt Alene cervix, and each time she pushed a little harder against it. The outline of her rod was clearly visible on Alene's lower abdomen as she fucked the girl. She felt another orgasm approaching and knew she had to use it if she wanted more. Just as she felt it happening she pushed her cock as deep into Alene as she could and ejaculated another load. The force of the spray worked its magic and suddenly Jen fell forward, Alene's cervix gave way and her cock was in the girl's womb.

Alene didn't stop her chain of pleasure, she spasmed and screamed with joy, And Jen joined her, riding unbelievable orgasms of her own, filling Alene with more and more cum that escaped the seal Alene's pussy created around Jen, the girls lost any feeling of time as they went on and on.

Jen pulled out of Alene, she had no wish to stop the amazing sex she had the privilege of taking part in, but wanted to change position. Her tip escaped the pink pussy and Alene lifted herself off the bed. Jen's cock was far from done, it sprayed its load into the open air, stream after stream Jen launched unbelievable amounts of cum over her lover's body, coloring her white. Alene didn't resist, instead, she turned her body to make sure no inch was free of cum.

Once Jen finished she rested on the bed. Her pole, still rock hard, pointed to the ceiling. Alene knew what she had to do, she climbed the bed and positioned herself right over Jen, she directed the head into her cum covered slit and dropped herself down the lengthy dick.

"Fill me up with everything you have Jen, Give it all to me!" Alene moaned and started moving up and down, enjoying her lover.

"I... ahhhh. Coming," Jen screamed.

As Alene heard the words she placed her hands on her belly and whispered, "Crescere!"

Both girls were lost in bliss, the last thing Alene remembered was her belly filling and expending before she passed out, her body held upright by the enormous cock that still unloaded in her womb.

\-----

A knock on the door woke Alene up. She noticed her body was still covered in cum from the night with Jen. She felt the solid cock in her body, still erect.

"Alene, Jen," It was Sabrina, "are you awake girls?"

"Coming, please wait," Alene answered, she lifted herself off the cock and noticed her cum filled belly. She understood that in this situation there was no point for clothing, but her mind wasn't fully awake, once her feet were on the floor she opened the door.

"My god Alene, what happened to you? What did Jen do to you?" Sabrina walked inside to find the aftermath of last night. "Are you okay Alene?"

"Please try to calm down Sabrina, everything is well" Alene attempted to call the woman down.

"Fuck," Sabrina gave a sharp yelp.

"Yea, I know, takes time to get used to sex wit-" Alene started talking but she could swear she heard fabric straining.

"Fuck, what's wrong with me," Sabrina cut Alene mid-sentence, "My bra is so tight today."

Just as the words left Sabrina's mouth her top ripped open and her breasts exploded into view.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time of love, a time of hate.

"My bra is so tight today."

Just as the words left Sabrina's mouth her top ripped open and her breasts exploded into view, leaping out of her bra.

"What's happening?" Sabrina asked, the panic in her voice as clear as day. Her breasts, surrounded by her shirt, hung down. They were smooth and round.

"What's going on?" Jen asked, she woke up and tried to figure out what she missed, "Are you doing it with Sabrina, Alene?" She shot at her.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Alene protested, but before she could explain herself both girls noticed Sabrina was hyperventilating and looked at her. Before their eyes, her boobs started expanding. It was not a slow expansion but an explosion of size, before the girls knew it Sabrina's breasts reached her bellybutton, her pink nipples extruding with anticipation.

Alene saw Sabrina's face, her eyes full of fear. She knew she had to take charge. "Sabrina," Alene called as she rushed to the woman's side, "I know this is strange, but I suggest you take a sit. We'll sort everything out."

Sabrina was too shocked to resist Alene's help. She leaned on her for support and made the way to the chair. Once she sat down the girls took a moment to examine the damage. Sabrina's boobs rested In her lap, the growth seemed to have stopped. The orbs did not sag on her, quite the opposite, they were full and firm, they wobbled with Sabrina's breath. Alene made Angie's breasts bigger before and that understanding, there are bigger, made her calm.

Jen got off the bed and came closer to the girls, she was still naked and covered with last night's byproduct. "Impressive Alene, I love your handy work."

"I didn't do anything Jen," Alene protested, her gaze still locked no Sabrina's expended bosom, "Sabrina, please look at me, I know you are scared and confused, Are you in pain?"

"N... No, no pain." Sabrina shifted around in her chair, looking for a better position.

"I don't know what happened, I used no spell, I didn't even think about this until it happened."

"Well Alene, this is clearly a work of magic." Jen butted in, "And the only one with magic here is you."

"Are you suggesting I lost control of my magic?" Alene asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Possibly, let's face the facts Alene, you're the only one who can use magic."

"well," Alene looked at Jen's cock, it was sprouting a considerable morning wood, "let's see. Laculat," she called. Jen's cock spasmed a few times and launched a massive rope of cum as thick as a drinking can. Jen and Sabrina gasped as the rope crushed against the ceiling, painting it white.

"Seems to be working fine," Alene giggled.

"Care to show me more?" Jen tempted, forgetting about the huge boobed woman in the chair and stroking her cock. Alene's eyes locked with Jen's, for a moment the girls mentally planed their upcoming love-making.

"Your magic is real. I never thought something like this can exist." Sabrina brought the girls back to her problem.

"Okay, well... shrink her Alene." Jen offered a solution.

"Emarcesco" Alene called out. For a moment the girls waited, looking for any change in Sabrina's breasts. Nothing happened.

"Am I... going to stay this way forever?" Sabrina wondered in despair. While Alene liked big breasts, she knew Sabrina's size was unmanageable. Alene looked at Jen, "what are we going to do with her?"

"Honestly, I am lost, your magic doesn't seem to affect her, and we can't leave her like this." Jen walked around the room, trying to think of a solution, "you know what Alene, I am stumped. I think I'll take a shower and think about it."

Alene looked at her body and noticed she was covered in dried cum, "Good idea, go ahead, I'll stay with Sabrina."

Alene positioned a chair opposite Sabrina. "How are you adapting Sabrina?"

"I don't know, I... can I be honest with you Alene?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, Sabrina... I think that with the way things are now we are as honest as can be." 

Sabrina smiled, "I have to admit I didn't believe you when we had our meetings. I thought you were making it up to cover a past trauma, that is why I presumed you had PTSD." Sabrina took a deep breath and exhaled, "I think you've more than proved me wrong,"

Alene looked at Sabrina, she thought this was her way of saying, 'sorry I didn't believe you.' She felt the need to break the distance between them. "It's fine Sabrina, I'm not offended, I know how hard it is to believe such a thing without seeing it. Water under the bridge?"

"Water under the bridge," Sabrina repeated, "I wish there was a solution," she said and tried standing up, her boobs jiggled and moved, forcing her to move with caution.

"We'll solve this Sabrina, we just need to think of a way..." Alene encouraged.

"I just wish my breasts were bigger" Sabrina expressed her deep desire.

"I think we just found a way out" Alene whispered as a smiled filled her face, "look down Sabrina."

The therapist did as asked, to her amazement her breasts were shrinking before her very eyes, settling to a much more manageable size. "I... I don't understand-"

"Well I think I do," Jen called from the other end of the room, "Alene, can't you connect the dots? She is your last guardian, her tits are her gift."

"Why do you think that Jen?" Alene wondered.

"Well, your magic didn't work on her for one thing. And, thinking of it, she shrunk her own boobs." Jen felt a little lost, she could connect the dots faster than Alene but still not fast enough.

"I wish they were an E cup!" Sabrina stated, immediately her chest thrusted out, filling out to a firm E cup, Jen recognized it because it was the size she lived with before Alene came into her life. "I wish I was flat!" Sabrina called out once more and her body complied, and her boobs disappeared.

"My god Jen, your right. Crescere!" Alene called out, this time Sabrina's breasts exploded out, almost touching the floor. "Emarcesco" Alene called out again, but this time nothing happened, Sabrina leaned forward, and her boobs rested on the floor.

"I wish they were flat," Sabrina called once more, her massive orbs shrunk back.

"Well, seems you are my guardian Sabrina, we need to have a talk," Alene admitted.

"I agree," Sabrina smiled, "do you have a spare shirt? We can go out and do this over breakfast."

\------

"So... I am the missing link?" Sabrina asked as she finished her coffee.

"Seems so Sabrina," Alene smiled at her, "I know this is quite a change, but I want to offer you what I offer all my guardians, come live with us." Sabrina seemed hesitant, but Alene went on, "You will be protected and won't need for anything again, you saw my magic, you know I can back my words."

"I understand Alene, but this is unethical, you see, you are my patient..."

"I was, I don't want to continue, I want you as a guardian. You don't have to say yes right now," Alene felt what Sabrina needed was a bit of space, "think about it for a few days, call me when you make up your mind."

"Fair enough," Sabrina agreed, "in the meanwhile, I'll be careful what I wish for..." Sabrina joked and the girls laughed. They paid the bill and parted ways.

\------

"So, what now Alene?" Jen wondered.

"We get my girls back" Alene declared as the car drove off.

"You make it sound simple enough, but do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I do, we have a bit of a drive ahead of us Jen, we need to get to London."

"I see, you think they'll go to your old place? It's a long shot Alene" Jen admitted.

"I knew Nadia since we were little girls... she's there..."

On the way, Alene and Jen devised a plan to approach the girls. After a three hour drive, the time has come, Alene needed to use a bit of magic to find a parking spot and she spotted Nadia's car nearby.

"Here we go," she said and gave Jen a hug, "wish me luck"

The walk to the house was a short one, but for Alene, this was the Green Mile, she went over her plan, again and again, perfecting every little detail and gaming out the events that were about to unfold. She reached the door and took out her keys to open it but changed her mind, she knew the girls were vulnerable right now, barging in will only send them on the offensive. She returned the keys to her pocket and raised her hand, knocking on the door three times and waiting.

Before long she heard it, the girls huddled on the other side of the door. Alene was lucky to have lived in this house, she knew it inside out, she listened intently with the knowledge she will hear every word the girls will say. 'Thank god for this cheap sound insulation,' she thought to herself.

"Who is it, Nadia?" Came Nicky's voice

"It's her, it's Alene." Nadia's voice answered.

"What does she want? Should we let her in?" Angie wondered.

"I think we have to let her in girls..." Nicky suggested, "It is Alene after all, she at least deserves a chance to see us face to face."

"I'm afraid," Nadia said. The words reached Alene and pierced her heart, a bullet that brought her pain she didn't imagine was possible. Alene's eyes filled with tears and her heart ached as the meaning of the words crept into her mind...

"Nadia..." Alene whispered, "You're afraid of me?"

Alene was a wrack, her whole plan fell to pieces before the two words Nadia uttered.

"Naida please, open up, I won't harm you, never! Please, just let me talk to you face to face." Alene's voice became a frightened cry, she hardly managed to stand up.

"Alene, please go away." Angie's voice asked politely.

"No! Angie open this door right now," Alene demanded, a mad fear driving her to fiercely knock on the door, "I want to talk with Nadia, I need to tell her one thing face to face, just one thing. After that, I'm gone if that is what you please."

Alene heard the lock in the door click open and a moment later the wooden door swung into the house and Alene stood before 3 of her guardians. Nadia stood in the middle, her face stained with tears.

"Let's hear it, Alene, what do you NEED to say?" Nadia's voice was shaky, this was a meeting she had to face.

"I am so sorry it took me so long Nadia..." Alene paused, she wiped her tears with her sleeve, "Nadia Everlin, I do not deserve a goddess like you, I am only a foolish mortal girl. If you could forgive my mistakes... I would love to call you my wife..."

Alene felt a great relief washing over her, she did what felt right to her, in her mind this was the best course of action. The girls looked shocked, it was clearly not what they expected to hear.

"Well Nadia, that's it, I said it... I'll be off now, if you want to talk you have my number." Alene said as she turned around, she tried to act as if she no longer cared but as she started making her way back to the car her eyes filled with tears once more.

"Stop!" Nadia called. Alene froze, she tried looking back at Nadia, but fear stopped her. She just stood there, waiting. "Do you really mean it, Alene Raven? Do you honestly want to marry me?"

Alene took a deep breath she understood this was her chance, her last chance. She exhaled audibly and finally turned. "Yes Nadia, I honestly mean it. We all made mistakes along the way, all of us. I treated you horribly, you girls left even though you are supposed to guard me. This is why I'm here Nadia, I am taking control of my life again. I messed up, but there's no point dwelling on it. I want you girls back, I learned Sabrina is my last guardian, I started using magic again... Fuck I even made amends with Jen."

"Goodness Alene," Angie gasped her face clearly in shock, "Please don't tell me she raped you too, why did you have to punish yourself like that?"

"She didn't rape me, Angie, it was with full consent, we decided to start a fresh page. I want to call her here If it's okay with you, I think you need to see this." Alene offered.

Nicky looked frightened, "NO! she will harm me."

"Nicky, look at me," Alene got the woman's attention, "She will not harm you, she will not touch you without your consent, I promise I will protect you this time, you know what, look..."

Alene looked at the door frame and mumbled a few words, the girls knew it was a spell. She lifted her arm as knocked on the place where the door would be, it sounded like Alene was knocking on glass. "See Nicky? You can come out, but we can't come outside, you're safe.

Nicky reached for the door and understood Alene was telling the truth, "ok, Call her."

Alene took her phone and made the call, a moment later Jen came to the house. She didn't dare look into the girls' eyes, instead, she looked at the ground. "After what I did to you girls, I have no right looking you in the eyes, I am not even worth the ground I stand on. I only ask one thing of you girls, I ask for forgiveness, for redemption."

"Redemption for what you did to us? You raped and violated us." Nadia said, her anger reflected through her voice, "How do you plan on redeeming yourself?"

"I don't know Nadia, I only know I regret what happened, I regret everything I did since the day I left the house." Jen still focused on the floor, every fiber of her being filled with shame.

"Listen, girls," Alene tried to take control of the situation, "I know this is kind of childish or naïve, but I think I know how to sort this. We should go to arbitration. People do it all the time when they have issues."

Nadia appeared amused by the idea, "And who do you think can be the judge of our case? Who do you think would take a complex, magical story like ours? Please, Alene, I didn't know you were stupid, think this through."

"I did Nadia, no need to be so hostile," Alene surged, "there is one person who keeps an eye on all of us and understands the situation... Elpis..."

The girls gasped. "That's right, Elpis knows our situation so well, if anyone could be our arbitrator it's her." Angie agreed, "Nicky, we could get our justice for what she did to us!"

Nicky's eye lit with fire, "OMG, right, Alene that's a brilliant Idea, Nadia, let's go back to the way things were, you know we all miss Alene."

Nadia nodded in agreement, "Does Jen agree?"

Jen lifted her eyes but still didn't look directly at the girls. "I agree with any course of action you see fit."

"It's settled then, I'll call Elpis!" Alene said and walked over to the car to fetch her spell book. She knew exactly what she was looking for, moments later the girls were in Alene's old flat, waiting.

"Did you call me Alene," Elpis asked as she walked out of Alene's old bedroom, "How can I help you?"

"Elpis, it's good to see you again," Alene noticed Elpis looked strange, older," Are you aware of everything happening in our lives?"

"Of course I am Alene, I keep a close watch on you girls," Elpis answered.

"Then you already know what I'm about to ask..." Alene mumbled.

"I know, and if everyone in this room agrees I would gladly to end this feud and get you and your guardians back together." Elpis looked into the girls' eyes, "Do you accept me as your arbitrator? Will you accept any judgment I deem fit?" All the girls nodded in agreement. 

"Remember that you will abide by any decision I will make. She who does not will face the magical consequences."

Silence filled the living room and Angie Nadia and Nicky huddled closer to Alene while Jen stood in the corner, still submitting to whatever fate will bring her. "Let me start with you Alene, your careless approach made Jen suffer, do you understand your actions brought her pain and grief?"

Alene looked at Jen, "I understand, I used the wrong spell out, I didn't pay attention..."

"Jen," Elpis's voice thundered through the hall, "You were a victim of Alene's carelessness but at the same time you made her life full of fear."

Jen didn't even try to resist, "I admit."

Elpis took a long breath, "It is my understanding that you solved this issue between yourselves and no longer hold any grudges, right?"

Alene agreed, "we moved on and even consummated our sexual relationship."

"That is good to hear," Elpis admitted. "Now we move on to an even bigger subject. Jenifer, you have raped Nicky, Angie and Nadia in your rage, am I correct?"

Jen's voice choked a little, "Y... You are correct..."

"Nadia, Nicky and Angie, did you do anything to provoke this type of behavior from Jen?"

"No, we did nothing to provoke such an act," Nadia said, and the girls nodded in agreement.

"This is the core of this arbitration then. Girls, do you want justice or revenge?"

Nadia looked at the girls, none of them wanted revenge, "Elpis, we all know an eye for an eye makes the world blind. We simply wish for a way to remedy this situation."

Elpis smiled, "You have spoken well Nadia, and a remedy you shell have. Remember that my decision is the only judgment, you all agreed. The only remedy to such a situation is to turn it around, completely..."

Elpis's magic was drastically different from Alene's. In a blink of an eye Nadia, Nicky, Angie and Jen were naked. Jen's cock was no longer on her, she was a regular woman. Nicky, on the other hand, kept her penis. But most strange were Nadia and Angie who grow a cock. It was as big as Nicky's, extending up to the girl's torso.

"Angie, Nadia and Nicky, you will take Jen right here. She is yours and won't resist to any of your wishes. You will all go back to your former selves once all of you feel content with this solution." Elpis finished and turned to Alene, "We will go to your bedroom Alene, we need to talk one last time." Alene complied and followed Elpis upstairs.

Jen no longer averted her eyes, she looked Nadia directly in the eyes, "I will not fight you, I will not resist. I did wrong by you Angie Nicky and Nadia, you have any right to wrong me."

"You did rape us, Jen, you did... but us raping you will only bring more hate," Nicky admitted.

"You know what Jen, I will do you one better," Nadia said and rubbed her cock, her body quivered lightly from the sensation, "I want you to go down on me-"

Jen didn't even wait, she went on her knees and made her way to Nadia. "Hold it, Jen, you didn't let me finish, I want you to go down on me, if you want."

Jen smiled, she closed the gap and placed her hands around the warm pole. "Thank you, Nadia," she said and took the head in her mouth, her tongue dancing around the sensitive skin. Nadia never guessed this is what having a cock felt like, no wonder everybody loves it. Gasps of joy started escaping her lips. Jen knew her way around, both her hands massaged the rod as her mouth worked on the tip, hearing Nadia reacting like this made Jen feel it was already time to reveal her first secret skill. In one long, continues motion she lowered her head down onto the cock, taking it down her throat and into her depths. Nadia was on the fringe of coming.

"Can I take your pussy?" Nicky suddenly asked. Jen couldn't talk with Nadia's rod down her throat but gently shook her head yes. Nicky walked around and saw Jen's lower lips, they were pink and wet with anticipation, "Jen, do you want us to take you?" Nicky wondered.

Jen had to answer the question, she lifted her head and pulled Nadia's cock out of her. "I want nothing more! Fuck me... please!" Nicky saw the perfect moment and shaved her cock into Jen, she enjoyed seeing the lips part as more and more of her cock moved into the tight tunnel.

While Nicky knew what living with a cock felt like, Nadia had no experience. Once Jen pulled her cock out of her mouth she felt it starting, a gigantic orgasm, unlike anything she felt before. "GOD, Cumming..." she screamed as her cock unleashed its first load directly at Jen's face. Rope after rope splattered on Jen's face, covering her features in a thick layer of cum. Jen let Nadia unload for a bit but suddenly took the cock back down her throat and swallowed the rest.

\------

"Alene, our time is very limited." Elpis said as she closed the door behind her, "I will soon have to leave and won't be able to return. You girls will be together after this."

Alene smiled and sat on her bed, "Thank you for that Elpis, will you be ok?"

"I will be ok, there are many dimensions besides this one Alene, I have to attend to them as well..." Elpis admitted.

"I understand Elpis, do you think Sabrina will come to live with us?"

"I am sure of it," Elpis smiled back, "if she is your guardian she will want nothing more than joining you. It is in your guardian's blood, they will do anything to keep you safe and loved."

"Can I hug you Elpis?" Alene wondered.

"I guess..." Elpis said, not managing to understand why Alene needed a hug.

The girls hugged for a long time. "Thank you, Elpis, you changed my life, I will not fail you, rest assured I will keep everything in order," Alene said and released the hug, tears filled Elpis's eyes.

"You are an amazing human Alene, I will miss you so much." She said, unable to hold back the tears.

\-------

"Wow, you girls look amazing!" Angie said and marveled at the sight before her, she walked closer to Nicky and whispered in her ear, "want us to give her a double penetration?"

Nicky smiled and nodded in agreement, she pulled her cock until only the head was in Jen. Angie moved her cock closer to the opening and pushed lightly, Jen's body struggled to contain another intruder, but Angie insisted. Gently, bit by bit, the heads went in, Angie and Nicky moaned in unison, savoring the sensations that flooded their bodies. Jen, on the other end, was going wild, she never imagined she would experience double penetration. She was starched beyond belief by two enormous cocks, she ripped Nadia's cock out of her mouth and screamed, "Oh my god!"

"You want us to stop Jen?" Angie and Nicky asked at the same time.

Jen turned her head to the girls, fire in her eyes, "Don't you dare thinking about stopping!" This was all the girls needed, Nicky offered Angie a hand and together they started progressing into Jen's hole, stretching and shifting their way to her inner depths.

Nadia was really impressed with the sight before her, Jen took her back down her mouth and she could feel another orgasm approaching. She tried to take deep breaths and hold it in. On Jen's other end the girls' progression was an amazing experience, the walls the enveloped their cocks were soft and inviting as if asking the girls to fuck Jen as deep as they could. At that moment the girls felt it, deep within Jen they have found what they looked for, the cervix. Angie looked at Nicky, Nicky looked at Angie, they both knew what they had to do, what was going to happen.

With one fast thrust the cocks crushed Jen's cervix and invaded her womb, it was soft and warm, too soft and warm. In that instant Jen orgasmed, screaming with bliss into Naida's cock. Her inner walls shifting and attempting to crush the invaders, this was enough to start a chain reaction. Angie and Nicky lost control, the girls hugged each other and kissed deeply, a kiss of mad passion, they reached for each other's breasts, fondling the quivering mass. Angie reached down and squeezed Nicky's sack as milk sprayed out of her own boobs against the whole living room. All the while, both girls poured cum into Jen's womb.

Nadia needed a moment to understand what was going on. Jen was screaming while her cock was in her mouth, Angie and Nicky playing with each other, it was a little odd. Only when Nadia noticed Jen's belly and understanding dawned on her. The usually flat belly started to sink, lower and lower, to deform and fill out like a balloon. Nadia understood the girls were all letting off steam, it was all she needed. With a deep groan, she felt her balls and cock flex, moving a massive amount of cum into Jen's belly, all were too lost in the sensations of monstrous orgasms to notice.

\--------

Alene smiled, she knew this was goodbye. She hated goodbyes but knew she couldn't stop it. Elpis sat next to her on the bed, "Well Alene, it is almost time, I want to give you a little advice. I know making the right choices is a hard job, but I trust if anyone could do it, you can. Even if you think everything is lost, There Is A Way. Never forget that you can solve almost anything, just keep your wits about you, listen to your heart and I know you'll do right."

Alene was flattered by Elpis's words. "So what next?"

"I would like to bid your guardians farewell one last time before I leave, would you accompany me?"

"I would like nothing better," Alene said, and they went downstairs. Angie, Nicky and Nadia rested on the sofa, their cock still erect, streams of cum flowing along the length. On the floor Jen basked in a pool of the girls' combined cum, her hands caressing her bloated belly.

"Girls," Elpis called for attention, "I came to say goodbye one last time, could I ask something of you?" All eyes focused on Elpis, the girls nodded, "I will be leaving you for a long time, I know you will keep Alene safe, right?"

Alene was amazed to hear the girls say, "We will care for her, no matter the price."

"Thank you for being such loving guardians, is there anything I could do for you?" Elpis wondered.

"Do you think Jen could physically manage triple penetration?" Nadia wondered.

"You really want to hurt her-" Elpis started saying, but Jen interrupted her, "No Elpis, I really want it, please say I could do it."

Both Elpis and Alene were surprised by the girls. "Well," Elpis thought out loud, "I guess you could..."

Jen moaned, a squirt of cum escaped her pussy, "Thank you, thank you so much."

Elpis blushed, "You're welcome... I guess... Well, girl, good luck, keep Alene safe." With these words, Elpis vanished into thin air.

"Okay girls," Alene was still blushing, "I'll be upstairs in my room, crush here as long as you need, we have a big day tomorrow." The girls wished her good night and Alene went upstairs.

"So... are we going to try triple penetration?" Nadia wondered.

"I'm not sure, Jen, is this what we want?" Angie looked at the pool of cum surrounding the girl.

"Please, I want nothing more, if it's too much I'll stop you," Jen said, she started playing with her cum covered breasts.

"Do you mind if I'll take the bottom?" Nicky asked the girls, "I want to see Jen face to face when we get it on." Both girls consented, and Nicky laid on her back, her cock pulsating with anticipation. Jen made her way, she wrapped her hand around the pole and lifted her leg over the girl. After taking two cocks, one was a rather easy task. Jen popped Nicky's cock into her and let her body drop down its length, her pelvis came to rest on Nicky's with a satisfied moan of pleasure. Jen took a few moments and moved up and down the shaft before stopping, she kept just the head in her.

"I'm ready, who's next?" She smiled at the girls.

"I'll go next if you don't mind Nadia," Angie requested.

"Fine with me girl, enjoy." Nadia encouraged. Angie made her way behind Jen, she had an understanding of what to expect, she placed her penis next to Nicky's and her tip pressed on Jen's opened pussy.

"You're warm Nicky, I love feeling your cock against mine," Angie groaned, "When you feel ready Jen."

Jen took a deep breath and thrusted herself back, taking some of Nicky's rod and accepting Angie's as well, the girls gasped and moaned with the new sensation that filled their bodies. Angie pulled Jen closer to her and moved into her womb, taking Nicky's cock along with her, she hugged the girl from behind, her huge breasts crashing against Jen's back. "I can't wait for what's to come..." Angie whispered in Jen's ear.

"Ahhhh," Jen enjoyed the filling the girls gave her, "I can't wait either, Nadia, please join us.

Nadia knew what she had to do, she walked up behind Angie as Jen moved forward, leaving only the heads of her lover's cock in her. Nadia positioned her cock between the two and moved as close as she could to Jen's pussy. "Please be careful Jen, take it slowly," Nadia instructed.

Jen listened to the girl, she knew this was thicker than anything she ever took, even Alene wasn't that thick when they fucked. The start was easy, she progressed until she noticed it, her pussy started to stretch. Jen felt her walls pulled apart as she moved closer and closer to the embracing bodies of her lovers. Inch by inch, she moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure, reaching places she never imagined she could. Suddenly she felt it, in every fiber of her being, she took all three girls. The understanding sent her into a fierce orgasm. She spasmed and screamed, her tunnel attempting to crush the cock in her with little success. Jen crushed onto Nicky, gasping for air.

"You go, girl," Nicky encouraged her.

"God, it feels amazing, you're amazing girls." Jen said as she picked herself up, she noticed the three cocks were now halfway into her, "When did you go so deep?" She asked.

"We didn't," Angie answered, "you moved while you came."

Jen took a moment to move her body along what was inside her, she shivered as her body was electrocuted with pleasure. The girls on their end felt each other's cocks and the warm, juicy walls of Jen's overstretched pussy. Slowly but surely Jen started moving farther down, taking more and more. The girls were stretching her so wide she didn't even feel the cocks entered her womb, it was the feeling of Angie and Nicky's soft hips against her own, and the scream that escaped Nicky's lips that made her aware.

"Your womb Jen, it's so hot, I'm coming!" and with that Nicky's cock started pulsating, unleashing a torrent of cum into the woman.

Jen felt Nicky fire, she heard Nadia behind her, "Nicky, I can feel you throbbing, I can't hold it... Ahhhh..." And with that, another river of cum unleashed itself into Jen. She felt her belly exploding with cum, the girls filled Jen at an alarming rate, in seconds she felt it came to rest on Nicky's abdomen.

Just as Jen settled herself onto Nicky, and felt a gargantuan orgasm overtaking her mind she noticed Angie was screaming, "God!" The third cock in her abused womb started firing its load. Angie crushed on top of Jen, her breasts spilling gallons of milk down Jen's back. The girls were lost, orgasm after orgasm washed over them, they no longer screamed, nor did they move much, they just moaned and groaned and smiled with pleasure until the Sandman came to visit them.

\-------

"Good morning girls," Angie said as she opened her eyes, Naida was no longer on top of her but on the sofa opposite her. She was naked but the cock from last night was gone.

"Good morning Angie how are you feeling?" Nadia asked.

"Amazing," Angie said and got off Jen, her cock was gone as well, "Nicky?"

Nicky blinked, she was awake, and so was Jen, "I'm great, thank you. How are you, Jen?"

"Great, you girls are amazing, how could you ever for-" Jen started saying but Nicky pulled her head for a deep kiss.

"I think we all forgave you, Jen," Nicky said once she released Jen from the kiss, "Elpis squared our bill."

"Nicky is right," Nadia said, "what was was, water under the bridge right?"

"Right as rain," Angie confirmed. Jen lifted herself off Nicky, Jen's belly was flat and both her and Nicky's cocks returned, she was the same size as Nicky while flaccid, but the girls knew she gets bigger.

"Good Morning Girls! are you up? Hope you are, a nostalgic day ahead of us, Are you ready?" Alene's voice came from her room, the girls walked over to the stairs. There she was, Alene, a smile across her face, she was a slim, loving goddess. Her massive cock back between her legs.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes?

"Alene!" Nadia squealed with excitement "I can't believe my eyes, you're back."

"Well, better believe-em, here I am," Alene said, both girls smiled. Nadia wasted no time and ran up the stairs, her naked body crushed against Alene's and the girls hugged and kissed like the long-lost lovers they are.

"Did you mean what you said Alene? Will you marry me?" Nadia asked.

"Yes, I want nothing more..." Alene said, and a grin spread across her face, "But we have to do a few things first."

"Like what Alene?" Nadia wondered.

"Listen up girls!" Alene called for attention, "We have a long day before us so listen. First of all, while you made amends in here, I fixed everything with my magic. Angie and Nicky, no need for your peds anymore, Jen, just think what size you want your cock to be. Girls, you can go out and buy anything your heart desires now, we got money again!" The girls cheered for Alene. Jen yelled with joy as her monster cock shrunk down to no more than an inch. "Second thing, Girls. Our cars are back home, we have an alternative ride for today, but before you see it we have to start here."

Alene looked around for a moment before she started explaining, "This is my house, this is where Nadia came into my life, two and a half years ago I passed my time in my room upstairs, follow me." She led the posy up into her suddenly crowded bedroom and rested of her bed, Alene's cock was suddenly smaller. "I was sitting here, minding my own business," Alene started playing with her cock, "when all of a sudden..."

Nadia giggled, "I came in,"

"You barged in on Alene playing with herself?" Angie wondered, "Most have been awkward..."

"Not exactly, she was-" Nadia didn't finish her sentence, a salvo of cum crushed on her face and stopped her. her face and chest drenched with a decent amount of Alene's cum.

"Yep," smiled Alene, "This is how Nadia an I got it off, this day is about you girls. I understand now how significant you are in my life and I want you to see it too. Still as shocked as you were that day, right Naida?"

The cum covered lover wiped her eyes open and looked at Alene, "does that mean what I think it means Alene?" she wondered. Alene nodded yes, and Nadia screamed with glee, "You are about to see the best sex I had in my life girls, watch and learn!"

"I don't get it Naida," Angie wondered, "Why are you so excited? Alene's not that big. I mean, sure, she's bigger than any boy we know but we all saw her much bigger."

"You are right Angie," Nadia said as she climbed onto the bed and positioned herself above Alene, "But this was our first time, we fucked all night, it was the first time we started understanding what Alene could do." As Nadia spoke she positioned Alene's rod against her slit. Once she finished she looked Alene in the eyes, "Are we really doing this love?" Alene didn't speak, instead, she looked deep into Nadia's soul as the girl descended, taking the cock into her depths. A delightful moan escaped Nadia's lips, "Are you using magic love?" she asked Alene as she started sliding up and down her immense pole.

"Only to keep you safe Nadia, what you're feeling is just us, me and you," Alene said and lifted her head for a passionate kiss, the girls hugged and whispered sweet words as Alene pumped her length into Nadia, her rod slick with Nadia's juice. "I know you want more love, and you will get more but we have to move on now," Alene explained.

"Ohhh..." Nadia moaned, "I understand, do it, I can't wait."

Alene kissed Nadia as a frenzy filled her eyes, her cock crushed against Nadia's cervix, crushing right through into her womb. Suddenly she stopped, her cock firmly pressing against the back of Nadia's womb. As both girls started screaming with an orgasmic bliss the others noticed what was the cause for the commotion, Alene's rod pulsed and contracted, pumping into Nadia. Soon her belly started to expand, growing rounder as Alene unleashed her load. It was not what the girls were used to, not the explosion of cum they knew Alene for. This was a slow, romantic emission between two true lovers.

Soon, Nadia straightened her back, she sprouted a belly full with cum. Just as soon as it started Alene's orgasm came to an end. Nadia raised herself onto her shaky legs, taking Alene out of her. The receding cock was followed by an outpour of cum that escaped Nadia.

"You know what comes next, right Nadia?" Alene asked.

"Yes," The black haired beauty said, she positioned herself next to Alene's cock and pressed her soft breasts against the cum covered cock, "Jen, you know what happens next, please join us."

Jen understood what's taking place, a smile filled her face, "Thought you'll never ask." She made her way onto the bed and took Alene's side. She pressed her boobs against Nadia's, trapping Alene's cock between the girls. Alene felt amazing, the soft pillows that surrounded her cock pressed in all the right places. She recalled that, years ago, the girls had a hard time giving her a boob job, they found it hard to synchronize their movements. Alene noticed that Nadia and Jen hugged, kissing each other, they looked at Alene.

"We learned Alene," Nadia said, and the girls lifted their body until only the very tip of Alene's cock was visible. "you won't last long this time."

"I don't recall she lasted long last time either," Jen teased as the girls sunk down. The girls' pillows became slick with Alene's cum, making their movement easier, soon they danced together along the rod and Alene started leaking clear pre-cum. "Are you holding back girl?" Jen noticed. It was true, Alene was fighting with everything she had not to cum, her mind barely holding on.

Nadia and Jen stopped moving, they looked at each other, "Want to give her a fighting chance?" Nadia asked.

Jen giggled, "No, I know her, she might have lost this battle, but she is far from losing the war." Jen leaned forward and kissed Alene's cock, she sucked a bit of pre-cum into her mouth. "You have to try her Nadia, she tastes so sweet." Nadia joined Jen and the girls kissed and sucked Alene's snake, savoring the taste.

The girls were right, moments later Alene yelled, "God, Cuming!!" and her body locked. Her cock pulsating again, parting the girls' breasts as Alene's body prepared for what came next. A single stream of cum, as thick as a pinky, made its way out of Alene's tip, it shot up and crushed against the ceiling. Cum started raining down as Alene released her load, the stream kept going, cum landed on the girls and painted them white, even Angie and Nicky had a few sizable spots of cum on them.

As Alene came down Jen and Nadia released her cock from between their breasts, the pole didn't drop, instead, it pumped a few more times with a demand for more. Alene lifted her back off the bed and looked at Jen, "You're next..."

Jen needed no one to tell her what she had to do, she rested on her back and spread her legs. Her pussy, a red, dripping morsel waited for what was about to come. Alene got on her hands and knees and approached Jen while Nadia patiently waited her turn. The tip of Alene's cock started parting Jen's lips, they opened with little resistance, as if welcoming the massive invader. Inch by inch the gap between the girls closed and soon they were face to face, sharing a loving kiss, "Are you okay Jen?"

"Fuck yes, do me please!" Jen said and Alene complied, she lifted herself onto her knees, her cock still lodged deep in Jen's womb. She started gyrating her hips, moving in and out and around Jen's depth. The girls screamed in ecstasy as Nadia moved in, she knew what to do. She hugged Alene's back, her soft boobs pressing into Alene's back. Nadia sent one hand to Alene's right breast and started caressing it as her other hand made its way down and felt around, finding Alene's lower lips.

Alene looked at the girls below her through bliss filled eyes, she was amazing, her boobs shaking and raising with her gasping breath, her belly showing the outline of the monstrous cock inside her. It was perfect, except for Jen's cock. It stood there, erect, pulsating with anticipation, Alene knew what she had to do. She reached down and grabbed the pole with both hands, it was thick, but she didn't care, she lifted it up and lowered her head, taking the head in her mouth, her tongue pressed down as what little space was left in her mouth was filled with Jen's cock.

"I don't remember this part," Jen moaned.

Nadia got up and moved around, Alene noticed her and immediately understood the girl's plan, she reluctantly let Jen's cock leave her mouth. Nadia positioned herself over Jen, the girls' nipples brushing against each other. "Do you remember this part, Jen?" Nadia teased, Alene aimed Jen's cock to Nadia's slit.

"Pretty sure this didn't happen." Jen teased, shoving her cock up and parting Nadia's lips.

"Well..." Nadia said as her body sank down and her hips met with Jen's, "Do you remember now?" the girls didn't wait for an answer, they started fucking and moaning and enjoying the electric ecstasy that filled their bodies.

Nicky and Angie watched as the show on the bed went on. "They are so hot" Angie commented, her eyes transfixed on the girls.

"Amazing..." Nicky answered, hypnotized.

"Want to fuck me?" Angie said but Nicky didn't answer. Angie got her answer as she felt Nicky' penis press against her pussy. Nicky was so turned on by the display of sexual prowess before her that she lost all control. Angie was lifted by Nicky, her cock deep in her womb, "Wow, Nicky, you feel so good, fuck me, I want to feel what they're feeling."

Nicky didn't answer, instead, she did something that started a chain reaction. She pressed her hand against Angie's right breast. A jet of milk launched out of Angie's punk nipple and sailed through the air, it crushed against Nadia's boobs. This was enough for Nadia, she felt the edge slip between her fingers as her pussy tightened along Jen's monster cock. Jen felt it too, she was fighting her dual orgasm since she entered Nadia's tight pussy, but this was all she needed, both her pussy and her cock exploded as her mind was fried with the overload of a double orgasm. In a flash, Nadia's belly expanded and Alene's cock was crushed in her womb. Alene lost it as well, pumping her own load into Jen and inflating her own belly as it pressed against Naida's.

Nicky saw what she did and felt Angie orgasm around her own cock, she saw no point in holding back and as her cock pulsated and pumped Angie's belly inflated with gallons of cum and sending her into her own orgasmic heaven.

The girls were all to lost in their heavens and didn't notice how much cum they unleashed, while Alene was the most prolific, Jen and Nicky didn't fall much behind. The bed overflowed and soon a waterfall of cum cascaded down the stairs and flooded the living room.

Once the girls came down Alene took control, "I know you all want to keep fucking but we need to stop," she pulled her rod out of the protesting Jen, "Come 'on girls, take them out, we have to move on." Groans filled the room as the girls parted.

The room was covered in cum, Alene led the girls downstairs where they found the living room, filled to knee level with their combined juices. Alene walked over to the door that led to the street and explained, "We will soon go outside, don't worry about being naked, people won't notice you." Alene opened the door and cum flooded the street, she walked outside to prove the spells worked. No one noticed the naked, cum covered futa, the girls followed outside, "this house served us well, wouldn't you agree girls?"

Angie nodded yes, "I didn't live here but it would seem you three had a wonderful time here."

"We did," Nadia confirmed, "but it was too small for us..."

"Don't you think this house deserves a good ending girl?" Alene wondered.

"It does." Both Jen and Nadia agreed. Alene looked at it and started whispering a spell, in moments the cum was gone and the house was furnished completely differently. Next, a family of three appeared, two parents and a little girl, they had a dog that played with the girl. The mother closed the door and Alene looked at Nadia, "A fitting end to our first house, right?"

"More than fitting, so what next?" Nadia asked.

"Well, girls, get in the van, we are going to visit Tobbuc Inc." Alene declared and turned around to her van, it was huge and spacious, filled with everything the girls could want, the driver didn't ask any questions, the moment the girls were settled in her took off.

The two-hour drive went by uneventfully, with all the talking and chit-chat they arrived at the basement parking before they knew it. "well, let's go, girls," Alene said as she called the elevator. Once it arrived the girls crammed inside, each girl grasping and tagging at the organs around her. Here and there a yelp of pleasure escaped one of the girls as the elevator made its way to the top floor.

The doors opened, and the five girls poured into Paula's office. Paula heard them and turned her head, "Alene, I've been expecting you."

"Well, we are here, is everything as we settled?" Alene asked. The girls had no idea what she and Paula were talking about.

"Yes, everything is as you asked, mistress," Paula confirmed

"Good girl, Paula." Alene encouraged Paula, "after me girls," she said and made her way to the balcony, leaving Paula behind.

The balcony didn't change since Alene's last visit, the furniture was replaced after she used it and the window between the office and the balcony was replaced as well, but other than that everything was the same. "Well, this part is Angie's," Alene declared, "We had a really bad time here."

"Right," Angie confirmed, "Paula made us get together,"

"That's a nice way to put it. I am sorry for the way it happened but, looking back, I am happy we got together." Alene smiled.

"Me too, it was one of the best moments in my life." Angie agreed.

"Do you remember that day?" Alene wondered.

"Yes, how could I forget the day I met a sex goddess?" Angie said as she made her way to the sofa and sat down, she tapped the cushion next to her, signaling Alene to join her, which she did.

"What was the most memorable moment?" Alene wondered, the girls started to understand where this was going.

"The car..." Angie whispered.

"Want to do it again Angie? Show the girls?" Alene wondered, before Angie could answer Alene leaned forward and whispered in Angie's ear.

"Three times yes! I would love that Alene Raven." Angie agreed as a smile filled her face.

Alene closed her eyes, she wanted this moment to be perfect, she took a deep breath and focused. Before the girls' eyes, her cock started growing, at first it lengthened and reached higher and higher into the sky, soon enough it was longer than Alene. Next came the girth, the long, slender pole started to thicken. None of the girls were impressed with this growth, they all knew Alene was capable of more, yet Angie was mesmerized, it was not the size that caught her attention but the whole situation.

Back in the office Paula left her desk and walked over to the balcony entrance, with everything Alene did to her she still felt a cardinal need burning within her soul. She had to watch Alene and her girls. She looked beyond the marveling girls and saw it, Alene and Angie, just as she remembered them. Angie's breasts were bigger, so big she managed to wrap them around Alene's monstrosity. Patiently, Angie did her part, her cleavage glided along the length, she couldn't reach the top as it was too high, but she used her boobs gracefully to take care of the bottom three fourth of Alene's cock. Milk streamed freely out on Angie's engorged nipples onto the sofa and the floor.

The girls looked at each other with lustful eyes. "I'm close Angie, you know what to do," Alene enunciated in a shaky voice. Angie giggled and sent her arms around her boobs, she was too big for her hands to meet on the opposite side, but she hugged her breasts with all her might. She used her body to move up and down a few more time.

"Ahhhhhh!" was all Alene could utter, the girls all understood what was taking place, the futa before them was coming. Her cock was flexing intensely, preparing to bath the balcony in white.

With each mighty pump the air grew denser, the girls waited for the wonder that is Alene Raven's body. Each pulse shook Angie's body and pushed gallons of milk out of her breasts. "Is everything well Alene?" Nadia asked with a worried voice as over a dozen flexes shook Alene's rod but still, no cum came out.

"Do it, Angie!" Alene screamed, ignoring Nadia's question. Angie was well aware of what was coming. She removed her hands, sending one to massage her nipple while the other ran down to her crotch to play with her clit. The blonde's hand had no chance, before she could reach all the way down Alene's balls exploded, crushing against the girl's pussy and lifting her off the sofa, she orgasmed the moment she touched Alene's sack. Both girls were so lost they didn't notice the sofa giving way under the immense weight.

Alene on her end was locked in place, her mouth opened with w voiceless scream. This time her cock didn't pulse, an overwhelming roar filled the balcony as the cock expanded even bigger, parting Angie's colossal boobs.

The jet that left Alene's cock was as thick as she was, the girls were so amazed they felt like they were watching a slow-motion movie, the rope reached higher and higher to the air, it went on and on into the blue. Before long, the girls couldn't see its end, just a cord of cum that started at Alene's tip and went up to infinity.

The girl didn't understand the sight before them, they were all amazed by the goddess that rested on the broken sofa. "Did you just launch your load into orbit?" Nicky wondered. At that moment the roaring stream of cum came down from the heavens, right next to the balcony, it plummeted to the street below them. The girls rushed to the side and caught the cum as it reached the street, Alene was still releasing more and more of the stream.

It touched down between two traffic lanes. The girls had a hard time seeing what was happening as cum covered everything but noticed cars flipping and the concrete street cracking, the amounts were something the girls never imagined possible. In moments the street was flooded, people tried to escape the cum tsunami that covered everything in its path.

Alene brought the girls back to the balcony, she sighed with exhaustion as the rope finally left her body and her orgasm ended. Angie was a mass of blonde, she gasped for air, "God, Alene, thank you, that was amazing!" she whispered.

"Thank you, Angie, I loved it! I am sorry, but we must go, we are running late." Alene said and got up, her cock and balls shrunk as she did. 

"Well, we don't want to spoil anything for you Alene," the girls agreed and joined her on the way out.

Paula blocked their way into the office, "Please Alene, I know this isn't what we planned but I want to ask something of you."

Alene stopped in her tracks, "Okay Paula, what is it?"

Paula hesitated for a brief moment, "Fuck me right here on the balcony!"

Alene assumed Paula will have a hard time restraining herself after seeing Angie, she looked at the watch in Paula's office, it was 14:12. "Ok, I have about three minutes, come here. Girls go inside please." Everyone did as asked.

Alene magically removed Paula's suite and shifted the girl before her on all fours, facing the balcony. Alene shoved her foot-long cock into Paula with little care for her partner. "I have no time for you, I will fill you up now, after a few days you'll drain enough to move. Go back to your home, your husband will wait for you there, remember your summer house belongs to me now, do you understand Paula?"

"Yes Goddess, thank yo-" Paula started saying but Alene didn't care, her cock exploded halfway across the balcony, starching Paula's belly with it. The girls heard a noise they could only describe as an explosion. The looked away in panic.

When they opened their eyes again Alene was panting, she clearly worked hard. The balcony was gone, in its place was Paula's body, full of cum, blocking the view. Alene pulled her shrinking cock out and a stream of cum escaped into the office from Paula's slit. "let's go girls." She ushered the amazed crowd of lovers.

They took the van, it drove out of the underground parking lot onto the street. To the girls' surprise, the street was clean and dry, it took the girls a moment to understand Alene cleaned the city with her magic. Before long the girls were back in front of their old house, it felt like an eternity passed since the last time they all stood before the building. Sabrina stood there, waiting for the girls.

"Ok, listen girls, I have to talk with Sabrina. Here's what I want you to do," Alene explained, "go into the house, I want you to take everything that is of value to you. Don't take the trivial things, I'm talking about pictures, laptops and whatever hold sentimental value for you. Do you understand?"

All the girls shook their heads and made their way to their private rooms. Each girl had one, even Jen, they were rooms where the girls never had sex, it was their inner sanctum. Only the two Raven haired girls stayed, Sabrina and Alene.

"I thought about it," Sabrina said, her hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a dress intended for breastfeeding mothers, she found it to be the most comfortable this to fit her C cup breasts while giving her the freedom to play with herself whenever she wished.

"I really hope it's a yes, but I want you to know I will honor any decision you make," Alene admitted, she felt the need to be as honest as she could.

"Can I ask you something first?" Sabrina asked.

"Anything you want dear."

"Will you really take care of me and my needs with your magic? Like really?" Sabrina struck Alene as a little girl, she was an innocent girl asking her guardian for support.

"I promise Sabrina, I swear with my life," Alene confirmed. Sabrina didn't talk, she just stormed Alene with a loving hug, Alene returned the gesture and they gleefully remained in the moment.

Nadia made her way up the stairs, she understood Alene's instructions but had no idea why she was asking the girls to do it. She had no idea what happened to Alene during her sex filled night party with the girls, but something changed. The gloomy, depressed Alene was gone, in her place was the old Alene Nadia knew so well. Nadia didn't complain, she had nothing to complain about. Her lover was back, the magic and sex returned to her life and even Jen turned over a new leaf. Nadia reached her room, she knew what she wanted to take with her, she walked over to the side of her bed and opened the bedside drawer. Inside were two pictures. One was from the day the girls moved to this house. In it, Nadia, Jen and Alene stood shoulder to shoulder in London, The London Eye was behind them. Alene's right pant leg was swollen with her cock, she smiled to herself as she remembered the day. The truck driver fucked the girls and canceled and they had to get a replacement, on the way Jen offered they take this picture. They all looked so happy back then, and now things are starting to get back on track.

The other picture was from the trip to the US, All the girls stood before the Statue of Liberty, Alene and Nadia shared a loving kiss. It was another happy moment, Nadia couldn't help but smile and reflect on how good things were back then. Next, she grabbed a pair of golden rings, she wanted to give them to Alene, these were their engagement rings and now that she said yes there was no reason not to give them to her later tonight. Lastly, she pulled out a letter, it was one she wrote years ago, after experiencing one of Alene's sexual rampages. In it, Nadia confessed her love for Alene, her amazement with the girls, her innermost feelings. She read it one last time and felt ashamed for leaving Alene as she did.

"Never again," she whispered and folded the letter, "I will not let you down again Alene Raven." And with that resolution, Nadia got off the bed and walked outside.

The girls came out of the house one by one, each holding a bag in her hand. The stood on the pavement next to Alene, naked. No one cared for the six naked, hyper endowed ladies, they just walked on.

"Well girls, before we start the next part I want you to welcome Sabrina into our growing family. She is my last guardian and an amazing woman." Alene introduced Sabrina, she looked into her blue eyes, "Will you join us, Sabrina? People won't notice you, just like they don't notice us."

Sabrina nodded and removed the straps of her dress, it glided gently down her body, her skin soft ivory. Sabrina was skinny and had no hair on her body, she looked like an ordinary woman but then her chest exploded from a C cup to the size of the other girls, Sabrina was no longer the flat chested girl in the group, she was now bigger than any of them, her breasts still retaining their solid shape with perky nipples.

"Quite an asset you got there," Jen joked, "we are going to have a lot of fun."

"Can't wait, Jen," Sabrina smiled and shrunk her breasts to Jen's size, "I hope Alene's sex stories stand up to reality."

"You'll have time later girls." Alene stopped them, all eyes were on her. "This was our home over the last two years, we had a great time here."

"It's a sanctuary for me and Angie." Nicky agreed.

"It was a sanctuary for us all at one point or another Nicky," Alene's face took a darker shade suddenly, "But we also had really terrible times. Things we left behind us..."

The girls hugged Jen, they knew exactly what Alene meant, they truly forgave Jen and moved on. Alene went on, "Sadly, I cannot see a way for us to live in here without the memories we have of this place. I am sure you all feel the same." A Humm of agreement sounded amongst the girls.

"This house does deserve a standing ovation, one last goodbye." Alene declared.

"I agree," Nadia supported her lover, "Do you have any idea how?"

"I do," Alene said in a voice full of confidence and resolution, "I have cast a spell, our house is now separated by magic from all the other houses." To show her point Alene grabbed a stone and threw it at the next house, the stone sailed across the air for a moment but suddenly stopped and fell directly down to the ground. "Did you all took what you needed from the house?" Alene asked, the girls confirmed, "Good, put your begs in the van and come back." The girls did as Alene asked and they all faced the house, before them stood a good 50 yards of green grass.

Alene walked to the edge of the pavement, her fingertips touching the warm grass. "You are welcomed to join me if you feel like it," Alene said, and the girls looked baffled.

For a moment nothing happened, but a movement caught Nadia's attention, "Look at her cock." She pointed out. Like many times before, Alene's limp cock started to grow, at first lengthening down and touching the grass, growing along it, the head pointing towards the house. it kept growing bigger and bigger, Alene focused her eyes on the rod. Before long, it has reached the size Alene was known for, the spectacular 5 feet long pole still rested on the grass, still growing.

"How big is she going to get?" Sabrina wondered.

"I don't really know Sabrina," Nadia brought the girl up to date, "I have seen her with fifteen feet before."

"I'm pretty sure she was bigger when she did Rose," Angie added her two cents.

The girls talked amongst themselves as Alene's cock made its way. It reached what looked to them like over 15 feet, "This should be it," Nicky confirmed, wondering what will come next.

"That's strange, she's still soft," Jen noted. She was right, and as the words left her mouth the monster pulsed. It crept along the ground, this time not only lengthening but also thickening. Each following convulsion that ran along the cock added over a foot to its length. The pulses followed a slow rhythm, almost like a beating heart. Alene was still focused on her breathing, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, her cock was already more than halfway to the house.

"Are you okay Alene?" Nadia wondered, she and the girls were a little concerned by the 30 feet long cock that rested before them.

"I am fine Nadia," Alene's voice was soft and assertive, something Nadia didn't expect. "Please don't touch me, I have to stay focused."

Nadia respected Alene's request and waited for a minute. In that time Alene's cock made the 50-foot journey. It was no longer the pole the girls knew, it was as thick as a car, its head pressed right against the wall of the house. Alene exhaled and opened her eyes. "Thank you for being patient girls, you can walk around freely now, just don't touch it, I am very close to the edge." 

The girls looked in awe at the cock before them, none of them ever imagined a dick so big, some of the veins bigger than the girls. Alene waited until the girls took it in a little and added, "Please make sure no one is behind me, I am going to release my balls and I don't want to hurt anyone." Nadia confirmed that Alene was clear and so it began. Alene didn't want her balls to lift her so parted her legs and grabbed her melon sized balls, she pushed them back while they grew, in moments they rested on the ground behind her, full of rich cum. Unlike with her cock, Alene wasted no time with her balls, in moments they exploded and covered the street behind her, crushing cars and lampposts under them. At one point, as the sack made its way to the neighboring yard it hit a fire hydrant. Water started shouting up to the air for a second before the hole was covered by the expending sack. This made Alene gasp with pleasure and moan, but things went on, only 3 minutes later, when her balls covered the whole yard and street a little shot of pre-cum escaped her tip and covered the wall with about a gallon of cum.

"Girls, please come to my side." Alene called, the girls assembled, "This is it, one last goodbye to our house, are you all ready?"

"Yes," Nadia agreed, the rest nodded in consent.

"You are the newest member of our family Sabrina," Alene looked at her, "would you do us the honor and light the fuse?"

Sabrina was confused, "What fuse? I don't get it..."

"She wants you to push her over the edge," Angie explained, "make her orgasm."

"OMG, Alene, are you for real," Sabrina blushed, she was flattered beyond belief, "of course I would!"

Sabrina came to Alene's side, she wondered how she was going to light the fuse, but Alene already thought it through. "Help her up girls, get her on my cock." The girls placed their hands as steps and gave Sabrina a platform to climb onto Alene's pole. Once up she crossed her legs and remained frozen.

"Ride me, Sabrina, like you ride a horse," Alene urged her.

"I rode horses in my life, they are smaller than your cock." Sabrina protested but opened her legs and mounted Alene, "What now?" she asked.

Alene felt the girls wet slit press against her, she was super close. "Your boobs! Use your boobs," Nadia shouted from the pavement. Sabrina did as she was told, her tits grew and grew, first past her bellybutton and soon they reached Alene's cock and wrapped it in her cleavage. Alene felt the bliss overcome her, she didn't scream or moan, she was locked in place. A show, much bigger than her, was happening before her eyes and she was powerless to act.

A deafening rumble came from behind the girls, they covered their ears as car alarms along the street went off. The ground beneath the girls trembled forcing some to sit down, then they felt it, a shockwave that came from where Alene's balls rested and moved along the shaft, it passed the girls and reached the house. the stream of cum was as thick as a human, it punched straight through the wall of the house with ease, the girls couldn't imagine what was taking place inside, thousands of gallons poured out of Alene and filled the rooms of the house, the living room was on the other side of the wall, it was probably flooded in an instant. Alene's cock did not stop, it had no intention of cutting the constant stream. The windows revealed a little of what was going on, one by one a white wave colored them and soon the whole first floor was white, and the windows shattered, pouring cum to the grass. Alene was far from finished. Her cock fired more and more cum into the poor building, taking the whole second floor in less than a minute. The girls were amazed, while some wanted to join the act, none thought she could even come close to what Alene was doing.

The yard was the next thing Alene filled with cum. she managed to give a groan of ecstasy and her cock exploded to twice the size, Sabrina dropped off and landed on her massive breasts, an unpleasant experience but she was unharmed. the grass was gone and a tsunami of cum exploded from the house, a wall of cum 10 feet high was on its way to crush the girls. The panicked but knew Alene wasn't moving before she finished her orgasm. Nadia hugged Alene and closed her eyes as the cum was about to wash over them.

Nothing happened, Nadia was dry, so was Alene. She opened her eyes and looked around, the wall of cum was still there, it took Nadia a moment to understand what she was looking at. Alene's magic created a cube around their old house, Alene filled that cube with her cum.

"I..." Sabrina tried to speak but was at a loss.

"Dear god..." Nicky looked at the monolith of cum before her.

Nadia only whispered as she noticed Alene was back to her former self, her cock, swinging between her orange sized balls, only reaching her knees, "you are a goddess..."

"Get in the van girls," Alene called in a soft voice, they did. As it drove off the cabin was filled with silence, the girls couldn't believe what happened before their very eyes.

No one spoke during the ride; the city went by and they came to the countryside. As the car stopped the girls walked out, next to them stood an old cabin. Angie recognized it right away, "This is Paula's house." she yelped.

"Not anymore," Alene's voice was one of cold command. She waved her hand and the house crushed to the ground, another flick of her wrist and the van disappeared. "My guardians, you might think I am a goddess, but I am only as great as those who support me... You!" Alene looked into each girl's eyes as quite filled the open outdoors, "Look behind you," she once again commended, and to the girls' surprise, there was now a house, it was only one story high but still much bigger than where they used to live, it had a massive swimming pool and golden fields all around. The sight of the setting, golden sun made the image sublime and etched it into the girls' minds. 

"Welcome to our new home girls," Alene greeted them, "If I am not mistaken, we have a wedding planned, am I right?"

Nadia screamed with joy, she simply couldn't help it. She jumped on Alene with a loving hug and a passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding.

Nadia rested in her new room, naked. She loved the body Alene gave her, it was perfect, her hips almost as wide as her shoulders, her breasts firm and wobbly, her skin a smooth, welcoming canvas. The room lacked her touch, but she felt content with it, it was much larger than her former room, almost three times bigger. Next to her king-size bed was a drawer, Nadia opened it and took out the two rings, "I can't believe the day finally came..." she said quietly and left the room.

The living room was also quiet, but Nadia heard the commotion taking place outside. Even though Nadia knew they were only seven girls it sounded like many more were outside. She walked down the stairs and out the huge white door. Outside, the girls were talking about the upcoming ceremony, but Nadia didn't see any preparation for the upcoming wedding. The moment the girls noticed her Angie spoke, "There she is! Come on girls, places!" she declared, and each walked her way. Angie walked over to Nadia, "How are you girl? Excited?"

"I can hardly believe this is happening, don't get me wrong, I'm super happy, but you know how long I've been waiting for this." Nadia took a deep breath.

"I know," Angie hugged Nadia, their huge boobs pressed against each other and they shared a passionate kiss, "Alene picked a dress for you, I think you're going to love it."

"I thought we said we'll all be naked," Nadia wondered for a moment, "Well if Alene picked it she probably had her reasons."

Angie led Nadia around the house where a huge screen blocked the setting sun, Nadia assumed that Alene's plans were behind it. Angie pointed her to a door in the wall, Nadia opened it and found herself in a fitting room, Angie followed.

"Well, this is it, do you like it?" Angie pointed to a mannequin that held the dress.

"Oh, my god!" Nadia screamed with excitement, "It's perfect! I can't wait to try it on!"

The dress was made with white lace, it hung onto Nadia's body and its curves perfectly. Alene kept to her word about keeping the girls naked, the dress wrapped around Nadia's neck and down her back, her breasts exposed before wrapping again around her hips and coming down in wide strips all the way to the floor, Nadia's pussy was also exposed. What made the dress perfect was a delicate purple strip that ran from Nadia's neck, between her breasts and ended at Naida's clit.

Angie whimpered for a moment, "You are the most beautiful bride I ever saw." She said and hugged her tight, careful not to ruin the wedding dress. "Well, Nadia, are you ready to start?"

"Yes," Nadia said, her voice decisive.

"Once we leave the room the screen will no longer be outside," Angie explained, "you saw a million wedding movies, you know what to do, right?"

Nadia smiled, "Never saw one where the groom was a magical sex goddess with a giant cock."

"Well... we have to fix that, right?" Angie giggled and opened the door outside.

As Angie promised the screen was gone, Nadia finally got a look at their back yard. The pool was huge, it went on for over a mile, it was filled with thick white cream. The cream sparkled in the setting sun and Nadia notice there were diamonds in it. In the middle of the pool was an island, on it were four trees that formed a canopy, the girls were all there.

"Follow me," Angie instructed and walked over to the pool. Nadia feared she'll have to destroy her dress to get to the island but once Angie reached the edge she carefully placed a foot over the edge and started walking, she was floating inches above the pool. "Don't worry, Alene made a pathway for us, just watch your first step." Nadia listened to Angie and to her surprise she felt the path beneath her feet. The girls walked over to the island, stepping carefully, the white pool with diamonds mesmerized them. Before long they reached the island.

"What happened to the pool?" Angie wondered.

"She got a little excited..." Sabrina gestured to Alene, she was wearing the same dress Nadia was, but her strip was turquoise. Her flaccid cock and balls rested between her knees, they too were wrapped in a thin layer of lace that was meant to give a pleasing pattern to Alene's rod but hid nothing.

"I think it's lovely," Nadia pointed to the pool, "we all love cum, might as well have it in the pool, right?"

"Too true." Nicky giggled.

Jen took charge, "Well ladies, before it gets too cold and the sun sets we have a wedding to take care off," They all knew she was right, "let's call the thing by its name, we all know no religious man will agree to this coupling. Do you girls have someone in particular who is willing to conduct the ceremony?"

Alene and Nadia stood by each other, "Well..." Nadia started, "we thought since you girls are all such a huge part of our lives. That one of you might be interested in doing it."

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Jen said, surprised by the offer.

"You girls changed my life," it was Nicky who spoke, she walked in front of the girls, "Please let me do it, I owe you so much, it's the least I could do. Girls, please let me do it."

"I would love that Nicky," Alene smiled, and Nadia nodded in agreement. The rest showed no objection.

"Let the wedding begin!" Nicky declared, jumping with excitement. She grabbed Nadia and Alene by the girls' hands and pulled them to the center of the island. They stood before her, the girls at their back, the setting sun behind them. "dearly beloved, we have gathered here this evening to witness the coming together of two amazing souls."

Everyone smiled, the girls looked, mesmerized, at Alene and Nadia. "Alene, do you take Nadia to be your wife? For good or worst, through sickness and health, will you care for all her needs?"

"Yes," Alene confirmed, not thinking for even a moment.

"Nadia, will you be there for Alene? Stand by her side and support her every need?"

"Of course!" Nadia also confirmed, both girls convinced in their choice.

"Sabrina, will you bring the rings?" Nicky requested. A moment later Sabrina was by her side, holding a red pillow upon which rested two golden rings. Nicky grabbed them and walked to Alene, she whispered in her ear, "You know what to do now." She dropped a ring in her hand and moved to Nadia, doing the exact same thing.

Alene and Nadia came closer and faced each other. Each offered her left hand and gripped her ring with two fingers. "Is this really happening?" Nadia asked Alene.

"By God, yes Nadia, yes!" tears filled the girls' eye as the rings found their way to the lovers' fingers.

"I declare you wife and wife! You may kiss." And with those words, the girls kissed deeply and shared a love filled hug. The sun was gone, and night covered the world, Alene used her magic to conjure a dinner for the girls, they ate to their hurts' content, and all fell into a deep sleep on the island, Alene and Nadia slept embraced.

The girls woke up to a new day, they made their way back to the house after Alene. "There are a few more things I need to take care of. Firstly, I want you girls to know that even though I am married to Nadia, we are all still going to fuck just like before."

"Glad to hear," Angie sighed in relief.

"Next I need to talk to Sabrina, you girls can stay if you wish," Alene said and turned to Sabrina.

"How can I help?" Sabrina asked and came closer.

"Well, I've been thinking about it Sabrina," Alene closed the distance, "with everything that happened yesterday, we never got to fuck..."

"I think your right," Sabrina said in a seductive voice, her breasts exploded around Alene, engulfing the slim girl in her warm and smooth flash. The girls looked into each other's eyes with deep desire. "want to change that?" the woman teased.

Alene tried to reach down to her crotch but found Sabrina's massive breasts blocked her path, "I do," Alene admitted and tried pushing her way through once more, "want to give me a hand?"

Sabrina shook her head, "nope, if you want my juicy pussy you'll have to work for it" her breasts grew once more, squishing Alene and limiting her movement. Alene smiled, the new addition to the team was putting up a fight, "Well enough, Emarcesco." Sabrina giggled, Alene's spell changed nothing.

"Your magic has no effect on my breasts Alene, or have you forgotten?" Sabrina laughed, and her breasts grew even bigger, Alene never saw a pair so big and knew she had to find a way out if she wanted to keep Sabrina with her. She kept wagging and shifting her hand, trying to reach down. Finally, her hand reached its destination. A smile started to spread across her face when she found it and started guiding the growing shaft to her lover's snatch. Alene was still encased by Sabrina's breasts.

"I see what you're trying to do Alene, I don't plan on making it easy." Sabrina focused, and her breasts grew again, so big Alene could no longer see Sabrina, her world was engulfed completely by Sabrina's delicate, inviting boobs. The feeling was amazing until Alene understood the issue, she couldn't breathe. Fear filled her heart as she felt her cock, fighting its way through the crushing wall of boobs. 

Alene felt the darkness, it slowly crept in as no air filled her lungs. "Just a little more, can't fall asleep now," she fought with everything she had, but the weight was overwhelming, "Is this how it ends?" Alene felt her tip, it felt different, it was no longer covered by boobs. She felt a soft breeze; a single drop of liquid fell on her cock...

In a flash, Alene's cock launched at its new target, it burrowed deeply into the pussy, reaching the womb in an instant and picking Sabrina off the ground. Air filled Alene's lungs again, pushing the darkness down and bringing her back. Sabrina was suspended high above Alene. Her body rested on her colossal breasts and Alene's cock.

"I can grow too," Alene declared once she regained her breath, "shrink yours and I'll shrink mine." Now that Alene was out of danger she looked around and noticed Sabrina's boobs were almost big enough to fill the room, the floorboard cracked under the weight. Alene couldn't see her nipples, but she guessed they were bigger than Alene herself.

"Ok, wow, you win," Came Sabrina's voice. Her breasts started shrinking, Alene matched her own size to Sabrina's. Slowly, the woman descended from above into Alene's embracing arms. "You are something special girl," she giggled.

"So, do I get to fuck you now?" Alene asked and sucked on Sabrina's right nipple, it was proportioned to her gargantuan breast, easily bigger than Angie's.

"I don't think I have a say in it any longer," Sabrina said and wiggled her feet, she was a foot above the ground, held there by Alene's pole.

"Turns out you don't," Alene agreed and started enjoying the pussy around her cock and the soft breasts that filled the space between her and Sabrina, they were so big they overflowed. The pussy and womb were dripping wet and Alene felt Sabrina's juices flowing down her shaft and around her balls. Alene turned around and looked at the room as her cock pulsated inside Sabrina, slamming against the back of her womb over and over again.

"Look what you did Sabrina," Alene marveled at the two holes in the floor where Sabrina's breasts rested.

"Ahhh, god..." Was all Sabrina could say, lost deep in orgasm, her mind and body aflame. Alene started walking through the empty room and made her way to the staircase.

"You feel so inviting Sabrina, are you ready to take me?" she asked as she set down on the second stair, her balls covering the first step, big enough for Sabrina to rest her bottom upon. She was long lost and gave no vocal answer, her body answered instead, her wall squeezed Alene with all her might, pushing her over the edge.

A scream of joy filled Alene's throat as her body locked in place, her fingers clenching onto Sabrina's monster breasts. Sabrina screamed herself, it was not Alene's rough treatment that made her scream, but the cock in her womb. The first shot finished the trip up the shaft and exploded in her lower abdomen.

In seconds, Sabrina's belly grew and filled what little space was left between Alene and her, pushing Sabrina onto her back. Alene knew Sabrina was new to this, and as her belly filled with enough cum to rival her breasts the ejaculation tapered down.

"Thank you, Alene Raven," Sabrina panted deeply, exhausted by what happened, "I am yours..." and with those words sleep overtook her.

Alene got on her feet and extracted her cock out of Sabrina, a stream of cum followed and flooded the floor. "Nadia, where are you?" she shouted over the sound of splashing cum. Nadia appeared in the doorway, marveling at Sabrina and what she'd been through.

"Told you-you shouldn't tease her," She shouted to Sabrina, who moaned softly in reply, "you called wife?" her eyes fixed back on Alene.

"Right Nadia, we also need to talk, upstairs?" Alene offered. Nadia walked over to her and carefully made her way over Sabrina, her feet stepped in the cum and as the girls made their way up their footprints stained the stairs.

Once they reached the second flood Alene asked, "my room or yours?"

"I really want to see your room, Alene," Nadia admitted.

"Fair enough, come with me," Alene said and gently grabbed Nadia's wrist, leading her to the last door in the hallway. The big, white door opened, and Nadia saw Alene's room for the first time, "Welcome Nadia," Alene invited her in. the room was gigantic, easily bigger than the girls' entire former home. The ceiling was high and the whole place was painted white, down to the smallest details. One wall was missing, a giant window took its place, showing the white, sparkling pool and golden fields.

"Wow, you really took care of yourself, Alene," Nadia managed to look back at her wife.

"My room is yours Nadia, any of the girls could claim it if she wants. You know what? This is your room now," Alene protested.

"No, no Alene, don't get me wrong, I was kidding, I love my room, it's perfect." Both girls smiled. Alene walked over to her bed and offered Nadia a seat beside her, the bed was so big it had space for all the girls and then some. "So, what is it, Alene?" 

Alene cleared her throat, "I want to make sure you understand that even though we are married we are both free to have sex with others,"

"I never thought otherwise," Nadia smiled, but suddenly the smile dissipated, "Alene, can I ask something? I just have to know..."

"Anything you want Nadia, what is it? I am an open book for you, love."

"Back at the old house in London, something changed, I can't put my finger on it but something changed in you," Nadia spoke in a confused voice.

"You are right Nadia, something changed, you won't believe me but, if you want, I am willing to tell you about it." Alene blushed.

"I am listening, and I think I saw enough of you to believe anything coming out of your mouth."

"Well, it all happened while you fucked Jen after Elpis left us for good. I went up to my room and locked the door." Alene started playing with her fingers, "I knew you girls are going to sort things out, but I had to face one last problem. I was in conflict, magic brought me so much pain, but it also brought me joy." Alene leaned and kissed Nadia.

"You were in conflict... good and bad..." Nadia reflected Alene's thoughts.

"Right, I felt I needed a talk with myself, so I opened the book," Alene opened a drawer and took the spell book, she flipped through the pages and placed the open book in Nadia's lap, "I used this spell..."

The book read, "To Resolve an Inner Conflict." In blue letters, followed by a list of ingredients and incantations. "looks promising," Nadia commented.

"It was. I was taken from my room and placed in an empty space. And I mean space Nadia, not a room or hanger, like outer space. I could breathe and walk but it was space. Across from me stood a girl, it took me a moment to understand it was me."

"What do you mean? Like two Alenes?" Nadia wondered.

"Not like, Nadia, there were two Alene's. She walked over to me and didn't even talk, I can't explain it but somehow, I knew she meant me no harm. When she reached me, she took my cock and directed it to her pussy, she had no problem taking mt to the hilt. It felt amazing, then she took her own cock and entered me."

"Sounds amazing Alene, but you already did something like that with Nicky," Nadia pointed out.

"It was only the start, Nadia we grew, both of us, I never grew that big. It was amazing..." Alene trailed off in memory.

"How amazing Alene? How big?" Nadia wondered, captivated by the words Alene said.

"I don't know Nadia, I can't compare it to anything, I felt trillions of gallons flowing through me, it was unimaginable. Between it all, I was embraced with... well, myself. We talked,"

"About what?" Nadia wondered.

"Many things, we were there for a while," Alene explained, "We talked about our love for you, about the girls and about spells. We came to an understanding, I shouldn't be afraid, I have great power, there is no need for fear, especially not around you girls."

Nadia smiled, "You don't fear magic anymore Alene?"

Alene nodded, "no, no more. I have a great gift, no reason not to use it, all of it."

"I agree Alene, I'm so glad to hear you say it" Nadia hugged her wife and held her tightly.

"Sabrina was a nice snack Nadia, but I need more. Do you want to see what I can really do with my magic?" Alene offered.

"You mean feel what you feel?" Nadia was fascinated.

"Yes, what I feel, interested?"

"I would want nothing more Alene, please..." Nadia almost screamed, she got up and pulled Alene off the bed, "I'm ready! I think your room is big enough."

Alene shook her head, "I need more love..."

Nadia needed a moment to understand what Alene said, "The pool then?" Alene shook her head once more, "how big are you going to get?" Nadia's jaw dropped.

"let's go outside, we need some space," Alene said and made her way downstairs. The girls all played with each other, Nicky fucked Sabrina, unloading her cum and inflating the massive breasted girl. Jen was having her way with Angie, pressing her to the wall and squashing her boobs, a waterfall of milk escaped her nipples and streamed along the wall. Jen's cock crushed into her at an alarming rate.

"Play nice girls, Nadia and I are going to take a walk." They nodded and went back to their business. Alene and Nadia walked outside to the sun and blue skies. The air was warm, and the sun caressed their skin. "We have to walk a bit, wouldn't want to wrack our new house, right?"

"Totally, do you have some place in particular?" Nadia wondered.

"Not really," Alene pointed south, "according to the maps not many people live in that direction, and no major cities..."

"Goodness, I can't believe you're taking that into account now," Nadia gasped.

"You'll believe soon enough," Alene assured her as they made their way south.

They silently walked for half an hour, it was such a refreshing experience. When they approached a forest Alene stopped. "This is it, far enough."

"Ok, 10 points for location Alene, what next?" Nadia asked curiously.

"First of all, I need to know you trust me. Nadia this is dangerously big, please do as I say, trust I will keep you safe." Alene directed.

"I trust you with my life Alene, whatever you say, I do. You say jump I say how high." Nadia winked at Alene with a smile across her face.

"Come here Nadia," Alene positioned Nadia before her and hugged her from behind, Nadia cooperated. "Now please spread your legs," Nadia did as asked and before her eyes, Alene's cock grew stiff, it went between her legs and hung in the air 2 feet away, "you can close them now Nadia. Listen closely, when I grow don't try stopping the growth with your legs, you can't, just let nature work, I'm going to start growing, stop me if anything goes wrong." Nadia nodded, and at that moment she felt it, the dick between her legs was growing, at first, she could cross her legs around it, but soon it was too thick for that, about 5 feet away from Nadia it touched the ground but still kept going.

"You're amazing Alene, it feels so good." Alene didn't answer, instead, Nadia felt her wife's hands squeezing her breasts, she moaned. Alene's cock reached the tree line and was positioned directly in front of an old looking tree, the bark pressing against her skin. Nadia now had to spread her legs to accommodate Alene's girth.

"Ok, part two love," Alene said as her pole stopped expanding, "Next we move our weight to the cock, Nadia I need you to pay attention, do you see a vein running along the top of my shaft?" Nadia located it, an easy job as it was as thick as her finger.

"Please make sure your clit and slit are resting on it, I know it sounds strange but trust me. When I grow you might feel like you're falling, please remember I am here, you are safe." Alene went on as Nadia positioned herself over the vein.

Nadia felt her feet leave the ground, she saw the cock growing into the tree, wondering what will happen. An answer came when the tree made a few creaking sounds in protest before succumbing to the cock and falling down. The growth became more and more substantial, all along the forest trees fell as they met Alene's beast. Soon the ground was a distant visage, Nadia guessed she was at least 20 feet high. "Look back," Alene encouraged her and hugged her lover tightly as the cock kept growing. Nadia turned her head and saw the house in the distance, she also saw Alene's balls, just as big as her cock.

When Nadia turned her head forward she first noticed the vein she sat on. It was now thicker than her body, and a new sensation filled her mind. She could feel Alene's cock, she felt the blood rushing through it, touching her clit. She felt a pulse, and before her eyes the monster pulsated, knocking over a few trees. In the time Nadia looked at Alene's sack Alene grew over a mile.

"Do you feel it, Nadia?" Alene whispered in her ear, "Can you feel our cock?"

"It's so strange Alene," Nadia said, a shiver ran down her spine as a spasm ran through Alene's cock, advancing it by a few yards. Nadia wondered if, by some form of magic, she was part of Alene. She lifted her body carefully and to her amazement, she was not conjoined with Alene, where she sat was a moist patch, she came back down. "How is this possible Alene? How can I feel what you feel?"

Alene giggled, "Like it? You noticed you're sitting on one of my veins, what your feeling is the flow of blood in my cock and any vibration that it experiences, that's all. Your mind and clit do the rest for you."

"Amazing," Nadia mumbled to herself, "I can feel you're approaching your full size." The head of Alene's cock was hardly visible. Nadia assumed it was over three miles away from her, yet she felt every bump and pulse that Alene experienced.

"Mmm," Alene moaned, "I am at my fullest, did you feel the house we crushed?"

"That was a house? it's amazing, how can you hold yourself from coming Alene? I can hardly hold myself..."

Alene gasped, "I have no idea, I am right on the edge." Alene moaned between breaths, "I feel like the slightest breeze could push me over."

Nadia smiled, "can I be that breeze?" Alene nodded yes and hugged Nadia closely. Nadia took her hand and placed it on Alene's monster. She didn't use any force nor applied any pressure, she simply moved her hand along the surface a few times.

Alene gave a scream of pleasure, Nadia understood what it meant but her own body clenched as she felt a massive flow of blood tickle her lady bits, she joined Alene's scream. In moments the girls' screams turned into soft moans and sharp gasps.

"What's happening Alene? What is going on..." Nadia wondered as pleasure washed over her, but no orgasm exploded through her mind.

"We're coming Nadia," Alene groaned, "It takes time to move the amounts we have to move... Do you feel it now?"

Nadia didn't answer, she felt it, a crushing rush of electricity as the cock between her thighs pulsated, adding a few more yards to its colossal size. Nadia felt a warm wave wash over her, in an instant she knew what was happening. 

"Alene, my Goddess, you're coming," Nadia shouted as her mind turned blank and she joined Alene in her blissful state. At the far tip of Alene's rod, thousands of gallons fired fiercely. Trees were ripped to shreds, the stream covered fields and hills, flooding all in its path under the white goo, nothing was able to stop the flow.

Wave upon wave of euphoria washed over both girls as they slipped out of conciseness. They both felt Alene's balls, the majority of the jet that was now covering the fields was still in Alene's sack, making its way out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift to the amazing Square, thank you.

Alene kept her eyes closed, she took a moment to savor the delight she felt. She knew her cock was in a pussy, a very deep, moist and inviting pussy. She couldn’t tell, by feeling alone, how big she was but that didn’t matter, what mattered was the feeling, her cock was pumping cum at a maddening pace.

She also felt her pussy, it was filled to the brim, the invader was huge, touching her in all the right places, a never-ending orgasm washed over her as the rod launched insane amounts of spunk into her.

Alene opened her eyes and saw a mirror, or so she thought. Her figure suddenly smiled and kissed her. She took the world around her in, she was in space again, fucking and being fucked by herself. Her cock and the one in her were colossal, far bigger than anything she could imagine.

Alene didn’t speak, she took a moment to internalize. How was she breathing in space? How was such a size possible? Was she even breathing? She closed her eyes, a frightening thought ran through her mind, Was she even alive?

Suddenly, Alene smelled something strange, it was smoke. Her eyes flung open, she was no longer in space, instead, she was in her car, the world around her was a blur. Alene felt her whole body ache. As the world came back into focus, her sense of direction kicked in and she noticed she was upside down. Somehow, she was involved in a car accident, outside the windshield fire started engulfing the car.

“Help,” Alene called, her voice raspy. She looked around the car, she was alone, held in place by her seatbelt. “Please, someone help me!” she cried, smoke started filling the car and Alene coughed hard. Alene clicked the seat belt release button, it clicked but nothing happened, she was stuck. She couldn’t stop it, she kept coughing as her lungs screamed for clean air. She looked deep into herself, fighting the involuntary cough, she opened her mouth to call for help again but nothing came out, her lungs were empty, she could feel the scorching heat of the flames on her skin. The world turned black. Alene didn’t feel anything, she faded into the void.

 

“How are we doing Nadia?” Alene asked as she entered the room. Nadia was sitting on the computer looking at a few erotica sites.

“Mostly, rather well Alene, seems most people really like you, we even got a few requests for sex from girls.” Nadia smiled.

“Really? Tell me a little about them,”

“Ok, what I see is most people want you to fuck them like you fucked Paula or the first time you fucked me and Jen.” Nadia looked at the numbers while Alene took a seat next to her.

“Well... We might fulfill one of those wishes someday.” Alene said with a giggle.

“There is one thing…” Nadia hesitate.

“I’m listening,”

“There’s this one user, I have to admit it’s really strange…” Nadia stalled.

Alene looked at her with concern. “Out with it Nadia, what is it?”

“Okay, okay. This weirdo spent a ton of time giving each and every one of our episodes a one-star review…” Nadia opened the charts and sure enough, all of the episodes had a one-star review.

“Okay, probably has something personal with me. Who is this user, Nadia? Let’s write him a message.” Alene offered.

“We can’t Alene,” Nadia said in a flat voice, “he is using an anonymous user.”

A smile started spreading across Alene’s face, “I see now, an internet chicken…”

“You mean troll, Alene,” Nadia started laughing out loud.

“No, I mean what I said. An internet chicken, a person that’s only brave behind a keyboard but has no backbone to come out of anonymity.”

“Well enough,” Nadia consented, “internet chicken it is, what do you want to do with him?”

“Nothing to do, haters gonna hate.” Alene kissed her lover.

Fireworks filled her world, bright flashes that blurred her sight, “I am so lucky to have this amazing woman by my side,” she said as the world came back into focus. Alene was watching, an observer of a show she had no control over.

Angie opened her eyes, by some miraculous fortune she was still alive. The world around her was pitch black. She needed a moment to understand what happened. A moment ago she was having sex with Nicky, she felt like that was a good starting point and found her inflated belly was still there, just as big as before, she also felt Nicky’s cock in her, still spewing its load into her and inflating her already massive midsection. While they were having sex she remembered Alene’s cock, bigger than anything she imagined, it grew and was headed for them. The thought jumped to her head, somehow Alene’s cock grew so big they were now underneath it, trapped in a cave created by its massive folds and veins. It was a terrifying realization, but as Angie’s belly grew she felt it, the end of the cave they were in. Her belly touched the wall, she could feel it pulsating.

“Nicky? Are you alive?” No answer came back, she felt her cock, it was a poor estimation of the situation but it was the best Angie had. She closed her eyes and focused on her love tunnel. Angie felt Nicky pulse, her cock grew by a tiny margin, but Angie noticed it, she felt the cum entering her, the force was incredible to her. She guessed Nicky was lost in her orgasm but was still alive.

“Alene,” her voice trailed, “I never imagined this could happen, I… I...” Angie found it strange to say the words, they felt like knives in her throat, “Wow, this is hard… You are amazing Alene, I’m sure Nicky feels the same way.” Tears started filling her eyes and running down her cheeks, “Thank you, Alene, it was a pleasure to know you and take part in your life.” The cave moved and shifted, the world trembled, above them, Alene was erupting. Angie wished she could see it one last time.

The world became pitch black once more, Angie and Nicky disappeared. Alene regained control, she was no longer an observer.

“Are you ready Nadia?” Alene asked, her eyes fixed on her lover’s.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Nadia answered with a smile.

“There’s no turning back now, I don’t think I’ll be able to pull out if we go any farther.”

Nadia leaned in and kissed Alene, it was a kiss full of love, “I never want you to pull out, my dear goddess wife, I want you to stay there forever.”

“I love you,” Alene said with a smile and she felt the first contraction in her balls. It felt strange, different… This was not the earth-shattering orgasm Alene knew and loved, but it was just as intense.

Nadia’s eyes were shiny, her face showed shock, “wow, Alene, it’s so different from your usual cum, I… ah” Nadia moaned, her belly started to expand and she placed her hands to feel the ejaculation in her. She felt the cock in her contracting as her midsection moved up, she looked nine months pregnant as more and more cum rushed into her womb.

Alene felt her legs getting wet, cum started to leave the overfilled Nadia and pool on the bed, it was so thick one could think it was solid. As her orgasm came to an end she hugged her fat wife.

“Thank you, Alene,” Nadia whispered in her ear.

“Don’t thank me yet wife, we still have the whole night ahead of us.” Alene giggle and started moving her cock in and out of Nadia, riding to her next orgasm as the world around her exploded into blackness. she could feel her control slipping away.

“Goddammit!” Nicky shouted, she felt her head exploding. She remembered seeing Alene’s cock before losing consciousness. There was still light outside, she probably wasn’t out long. She got on her feet and listened, people were screaming in panic. She felt sorry for the people around her, she herself was shocked by what was happening, and she knew Alene personally.

A single voice grabbed Nicky’s attention, “Nicky! Over here!” It was Sabrina, she came into the park, stark naked. Her chest was flat, for a change.

“Thank god I found you, Nicky, are you okay?” Sabrina asked.

“The shockwave knocked me out but I’m unharmed. What happened?”

“We… We don’t know Nicky… Nadia was with Alene, I haven’t heard from them…” Sabrina’s voice was shaking.

“What about Jen and Angie?” Nicky wondered.

“We managed to talk over the phone before the signal went out. Angie is close by. Jen is on the other side of Alene, near the sex shop.” Sabrina looked at Nicky with the hope she will have the answers, “What are we going to do Nicky?”

“I… I don’t know, what can we do?” Nicky was helpless. A tremor passed them, Alene grew again. “We don’t have much time Sabrina. You go get Jen, I’ll get Angie, we’ll meet back at the tip and make our way to Alene, Sounds good?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sabrina confirmed, “I hope we have a chance to find Nadia along the way.” The girls hugged and looked at the monolithic cock ripping the city apart.

“I never imagined something like this would happen,” Nicky said.

“Neither did I girl, neither did I…” Sabrina agreed as the girls parted ways.

 

“AHHHHH” Nadia shrieked with glee.

The fear something might have happened to her wife snapped Alene back from her dream. Nicky was gone, Sabrina was no longer in the park, she was impaled on Alene’s cock as they were making love in her room. “Are you okay girl?” Alene paused and asked.

She listened intently for a response but heard Nicky, “Nadia, is everything well?”

“Oh My God! Oh My God!!!” came Nadia’s screams once more.

Alene stood up, her cock erect, taking Sabrina up with her. The girl rested on her pole, every now and then a pulse of electricity ran through her and squeezed a yelp of pleasure out of her lungs. “I am sorry Sabrina, but off you go. I have to see what is happening with Nadia,”

Alene attempted to lift Sabrina but she resisted, “No, no, take me with you.” Alene felt the pussy around her clench hard, holding on to the invader for dear life.

“Have it your way…” Alene consented and started making her way to the hall where she found Nicky, Jen, and Angie huddled together before the bathroom door. Both Angie’s and Jen’s pussies were heavily leaking cum onto the floor, Alene understood what happened right away, Jen took Angie while Nicky fucked her.

“Make way!” Alene announced but the girls stood still, she noticed they were all crying. Alene reached the doorway and pushed Sabrina against the girls, making them part ways. Once in the bathroom, she turned and looked at Nadia. She was holding a stick in her hand and tears streamed down her face.

“Is that what I think it is?” Alene asked in a fearful voice.

Nadia nodded yes.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes,” Nadia answered, her voice shattered “We did it.”

Alene started crying herself, she couldn’t believe the words she heard from Nadia. Her mind was a mess, a hurricane raging in her soul, it worked. She lost all connection with the world, The girls around her didn’t interest her, nor did she care about Sabrina who was still impaled on her cock. Her world was comprised of herself, Nadia, and the exchange of word between them.

Alene’s cry mixed into a gleeful laugh as she listened to her body, it was overwhelmed with emotions, screaming for release. Deep down she felt it, her physical reaction, a primal need, it was taking over. She vaguely heard Sabrina scream, “You’re growing inside me! My goodness, Alene, you are a true goddess…” Alene’s body did what it did best, she was on the edge of an orgasm, something she never imagined would happen, this one was a monster even in her standards.

Alene was oblivious to the world around her, she didn’t feel the ground under her feet or the air on her skin, she didn’t even notice Sabrina’s pussy around her cock, struggling to contain the tip of her cock as it grew to match the upcoming flood. Alene was reduced to a pair of balls, a cum tube and an ungodly amount of cum.

Her balls clenched, each pushing hundreds of gallons into the narrow tube that flexed to contain the rush and move it up the cock. Alene felt the tube contract in an attempt to fight back, moving the cum along the tube until it reached the tip where she could no longer feel the liquid. Before she had a moment to think about what happened her mind ran back to her balls, they contracted once again, even tighter than before.

This was different, like a tsunami, her balls pushed even more cum into the tube, it was so thick, but her cum tube was far from overwhelmed, it simply reacted by pulsating and pushing out more and more cum. The process repeated thousands of times. Within a trance Alene faded once more, lost in the bliss, she no longer held command over the world.

Sabrina honked the horn, a loud beep filled the street. She sat in the car and waited for the traffic jam to clear, “Come on bitch, get a move on.” She snarled at the car before her, she was about a mile away from the shop and, hopefully, Jen. She felt a wobble go through the car, it was mostly dampened by the shock absorbers on the car but she still felt it. turning her head left she saw Alene’s cock, it was gargantuan, Sabrina knew it was all Alene but it was hard to grasp that the cute, skinny woman was attached to this colossal monolith of flesh.

While Alene was impressive, her true might only became apparent to Sabrina when she looked outside the window of her car at the street. Everywhere, people became extremely sexual. Every man and woman were doing something sexual, people ripped off their clothes and fucked each other, Both men and women collapsed into countless orgasms. A pair of women walked onto the road, embraced in each other's arms, they crushed onto the car before Sabrina and continued to make sweet love.

The woman in the car beeped to no avail, the couple ignored her. She opened the door and got out of the car “Get off the fucking road,” she raised her voice to scare the couple away but froze in place. Sabrina thought it was very odd that the girl was in a rush a moment ago just stopped in her tracks, she remained motionless.

Suddenly, the girl moaned loudly and ripped off her dress, she too was naked and Sabrina noticed her pussy was slightly dripping onto the asphalt. She stormed the two girls and joined the love-making. A realization struck Sabrina, Alene was doing more them growing and filling the town with cum, she was spreading some form of pheromones that get people hyper-aroused, slowly she inched her way in the car, she feared going outside and getting swept up in the rave, she had a job to do, she needed to focus.

The girls didn’t notice Sabrina’s car as she pushed against their own to make way, Sabrina saw the road to the sex shop was now clear, she floored the gas pedal.

Jen was outside the shop, naked, Her cock deep in a brunette girl Sabrina didn’t know. She was clearly exposed to the pheromones and lose control, a normal woman would never let Jen fuck her the way she did the brunette. The girl was off the ground, held only by the cock, her body was limp, clearly overwhelmed by the feeling of being held up by a monster cock. Each pulse that ran along the cock rocked the limp girl and stretched her wider than before, she was nothing more than a condom for Jen.

Sabrina knew she had to intervene, but feared losing control herself. If she lost control she and Jen would never stop fucking, they were both a few more sexually prolific than any other girls on the block. Sabrina argued with herself on a course of action when her focus came back to the screaming Jen. The cock started pulsing and launching her load into the brunette. The girl inflated in less than 5 seconds, Jen’s voice gave as the next pulse came. it was so powerful the cock was pushed back out of the girl mid-shot. A stream sailed to the opposite building, as thick as Sabrina’s waist, it crushed against the wall and covered the building with a thick white coat. Sabrina knew she had to act.

“Are you crazy Alene?” Nadia shouted. The shout jolted Alene back, gone was Sabrina, Jen and the sex-crazed mob, she was in her living room.

“Calm down Nadia. What’s the big deal?” Alene said. She got up on her feet, positioned her hands on the girl’s thighs and pushed her away. Her cock left the abused slit with a loud pop and a strong stream of cum followed, hitting Alene’s stomach. The blue haired girl convulsed and moaned in protest, after a minute she came to a rest on her inflated belly and joined the other cum balloons on the ground.

Nadia was silent for a moment, she counted the girls Alene used, “34 girls Alene? you really need them? Aren’t we enough for you?”

“Not since that night Nadia,” Alene said, her eyes blazing, “right now I don’t think nothing short of flooding the whole country could help.” Alene didn’t stop, she picked up a purple haired girl that was hiding behind one of the cum balloons and impaled her on the still erect cock.

“We need to talk to a therapist Alene, this isn’t natural.” Nadia tried to protest one last time. Alene moaned as she hilted the girl, ignoring Nadia, she exploded the girl’s abdomen to match the others.

“You can talk to a therapist all you want Nadia, I believe Sabrina is in her room recovering from our love-making. This is just the way I am now!”

The world darkened into emptiness, Alene almost felt it creeping in on her. She couldn’t see, taste or smell anything, she could only hear a faint whisper, a soft feminine voice she couldn’t quite understand. “This is just the way I am now…” her thoughts trailed off.

 

Alene opened her eyes, she was in space again. In her embrace was the other Alene.  
“Where are we?” she asked.

The other Alene giggled, “In space love.”

“How did we get here?”

“You got us here, you saved us, Alene,”

“I don’t understand what’s going on…” Alene said, she was truly baffled and this deeply frustrated her.

“Don’t yank my cords Love, did you bump your head?”

Alene looked into her double's eyes, “I really don’t understand... “ Alene’s brain snapped onto the only thing it could at that moment, “Since when do I say, love?”

The figure before her started to change, it was no longer Alene, her body became curvier, her hair grew longer, bit by bit the other Alene turned into a more familiar figure.

“Nadia, what is going on?” Alene was truly lost.

“I am here with you my dear wife, we are together forever and that’s what count right?”

The world faded into darkness, Nothingness, a lightless void.

Her eyes opened faintly, taking in the blinding light. Alene closed them and focused on her body, on what she was feeling. She was resting in a bed, she couldn’t tell whose bed it was but the smell gave it away, it was the bed she shared with Nadia. A faint voice filled the room, it was Nadia’s.

“Girls! come here, she just opened her eyes!” The voice was full with emotions Alene didn’t really understand, a strange combination of anxiety and joy. She opened her eyes again and let them adjust to the light, she heard the shuffle of feet for a moment and the world came into focus.

Nadia was by her right behind her peeked Angie, her huge breasts protruding from Naida’s sides. On her left was Jen, behind her Nicky. at the foot of the bed was Sabrina.

“Alene, are you with us.”

“I..” the moment she started to speak Alene felt her throat, it was bone dry, she started to cough.

“Quickly, Get her some water, Nadia said and Jen reached for a drawer by the bed, she handed Alene a bottle which she drank.

“Thank you, What happened?” Alene wondered.

Suddenly, the room was dead quiet; The usually noisy girls were speechless. Alene waited for a moment, fear and uncertainty filled her heart.

“I think…” Sabrina started to speak but broke mid-sentence, Angie picked up “We think it would be best if you saw the news first…” and with that Sabrina opened the TV. On the screen was the transition into the news Alene knew all too well, it hardly changed over the past 20 years. In the studio was a middle-aged presenter who waited patiently for the intro to end.

“Good morning, This is the 10 o'clock news,” she started, Alene was starting to think something really bad was happening, perhaps a war of a disaster. “The prime minister has renewed the state of emergency for another week, as the police still struggle to regain control in southern England. The flash flood of liquid that appeared a week ago still covers the streets. Residents of Southampton, Bath, Exeter, and Plymouth have mostly evacuated. Those who still haven’t, this is a message from the police…”

Sabrina turned off the TV, Alene turned to Nadia, “What… What happened?”

“You happened Alene, what’s the last thing you remember?”

“We went to the forest and played around and I came,” Alene recalled.

“Right, that was two weeks ago,” Nadia started explaining, “you passed out from the intensity of the orgasm, heck, I passed out from the intensity of your orgasm…”

Alene was speechless, “I woke up a few hours later,” Nadia resumed, “you were still ejaculating.”

“You’re telling me I came for a few hours non-stop?” Alene tried to understand.

“No,” Sabrina took the wheel, “you came for 4 days in a row Alene.”

“The media called it a flash flood because your magic made sure they couldn’t find you.”

“Four days… southern England...” Alene whispered to herself, shocked.

“They say it was some freak accident in a factory to cover it up. Lucky for us, nobody was hurt.” Jen said.

“I can’t believe what you girl are telling me, what are we going to do now?” Alene was shocked.

Nadia didn’t waste a moment and jumped on her with a hug, the other girls joined. as they struggled with the mega-hug Nadia whispered to Alene, “we are your guardians, we love you and are here for you.” Both girls smiled.

Alene looked at the girls, “How did you stop me?”

“We… We didn’t Alene,” Nicky said.

“We lost control and fucked, you were so hot, Alene,” Jen admitted, just the thought brought on an erection.

Nicky wasn’t far behind, her rod started waking up as well, “your orgasm simply ended by itself.”

Nadia’s eyes glistened, “you are a goddess, Alene.”

As night fell Alene remained by herself. She never imagined finding herself in such a bizarre reality, she was now an omnipotent sex goddess. Yet, somewhere deep inside she recalled the strange dream, a slight shiver of fear went down her spine. As Alene trailed off to a sweet sleep the third year comes to a close.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 4 Begins.

Now

 

“What have I done Naida?” Alene asked.

“No point dwelling on it now love,” Nadia shared her view of the situation, “we can’t   
go back now, what was done cannot be undone…”

“Is this how it ends?” Alene’s tone was melancholic.

“It doesn’t have to end like this, we have each other, and we have her…”

Both girls broke into tears as the words left Naida’s mouth, crushed under the enormous emotional weight. They hugged as Alene aimed her cock into Nadia’s open slit, it slid right in. She didn’t even gasp as Nadia inserted her own cock into Alene’s love tunnel. Both girls lost themselves in the embrace, taking comfort in knowing that at least they were safe now.

 

170 days ago.

 

Alene sat on the edge of the swimming pool, naked. She loved her slim figure and the light pigmentation of her skin. She used her hand to form circles around her puffy right nipple. While her breasts were nowhere near the size of the other girls, she still enjoyed playing with them, felling the firm and smooth texture of the melon-sized orbs. Alene’s cock also liked the sensations she was experiencing, it flexed and grew, starching the skin to accommodate the approaching erection.

“Good morning love,” Nadia’s voice came from behind her, it alone made her excited cock stiffen and pulse.

“Good morning wife,” Alene said, her voice overflowing with joy, she waited for Nadia to sit by her side, “how did you sleep Nadia?”

“Good,” Naida answered, “Though I miss us… Nicky and Jen are great, but I miss feeling you…”

Alene smiled, “I know, I miss you too…”

“I can see that,” Nadia pointed to the cock between Alene’s legs, “How long?”

“I think it’s about 17 inches,” Alene estimated.

Nadia burst into laughter, “No Alene’ not your cock… How long before we can get it on again? Before you can fuck me?”

Alene giggled, “I don’t know… If it was just up to me, I would say right here and now. But we have a goal, and that goal is not just having mindless sex…”

Nadia hugged her wife, “Right, we want a baby… We want to get me pregnant…”

“And for that to happen we need a few things,” Alene reviewed the plan, “First, I need to create sperm, not just sterile cum like I’ve been making all those years, I need to make fertile cum.”

“Well…” Nadia took over, “You’ve been making that over the last three months, do you think we have that covered?”

“Yea, I think we got that, last time I checked at the lab they told me it was 70 percent sperm cells. That was about a month ago, so by now I should be approaching 90%, right?” Alene asked.

“Sounds right…” Nadia agreed, “Next, I should be ovulating, which is the day after tomorrow according to my menstrual cycle.”

“Great, it seems like the stars have aligned, I am so excited Nadia.” Alene said. Nadia could see the spark in her eyes, the moment both girls waited for was finally here.

“Just two more days, the day after tomorrow we’ll fuck…” Nadia daydreamed, “48 hours seem like such a long time to wait…”

“48 hours? What are you talking about Nadia?” Alene wondered, “I am taking you today love… before the sun sets, we’ll be at it…”

Nadia’s eye lit up like a Christmas tree, “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am,” Alene assured her, “No way your egg is going to emerge into an empty womb. We are getting it right the first time, wife.”

“Gosh, I can hardly contain myself.” Nadia started to move around on the edge of the pool.

“Could you please get the girls? I want us all to have a talk about it before we start” Alene requested.

Nadia jumped to her feet, “Right away Mam!” she saluted her wife and stormed into the house, skipping with joy every now and then on the way back. Alene looked at her cock, it was pulsating with a passion, it has been 3 months since she used the spell to increase her fertility, three months since she fucked someone. In those three months, she only came two times at the lab to see her sperm count. Somehow, her body didn’t feel heavy. she thought it was because making sperm cells required much more from her body, which slowed down production.

Alene didn’t dwell on those thoughts long, she got up and kissed her erect cock gently, “Just a little longer, we have to take to the girls first.

The rod pulsed firmly, as if agreeing with Alene. She made her way to the kitchen, it was almost an exact copy of their kitchen from the old Bristol house, the girls loved it so much and found the designed so practical they copied it over to the new house. Around the table were Nadia, Nicky, Angie, Jen and Sabrina, all sitting patiently and waiting for Alene to take her seat between Nadia and Sabrina.

“Thank you for coming,” Alene opened the conversation, “as you all know, Nadia and I have come to the understanding that we desire a baby and have been making preparations.”

“I noticed, we’ve all been missing you in bed Alene” Angie voiced the girls’ feelings, “But we fully understand and support you two.”

“Thank you girls,” Nadia placed her hand over Alene’s neck, massaging her softly, “Alene has been preparing herself for this…”

“And now we are ready girls…” Alene resumed, “Tonight we’ll make the magic happen. Now I know you girls want to help, I really know…”

“You got that right,” Jen butted in, “Tell us, we’ll do anything you ask of us…”

“Right,” Alene answered, “I want you girls to go out, take three days off…” 

The 4 girls looked baffled, they did not expect such a request from Alene, “But we want to help…” Angie sounded.

“You’re helping me by going on a vacation,” Alene explained, “I love you girls, I really do, dearly… But I only want a baby with Nadia… I haven’t cum in three months, you can imagine what’s going to happen when I let loose right?”

“You want us out of here, so you won’t have to worry about us…” Sabrina voiced her thoughts.

“Spot on!” Alene confirmed, “I got you tickets to Whitsunday Island, near Australia, you remembered we looked at it as an option for a vacation…”

The girls started to smile. They all had a list of places they wanted to visit, and Whitsunday Island was a prime stop for all of them. Jen and Sabrina started to giggle, “We thought about surprising you and Nadia with a trip there…”

Alene and Nadia hugged, “Well…” Alene said, “Early bird gets the worm… Here are your tickets, flight takes off at 13:00 so you better start packing…”

“You made all the arrangements?” Angie wondered.

“Yep, all set, you girls just go, I have everything ready for you.” Alene dismissed Angie’s doubts with a smile.

Jen interrupted the celebrations, “Wait, the hotel is reserved for 5 days, what are you going to do with all that time Alene?”

“Well… we… first we’ll…” Alene started to stumble in her speech.

“Jen, don’t you get it?” Nadia intervened, “She is going to breed me, for every second of the whole five days…”

Jen was not expecting such a direct answer, she blushed. “You two are really going to go at it?” just the thought of what will take place in the house while the girls are gone gave Jen a raging hard-on, and she wasn’t the only one, Nicky started to leak precum at the thought.

“Well, better hurry up girls,” Nadia returned the girls back from their fantasies, “Pack your things, we’ll drive you to the airport.” And with that, each girl went to her room and before the knew it, they were kissing and hugging, parting way just outside the terminal.

Alene and Nadia walked back to the car, “Finally just the two of us, love.” Nadia said as she took the wheel, “God I never thought three months could feel like such a long time.”

“Tell me about it, I missed it like air…” Alene let out a long breath, “Let’s go have a meal before we start? I think we have enough time…”

“Sure why not, I waited 3 months, another hour won’t kill me,” Nadia agreed, “I know a great Italian place, we’ll have great food as well as peace and quiet.” And with that Nadia drove off. It was a short 15-minute drive and soon enough the girls were sitting before two giant dishes of what looked like the most inviting pasta ever created.

“Dig in wife,” Alene invited, “You’re going to need it for what’s to come.”

“You’re taking the whole ‘breeding’ thing seriously aren’t you?” Nadia asked and started eating.

“I think it’s my hormones talking… I can feel it, my body is different since I cast that spell to make me fertile.” Alene ate a little before going on, “Like my balls, they look normal-sized but feel like they’re almost exploding… I don’t know how to explain it, like they’re a thousand times denser than normal…”

Nadia kept on eating, she stopped for only a second, “This is delicious.” She expressed her delight before going back to the dish.

“Happy to hear Nadia, it does taste amazing, eat as much as you need, we have a long day ahead of us…”

After Nadia and Alene consumed their food and topped things off with a lovely chocolate dessert the girls drove back home.

“We are doing it, Alene, we are going to get me pregnant, we’ll have a baby…” Nadia gushed with excitement, “think it will be a boy of a girl?”

“Nadia,” Alene spoke as a smile filled her face, “If you could feel what my balls feel like right now you would know the question isn’t boy or girl, the question is how many boys and girls?”

Nadia blushed and her hand reached down as she started touching herself, “You sure know how to get me going.” For a moment Nadia froze in place, Alene wasn’t sure if it was hesitation or if an idea sparked Naida’s mind, “You know what Alene? Let’s go watch a movie, I want to see something romantic to get us going…”

Alene smiled, “Sure thing wife, we can go home and watch, I don’t mind us starting things in the living room instead of the bedroom.”

“No, please Alene, I want to go to the movie theater…” Nadia insisted.

“Amm…. Okay, I guess…” Alene said, surprised by Nadia’s reaction, “What movie do you want to watch?”

Nadia looked through her phone for a few moments, “Their showing The Blue Wave in half an hour,” she offered.

“Isn’t that the 4-hour long movie everyone’s talking about?” Alene wondered.

“Yes, but we waited 3 months, what’s another four hours?” Nadia urged her.

“I guess you’re right Nadia,” Alene agreed.

The girls paid the bill and went to the movie theater. As they were watching, Nadia couldn’t her but notice Alene’s trouser snake pulsating with anticipation for what’s to come. “You’re really waiting for the movie to end, aren’t you?” She asked as the end of the movie approached.

“Aren’t you?” Alene shot back at her.

Nadia smiled back, “Sure I am.” And with that returned to the screen.

As the girls left the theater the sun was starting to set, they walked over to the car when Nadia froze in place, her eyes looking blankly at her fancy white sandals.

“Alene…” She whispered in hesitation, “Do you think we have time to go play pool?”

Alene started to giggle, “Pool? Do you really mean that Nadia?” she asked, hoping Naida was horsing around.

“Yes Alene, pool, I want to play it, I am not kidding you.” Nadia stood her ground.

“You hate that game, ever seems we were teens you hated pool, we tried it a few times, remember?” Alene confronted Nadia, wondering what this new craze was.

“Well, I love it now, can we please go now love?” she urged Alene.

To anyone watching this might have looked like two girls arguing, but Alene knew Nadia since they were both little girls, she knew this behavior was as untypical for Nadia as could be. Alene knew she would never forgive herself if she didn’t ask her wife about it.

“Nadia,” Alene whispered, “I love you… You are the sun in my world, you know that right?”

Nadia’s angry face changed the moment the words left Alene’s lips. Even though Alene didn’t say too much, it was everything Nadia needed to hear, “I’m afraid Alene…” she said, looking at her shoes, Nadia’s hair covered her features.

“Can we go home and talk about it, wife?” Alene asked, compassion clear in her voice.

“Yes… Please…” Nadia agreed and accompanied Alene to the car, both did not say another word. The drive home was a silent torment for the girls, but like all things, it too ended, and the girls found themselves in the familiar living room.

“Did I hurt you, Nadia, did I do something wrong? Gave you a reason to fear me?” Alene let the words out, hoping to understand what changed in the few hours that passed since they sat beside the pool this morning.

“No, no love, I know you’ll never harm me. It’s not that…” Nadia said, “Don’t get me wrong Alene, it’s not you, you’re perfect… it’s just that I’m…” She hesitated for a bit, “It’s just that I’m not… I’m not a goddess like you Alene.”

Alene giggled, “Me? A goddess? I think you got things wrong, Nadia… I think I’m as far from a goddess as can be…”

“I was there Alene,” Nadia recalled, “I was on your cock half a year ago, when you came… I still think about it… dream about it…”

Alene tried to understand what Nadia’s point was, “You were there, I did that for you, to show you what we can do, you and me Nadia… If I’m a goddess, you are one too…”

“Alene, I love you, I adore you… But I am not your equal… Look at me,” Nadia implored, “I am just a simple girl… A simple girl who is about to be impregnated by a goddess.” Nadia pointed at Alene’s nether regions, “You have enough in there to make every woman in the world a mother, I am only one girl…”

Nadia’s eyes started to tear up, and at that moment Alene knew exactly what to do, she rushed over and gave Nadia a hug. Not a hug filled with sexual tension, just a plain hug, filled with pure love.

“I love you and understand you…” She whispered in Nadia’s ear, “It’s scary, I… I don’t know Nadia… I don’t know what to do or say, I just know I want to make you happy…”

“We want a baby, right?” Nadia assured herself and Alene.

“We do…” Alene agreed.

“Only one way to make them… Let’s go upstairs.” Nadia offered and let go of Alene’s hug.

“You’re not scared anymore?” Alene wondered.

“I am…” Nadia said, “I am dead scared… But I am damn sure you will keep me safe, won’t you, love?”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Alene wondered, “Aren’t you my guardian?”

“Shut up and take me upstairs…” Nadia commended.

Alene grabbed her hand and walked Nadia to their room, every few steps, she stooped and took a piece of her attire off, revealing more and more of her body. Nadia caught on and followed. By the time they were at the door, both girls were sky-clad.

“Come on in,” Alene invited Nadia to the room, the windows showing the vast meadows and fields that surrounded the house. The white bed looked so inviting, both girls knew the remainder of their vacation will be in this room on that bed.

Alene sat on the bed, before falling onto her back with a childish giggle. Her erect cock, pointing at the ceiling, looked huge for any man, well over a foot long, but tiny in comparison with Alene’s capabilities. Nadia got the hint and walked over to the bed, she climbed on and positioned herself above Alene’s rod.

“Wait, Nadia,” Alene stopped her a moment before she started aiming the beast into her slit. Alene pulled Nadia in for a kiss, her moist slit rubbing along the pulsating shaft. “You’ll tell me if you don’t feel well right?” Alene made sure, “Or if it’s too much…”

Nadia smiled, “Those are the words that tell me I married the right girl… I promise.”

Alene released Nadia and the lover assumed her former position, the lowered herself against the rock-hard tip as her lips parted and the main even began. Both girls moaned in unison at the sensations that washed over them. Nadia was accustomed to taking Alene when she was more than triple her current size, even though this size brought the girls extreme pleasure, it posed no challenge. Within fifteen minutes Alene was pressing right against Nadia’s cervix.

“Want to come in, love?” Nadia offered her inner sanctum.

“We want to make sure you’re pregnant, I better come in…” And with those words, Nadia dropped her weight on Alene as the rod entered her womb. Both girls were moaning and gasping as the intoxicating sensations washed over them.

“Ahhh, Nadia, you feel amazing,” Alene hugged and kissed her.

“Goddess, you too love…” Nadia twitched, “Do me, make me a mother!” She screamed and started to ride Alene in earnest, jumping up and sliding down the engorged penis.

After what felt like an eternity Alene placed her hand on Nadia’s hips and pulled her down, signaling she wanted to stop. “Please, stop. I’m almost there…” Nadia gazed into Alene’s eyes, the meaning of those words snatched her attention.

"Are you ready Nadia?" Alene asked, her eyes fixed on her lover's.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nadia answered with a smile.

"There's no turning back now, I don't think I'll be able to pull out if we go any farther."

Nadia leaned in and kissed Alene, it was a kiss full of love, "I never want you to pull out, my dear goddess wife, I want you to stay there forever."

"I love you," Alene said with a smile and she felt the first contraction in her balls. It felt strange, different... This was not the earth-shattering orgasm Alene knew and loved, but it was just as intense.

Nadia's eyes were shiny, her face showed shock, "wow, Alene, it's so different from your usual cum, I... ah" Nadia moaned, her belly started to expand and she placed her hands to feel the ejaculation in her. She felt the cock in her contracting as her midsection moved up, she looked nine months pregnant as more and more cum rushed into her womb.

Alene felt her legs getting wet, cum started to leave the overfilled Nadia and pool on the bed, it was so thick one could think it was solid. As her orgasm came to an end she hugged her fat wife.

"Thank you, Alene," Nadia whispered in her ear.

"Don't thank me yet wife, we still have the whole night ahead of us." Alene giggle and started moving her cock in and out of Nadia, riding to her next orgasm as the world around her exploded.

More and more cum washed out of the lovers, covering the bed and pooling on the floor around them. The orgasm went on an on as the girls savored the sensations. After an eternity the pleasure seemed to subside enough that the girls could focus on the present.

“I think I’m pregnant…” Nadia expressed her feelings.

“Sure looks like it,” Alene teased. Alene reached down and grabbed a handful of her cum, it was very thick, almost solid as she held it in her hand. “It feels so strange…”

“Tell me about it,” Nadia caressed her inflated belly, “Wonder what it looks like under a microsco-“

Nadia’s wondering stopped abruptly as Alene moaned, “I’m coming again Ahhh…”And indeed it was true, Nadia felt the cock in her pulsating, pushing her into another series of pleasureful contractions. More fresh cum escaped the conjoined lovers and spilled off the bed audibly.

“Where did that come from Alene?” Nadia wondered once they calmed down.

“I thin-“ Alene tried to speak but her body tensed up again as she groaned, below her, the bed was once again cover with a downpour of cum. Nadia saw the sight below her, felt the immense jets of white cum in her, she was helpless against the loving intruder.

“Are you okay?” Nadia asked as things settled down again.

“My body, it’s making sure you get pregnant, it’s replacing-“ Again a groan escaped Alene as she came and swept Nadia with her. “My body…” She screamed over the orgasm, “It’s replacing the cum in you every time…”

Nadia realized what was going on, “Your making sure I have…” she paused as an immensely powerful wave of contractions grabbed her, “I have… I’ll get pregnant for sure like this… Feels so good, don’t stop Alene, never stop…”

“Never love, never…” Alene hugged her tightly and the girls kissed, riding the endless orgasms.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alene gets used to her new reality

Alene’s world was a blur of brilliant colors, a mixture of white and blue. She couldn’t discern where she was. Everything was fuzzy, as if she woke up with the worst headache in existence. Alene shifted her sore body slightly and realized she was in a pool of liquid, a source of radiating heat laid on top of her. It was then that Alene heard the voices.

“I think she’s awake,” came a familiar voice.

“Go easy on her girls…” Another, different voice sounded.

“How long?” The first voice asked.

“Doesn’t matter, I think their awake,” the second voice retorted.

Alene felt the mass of heat moving away from her body, “Careful, are you okay?” A new, soft voice asked.

“I… I…” Alene thought she recognized the speaker, “Water…”

Even though the voice was broken Alene recognized it immediately,  
“Nadia?” she called out, Alene could recognize the sweet voice of her wife anywhere. The world started coming back to focus. The room was white, pure white. The blurred figures of Angie, Jen, Nicky, Sabrina and Nadia were all there. Nadia was covered in cum, supported on both sides by Jen and Nicky. They slowly walked out of the room. Angie and Sabrina stood by the remnants of Alene’s cum soaked bed.

“Please, drink this,” Angie offered a big glass of water. Alene drank the water as if her life depended on it, her throat was aching, and the thirst was overwhelming.

Once Alene finished the glass she placed it in the puddle of cum and looked at Sabrina, “How… How long?” the act of speaking caused her great pain, but she needed to know.

“Alene dear,” Sabrina said, looking at her with compassion, “I know you have many questions, and I understand the need for answers, but your health is of utmost importance. I promise all your questions will be answered soon enough, but we first need to make sure you and Nadia are both healthy.” Sabrina’s training as a psychologist kicked in, she was in control of the situation. “Now please don’t speak, no questions right now, just nod yes or no. Can you walk?”  
Alene nodded yes, she carefully got to the edge of the bed and tried to get up, Sabrina supported her, “Good Alene, that’s great.” Angie encouraged her.

“Now, we need to get you cleaned up,” Sabrina instructed, and the girls headed to the bathroom. After a long shower, Alene was given time to get things in order, all the while, glasses of water were handed to her to keep her hydrated. Before long Alene and Nadia sat next to the pool outside before a hearty breakfast. Everything around them was covered by remnants of Alene’s emissions.

“Please eat girls,” Sabrina said as she joined the table, “Alene, Nadia, I think it is time you have answers to your questions.”

Alene didn’t even wait for the words to sink in, “How long?” She fired away.

“Three weeks,” Sabrina fired back, “you two fucked for three weeks.”

“We didn’t hear from you the whole week we were away,” Nicky expended, “but we didn’t really expect to hear anything with you two trying at a baby, so we went with it.”

“When we got here the house was flooded, we found you in the bed, still at it.” Jen went on, “we watched over you to make sure you’re okay. We even asked you, but you two were at it.”

“And, day after day, three weeks passed,” Sabrina concluded.

“What happened during those weeks?” Nadia wondered.

“Nothing special…” Angie recalled, “You two hardly moved, Alene ejaculated every two minutes, we had a lot of time, so we measured, she came about 4 gallons each time.”

“I remember that,” Alene looked back, “my body washed Nadia’s womb with new cum all the time to make sure she’ll get pregnant.”  
“Now, we wait to see if it caught on.” Nadia said, “Hope I won’t have to go through that again. I love you Alene, but that was hardcore, sorry.”

“It’s okay, wife,” Alene comforted with a loving hug, “I agree, we won’t do that to you again.”

“Well, there is one good thing with all this,” Angie tried to cheer up the mood, “We only have to wait a few days before we find out the answers.”

The girls hugged and ate to their hearts’ content, they rested and cleaned the house before going out to spend the remainder of the night out in a nearby pub.

\-----------

Alene woke up in her bed. A subtle movement on the other side of the mattress got her attention. “Nadia? Is everything okay?” She asked in a sleepy voice.

“Yes, Love, I just need to take a piss.” Alene felt her wife getting off the bed and leaving the room. The sun was up, and the day already started but Alene took her time, she was in no rush to get out of bed. Her body started to wake up as she turned onto her back and looked at the white ceiling. Alene felt her soft cock against her foot, it was as big as ever, only limp.

Alene didn’t have sex for two days now, but she masturbated once every hour. She needed to make sure all the viral cum left her system so she could have safe sex with the girls again. Her body was starting to wake up, blood filling the massive organ as it started to lift the blanket up. As the gargantuan pole reached full erection Alene knew her body was ready, today she can fuck the girls all she wants.

As if on cue, a soft knock on the door filled the room. Alene wondered which girl was going to be her first.

“Come in,” Alene called in an inviting voice. The door jarred slowly to reveal Sabrina. The psychologist was naked, and her bust was tremendous, Alene knew no women could grow this big without silicone. The huge teardrop-shaped orbs wobbled with the girl’s breath.

“Good morning, Alene.” She giggled, “How did you sleep?”  
Alene smiled back, “I slept well,” she noticed Sabrina’s right hand moving down her curves to reach her lower lips. “But as you can see, I am wide awake now…” She pointed to the two-feet long rod jetting out from between her legs.

“Is that a cock?” Sabrina teased, “Thought it was a ghost with that blanket over it… A really big ghost.”

“Well,” Alene fired back, “Why don’t you come over here, pull the blanket off, and see if we have a real ghost in our house.”

Sabrina walked over to Alene’s side, her breasts bouncing with every step, they looked super soft and Alene couldn’t help but wonder if they felt soft too. Once Sabrina was at the bedside she reached over and grabbed the blanket. With one, abrupt, tug she removed the blanket, the cock under it exposed, it was thick and long and wiggled around before settling down.

“Oh, no ghost Alene,” Sabrina played, “just your monster cock, and it looks hungry…”

“It is hungry Sabrina, way too hungry…” Alene agreed, “I’m super horny…”

“Really Alene? Couldn’t imagine why,” she teased. Climbing on to the bed, Sabrina stood on her knees between Alene’s legs, the massive cock already higher than her, and almost as thick as her waist. Sabrina held her breasts in her hands as they started to fill out, growing and growing until she felt she could go on with her plan.

“Ready to ease the pressure, Alene?” The vixen teased as she wrapped her breasts around Alene’s shaft. A perfect fit, the orbs encircled the pulsating shaft. “Hope your ready girl,” Sabrina declared but didn’t wait for an answer, she lifted herself up along the shaft, stealing a pleasant moan from Alene. “I am going to milk all the cum out of you, girl.” She said as her breasts cascaded down the monster rod and crushed against Alene’s full ball sack. Sabrina repeated the process again and again, and soon enough Alene joined in, moving her hips in accord with her loving, fucking her cleavage in earnest. Cum started flowing out of Alene’s tip, a massive downpour of epic proportions, a constant stream of wealth.  
“Are you coming already, girl?” Sabrina marveled at Alene’s amazing body.

“No… not yet,” Alene explained, “This is just the precum, I’m so backed up…”

Soon the bed and the girls were covered in Alene’s pre, everything felt slippery as Sabrina kept massaging her lover’s magical rod.  
“I want to blow you, but I don’t think I can…” Sabrina said as she noticed the rock-hard cock grew even more, “My mouth isn’t big enough…”

“I’m sure your other mouth can manage Sabrina,” Alene answered, expressing her will.

“I see, well, whatever you want Alene,” Sabrina agreed, she released her embrace of the cock as her boobs shrunk to a more manageable size, still Sabrina was bustier than most women. She got on her feet and took the beast with both hands, knowing what was in store for her she aimed the cockhead at her slit, unsure if its wetness is due to Sabrina being turned on or if it was Alene’s gallons of precum.

Sabrina looked at Alene, her eyes big, she froze with the tip of the head inside her.

“Just drop, it won’t hurt at all, trust me, Sabrina,” Alene encouraged her.

Sabrina took a deep breath, letting the muscles in her legs unwind, she fell down. Two whole feet of Alene’s cock disappeared inside her wet snatch, stretching her belly. Sabrina was now held up solely by her lover’s rod, pulsating with anticipation, it seemed the added weight had no effect on the growing penis. Sabrina started to move around as her descent slowed, taking more and more, savoring the sensations the invader gave her.

“Are you going to show me a good time, Alene?” Sabrina asked coyly, knowing Alene was going to fuck her like no one in the world could.

"AHHHHH" Nadia shrieked with glee.

"Are you okay girl?" Alene paused and asked.

She listened intently for a response but heard Nicky, "Nadia, is everything well?"

"Oh My God! Oh My God!!" Came Nadia's screams once more.  
Alene stood up, her cock erect, taking Sabrina up with her. The girl rested on her pole, every now and then a pulse of electricity ran through her and squeezed a yelp of pleasure out of her lungs. "I am sorry Sabrina, but off you go. I have to see what is happening with Nadia,"

Alene attempted to lift Sabrina, but she resisted, "No, no, take me with you." Alene felt the pussy around her clench hard, holding on to the invader for dear life.

"Have it your way..." Alene consented and started making her way to the hall where she found Nicky, Jen, and Angie huddled together before the bathroom door. Both Angie's and Jen's pussies were heavily leaking cum onto the floor, Alene understood what happened right away, Jen took Angie while Nicky fucked her.  
"Make way!" Alene announced but the girls stood still, she noticed they were all crying. Alene reached the doorway and pushed Sabrina against the girls, making them part ways. Once in the bathroom, she turned and looked at Nadia. She was holding a stick in her hand and tears streamed down her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alene asked in a fearful voice.

Nadia nodded yes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Nadia answered, her voice shattered "We did it."

Alene started crying herself, she couldn't believe the words she heard from Nadia. Her mind was a mess, a hurricane raging in her soul, it worked. She lost all connection with the world, The girls around her didn't interest her, nor did she care about Sabrina who was still impaled on her cock. Her world was comprised of herself, Nadia, and the exchange of words between them.

Alene's cry mixed into a gleeful laugh as she listened to her body, it was overwhelmed with emotions, screaming for release. Deep down she felt it, her physical reaction, a primal need, it was taking over. She vaguely heard Sabrina scream, "You're growing inside me! My goodness, Alene, you are a true goddess..." Alene's body did what it did best, she was on the edge of an orgasm, something she never imagined would happen, this one was a monster even in her standards.

Alene was oblivious to the world around her, she didn't feel the ground under her feet or the air on her skin, she didn't even notice Sabrina's pussy around her cock, struggling to contain the tip of her cock as it grew to match the upcoming flood. Alene was reduced to a pair of balls, a cum tube and an ungodly amount of cum.

Her balls clenched, each pushing hundreds of gallons into the narrow tube that flexed to contain the rush and move it up the cock. Alene felt the tube contract in an attempt to fight back, moving the cum along the tube until it reached the tip where she could no longer feel the liquid. Before she had a moment to think about what happened her mind ran back to her balls, they contracted once again, even tighter than before.

This was different, like a tsunami, her balls pushed even more cum into the tube, it was so thick, but her cum tube was far from overwhelmed, it simply reacted by pulsating and pushing out more and more cum. The process repeated thousands of times.

\----------------------------------

Alene noticed the darkness, it was everywhere, all-engulfing. It took her a few moments to realize she was still alive. Alene reached for her eyes, realizing they were closed, she rubbed them of sleep. She had no idea where she was, or when.

“No point waiting,” she whispered to herself as she opened her eyes. The place Alene was in was pitch black, no light, natural or manmade reached her eyes. “Where am I?” She wondered, hoping to understand what happened. Alene tried to use her other senses to get some answers. She sniffed the air, noticing the pungent aroma of sex and cum, it filled the space she was in. Her body confirmed, she wasn’t standing on her feet, but rested on her gargantuan pair of nuts. The sack itself sat on the ground but was surrounded by some liquid, Alene guessed it was cum.

As Alene started to piece things together, the world decided to give her a hint. A cloud, up above, decided to move away, exposing a full moon. A soft light flooded Alene’s eyes, telling her she was in what was once her bathroom. Still, on the second floor, her balls rested on the first floor below her. Everything behind Alene looked normal, cum covered, but normal. Alene looked forward, fear suddenly flooded her heart. There was no hint of what was once her bathroom, of where Nadia sat a moment ago. Her cock filled her view, she could feel it going on and on, across miles of cum covered fields.

The revelation made Alene shake with fear, did she kill Nadia? Is her wife dead? Dark thoughts filled her mind to overflow, Alene overwhelmed, started to cry. “Nadia,” she called, her voice echoing off the walls, but no sound followed.

Alene had no idea how long she cried, but the sound of footsteps behind her startled her back to the present. “Alene?” came a soft voice that wiped away all the fear, Alene could never mistake that voice, it was Nadia’s.

“I’m over here Nadia,” Alene called out as the steps grew stronger, before long Alene saw her, in the door behind her, never in her life Alene felt so overjoyed to see someone, “Wife, you’re okay,” Alene said with a smile. “Come give me a hug girl.”

Nadia froze at the door, her face devoid of emotion. The other girls also appeared, they were the brightest ray of light Alene ever saw.  
“What are you standing there?” Alene wondered, “come give me a hand.”

The girls remained still, making Alene fearful again. “What’s going on?” she asked, “Is this a dream?”

“I…” Jen started to say but stuttered and stopped before letting anything tangible come out.

“What’s going on girls?” Alene said, frustration filled her voice.

Angie stepped up, “Alene, what day is it today?” she asked.

“I think it’s Monday,” Alene presumed, “It’s night so I guess I came for a whole day…”

“It’s Wednesday,” Angie said, as if she was testing Alene.

“Oh, wow,” Alene marveled at herself, “so I came for three days…” She pondered the thought.

Jen butted in, “Alene, it wasn’t three days, I don’t know how to tell you…” Her voice was filled with worries.

“Just say it, Jen, whatever it is, I want to hear it…” Alene let the words out, as much as they hurt her.

“It’s been two months,” Jen stammered unsurely, “You’ve been orgasming for two months.”

“I was?” Alene asked, stunned. Her massive rod and balls shrinking rapidly back to their 2-foot-long size, Alene stood on the edge of the chasm once filled by her sack, facing the girls. “Two months?” she repeated.

“Yes, we watched over you,” Angie explained, “You are unbelievable Alene Raven, your body did incredible things over the past two months.”

Alene thought for a minute on the words she heard from Angie. Behind her, the room was magically rebuilding itself, pieces of cement and wood formed to return the bathroom to its former state, cum disappeared. As the room completed itself, the girls stood for a moment in darkness before the lights came back on. In minutes, the house was back to its former self, “Can we please sit and talk?” Alene wondered, the girls all nodded yes. Nadia stormed at her wife, giving her a comforting embrace.

The white, clean kitchen counter was surrounded by the girls. They were silent, unsure of what’s to come.

Alene started off first, “I don’t know how to do this, I think I’ll tell you what I experienced, and then, I hope you could fill me in on the rest.”

“Okay,” Nadia agreed.

“I came to the bathroom, Nadia told us she was pregnant…” Alene reconstructed what she could of her memories, smiling as she said those words, “I got so excited I came hard, felt like a day or so. Then I woke up and you came in.”

“Good news is, I am pregnant,” Nadia confirmed, “once I told you, you came, on the spot… I was nearly crushed, but managed to get away.”

“You filled me up Alene,” Sabrina took over, “ask the girls, I was three times bigger than the house when you left my body.”

The girls all confirmed with a nod. “Took you about 3 minutes to fill  
her,” Nicky added.

“Once you left her you just grew and grew,” Nadia resumed, “You leaked a lot, but you mostly grew for the next day. Until you reached the ocean…”

“What happened then?” Alene wondered, guessing it involved an orgasm.

“Well…” Angie answered, “Then you came…”

“How much?” Alene felt she needed an answer more than she needed air.

“We don’t really know…” Angie admitted, “But most of the ocean now is your cum…”

“Really?” Alene asked, not able to believe what she heard.

“A few hours ago, you did the impossible again,” Nadia said as she hugged Alene, hoping to shield the woman with love, “We took a room in an oceanside hotel so we can keep an eye on you, a few hours ago your cock suddenly stopped for a moment, we thought you were done and got ready to get here… Just as we got out, your cock suddenly lifted out of the water and fired one giant shot. Alene, I think it was as big as a skyscraper, maybe bigger.”

“After that shot you became flaccid, it was clear you were done.” Said Angie, “We drove here to find you, the radio on the way told us that cum-shot was in orbit around earth.”

Alene looked at the girls, she was shocked to hear what happened, she asked all the questions she could, wanting to understand what happened to the girls in those two months. They talked until the sun came up, Alene dragged herself to her room, she slept like a baby, a dreamless, comforting sleep in the embrace of her wife, between them, the fruit of their love, nestled safely in Nadia’s womb.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter - Alene tries to adjust to the new changes

“We need to get you under control, Alene.” Nadia declared at the breakfast table the following day. All the girls shook their heads in agreement.

“Having you cum so long and hard is problematic for us…” Angie added.

“As funny as it might sound, I think the most problematic aspect of all this is the damage to the country Alene.” Sabrina pointed out, “after your last lovemaking session with the ocean there are no fish on the market, people are losing jobs… we were lucky you only got to the ocean…”

“Yea, okay, I see your point girls,” Alene agreed, “I held back for two days and the resulting orgasm took away two months of my life.”

“While we waited in the hotel, we came up with a possible plan to help you, Alene,” Nicky said, “It would seem you better not hold back, we couldn’t really measure it, but I think it’s safe to say your body is doing everything within its power to make as much love juice as it can.”

Alene agreed, “Right now we are about 6 hours after the orgasm, I can tell you that I am not full yet, but I am getting there, at this rate, by tomorrow I could do it again.”

Nadia’s face looked grim, “Alene, we have to get you under control love… Don’t get me wrong, I love your sexuality, I love you…” Nadia stopped for a moment, her face even sadder than a second ago, “I want you by my side when our baby comes, I need you…” she whispered, “I can’t imagine you exploding at some other place with a girl while I go through labor… Alone…”

“I’m in!” Seeing Nadia in that state was all it took to get Alene on board, “I’d do anything for you, wife. I know you are my guardians, girls, you want the best for me, tell me the plan, tell me what to do.”

“The plan is really simple Alene,” Sabrina took command of the talk, “We have to keep you at a manageable level. No magic or other strange stuff needed, just a very simple adjustment to your life, a change of attitude.”

“Sounds like your trying to make it simpler than it is Sabrina.” Alene voiced her thoughts.

“But it is that simple, all we have to do is make sure you orgasm about every three hours.” Sabrina explained.

“That way, you can keep your body under control, and we won’t lose you for months at a time…” Nadia added.

“Okay, I’ll go with it girls, for our sake I’ll do whatever you say,” Alene said, “so how do we do it?”

“We gamed it out Alene,” Angie explained, “we had plenty of time… We are five. If we take shifts with you, it means we each get to make you cum once every 15 hours.”

Alene looked skeptical, “Angie, I think it’s a good start, but I fear that will be a huge burden on you girls…”

“Right, we thought about that,” Jen said, “we can make a little tweak that can solve that. If between our rounds, you add a round of masturbation we can give ourselves a bigger gap. This way, one of use has to fuck you once every 30 hours. That means we practically get a day off after taking care of you.”

“Sounds like an improvement, but there is one problem, girls,” Alene looked down at her huge cock, the flaccid tip touched the floor. “I don’t think I can play with myself so often…”

“We gamed that out too, Love.” Nadia said with a smile, “You’ll be surprised how much you can solve in two months. We have to go on a trip, not far from here.”

“Okay, can you first tell me where we’re going?” Alene wondered.

“Nope, you’ll learn when we get there.” Nadia smiled, knowing Alene would never refuse such an offer.

“But before we go, Alene, right now you have 6 hours worth of cum in you, I think it’s best we drain you before we go.” Sabrina pointed out.

“And not inside us,” Jen added, “we want to join the drive.”

“Fair enough,” Alene smiled, “I have an idea, girls, please follow me…” And with that, she got up and walked through the front door. The field outside looked fresh, there was no sign of Alene’s two months endeavor. Alene walked over to the forest, where she first grew huge with Nadia, a few fallen trees were all that remained of that orgasm. 

“Okay girls, I missed you all, please trust me,” Alene asked, the girls all nodded with consent. “I want you to split into two and kneel on the grass in two rows.”

The girls acted like professional soldiers, in moments Jen, Nadia and Nicky formed one row. Facing them were Angie and Sabrina, everyone was looking at Alene. She walked over between the two rows and giggled to herself before coming to a stop between Jen and Angie.

“So girls?” Alene announced as her cock started to inflate, “Are you ready to give the biggest boob-job in the history of boob-jobs?” The girls exploded with laughter as they realized Alene’s plan. Her cock was so big it reached past the rows, at level with the girls’ bosoms. Jen Nicky and Nadia leaned in until their nipples pressed against the burning hot shaft, while Angie and Sabrina grew their breasts to push from the other side.

Soon enough, the base of Alene’s rod was covered and caressed by 5 pairs of gorgeous boobs, and the game began. Alene shifted her weight back and forth, massaging her cock against the passageway of boobs. making all present groan with delight. The girls started touching themselves as the air filled with sounds of pleasure.

Alene’s cock kept growing and expanding as she was reaching closer to her peek. It was so big that another dozen busty girls could have easily joined the party. Each row was pushing harder and harder on Alene, until she felt what she was looking for.

“Here we go girls,” she said, feeling her sack pulling off the ground and closer to her. But the girls remained in their own, bliss induced, paradise, ignoring the signs. Alene’s cock flexed hard, growing thicker to accommodate what’s coming, pushing the girls apart hard, they all fell back on their butts as they watched Alene.

A geyser of cum left Alene, it was not a jet but a spray. Huge drops of cum started launching everywhere, hitting trees and flowers, covering the ground. It lasted a good minute and painted the front of the forest white. Alene’s cock flexed again, this time it was a jet, as thick as Alene’s waist, it looked incredibly powerful as it glided through the air and met the first tree. There was no battle between the tree and the cum, the white jet just moved right through the tree and into the forest. The girls gasped as a few trees fell, they were all amazed, but nothing prepared them for what came next. Instead of dying out, the jet just kept going, Alene released more and more cum onto the poor forest. Every time she shifted a little the current moved and cut down a few more trees.

After a good ten minutes, the jet stopped, just as suddenly as it started. Alene let out a big sigh of relief, “That felt great girls, I think I’m empty now, we can go if you want…” She said lightly.

The girls looked at her with amazement, “I can’t believe you did that Alene,” Nadia whispered, “You’re nothing short of a goddess…”

Alene walked over to Nadia and hugged her, “Not a goddess, just your wife…” she said before pulling her for a loving kiss. The girl joined for a group hug, the forest behind them utterly destroyed. Before long, they all squeezed into the car and Angie drove off. 

“Can you please tell me where we are headed now?” Alene hoped to get a straight answer.

“Relax,” said Sabrina, “we are going to Bristol, there’s a shop there.”

“Okay, that’s better, what kind of shop?”

Sabrina smiled, “A sex shop, probably the best one in Europe.”

“Isn’t that an overstatement?” Alene said, thinking out loud.

“As a psychologist, I also dealt with hypersexuality. Nothing like what you have in this car,” Sabrina pointed out, “so I got to learn about this place.”

“Sounds interesting enough,” she looked a little concerned, “But do they have stuff for us?”

“Alene,” Sabrina paused, “they have Everything.”

Alene smiled to herself as the drive went on. the place was at the other side of town, a huge sign hung above the door, the blue letters spelled out, “Sex Shop.”

“We’ll have to take points off for originality, Sabrina…” Alene joked as they parked and walked into the shop. It was then that Alene realized what Sabrina meant. The shop was huge, bigger than the girls’ house. One wall was labeled “Men”, the opposite “Women”. And before them, at the far end of the shop behind a counter, stood a very busty, blonde, young woman, no older than 25.

“Welcome to the Sex Shop,” she greeted them, took her a moment to spot Sabrina amongst the six naked vixens, “Sabrina, nice to see you again.” The woman paid no attention to the fact her new clientele was naked and some sprouted foot long cocks. 

“Good morning, Ashley,” Sabrina greeted, “how are you today?” The girls started making their way over to the counter, along the way they spotted just about every sex toy they knew, and quite a few they didn’t. “Years ago, Ashley was a patient of mine, and this is her shop.”

“Welcome girls, nice to meet you.” Ashley greeted “How can I be of service today?”

“The pleasure is ours,” Alene said and introduced herself and the others, “So, what kind of sex toys do you have for us?”

Ashley looked at the group and tried to estimate their preferences. “Well, you girl all seem like you’re in the major league.”

“Got that right, lady.” Jen confirmed and pointed to Alene’s cock.

“Great, we have a whole section for that, follow me.” Ashley said, she didn’t seem excited at all, like years, working in a sex shop made her used to those kinds of things. She walked over to the “Women” section and the girls noticed it had sub-sections in it. The saw a very large BDSM section, and a section that looked like a costume shop, labeled furry. Finally, they arrived at a section labeled “Big Toys”.

“Here we are,” Ashley said, “And let me present our, award-winning, toy, the purple stallion.” She reached back and pointed to a huge, purple dildo. “15 inches long, 9 inches around… As big as they come, girls.”

The girls registered no sign of excitement, even though the toy was as big as Alene was now, they knew how big their magical lover could get.

“I see we have a tough audience,” Ashley joked, “The purple stallion comes packed with features girls, it can grow up to 20 inches when wet, it has 10 motors to make you quiver with pleasure. The cherry on top, it can ejaculate up to 10 gallons in one filling.”

Sabrina looked a little embarrassed with the whole scene, “Ashley, dear, those girls are beyond that point,” she lowered her voice to a whisper as to not offend anyone, “can we please see the movie section?”

Ashley’s eyes opened wide, “The movie section?” she repeated, “Are they like me?” she asked.

“No Ashley,” Sabrina returned to speak normally, “They are much more…”

“Movie section it is, follow me,” Ashley instructed and walked back to the counter. Once there, she grabbed a key and unlocked a door behind the counter. “Right this way girls,” she gestured, and they all walked in.

The room was dimly lit, “This is the movie room, it is closed to most guests. Here, we hold the most extreme toys, let me show you an example.” They turned to the right and saw what looked like a car-sized penis. It rested on the floor and occasionally twitched. “No one ever used it, but if you take a picture next to it you feel like you’re in a movie.”

The girls giggled at the comment and started walking around to see what they could find. Angie located a wall with a 100 dildos, all arranged and labeled by size, from 1 inch all the way to 100 inches.

Alene and Nadia found another toy. A pussy, as big as Nadia was tall. “What is this wonder?” Alene asked.

“This is one of our most advanced toys, if not the most advanced.” Ashly stood next to it, “I call it the pussy cave. It’s about 30 feet deep, self-lubricating, you can literally walk inside.” Ashley shoved her hand in with ease, when she pulled it out the lubrication showed in abundance. “over 500 motors, heat control, the works…” Ashley took pride.

“Can I try it?” Alene asked bluntly.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ashley,” Sabrina tried to stop the unfolding event, but she knew it was too late when she noticed Alene’s cock already reached the floor and was waking up.

“Go right ahead, hope you enjoy it, Alene,” Ashley said, not taking Sabrina too seriously.

“Thank you,” Alene said as she approached the huge toy. She lifted her cock with both hands and guided the tip to the opening. There was no resistance as she slid right in, still only about two feet long, much smaller than the toy. “Feels great,” She commented.

“I’m sure, you are probably the biggest cock this toy ever serviced,” Ashley said, “But it can take much more…”

“That’s okay,” Nadia said, “Alene has much more to give.”

“That’s true…” Alene said, and pulled a little out of the machine to start fucking it. Ashley’s jaw dropped as she noticed what came out was now as thick as her waist, she also noticed Alene’s ballsack, smooth and shiny, lifting her up as it too grew.

“Is this for real Sabrina?” Ashley marveled.

“As real as it gets,” Sabrina answered and started to play with herself, she was wet from watching Alene go. The other girls just as turned on, in less than a minute, the whole room was masturbating. 

“Wow, Sabrina, this is quite a surprise you brought me,” Ashley said, still dressed and taking in the sight as the random masturbation became sex. Nadia kneeled next to Alene after she grabbed the dildo labeled 15 inches and started fucking it. Angie walked over to Jen and took her erect rod between her legs and into her moist folds. Nicky walked over to Sabrina and Ashley with a smile, “Want to suck me off?” She offered as her huge cock throbbed.

“Why not?” Ashley agreed, got down on her knees, and took it in her mouth. Behind Nicky, she could see Alene, she was huge, far bigger than before, and still growing. It all served the heighten Ashley’s hunger for sex as she went to town on Nicky’s monster.

After an eternity, Ashley pulled off of Nicky’s cock, gasping for breath, Sabrina took her place. Ashley got on her feet and looked at Alene again, the woman was now nothing short of a sex goddess.

“I think the machine is full,” She said, her cock was about five feet outside, and as thick as Ashley was tall. “I’m close, I think I’ll come soon…” Alene said.

“Let loose, the machine can take it, it can handle-“ A quake stopped Ashley from answering, the whole room rumbled, and Ashley picked up a waterfall’s roar before Alene tensed up and screamed.

“Here I go…” She moaned and her cock flexed, lifting her giant pussy off the ground for a split second before smashing it back down. Ashley knew Alene just broke the thing, but nothing prepared her for the flood of cum that came out the other end, it looked like a hose exploded in the wall and leaked water. But what came out was not water, but Alene’s thick cream, flooding the room in seconds. Alene moaned with enjoyment as her body went on and on for what felt like an eternity.

Ashley looked around the room and noticed the damage. It didn’t really matter to her, what she did care about was the woman who, moments ago, ripped her toy to shreds with a giant cock, and was now shrinking back to normal before her eyes.

“Ashley, please show me your best vibrator,” Alene asked politely, as if nothing happened. The other girls acted similarly and got up as to Ashley’s surprise, the cum started to dissipate.

“Ahh… Wow… sure,” Ashley mumbled and walked over out of the room, now clean of all the cum, she walked over to the vibrator section and picked one box up, “this is the most advanced one we have…”

“We’ll take 6.” Alene busted, not waiting to hear the details, she walked over to the counter. “I know what you saw was a bit shocking, and I know I wracked your shop.” She said to Ashley, “how much does it cost?”

“Well… each one is 100 pounds…” Ashley said, expecting a reaction from Alene.

“Sure, bill me 60 grand, for damages…” Alene said, her voice calm.

“WHAT?” Ashley almost screamed.

“Yep, compensation…” Alene answered and in her hand was a credit card.

“Do what she says Ashley.” Sabrina encouraged. With a shaking hand, Ashley grabbed the credit card and charged it. within seconds she received confirmation.

“Thank you, Ashley, have a great day, talk to you later,” Alene said as she and the girls walked out and left the stunned blonde behind.

Once the got home the girls started to test things out. Ashley did give them the best dildo she had, worth every penny. Alene soon learned that if she stuffed it in her while she fucked the results were breathtaking. All the girls slept well…

“Good morning girl” Alene greeted her guardians as they sat down for breakfast. “Are we ready to start our new routine?”

Nadia smiled at her, “Right, we are as ready as we’ll ever be Alene. I’m taking the first shift…”

“Great news Nadia, we’ll start after we finish eating…” Alene said as she nibbled on an apple.

“We have everything set up, Let’s get this show on the road.” Sabrina said, “Probably going to take a little getting used to, but we’ll figure it out, right girls?”

All the girls nodded in agreement and ate well.

\----------------------------------

“Damn traffic Jam…” Nadia growled as she walked from the car to her house. Her next shift was just around the corner and she hoped she didn’t keep Sabrina waiting. The arrangement seemed to have worked rather well those past three months, she couldn’t lie to herself, the sex did become a bit monotonous, but she was with her loving wife, a goddess in the flash.

Nadia patted her belly, it was starting to grow with their baby girl. Nadia smiled to herself, she and Alene are going to be mothers to an amazing little wonder. Alene worked her magic on Nadia and her belly was flat so it wouldn’t interrupt their lovemaking. Alene also took the morning sickness and all the other pains of pregnancy away, which Nadia was grateful for. Overall, this was a great experience for Nadia.

As she reached the door she was struck with the smell of sex, a smell she was used to, but this time came in excess. Before Nadia even opened the door, she knew she is going to see a sexual act, and she was right. Alene was sitting on the stairs, on her cock was a cum filled, blue-haired girl Nadia didn’t recognize. Nadia noticed the whole room was filled with girls just like the one Alene was fucking.

“What the hell?” Nadia almost screamed

“Nadia, you’re back just in time…” Alene said with a smile.

"Are you crazy Alene?" Nadia shouted. 

"Calm down Nadia. What's the big deal?" Alene said. She got up on her feet, positioned her hands on the girl's thighs and pushed her away. Her cock left the abused slit with a loud pop and a strong stream of cum followed, hitting Alene's stomach. The blue-haired girl convulsed and moaned in protest, after a minute she came to a rest on her inflated belly and joined the other cum balloons on the ground.

Nadia was silent for a moment, she counted the girls Alene used, "34 girls Alene? you really need them? Aren't we enough for you?"

"Not since that night Nadia," Alene said, her eyes blazing, "right now I don't think nothing short of flooding the whole country could help." Alene didn't stop, she picked up a purple-haired girl that was hiding behind one of the cum balloons and impaled her on the still erect cock.

"We need to talk to a therapist Alene, this isn't natural." Nadia tried to protest one last time. Alene moaned as she hilted the girl, ignoring Nadia, she exploded the girl's abdomen to match the others.

"You can talk to a therapist all you want Nadia, I believe Sabrina is in her room recovering from our love-making. This is just the way I am now!"

“Are you listening to yourself Alene?” Nadia said, her eyes started to tear up at the sight, “Please, Alene stop, the girls will be here any minute and we can all take care of you… We can fix this…”

“Nothing to fix Nadia, I just want to unwind… My body is growing, and I need to take care of it.” Alene said as she pulled out of the inflated purple-haired girl.

“Please Alene, stop…” Nadia whispered. To her surprise Alene did stop, her huge cock shrinking to a more reasonable size. “Thank you… this is too much… I love you, but we have to get things under control… I wish Elpis was here to help us…”

“Well Nadia, she isn’t here, and I need a solution… There are no other girls I can fuck nearby, I went through all of them…” Alene was clearly frustrated, she walked between the moaning cum balloons angrily.

“Maybe we can go to the Sex Shop, maybe Ashley has something to help you,” Nadia offered, “I’ll just leave a note for the girls.” She scrabbled the address and left it at the door.

“Let’s go, Nadia, you drive… Please hurry.” Alene urged her wife as they started the car and left the house behind.

“I think Jen is at the Sex shop, maybe she could help…” Nadia said as she drove into town, her heart full of anxieties. Next to her, Alene was wiggling in her seat, trying to contain her extreme needs.

“Hurry up Nadia, I can hardly hold on any longer.” Alene almost screamed.

Nadia was so scared, the tears in her eyes made it impossible to drive. She heard Alene whimper and cry, but her red eyes couldn’t leave the road. Nadia struggled driving on, a desperate attempt to make it to an impossible destination. She crushed the brakes hard when she heard the truck’s horn. Nadia was sure she heard Alene call her name as the truck hit their car, a deafening screech of metal was her whole world.

\----------------------------------

Alene smelled something strange, it was smoke. Her eyes flung open, she was in her car, the world around her was a blur. Alene felt her whole body ache. As the world came back into focus, her sense of direction kicked in and she noticed she was upside down. She was involved in a car accident, outside the windshield fire started engulfing the car.

"Help," Alene called, her voice raspy. She looked around the car, she was alone, held in place by her seatbelt. "Please, someone help me!" she cried, smoke started filling the car and Alene coughed hard. Alene clicked the seat belt release button, it clicked but nothing happened, she was stuck. She couldn't stop it, she kept coughing as her lungs screamed for clean air. She looked deep into herself, fighting the involuntary cough, she opened her mouth to call for help again but nothing came out, her lungs were empty, she could feel the scorching heat of the flames on her skin. The world turned black. Alene didn't feel anything, she faded into the void.

All she could think about was one simple question: “Where is my wife? Where is Nadia?”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends

\---Alene---

Alene felt the world around her fade away. “This is it, the end…” She thought to herself, the heat from the fire was overwhelming, all-consuming… “I couldn’t save Nadia… I lost my wife…” The thought was frightening, the idea she lost the love of her life like that… In the deep abyss, Alene slowly understood it, she was on the brink of losing everything she had. This was it, do or die, everything or nothing, go hard… or go home… “Okay, you win…” she tried to say to her body. A little voice at the back of her head told her she shouldn’t fear the fire. She felt her body tense, and noted her cock and balls did the same. The world came back into focus, Alene was still in the car, the fire almost touching her.

Suddenly, her whole body released the stress. She felt relieved, until she felt her cock, she was having a growth sprout, in a heartbeat, it exploded against the dashboard of the car, pressing hard against the plastic. Another heartbeat, Alene’s chair was ripped from its place as she was pushed back by the growth, the dashboard caved in under the pressure of her cock. Another heartbeat, she was pushing in on the backseats, her cock went through the dashboard and somewhere into the car’s engine compartment. She felt the flames at the tip of her cock, but only for a moment, her balls contracted slightly and sprays of white cum came from the hole around her cock to shower Alene. Another heartbeat, the car didn’t stand a chance, it ripped to shreds around Alene as the girl found herself on a bus-sized cock with two massive balls supporting her weight. 

Alene’s assets blocked the street and she could hear cars beeping at her. There was no point, she was growing bigger and bigger by the minute, and it felt great. She had no intention of stopping, she was ready to let loose.

\---Nicky---

Nicky strolled through the park. It was a nice and clear day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything was just fine, A perfect day.

She sat down on a bench, in the shade of the trees around her. Her blond, long hair playing around as a gentle breeze went by. She opened her lunch box and took out a sandwich. Unwrapping its plastic packing, she noticed something was not as it should be... she tried to figure out what it was… It was the birds…

The birds stopped singing. As the realization stroke her, so did a shockwave, a massive one, almost throwing her off the bench. A massive earthquake was taking place. Luckily, Nicky was in the open park and under no danger, but she could hear the people around her screaming in fear and panic. Her mind was an explosion of thoughts, but to get things in perspective she needed to first know what's going on, two things could have caused this quake, she needed to know which one it was. She learned first aid and in one option she could help the wounded, but in the other option...

As the shaking stopped, she started running. She needed a clear view of the horizon, she ran past trees and people, as fast as she could, dashing for her life. She didn't care about the lunch box she left behind, nor did she care about her wallet that fell out of her pocket as she ran. All that mattered was seeing the horizon.

As Nicky approached a clearing, it was slowly becoming clear, the horrible truth... No first aid will help here, nothing can help, this is the end and there's no point fighting it. All she could do is marvel at the cock that stood there, covering the horizon with the ruin of mankind around it. It was colossal and as Nicky took a deep breath and accepted the inevitable, she could see the monster flexing to double its size before the shock wave hit her and knocked her out cold.

\---Sabrina---

Sabrina felt the house shake. The quake made her inflated belly wiggle in response. She considered basking in the afterglow of her sex with Alene for a little longer, but as the shaking continued, her interest in understanding what was their source rose. Alene filled her with thousands of gallons of cum and made her as big as the room a few hours ago, but now, as most of the spunk left her pussy, her belly was reduced to a more manageable size. She looked extremely pregnant, but at least she could carefully get up.  
Walking slowly to the window, Sabrina immediately spotted the source of the racket. Far off in the distance, in the middle of Bristol, was a giant cock, it was hard for Sabrina to estimate its size, but it looked to be about a mile long. Sabrina knew it was Alene, she knew she must get there as fast as she could. Moving her legs farther apart, her slit widened and she contracted and relaxed her muscles to drain her body faster. As she emptied, Sabrina took her cell from the bedside table and called Angie.

“Are you seeing this?” Angie asked as soon as she picked up.

“Yes, are you safe, Angie?” Sabrina asked.

“I’m good, Jen should be okay too… I think she’s at the sex shop.” Angie updated.

“I’m heading your way now, should get there soon, try and call the other girls, Angie?” Sabrina slowed her speech, she started to doubt if Angie was listening to her. She waited for a moment, but no answer came. Just as her belly reached a more comfortable size Sabrina saw the cock grow, right before her eyes, in a split second, it doubled in size.

“Alene… What have you do-“ Sabrina started to say before a shockwave reached her location, exploding all the windows in the house. Sabrina shielded her face with both hands to try and block out the shards as she gave out a sharp scream of panic. She felt bits of glass hit her body, but it was not strong enough to puncture her skin.

As the racket settled down, Sabrina rushed out to the other car they had. On the doorframe she found a note, “So, you girls were headed to the Sex Shop…” She said to herself as she rushed to the car. On the way to Bristol she called the others, it took her a few tries to realize the phones were down.

\---Nicky---

"Goddammit!" Nicky shouted, she felt her head exploding. She remembered seeing Alene's cock before losing consciousness.   
There was still light outside, she probably wasn't out long. She got on her feet and listened, people were screaming in panic. She felt sorry for the people around her, she herself was shocked by what was happening, and she knew Alene personally.

A single voice grabbed Nicky's attention, "Nicky! Over here!" It was Sabrina, she came into the park, stark naked. Her chest was flat, for a change.

"Thank god I found you, Nicky, are you okay?" Sabrina asked.

"The shockwave knocked me out but I'm unharmed. What happened?"

"We... We don't know Nicky... Nadia was with Alene, I haven't heard from them..." Sabrina's voice was shaking.

"What about Jen and Angie?" Nicky wondered.

"We managed to talk over the phone before the signal went out. Angie is close by, Jen is on the other side of Alene, near the Sex Shop." Sabrina looked at Nicky with the hope she will have the answers, "What are we going to do Nicky?"

"I... I don't know, what can we do?" Nicky was helpless. A tremor passed them, Alene grew again. "We don't have much time Sabrina. You go get Jen, I'll get Angie, we'll meet back at the tip and make our way to Alene, Sounds good?"

"Sounds like a plan," Sabrina confirmed, "I hope we have a chance to find Nadia along the way." The girls hugged and looked at the monolithic cock ripping the city apart.

"I never imagined something like this would happen," Nicky said.  
"Neither did I girl, neither did I..." Sabrina agreed as the girls parted ways.

Nicky felt the ground shake, she did her best to stay upright and grabbed a tree for extra support. She started to think about what to do next, she had to find Angie… The thought of calling her jumped right up, but the understanding that phones no longer worked silenced that idea. “Come on Nicky, we have to think of something…” She urged herself, “Perhaps there’s a sign I can follow…” She whispered in desperation. Carefully, Nicky started walking around, looking for the big breasted woman.

\---Sabrina---

“Slam!” The door to the car sounded as Sabrina pulled it shut and started the car. She floored the gas paddle, knowing this was a race against time to the Sex Shop. If Alene keeps growing at this rate, the more Sabrina would wait, the farther away she will have to drive. The streets were mostly empty, people were either in hiding, or used the cars they had to drive away from the giant rod, not towards it like Sabrina was doing. Sabrina rushed along the flesh monster, ignoring the red traffic lights as they no longer mattered in such a catastrophic situation.

It took her 20 minutes to reach the tip, it towered above the surrounding buildings, the tallest thing in the landscape. Every minute or so, it flexed and grew by a few feet, knocking over the adjacent structures like they were made of sand. Each of those contractions contributed to the obstacle standing before Sabrina, a river of cum, it was hard to tell how deep it ran, but each pulse released what looked like thousands of gallons onto the road before Sabrina. The white river span on and on down the road, going on forever, every now and then, a bigger emission came blasting out, it looked to Sabrina like the liquid in those eruptions was much thicker and richer.

Sabrina tried to analyze her situation. She had to cross the river, she had to get Jen. She had no idea how deep the river ran, could be a few inches, which meant safe passage as long as she times it with the contractions. But it could also be super deep, at this size, a single blast from Alene could easily excavate a subway tunnel if aimed at the ground. If this was the case, Sabrina would get caught and the way it…

As Sabrina deliberated those thoughts, the earth shook once again. Another contraction fired cum out of Alene, Sabrina followed a single blob of it as it sailed through the air, as if in slow motion, her eyes traced the truck-sized orb. It almost looked majestic as it made its way to an adjacent building, crashing into it with incredible force. The structure stood no chance, it fell down into a pile of cum soaked rubble.

“I have to do it, nothing to lose, if Alene keeps at it things will only get worse…” Sabrina took a deep breath, “Here we go,” she exhaled and crushed the gas puddle into the floor. The car screeched as the tiers grabbed onto the road and launched the car forth. Two huge waves of cum blocked Sabrina’s view of the outside and covered everything white, “God, don’t let me die…” She preyed as the car went on. The waves of cum subsided, and Sabrina could see again as she started to apply the brakes. She was on the other side, she made it across.

At that moment, a calamitous roar grabbed her attention. Behind her, the cock grew, crushing everything in its wake, it stopped a foot behind Sabrina’s car. She didn’t wait around to see the damage, Sabrina sped forward to the Sex Shop, hoping there was still time…

\---Angie and Nicky---

“This is not working…” Nicky thought to herself as she looked around some more. She looked for Angie for god knows how long, but no matter how many times she called her name, begged for her to come out, Angie was nowhere to be found, and Nicky couldn’t ignore the growth the monolithic cock displayed a few moments ago.

Just as she was about to give up, Nicky spotted her target, a leaking pair of giant tits, moving through the city, “Angie!” She shouted and started making her way.

“Nicky?” Angie asked suspiciously and made her way to a hug as the two vixens pressed together.

“Finally found you, girl,” Nicky said with a smile as the two parted, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, but what are we going to do Nicky?” Angie looked helpless, “Look at all the trouble we caused, what have we all done…”

“We have to fix this Angie, we are Alene’s guardians, we have to do something…” Nicky tried to cheer Angie.

“But we can’t do anything, Alene’s magic is too strong, her body is something none of us can handle…” Angie said as she milked herself and unleashed a few gallons of milk onto the pavement.

“Now’s not the time for that Angie, I think I have a plan…” Nicky said at the sight of her friend milking herself.

“I know, but I feel so full, like my body is in overdrive…” Angie explained.

“Try and get over it, we have to get home, we need Alene’s spellbook…”

Angie suddenly froze with a smile on her face, “That’s a great idea, we can try that, maybe a spell could get us out of this…”

The two wasted no time, the found an abandoned car and went off, driving to the house.

\---Alene---

Nothing mattered anymore, Alene felt nothing. She turned her head around and saw a skyscraper crashing down as her balls crushed its base, tons of glass and steel fell onto her colossal sack, but she was just too big, her balls just grew and grew, ignoring the obstacles around her.

Alene has been orgasming for a few hours now. Her body became accustomed to the sensation and now she could enjoy the bliss of an endless orgasm while her body did everything within its power to make her feel amazing. A new sensation tingled through her body as another orgasm joined the current. Alene had no idea how many orgasms wracked her body, but she guessed it to be a couple of hundreds. 

Deep within her gargantuan system, she found a new sensation building, an amount of cum she never imagined her body could contain… She gasped as she realized, this was just the start, just the tip of her capabilities. The thought both scared and excited her as another orgasm started.

\---Angie and Nicky---

The door to Alene’s room was open, cum still stained every possible surface. Angie and Nicky made their way to the bedside stand.

“Are you sure this is where she keeps it?” Angie asked as she opened the drawer. Nicky didn’t need to answer, they both saw the leather cover. Angie grabbed it, and the two headed outside to where they could see Alene’s expanding cock, it never stopped, not even slowed down for the hour it took them to get there.

“Okay, let’s see.” Angie said as she opened the book and flipped through the pages, stopping on one.

“Shrinking spell sounds about right…” Nicky glimpsed and approved, “Adtenuo!” she shouted. Both girls waited for a few moments. Nicky noticed she was rick hard and both girls used the wait to masturbate and unload a little.

“I don’t think this is working Angie,” Nicky said. Angie didn’t give up, she tried another spell, “Desisti!” she shouted.

“I don’t think we can use her magic Angie, we better head back…” Nicky offered as she unloaded a few gallons onto the floor, “God, I am super horny…” she said to herself.

“Modero!” Angie shouted but nothing happened, “Exsolvo! Reno! Emarcesso!” Angie finally sighed, “We should get back… we said we all meet at the tip, right?”

Nicky nodded in agreement. Both understanding their plan failed.

\---Sabrina---

Sabrina honked the horn, a loud beep filled the street. She sat in the car and waited for the traffic jam to clear, "Come on bitch, get a move on." She snarled at the car before her, she was about a mile away from the shop and, hopefully, Jen. She felt a wobble go through the car, it was mostly dampened by the shock absorbers on the car but she still felt it. turning her head left she saw Alene's cock, it was gargantuan, Sabrina knew it was all Alene but it was hard to grasp that the cute, skinny woman was attached to this colossal monolith of flesh.

While Alene was impressive, her true might only became apparent to Sabrina when she looked outside the window of her car, at the street. Everywhere, people became extremely sexual. Every man and woman were doing something sexual, people ripped off their clothes and fucked each other, Both men and women collapsed into countless orgasms. A pair of women walked onto the road, embraced in each other's arms, they crushed onto the car before Sabrina and continued to make sweet love.

The woman in the car beeped to no avail, the couple ignored her. She opened the door and got out of the car "Get off the fucking road," she raised her voice to scare the couple away but froze in place. Sabrina thought it was very odd that the girl was in a rush a moment ago just stopped in her tracks, she remained motionless.  
Suddenly, the girl moaned loudly and ripped off her dress, she too was naked and Sabrina noticed her pussy was slightly dripping onto the asphalt. She stormed the two girls and joined the love-making. A realization struck Sabrina, Alene was doing more them growing and filling the town with cum, she was spreading some form of pheromones that get people hyper-aroused, slowly she inched her way in the car, she feared going outside and getting swept up in the rave, she had a job to do, she needed to focus.

The girls didn't notice Sabrina's car as she pushed against their own to make way, Sabrina saw the road to the sex shop was now clear, she floored the gas pedal.

Jen was outside the shop, naked. Her cock deep in a brunette girl Sabrina didn't know. She was clearly exposed to the pheromones and lose control, a normal woman would never let Jen fuck her the way she did the brunette. The girl was off the ground, held only by the cock, her body was limp, clearly overwhelmed by the feeling of being held up by a monster cock. Each pulse that ran along the cock rocked the limp girl and stretched her wider than before, she was nothing more than a condom for Jen.

Sabrina knew she had to intervene but feared losing control herself. If she lost control, she and Jen would never stop fucking, they were both a little more sexually prolific than any other girls on the block.   
Sabrina argued with herself on a course of action when her focus came back to the screaming Jen. The cock started pulsing and launching her load into the brunette. The girl inflated in less than 5 seconds, Jen's voice gave as the next pulse came. it was so powerful the cock was pushed back out of the girl mid-shot. A stream sailed to the opposite building, as thick as Sabrina's waist, it crushed against the wall and covered the building with a thick white coat. Sabrina knew she had to act.

\---Angie and Nicky---

“This is amazing, if it wasn’t so horrible…” Nicky admired the colossal cock towering over her and Angie. They got out of the car and onto the cum covered floor, Angie came and hugged her as the two waited helplessly.

“I am so turned on…” Nick whispered in Angie’s ear.

“Me too…” Angie agreed. As if on a signal, she felt Nicky’s cock, pressing against her nether regions. “You want us to fuck, Nicky? Now?”

“Why not?” Nicky asked, “We did everything we can to stop it. If we can’t, we might as well enjoy it, right?”

“I guess you’re right,” Angie agreed ad moved her hips a little to let the rod enter her. Nicky was huge, tiny in comparison with Alene, but big enough to stretch Angie and fill her up. Both girls moaned as the pleasure filled them.

“Wow,” Angie whispered as she felt something strange. “You’re orgasming already?” she wondered as the cock hilted in her and her belly started to inflate rapidly.

“I’m so full, Angie, I can’t control myself…” Angie said as she moved more and more of her cum into Angie, her belly growing so fast that in moments it reached the ground and Angie could rest her weight on it.

“So don’t, what have we to lose?” Angie encouraged, “Give me everything you got, make me as big as Alene…” Both girls gave a low moan as they went on.

\---Sabrina and Jen---

“Jen, you have to stop!” Sabrina called as she reached her target.  
Jen looked at her. The dick between her legs still firing monster streams across the street. Sabrina could have sworn that Jen’s blasts became bigger once she noticed her.

“Sabrina, ahhh…” Was all Jen could say before her cock grew bigger and kept launching more and more cum.

“Jen, we… We have to…” Sabrina tried to say something, but the words escaped her mind, “Can’t start having sex…” She stuttered as she tried to pull herself together.

Sabrina’s rescue attempt ended before it even started, she dropped on all fours and exposed her dripping slit, her boobs exploded in size and she leaned on the two Vulpes orbs. Jen wasted no time, in seconds she penetrated Sabrina and started fucking her hard, pummeling the girl. All the while gallons of cum filled her up. Both were lost in a sexual frenzy.

\---Nadia---

“Ahhhh…” Nadia woke up with a scream. She looked around in confusion, gone was the car she was in moments ago. She felt a concrete floor below her and saw blue sky above her. “Where am I?” She wondered as she slowly got up on her feet.

As she regained her stability a sharp gasp escaped her lips, “God, Alene…” She was on the roof of some building, below Nadia, the city was in ruin. “What have we done…” Nadia saw the gargantuan cock, spanning miles away into the horizon, too big for her mind to grasp.

\---Angie and Nicky ---

Angie was so full, she couldn't believe so much cum was in her womb. Feeling her skin stretch and push against the surrounding buildings, as more cum was pumped into her, she was as big as a house herself. As the sun was setting and the night started taking its place, Angie wondered how much time passed since things became the way they are. She heard Nicky groan as another orgasm overtook her and she continued pumping cum into Angie, who suddenly felt one of the buildings around her collapse and give way to the ever-expanding belly. Her breasts were almost tiny in comparison with her midsection.

Angie looked back at the wall of flesh a few blocks away, Alene's cock was nothing short of a colossus, it's head alone much bigger than Angie's belly, and at its tip an unimaginable stream of cum. The amounts of cum leaving Nicky's body looked like a drop in the ocean that was leaving Alene's body.

Angie noticed Nadia standing on the top of a nearby building that somehow managed to survive Alene's growth. She was naked, her body was nothing short of perfect, she made her way to the edge of the building, right to the tip of the cock. "I love you, Alene, I'll never give up on you!" The woman screamed as loud as she could before planting a tiny kiss on the cock's very tip.

A very noisy rumble was heard in the distance. Veins started appearing along the cock's length, they were huge. Suddenly, the wall of flesh moved extremely close to Angie. At first, she thought Alene moved her cock, but as the rumbling noise became louder and moved closer a realization befell Angie, Alene grew and was going to produce her biggest cumshot yet.

"Nicky, we have to move now, or we'll die!" Angie yelled in panic but all she heard was the deafening whoosh of millions of gallons of cum.

\---Alene---

She knew this was it, the biggest one, the final one...

Her monstrous cock was going to cum. She was exhausted, coming for several days now, or at least, that's what she thought she felt. Her cock was so big she couldn't even see the end of it. All she knew was that her massive balls were working overtime. Every now and then she felt a monstrous wave of cum traveling up here shaft.  
Then she felt it, a kiss, at the very tip of her cock. It was gentle, loving.

She whispered, "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't mess around with that damn spellbook, I'm so sorry." She knew this was the big one. First here balls doubled in size, she felt every inch of them, her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour, it was too much. She started screaming at the top of her lungs. All along her monster of a cock vines were popping into view, some of them were bigger than her slim body.

She felt it coming, cum started to travel up her shaft, she knew this orgasm is going to be too much...

She closed her eyes and whispered: "goodbye."

\---Angie and Nicky---

Angie opened her eyes, by some miraculous fortune she was still alive. The world around her was pitch black. She needed a moment to understand what happened. A moment ago she was having sex with Nicky, she felt like that was a good starting point and found her inflated belly was still there, just as big as before, she also felt Nicky's cock in her, still spewing its load into her and inflating her already massive midsection. While they were having sex she remembered Alene's cock, bigger than anything she imagined, it grew and was headed for them. The thought jumped to her head, somehow Alene's cock grew so big they were now underneath it, trapped in a cave created by its massive folds and veins. It was a terrifying realization, but as Angie's belly grew she felt it, the end of the cave they were in. Her belly touched the wall, she could feel it pulsating.

"Nicky? Are you alive?" No answer came back, she felt her cock, it was a poor estimation of the situation but it was the best Angie had. She closed her eyes and focused on her love tunnel. Angie felt Nicky pulse, her cock grew by a tiny margin, but Angie noticed it, she felt the cum entering her, the force was incredible to her. She guessed Nicky was lost in her orgasm but was still alive.

"Alene," her voice trailed, "I never imagined this could happen, I... I..." Angie found it strange to say the words, they felt like knives in her throat, "Wow, this is hard... You are amazing Alene, I'm sure Nicky feels the same way." Tears started filling her eyes and running down her cheeks, "Thank you, Alene, it was a pleasure to know you and take part in your life." The cave moved and shifted, the world trembled, above them, Alene was erupting. Angie wished she could see it one last time.

\---Alene and Nadia ---

The room was brilliant white, almost blinding. Alene and Nadia stood face to face. The giant cock was gone, replaced by Alene’s foot-long rod.

“This is how it ends, wife?” Alene asked, her voice echoed around the room.

“Are we dead, Alene?” Nadia wondered where they were.

“Not yet, I am holding back the best I can. We don’t have much time…” Alene explained, “I couldn’t bear the thought of ending it all without us having a chance to iron things out…”

“You’re stopping yourself with magic…” Nadia whispered.

“I am, I lost control…” Alene paused for a moment, “It’s so hard Nadia, I am so full, I know this is going to end it all…”

“Are you going to die Alene?” Nadia asked as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

“I don’t know, but it’s not me I’m worry about… This one is just too big…” Alene tried to explain.

“I don’t understand Alene,” Nadia talked quietly, not raising her voice, “Do you think the world won’t make it?” Alene didn’t answer, “Angie, Jen, Nicky, Sabrina…” A long silence lingered between the two as they processed the meaning of those last few moments.

“What have I done Naida?” Alene asked.

“No point dwelling on it now love,” Nadia shared her view of the situation, “we can’t go back now, what was done cannot be undone…”

“Is this how it ends?” Alene’s tone was melancholic.

“It doesn’t have to end like this, we have each other, and we have her…”

“What do you mean Nadia?” Alene wondered, grasping onto any spark of hope she could find.

“The world is done, we can’t stop that…” Nadia said, “We have all of eternity to ourselves… Use your magic, Alene, give me a cock… we can have each other, forever… not the happy end we wanted, but at least we have each other… and our baby girl.” Nadia tapped on her belly and gave half a smile.

Both girls broke into tears as the words left Naida’s mouth, crushed under the enormous emotional weight, they hugged. Alene aimed her cock into Nadia’s open slit, it slid right in. She didn’t even gasp as Nadia inserted her own cock into Alene’s love tunnel. Both girls lost themselves in the embrace, taking comfort in knowing that at least they were safe now.

\--------

Alene kept her eyes closed, she took a moment to savor the delight she felt. She knew her cock was in a pussy, a very deep, moist and inviting pussy. She couldn't tell, by feeling alone, how big she was but that didn't matter, what mattered was the feeling, her cock was pumping cum at a maddening pace.

She also felt her pussy, it was filled to the brim, the invader was huge, touching her in all the right places, a never-ending orgasm washed over her as the rod launched insane amounts of spunk into her.

Alene opened her eyes and saw a mirror, or so she thought. Her figure suddenly smiled and kissed her. She took the world around her in, she was in space, fucking and being fucked by herself. Her cock and the one in her were colossal, far bigger than anything she could imagine.

Alene didn't speak, she took a moment to internalize. Was she even alive?

"Where are we?" she asked.

The other Alene giggled, "In space, love."

"How did we get here?"

"You got us here, you saved us, Alene,"

Alene looked into her double's eyes, the figure before her started to change, it was no longer Alene, her body became curvier, her hair grew longer, bit by bit the other Alene turned into a more familiar figure.

"Nadia…" Alene comforted as the two monolithic sex machines kissed.

"I am here with you my dear wife, we have our baby with us… We are together forever and that's what counts, right?" Nadia resumed her kissing as the girls took comfort in the embrace.


End file.
